


Le Chabanais

by makahadoma



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Brothel AU, Drama, F/M, Historically Inaccurate, Prostitution, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 147,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makahadoma/pseuds/makahadoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day after work, Nino decides to take Adrien to none other than the infamous brothel Le Chabanais. Not wanting to be caught in a place like this Adrien goes under the new name Chat Noir and even dons a mask to conceal his identity. Reluctant at first he begins to pay continuous visits to the brothel after meeting a high profile prostitute who calls herself Ladybug. Chat falls head over heels for the friendly girl with a mysterious past. As he continues to visit the brothel he's determined to learn more about Ladybug and her true identity. Things are not what they seem in Le Chabanais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Le Chabanais

**Author's Note:**

> 1) My first fic for this fandom so go easy on me please! I've read some fics and it's hard to compare with some of these writers. My writing skills definitely need improvement so what better way to improve than to write write write! 
> 
> 2) I know the time period is vague because I couldn't decide on one, but I was leaning more towards 1920s. Sorry for not getting my facts straight, like I said, the time frame is vague and I'm only leaning towards 1920s as a backdrop.
> 
> 3) I know nothing about brothels or how they work other than you go there to pay for sex. I did a little research and I'm making due with what I know *shrugs* this fic isn't perfect. Pretend it's like a Disney movie. The time period is vague, nobody has parents, things happen that don't make sense irl, unexplained plot holes, so Disney right? Yeah that's what this fic is. An R rated Disney movie.

Adrien debated whether or not this was a good idea. _It wasn’t_ and it was too late. Their car pulled up to the brothel, lit up with bright lights and a elaborate sign depicting the brothel’s name,  _Le Chabanais._  There were girls paid to stand outside, look nice, and lure in lonely men. Sure enough, the front of the _shop,_ more or less, had a nice growing crowd of men gathering around the girls, drinking, smoking, and conversing.

Nino had been trying to get his best friend to take a break from their hectic work schedules to have some fun only to have Adrien either reject his ideas or be too busy to even see his best friend. After losing a bet, Adrien had no other choice than to let Nino choose the place. And boy did he ever.

 _Le Chabanais_ was famous for having the most beautiful girls in all of France and well regarded as the most high class luxurious brothel in Paris. Even King Edward VII himself was rumored to be a frequent visitor prior to his death. Adrien wondered if anything having to do with the activity that goes on in there could ever be considered _high class_  or dare he even say  _luxurious_. 

A valet took care of their car and Nino eagerly escorted a nerve wracked Adrien in through the double doors and red velvet curtains. 

It was like they entered a whole new world. Live music courtesy of the band playing filled the space, drinks were carried back and forth, people were dancing, laughing, kissing, and.... things Adrien would never dream of doing if he weren’t here.

The foyer was incredible. You could barely see the ceiling through all the crystal chandeliers, the whole place was dripping in jewels from wall to wall. Gold pillars stood high, red carpeting ran across the floor, mahogany bar tops scattered about. Mirrors covered the walls, and of course, girls were everywhere. Waiting tables, entertaining groups of men who had gotten off work and needed some loving, some girls were pulling men into one of the many, _many_ bedrooms. Adrien had an idea for what reason. The place looked a lot bigger from the inside making Adrien feel smaller. 

“I cannot believe you made me come here!” Adrien whispered sharply.

“My man, you agreed to the bet, you lost the bet, so here you are now!” Nino explained, throwing an arm around his friend. “Cheer up! Who knows, maybe you’ll find someone you like tonight, then you’ll be begging me to bring you back here!”

“Don’t tell me that’s why _you_ come here.” Adrien said flatly, he just wanted to go home. He thought Nino might bring him to a bar at most, but not here. If his father ever caught wind of him paying a visit to a place like this. That would be the end of Adrien Agreste. His father would probably kill him off and hire another cheeky, green eyed, blond boy to pose as himself.

Nino gasped in exaggerated shock, “I would never come here just for a one night stand!”

Adrien’s face spelled pure annoyance.

“I’m serious! Okay, maybe that was my idea in the first place, but after my first time here I met this really great girl! She’s the reason I keep coming back.”

Adrien knitted his brows in suspicion, but for once... Nino seemed serious. 

“Nino~!!” A woman with short purple hair and a medium sized rack cooed as she wrapped her fur shawl around Nino who kissed the woman’s hand. She looked a few years older than them. She had a feather in her hair, and wore a black satin corset with matching panties and stockings, and don’t forget the garter belt.

“And how have you been, mon cheri?” 

“Bored... without you!” She whined playfully, “You said you’d come see Thursday night and never showed.” She pouted, hanging on to Nino like he was a slab of meat.

“Awe baby I’m sorry, you know I have to work.”

The girl pouted and made a whining noise like a child, it was so obviously an act. Adrien stiffened when her amber eyes flicked up at him, first with curiosity then hunger. These women weren’t playing around.

“Oohhh~” The woman cooed. “Who’s your friend?” She asked, placing a hand on Nino’s chest.

“Pardon me, oh how rude of me to not introduce my guest tonight!” Nino’s actions were always exaggerated, but somehow seemed to be more amplified in this atmosphere.

“This person here is-”

“Chat!” Adrien shouted over the music before Nino could give him away.

“Ch...at...?” Nino and the woman repeated, tilting their heads at the strange name.

“Chat.... Noir! The name’s Chat Noir” Adrien said, confidence building by the second. As if this new name gave him some sort of power.

“Oh I get it! Because of your mask!” The woman exclaimed like she won a prize for connecting the dots. She gestured to his black mask.

Nino laughed nervously before pulling Adrien- now Chat Noir, aside. 

“I thought you were gonna take that thing off once we got here and made sure no one followed! You’ll scare the girls!”

“You know I can’t risk anyone recognizing me! Besides, your girlfriend over there doesn’t seem to mind.” He smirked, peering around Nino to wave at the woman.

“She is not the girl I was talking about!”

“Um...” The fuchsia-nette interrupted. The two friends whipped around.

The woman simply laughed in their faces. “It’s alright! We get guests like Chat every night.” She winked, causing Chat to flush under his mask.

“Guests like him?” Nino parroted.

“Mhm! Big business guys who don’t want the public to know they’re messing around in a place like this! Don’t worry, what happens in Le Chabanais, stays in Le Chabanais.” The woman reassured.

“Come, come! I’ll let the boss know you’re here!” The woman took them both by the hand and lead them up the grand staircase. Screams, cries, and moans of ecstasy could be heard through every door of every room they passed on the way.

“Monsieur Hawk!” The woman knocked before being given the O.K. to go in. “You two cuties wait here.” The large door closed and nothing could be heard. Of course the Boss’ room was the only one soundproof. Not minutes later the woman emerged with a smile on her face. 

“Monsieur Hawk said you’re in luck! We’ve saved two of our best girls for you!”

“Hah hah! Alright!” Nino laughed, giving Adrien a slap on the back. 

Adrien was still stiff and not in the way most of the men in this place were. He was overcome with anxiety. Using the temporary guise of Chat Noir with the protection of his mask made him feel more confident, but he still wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do in this situation.

“Does every guest have to speak with the boss?” Adrien asked Nino in whisper as the woman lead them deeper into the building.

“Nah, but special guests like us do when they want special treatment.”

“Special? How do they know we’re special? How do they know we can pay for these  _special services_ huh?” 

“Chill out, didn’t I tell you I come here often? They know I’m loaded and you being my friend means they know you’re loaded as well, therefore we get special services.” Nino informed as if it were no big deal. 

“You’re making me pay for this?!”

“Tonight’s on me. Any other time you wanna come back, that’s all on you.”

“Good thing I’ll never be coming back.”

Their conversation came to a halt as they arrived at the first room. The first thing Chat noticed was the dark purple door decorated with gold decals. 

“First up! Mr. Nino! I know you like her best so I told the boss to save her specifically for you!” 

Chat’s stomach turned at how the woman was talking about the girl on the other side of the door as if she were merchandise. These were real people, with real feelings, not blow up dolls for men’s pleasure. But, he also knew places like this were a business and it made him feel worse about not storming out. 

Nino cheerfully entered the room, closing the door quickly. With that, his friend, the person who dragged him here in the first place was gone into another world and he was alone, in a foreign place, not knowing what to do except follow the woman as she lead him two doors down to a deep red door with peach blossom decals. 

“You’ll love this one Mr. Chat Noir. She’s new and fresh and-” The woman checked for any eavesdroppers before leaning in too close for comfort and whispering in his ear, “ _Asian._ ”

Chat’s eyes went wide before jumping back causing the woman to giggle.

“I know right! She may only be of half breed. Chinese, to be more specific, but she’s still the real deal. Don’t see many girls like her walking around Paris. We’ve been trying to keep it under wraps though.” The woman informed. There she went again, speaking of the girl behind the door like she was some exotic rare China doll.

“Why keep it a secret?” Chat asked before realizing.

“Weren’t you listening? Asians are rare around here, men always want what they can’t have and if we were to let the whole city know we have one- oh dear! It’d be a riot! Which is why we only offer her to our most wealthy and exclusive customers.”

Chat’s stomach turned again. He shouldn’t be here, but it felt as if his feet were cemented in the red carpet under his feet. He swallowed hard as the woman opened the door. Revealing a dimly lit room with paper lanterns.

“Enjoy.” She whispered, sending chills down his spine before shoving him into the room and closing the door behind him, trapping him in.

He stumbled over himself and immediately felt he wasn’t alone. There on the bed, dressed in a beautiful red dress, what looked like a cheaper version of a traditional hanfu, the girl sat with her hand folded in her lap.

The dress was floor length, apple red, and cinched in at the waist to display the girl’s petite figure. The robe was made of sheer material of the same red and there was a black floral paisley trim along the sleeves, around the waist, and above her breasts. 

The room was Chinese themed, or what Chat would describe as something someone who knew nothing about China would deem “Chinese”. The room was tacky and the person who designed the costume the girl was wearing obviously didn’t do their homework.

The girl was small. Shorter than himself by a whole head. Her skin was fair and done up with red lipstick and thin black eyeliner. Her long jet black, almost blue hair went down to her waist, half of it was pinned up in a twist with a single peach blossom hair ornament. Chat guessed it was because when things got heated, it’d be easier to remove much like her costume which was more like a easy-to-remove robe rather than a real hanfu. This is what the girl was for, to look nice, but accessible. Like a toy.

“Welcome, Master.” She said softly, bowing. Chat cringed, this was so cheesy. If he hadn’t studied Chinese since he was young he would have fell for this whole facade, but he knew better. 

“H-Hi” He managed to get out, thankful his voice didn’t crack. For how critical he was being about the room and costume, he sure was nervous.

The girl waited for him to make the first move. Poor thing he thought. The woman wasn’t lying when she said Asian girls were rare around here, Chat knew what men would do to get their hands on her. She probably had to have sex with wealthy old men every night in this room that mocked her culture. She looked so young too, even behind the makeup.

When Chat didn’t make an effort to advance on her, she decided to make the first move. She took two strides towards him, her gown flowing like water. 

“Let me take that for you.” She said, taking off his jacket and placing it on a nearby chair.

He didn’t realize he had been sweating and worried if she’d notice. Why he worried about something so trivial he had no idea. Was it because he could be caught and exposed any moment? Could it be that every square inch of this place was probably covered in someone’s love juice at one point? Or was it because he was trapped with a breathtakingly beautiful girl in a small room built for only one purpose.

“Where would you like to start?” She finally asked, breaking the silence.

Chat visibly shifted, her voice was soft and sweet like honey. Oddly normal compared to the forced girly giggles he had heard from the other women. When he didn’t answer again, the girl began what seemed like what she usually did for new guests.

She started unbuttoning his shirt with ease as if she had done a million times before. 

Chat fumbled over his words, not knowing what to say. Her fingers were soft as they undid one button after the other. Once enough of his chest was exposed she did something that made the heat in his cheeks go straight into his groin. She had kissed his chest, and was still kissing his chest! She kissed his toned body all over. Leaning on her tippy toes, she kissed his adam’s apple which bounced as he swallowed hard from the contact which wasn’t the only thing that was hard. 

He couldn’t move... why the hell couldn’t he move?! He had been with girls before! Well... not like _that,_ but it’s not like he hasn’t touched a girl before. He’s danced with plenty at his father’s dinner parties so why has he suddenly turned back into a grade school boy?

His train of thought crashed when the clink of metal from his belt being undone brought him back to the situation at hand. The girl had his shirt completely wide open and was now on her knees undoing his pants. 

“Wait wait!” He yelled, almost too loudly, startling the girl. “S-Sorry. Let’s slow down okay?” 

“I’m sorry.” The girl apologized.

Chat shook his head. He pulled the girl up on her feet and smiled. The girl seemed a bit shocked at his unfamiliarly soft, friendly smile. 

“What would you like to do then? Shah Maxi told me were coming. We’re free to do whatever you like.”

“Shah Maxi?” 

“The woman who brought you here”

So that was her name. Chat could only imagine what Shah Maxi told her about him. Maybe that he was loaded and that she was to make sure she pleased him enough in order to reel in a large sum of cash this evening. 

“Let’s... Talk.” He requested.

The girl’s face twisted in confusion almost comically. 

“Talk?” She asked, trying hard not to smile at his cherry boy request.

“You know... Get to know each other a little more before we...”

The girl held up her hand, “I get it, let’s talk then”. She lead him to the bed and sat them both down.

Chat rubbed the back of his neck, another string of silence passed through and a small part of him wished he would have just slept with her. Would’ve been less awkward than this.

“Your name?” The girl asked.

“Chat Noir.”

The girl giggled, the first real giggle he’s heard tonight, and brought her hand up to her mouth. The action was subtle, but damn it was cute. 

“Chat Noir?” She asked

Chat nodded, if it weren’t for his mask he might have felt fifty shades of embarrassed, but the longer he wore the mask the more confident he felt. Even in situations like this.

“And the mask?”

Goodbye confidence. Out the window you go.

“O-Oh, it’s because... well you see it’s-”

“I’m teasing.” The girl smirked, “Shah Maxi told me. Your secrets are safe here Mr. Chat Noir”

Her voice really was like honey. 

“When did she tell you all this?”

“Do you really want to know?” She asked in a low sultry voice, leaning closer to him.

Chat gulped, pupils shrinking as she leaned in closer, displaying her cleavage. She placed a hand on his lap and he could feel her breath on his bare chest again. He felt his dick twitch in his unzipped pants. Before she could do what he thought she was going to do, she reached over him and grabbed a black device off the nightstand.

She laughed at his reaction. “This.” She said, showing him the device. “It’s kind of like a walkie talkie. It’s how we all communicate. Chat placed his hand over the device in her hands not noticing the way the girl flushed at the contact. He let out what sounded like a mix of a sigh of relief and laughter. 

“And yours?” He asked.

“Me?”

“Your name.”

“Oh! It’s... Ladybug.” She smiled.

* * *

Continued in the next!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to start things off. I know nothing about brothels or what the real Le Chabanais was like other than it was one of the "best known and most luxurious brothels in Paris" or so Wikipedia says. 
> 
> Not much else was provided so I filled in the gaps. I tried to make it more like a burlesque house/playboy mansion/hostess club/love hotel type place. So if you need imagery just think of all those places put together.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER** I may be Chinese, but I don't know how rare or popular Eastern Asian women were in 1920s France. The part about Ladybug being desired for her race is obviously fiction I made up solely for this fic.
> 
> Ladybug’s costume (the red one): http://www.aliexpress.com/item/Hot-Sale-9-Colors-Traditional-Chinese-Beautiful-Dance-Hanfu-Dress-Chinese-Dynasty-Costume-Ancient-Chinese-Costume/32306839461.html?spm=2114.40010208.4.1.aNHjX4


	2. Chat on The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ladybug's gotta do what a Ladybug's gotta do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you see sin seeping in through the cracks in the wall, blink and you might miss it.

“My name is Ladybug” She smiled.

Chat was about to ask for her real name before he remembered many of the girls here had stage names. Hell, he was using one of his own. 

“Well then Ms. Ladybug,” He removed the device from their hands and set it aside. “It’s an honor to be in your company tonight.” He smirked and kissed her hand. Chat had no idea where all this bravado was coming from, but he didn’t dislike it.

Ladybug was presently surprised. No man has ever been so gentle with her nor has a man ever come to see her only to request they talk. Not that they ever had the chance, they would all pounce on her before she could even get a word out. Then they would have their way with her, maybe smoke or have a drink, and be on their merry way. She had slept with mostly married men who complained their wives weren’t giving them enough. It sickened her. To think these men would so easily betray their wives for their uncontrollable lust. It wasn’t a woman’s job to please a man. Yet here she was doing a job that was built on pleasing men.

The first thing that stuck out about Chat Noir was his looks. He was absolutely gorgeous and  _young_. The youngest customer she’s had since she started working at Le Chabanais. He looked about her age, though she couldn’t be entirely sure with the mask in the way and she knew her makeup was supposed to make herself look older. 

His golden hair was loose and untamed, and his black mask only intensified his acid green eyes. Ladybug hadn’t felt this nervous since her first customer. Something about Chat Noir lit a fire in her.

“The honor is all mine.” She scooted closer to him as the other women had instructed her to do with her guests.

Her hip touched his and sent chills through him. She was so warm. He tried to think of something to talk about to get things going. If that meant sex later then that was a problem he would deal with down the road. 

Wait. Would it be a problem? He thought about it. Every one at work had lost their virginity long ago, even Nino. Would it be so awful if he managed to lose his tonight? The reminder that he was with an experienced woman hit him. What if he slips up? Oh god.

“So what would you prefer to talk about Mr. Noir?”

“Just Chat is fine.” He chuckled, “How long have you been doing this?”

_Whoops_

Ladybug’s eyes widened at the personal question.

 _Shit, shit, shit._  Of all things to ask why did he have to go and ask that. Alright calm down Chat, breathe, and go with it.

“I meant-”

“Seven months.” She answered before he could apologize.

“That long?”

Ladybug nodded. “Not as long as some of the girls here, but long enough for it to get old.” Her voice had a certain sad tone to it.

“I’m sorry, that was a dumb question.” Chat apologized, avoiding her gaze.

“It’s not something much of a secret” Ladybug placed a comforting hand on his back, smoothing his shirt out. 

Before she started this job she was a shy girl with not much confidence who would have never dreamed of being anywhere near a brothel or even touching a man. After taking a new name under the guise of the seductive Ladybug, her confidence strangely grew. After fighting other girls for food on her plate at her old job, seven months of sleeping with different men every night at her current job, and learning to look after herself, she had definitely matured. 

It was awakening. As if she were a new person, confident and strong, and not afraid to take control. It was beyond ironic, but seeing men lust after her gave her a small boost of confidence. She wasn’t proud she felt this way, but she was willing to do whatever it took. 

“I’m lucky though,” She continued and Chat let her. He wanted to hear her speak for as long as possible. 

“Immediately after seeing me, they placed me in the higher ranks. They told me it was because of my race. Only wealthy men of high status were allowed to see me, I was really lucky. Not many girls here receive treatment like I did. This job...” She rested one hand on his thigh and ran her other hand down Chat’s arm, leaning into him and enjoying his warmth all while ignoring how strange and natural it felt to talk to him.

“...it’s not what I would like to do, but it’s the best I can do for now.”

“For now?” Chat perked up.

She had said too much, “That’s a secret.”

“Even from me?” He asked innocently. Ladybug laughed. There was nothing innocent about those electric green eyes.

“Yes.” She pressed her index finger against the nose of his mask and leaned in close enough to kiss him, but never actually doing so. “Even from you, my little kitty cat.” She purred and Chat loved it. He was more relaxed now and dare he say even a little turned on? Her hand still rested on his thigh and a small part of him wanted her hand to move higher up his thigh. After her little spiel about herself he wanted to know even more about her. 

A sudden loud bang as if something very heavy fell in the next room caused the two to jump.

“Check everywhere!” A booming voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Chat placed his finger over his lips, “Wait here.” He told her before carefully creaking open the door. To his horror, there were a group of very large men down the hall only a couple of doors down from them.

“Shit.” Chat said through gritted teeth. They looked like guys from his father’s company, had they already discovered him? He didn’t have the time to stick around and find out.

“What’s wrong?” Ladybug asked, trying to get a peek herself.

Chat swiftly brought Ladybug and himself back into the room. “This is bad.” He paced, “Really, really bad” He cursed, running a nervous hand through his hair.

“What’s going on? Who’s out there?” Ladybug asked again.

Her masked guest brought his hands up to her arms, thumbs stroking them. He looked down at her and for the first time tonight he noticed how beautiful her eyes were. Even in the dimly lit room, her blue eyes sparkled. Her lips were small, but plump, her breath escaping them softly. He almost wanted to kiss them.

“I have to get out of here,” He breathed, “I can’t let them find me.” 

Ladybug understood the situation. She broke away from Chat, and reached for the black device on the bed. She clicked a button on the side and spoke into it. 

“Shah Maxi? Hello? Shah Maxi. Come in, Shah Maxi” 

A few painstakingly long seconds passed before the device crackled and familiar voice came through.

“Ladybug?”

“Yes! There’s some guys causing trouble in our wing.” Ladybug informed quickly and urgently. “I think they might be looking for a guest.”

“Not in my house they’re not. I’ll send Ivan and Kim to deal with them, sit tight.”

“Sorry, no time for that! Ok thanks bye!” Ladybug cut her off. “Let’s go.”

Chat nodded and headed for the door. He got it open maybe two inches before slamming it shut again. Ladybug held her arms out as if asking  _What the hell?_

“They’re right outside.” Chat’s eyes were lit up like headlights.

Shah Maxi could be heard outside shouting at the men to get out. 

“What the hell do you think this place is?! A circus?! Get the hell out of my brothel!”

“You watch your mouth, tramp.” One man said.

“ _You_ watch who you call tramp.” The fuchsia-nette fired back.

“You have some nerve speaking to us like that when you’re running a whorehouse like this.” Another man said.

They were right outside. If it weren’t for Shah Maxi’s fiery personality holding them off, they would have already been inside.

“How dare me? How dare you!” Shah Maxi shouted, “Barging in here and disturbing our guests? What? Get off to seeing other people getting it on? Shame on you!”

“Ma’am we assure you we mean not to disturb your guests we’re simply looking for someone.”

A light bulb practically lit up above Ladybug’s head. She turned back to Chat.

“Moan.”

“What?”

“Moan!” She ordered. 

Chat stood there in shock, if his eyes weren’t huge two seconds ago, they were huge now unable to process her order. Ladybug groaned before pushing Chat onto the bed and climbing over him, pinning him down. She straddled him and let out a long, loud, languid moan. It was orgasmic against his eardrums. 

Damn there went his blood again, swelling into his groin she was currently sitting on. He watched in fascination and horror as she continued to moan loudly like she wanted the people outside to hear.

“Ah~ Yes! Right there!” She cried. She looked down at Chat with determination, “Come on!” She whispered sharply.

Chat’s mouth hung open, but no words could come out. The men were right outside their door. Ladybug rolled her eyes and took the situation into her own hands, fidgeting her hips against his.

“What are you do- ohh~ fuck!” Chat yelled as she rolled her hips deep against his growing erection, sending sparks throughout his body.

“Hear that? Now who would want to barge in on that! By the way, this wing is for our exclusive guests who can afford it. Tell me, can the guy you’re all so eagerly looking for afford this?” Shah Maxi asked.

The two men exchanged uncomfortable looks upon hearing Ladybug and Chat’s apparent love making session. 

The first man groaned before clearing his throat, “This area is clear! Search the opposite wing!” He ordered his men who did as he said.

Ladybug let out one last moan, before seeing the footsteps under the doorway disappear elsewhere. This was their chance. She leapt off Chat who was still trying to regain his composure after her bold plan.

“You...” He panted. “You did that on purpose.”

Ignoring his comment, she creaked open the door and after seeing the men leave for the opposite direction, grabbed the walkie talkie along with Chat off her bed. 

“I can’t let anyone see me.” Chat said again.

“Yeah? Me neither!” Ladybug retorted. Chat remembered what Shah Maxi said about keeping Ladybug under wraps because of her race. She was risking being seen to help him. She pulled him through a series of separate corridors and hidden stairwells used by staff to avoid prying eyes.

The walkie talkie crackled again, “Ladybug? Come in Ladybug.” 

“Shah Maxi thank god you’re okay!”

“Of course I’m okay, it takes a little more than a group of men to scare me. Listen, Chat’s friend is looking for him, he said he’s waiting for him around back with their car.”

“Got it.” 

Ladybug clicked the button and shoved the device in her bust. Chat wondered what else she had in there and had the slightest temptation to reach in there and find out for himself. He mentally kicked himself at the thought. All his hormones from when he was a teenager came surging back up to the surface.

They arrived at the kitchen and she let him out the back door into the alley. Nino pulled up right on time.

“Off you go.” Ladybug smiled, “I gotta get back to my room quick before anyone sees me.” 

“Wait.” Chat said, grabbing hold of her hand before she could run off. “I have to see you again.”

“Chat...” 

“Purr-lease? We never finished talking.” He teased.

Ladybug’s laugh was music to his ears. “Maybe because I did all the talking” She said, cocking her eyebrow at him.

“Why do you think I liked it so much?” He smirked, “So how ‘bout it?”

“All my sessions are booked...” She said, gripping her dress. That’s how she got customers, through appointments set up by the people who had enough money to buy her time. It was like a bidding war. Way different than the other girls who only took walk-in customers.

“Until?”

“Next month” She sighed, “I only saw you today because your friend offered up a hefty enough price.” 

“Then I’ll do the same. A week from tonight I’ll be back, I’ll offer your boss a price he can’t refuse.”

“I can’t let you do that.”

“Milady, it would be my pleasure.” He purred, kissing her hand.

“My boss isn’t who you think he is, he’ll suck you dry.”

“Money is no issue, trust me.” He winked.

Ladybug felt a familiar heat rising in her cheeks. She nodded, there was no swaying this cat.

“It’s a date then?”

“It’s a date.” She agreed and Chat’s eyes seemed to twinkle in victory. “I have to go now.” She tried leaving once again, but his hold on her hand stayed.

“Ladybug?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” He smiled, flashing his pearly whites.

“You’re welcome now get going before we’re both caught.” She scolded him halfheartedly.

He gave her hand one last kiss. “Goodnight, milady.”

“Goodnight, you alley cat.”

Chat released her hand and waited until the iron door shut before he hopped into Nino’s car. He sighed, his entire body relaxing into the plush seat of the car.

“Have fun?” Nino asked as he drove them out of the alley back into the main street.

“Fun? Fun?! I was almost caught!”

“Woah, what?”

“Didn’t _Shah Maxi_  tell you? Those guys back there were looking for me. My father sent them. Dammit I knew that man was perceptive, I even made sure to take necessary steps to make sure no one knew where we were going.”

“Wait, you mean those huge guys that crashed the place? They weren’t looking for you.”

Chat was almost out of breath, “What?”

“The co-manager Madame Mendeleiev came out and cleared up everything. They were debt collectors looking for some guy who was overdue on taxes or somethin’ I dunno.”

“Wait... Really?”

Nino nodded, “Saw the whole thing go down with my own eyes. That Mendeleiev is a batshit crazy woman, went almost ballistic on them. I’ve never seen so many grown men so frightened.”

“Jesus Christ.” Chat groaned out feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

“Uh... you can take that off now.” Nino said, referring to his mask.

“Oh, right.”

Now Adrien again, he pinched his nose bridge trying to hold down a headache from tonight’s events. It was all too much to process in one night. The real thing holding down his headache was Ladybug. Her soft skin, her sweet voice, her kisses still ghost like on his chest, her sapphire blue eyes, her jet black hair.

He tried to keep his mind off her actions during her spur of the moment plan. Trying to push away the memories of her orgasmic moans. They may have been fake, but it still made his blood hot. He pushed away the thoughts, the last thing he needed was to pop a boner in front of his best friend.

“You didn’t answer my question by the way.” Nino spoke up at a red light

“Huh?”

“Did you have fun?”

“Are you seriously asking me that again?”

“It sure looks like you had fun” Nino commented, referring to Adrien's unbuttoned shirt, exposing Ladybug’s red lipstick on his chest, and his open fly.

Adrien scrambled, first zipping up his pants then buttoning up his shirt.

“This... This isn’t what it looks like.” He mumbled.

“Mhm, sure it isn’t. That’s what they all say.”

Nino caught Adrien’s glare, “Kidding! I’m kidding!”

Adrien realized how put together Nino looked. Suspiciously put together compared to himself. It looked like Nino never even stepped foot in Le Chabanais. Until Adrien spotted the hickey’s peering out from his collar

“Looks like you had a good time.”

Nino only laughed. “I always do with her”

“You aren’t going to tell me more about your mystery woman? Not even a name?”

“Her name is Alya. She goes by Lady Wifi though so don’t go around spreading her real name or you’ll be attending my funeral.”

“Lady Wifi? What does that mean?”

“No clue, but it has a nice futuristic ring to it doesn’t it?”

“She told you her real name?” It suddenly dawned on Adrien that he- or Chat, never even asked Ladybug for her real name. He had thought about it, but respected her decision to keep her identity hidden.

“I told you, I’m serious about this one.” 

Adrien smiled and leaned back into the passenger seat, “Whatever you say lover boy.”

Nino chuckled, “Me? Lover boy? I should be calling you that,  _Mr. Suave_. What was with all that hand kissing in the alleyway?”

Adrien flushed almost crimson. He didn’t even think about his actions. Chat Noir seemed to take over. 

“I was just thanking her.”

“You know this car may have tinted windows, but I can still hear everything right?”

Adrien ran his hands down his face, “How much did you hear?”

“As much as you want me to and if you don’t then I didn’t hear a thing.”

Nino may have been a bit of a party animal, and constantly got Adrien into uncomfortable situations, but he was genuinely a good friend. Caring about Adrien and keeping his secrets.

“Thanks.” Adrien smiled. Nino didn’t have to say anything, he could tell as much as Adrien protested, he was glad he decided to come.

-

Continued in the next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some details:
> 
> -Ivan and Kim are bouncers
> 
> -Shah Maxi and Ms. Mendeleiev aka Madame Mendeleiev are co-managers of Le Chabanais
> 
> -Hawk Moth is the owner
> 
> Just in case there was a little confusion.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave comments ;)


	3. Meet The Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more of Le Chabanais' beauties are introduced and breakfast is served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER
> 
> Follows up the events of chapter 2. This was originally intended to be a whole chapter on it's own, but since it's short and contributes nothing to the plot except for providing some exposition, I decided to make it a extra bonus chapter.

Ladybug swiftly and quickly slipped back into her room undetected. She changed into her pajamas. A loose powder pink night shirt with matching sleep pants and flopped onto her bed, falling into a deep sleep. It was a little after noon when she woke up and all the girls had already escorted their guests out of the brothel for closing hours long ago. All she wanted to do was sleep. For some reason she felt twice as tired as usual after the events of last night with Chat and she didn’t even have sex with the guy.

Before she could close her eyes again, her door swung open revealing a girl of medium height with brown skin, gold eyes, and reddish-brown hair.

“You gonna explain to me what happened last night?” The curvy girl asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

“Good morning to you too Alya.” Ladybug said with half massed eyes.

The girl, Alya, shook her head. “You know what the Boss said about you leaving your room during work hours.”

Ladybug nodded. 

Monsieur Hawk had made it perfectly clear she wasn’t allowed to leave her room during work hours to prevent anyone other than her specific customers from seeing her and spreading news about the brothel having a “China girl”. 

At first, Ladybug wondered why they had to keep her a secret. She didn’t feel her ethnicity made her any different or any more desirable than the next person, and if she was indeed as desirable as everyone made her out to be wouldn’t her race being known to the public make business boom? 

Shah Maxi explained it was because Monsieur Hawk thought if she was kept secretive she would be seen more as a luxury item. Yes, an item. And bring in higher prices from wealthier customers. Another reason her  _exclusiveness_ was important was because of the fear of organized crime groups kidnapping her and selling her on the black market. Ladybug didn’t entirely understand because there was always gossip about Le Chabanais having connections to organized crime. Some people even accused Monsieur Hawk of being the leader of a large gang who had its roots buried deep all over the sketchy corners of Paris. Whether these rumors were true or not, she didn’t know.

Same thing went for Alya who was of Western Indian origin. They were both in the same boat and best friends. Alya was one of the few people who showed Ladybug kindness when she first arrived and being more experienced, she showed Ladybug the ropes.

“I know it sucks being trapped in these rooms all night like animals, but we can’t risk it.” Alya said.

Alya, a.k.a Lady Wifi was beautiful in her own right. When not serving customers, she wore glasses, but that only made her rare golden eyes stand out more. She was curvy, busty, and voluptuous. Men loved her. Her reddish hair combined with her gold eyes and beauty mark above her brow made her even rarer. She was also the only one who knew Ladybug’s real name and where she came from.

“Yes  _mom._ “ 

“Then as your mother I order you to get up! Breakfast is ready!” Alya picked up a a cushion from Ladybug’s chair and chucked it at her butt.

Ladybug squealed and chased after her friend. She loved closing hours when they would close the curtains and Ladybug was free to roam without worrying about being seen. Every staff member had to take an oath that whatever happened in Le Chabanais stayed in Le Chabanais. Monsieur Hawk had eyes everywhere and ran the place with an iron fist. If anyone slipped up, he would find out and although the consequences of being caught doing something you weren't supposed to be doing were not specified, Ladybug didn't want to know what happened to those who got on his bad side or disobeyed him.

She and Alya headed to the back of the building where the rest of the girls excluding Alya and herself, stayed. It was like a dormitory. It almost looked like an all girl’s school if you ignored the fact they were all in their twenties and slept with men for a living.

She had only been here seventh months and from the moment when she first arrived she had already been given special treatment. She had been given her own room in the best wing. Her room although small, was larger than the “work rooms” where the other girls conducted business. She even had her own bathroom with shower and separate bathtub. Unlike the other girls who retired to their shared dorms each night, Ladybug went straight back to her room. At first she had been uncomfortable sleeping in the same room and bed where she conducted business, but over time she grew used to it. If she wanted it, the staff would even come in to change her sheets. All she had to do was ask. Initially, Ladybug thought there would be jealously. She couldn’t say there wasn’t any jealously, but she managed to find a small group of girls who had her back.

Le Chabanais was part bar, brothel, and restaurant. Sometimes burlesque shows were even put on for special events. When Ladybug thought of a brothel, she thought of sketchy huts in alleys rampant with disease. Which of course there some of those around Paris, but not around here. It was like any other entertainment hub where guests could drink, dance, eat, and if they wanted, pay for sex. 

Le Chabanais was better than most brothels and far safer than walking the street corners. It was more like a five star hotel. The day staff had already begun the laundry, cleaning, dusting, vacuuming, and gathering stray thongs for the lost and found. Despite the luxurious exterior, the dark side of the business still lingered. Many girls here needed jobs desperately. Some girls were heavily in debt and were basically under slave contracts. Ladybug knew how lucky she was and thanked her lucky stars every night. Never taking any of her special treatment for granted.

Still, no matter how glamorous the place was, sex was still being sold. Ladybug knew that was wrong and no amount of money, crystal chandeliers, or parties could cover up that fact. Ladybug had a mission. Earn the amount of money she needed then high tail out of here. She was almost there.

* * *

Breakfast was made by the day chefs. All the night workers had either gone home or back to their dorms. The rest of the girls who weren’t still passed out gathered at one of the many tables in the dining hall.

“Morning everyone.” Ladybug and Alya greeted, taking their seats at their usual table in the corning of the dining hall. Ladybug found herself a nice group of girls she could call friends: Alya, Rose, Aurore, Alix, and Juleka.

“Sleep well?” Rose asked, passing her a plate of croissants. She wore a baby pink night shirt with matching leggings a darker shade of pink and bunny slippers.

“For once? Yes.” Ladybug laughed, greedily taking two croissants. “Where’s Juleka?”

Rose put her hands together and rested her head on them, “Sleeping away.” she giggled. Juleka was a bartender/makeup artist during the evenings and a counter girl at a cosmetics shop during the day. She squeezed in sleep whenever she could. Juleka was close with Rose and the two were always seen together when not working, going as far as becoming live-in staff to stay close to Rose.

“Not surprised. She’s juggling two jobs and never sleeps, girl’s basically a vampire.” Alya said.

“She even looks the part” Aurore chimed in, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She wore a loose blue camisole with yellow polka dots and matching sleep shorts. Her hair in pigtails.

“Guys…” Ladybug shushed.

Rose laughed and shook her head, “It’s alright, she likes being called a vampire.”

Mylene appeared from the kitchen doors pushing a small cart with more food. She placed down a bowl full of fresh mixed fruit, a stack of toast, some small cups of jam, a pot of coffee, a small dish of butter, and a bowl of yogurt. The girls couldn’t wait to eat. A night of sleeping with a bunch of men built up their appetites. Ladybug ripped off a piece of her croissant and stuffed it in her mouth, it reminded her of the ones her father made. 

“Mylene this is delicious as always.” Ladybug complimented, “Aurore could you pass the butter?”

“You really think so?” Mylene asked, smiling ear to ear. Ladybug nodded, spreading a bit of butter on it. 

“Mornin.’” A groggy voice growled, startling the group of girls.

“Alix! You’re awake!” Rose exclaimed. Alix cringed at the noisy welcome, she had a blanket wrapped around her small frame. Alix was always grouchy despite the time of day.

“Don’t you look perky.” Alya commented.

“Ha ha. _Funny._ ” Alix grumbled, taking her seat between Aurore and Rose. Her pink hair contrasting greatly against their blondes.

Mylene politely excused herself back to the kitchen as more girls were starting to wake up and flocked to the dining hall. The girls chatted and ate like they always did. Each one with their own stories and reasons for coming to Le Chabanais.

“Are you kidding? You should’ve seen the guy I got last night!”

“What was wrong with him? I thought he looked nice.”

“Rose you’re joking… The man was bald! He looked like he could've been my father!” Aurore yelled in embarrassment. “I swear I could see my reflection in it. You’re too nice.”

“Yeah, that’s why she brings in more guests than you.” Alya snickered. Aurore grabbed a croissant and threw it at the bespectacled beauty, who only fought back with a fresh piece of toast, the two laughing as they did so.

“Girls please don’t- Girls!” 

The girls froze in mid throw. With one look, both Alya and Aurore dropped their food weaponry and straightened up. 

“Good morning Nadja.” The girls said in unison

The woman with the fuchsia hair and sleek black robe had a cup of coffee in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. Known as Shah Maxi to guests, her real name was Nadja Chamack, a sort of house mother to the girls if you want to call it that. She was also co-manager of Le Chabanais and Monsieur Hawk’s right hand woman. The other co-manager being Madame Mendeleiev who was his left hand woman and in charge of finances. Though she wasn’t nearly as enjoyable to be around as Nadja. Monsieur Hawk seemed to have a thing for purple hair. The color purple in general. 

She ran a hand through her fuchsia hair, “Please try to eat the food, not throw it. And don’t kill each other at breakfast, blood is awfully hard to get out of the carpet”. She pulled up a chair and piled food on her plate, smothering her cigarette in a croissant before spooning yogurt in her mouth.

“So how did everyone’s night go?” Nadja asked though it sounded more like an order. “I know _someone_ had a lot of fun” She said, shooting Ladybug a glance. The rest of the girls followed suite with the stares.

Ladybug sipped her juice innocently, “I have no idea what you’re talking about”. She was surprised Nadja was bringing this up at the table. The identities of Ladybug’s guests were supposed to be kept under lock and key.

“Now that you mention it…” Rose started.

Aurore tapped her chin inquisitively. “That’s right the guy with the mask! What was with that?” 

Ladybug’s cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. She remembered pulling him onto her bed and riding him. Or, dry-riding him. She remembered the way he cursed and moaned, his rock hard erection pressing against her. She thought of his acid green eyes gazing at her with fascination. Even with the mask he was handsome. Her cheeks felt even hotter now. “What guy?”

“Girl, don’t even try to pull that with us.” 

“Alya!”

“Trust me, I would never forget a figure like that. He looked so young, no wonder you had a good time”

“Aurore don’t join-” Ladybug protested.

“How young?” Alix smirked, suddenly interested in the conversation at hand.

“Alix not you too. We didn’t do anything!” Ladybug exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her face in defense.

The girls almost choked on their breakfast. 

“Nothing?!” They blurted.

“No way! How much did he pay?” Alix demanded.

“That’s confidential.” Nadja cut in. Oh so _that_ was confidential.

“Someone got Ladybug and didn’t do anything?” Rose gasped, “Impossible.”

“Must’ve been a virgin with too much of daddy’s money to spend.” Alix laughed.

“He’s not like that!”

All eyes were on Ladybug now and boy did she regret speaking up. Why was Nadja letting her talk about a customer who obviously did his best to hide his identity? Was it because they didn’t have to hide his identity due to Chat having already done that himself by wearing the mask? If a customer had already taken care of hiding their identity themselves then that's one less job for Ladybug to do.

“Then?”

“Huh?” Ladybug asked, snapping back to attention. 

“Then what was he like?” Aurore asked again

“Why do you all want to know so badly?”

“Because I might want to get my own hands on him.” Aurore snickered at Ladybug’s visible reaction. “I’m teasing.”

“Or is she?” Alix said, eyeing the blonde.

“He… He just wanted to talk.”

There was a drawn out silence before a roar of laughter. Not even Alya could hold it in. Alix looked almost ready to fall off her chair. Even sweetheart Rose hid her laughter behind her hand. Their laughter only further proved how silly his request was and Ladybug had to agree. Who would ever dream of coming to a brothel, pay a large sum for a night with her, and for what? To talk? It was unheard of.

After the humiliating breakfast, Ladybug returned to her room as usual. The girls were advised to steer clear of the brothel area at the front of the building during cleaning. The day time was when ingredients were replenished, and every inch of the place was cleaned of any evidence left behind the previous night. 

On her way back to her room she noticed a familiar head of dark hair with purple tips exit the recreational sized bathroom the other girls shared. 

“Juleka!” She called out.

Juleka yawned and waved. Waiting for the petite girl to catch up. 

“There’s still some breakfast. Knowing Rose, I know she saved you some before you head to work.”

The goth smiled upon hearing Rose’s name. Ladybug often wondered about the relationship between the two. She know they were best friends, though she couldn’t help but feel there was a deeper connection. She knew she shouldn’t let her mind wander into the business of others especially in a place like this. Rose mentioned before Juleka is also a counter girl in a cosmetics shop and was pretty well off. Why would she work here? Why would she take on the challenge of two jobs at all?

“Hey Juleka?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you work here?”

The goth seemed slightly blind sided by the question, “What do you mean?”

“It just doesn’t seem like you need the job.” Ladybug saw the girl’s red eyes widen and apologized frantically.  “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have asked- I’m sorry, forget I ever said anything.” Ladybug laughed nervously.

Juleka chuckled softly, “For Rose. I do it for Rose.”

She must have sensed Ladybug’s confusion because she kept going.

“You’re right. I don’t need this job, but I need to get Rose out of here. You've seen her, she doesn’t belong here. If I can manage to help pay off her debts, she can quit and never come back.”

“O-Oh… I’m sorry. I didn’t know…”

“Don’t look so sad” She smiled. For someone who always seemed so distant, Juleka had a beautiful smile. “My job isn’t as bad as Rose’s. All I do is mix drinks. Besides, this job pays more than my other one and I get to be closer to Rose.” She shrugged.

Ladybug was touched. Juleka gave up the safety of her old life to work in a place like this, she even moved in. All for Rose, a girl she obviously loved. Ladybug wondered if Rose was aware of Juleka’s feelings.

“Does that answer your question?”

Ladybug nodded. Juleka flashed her one last smile, heading down for breakfast before she was off to her day job. Ladybug realized that every one really did have their own reason to be here. That a place like this isn’t just where people came to work for the hell of it all willy nilly. Many people were here to help provide for their families, many were here to pay off debts, many more were here because they didn’t have a place to call home, and some like Juleka, were here out of love for another.

She thought of her own reason for being here. It was the only thing that kept her going. 

* * *

Continued in the next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Short filler chapter! I just wanted to give a little background info about Le Chabanais and an excuse to introduce the other girls. I’m loving coming up with backstories for each of them. And I was looking for any excuse to get in some JuleRose because I’m JuleRose trash. 
> 
> -I made Aurore nice in this series because I actually really like her so be prepared for more Aurore. She'll play a crucial role as the story progresses ;)
> 
> -In the Korean version of Timebreaker, Nadja's name was Shah Maxi so I decided Shah Maxi would be her alias. 
> 
> -I know the first few chapters seem really slow and stalling, but I promise you things will start picking up in the next chapter! I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but the story is going somewhere I swear.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments/questions, they make my day.


	4. Come Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one way to relieve sexual tension. Chat returns to the famous brothel as promised in an attempt to become more familiar with Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rainin' sin. Hallelujah it's rainin' sin.

Adrien groaned. Most of the time he enjoyed his fencing lessons. It gave him something to take his stress out on. Other times he just wished they would be over and done with. This was one of those times. He was exhausted from work and fencing only added to that exhaustion. It had been a week since his first visit to Le Chabanais. Tonight he would see Ladybug again.

She had been the only thing on his mind for the entire duration of what might have been the most painful week of his life. She filled his thoughts. Her ivory skin, long black hair, and piercing blue eyes. Of course there were other things on his mind. He had tried to push the memory of her rolling her hips into his out of his mind to no avail. Too many times had he be in his room in the late hours of the evening and his mind and hands would wander. Eventually all of him would wander into a cold shower.

She wasn’t only beautiful, but she saved him. True, it ended up being a false alarm, that didn’t change the fact she went out of her way and risked being seen to help him when it was his own paranoia at fault for being there when he shouldn’t have been.

When D’Argencourt ended their lesson Adrien couldn’t get out of there fast enough. He changed, tucked his mask into his pocket and headed to the meeting place agreed upon by him and Nino. Constantly checking for any signs of being tailed.

He contemplated the huge bulge in his pants, his wallet that is. Wondering if he brought enough money. He grabbed what he thought was enough 100 franc notes of out his safe. Five of them to be specific. He hoped that would be enough to top whoever had an appointment with Ladybug tonight.

* * *

Ladybug sat quietly in her room, awaiting her scheduled guest. For a regular brothel girl, they would take whatever men who happened to be there and interested. Ladybug on the other hand, had scheduled appointments. Most of her customers were wealthy business men who were very tight on time so that’s how the appointments came about. Monsieur Hawk came up with the very idea himself. That is… Unless another bidder appears willing to pay even more for Ladybug’s time. Money made the gears turn here. It was the only thing Hawk cared about. In short: Pay to Stay.

The room was quiet except for the almost audible music downstairs and her own screaming thoughts. Her heart pounded in her ears and she couldn’t stop fidgeting. It had been a week since Chat promised he would return. Would he really show?

She wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t. Things like that happened all the time here. Maybe slightly disappointed, but not surprised. She had to admit she was intrigued by the youth. He seemed so full of energy, or maybe it was just those electric green eyes. Those eyes that had imprinted themselves in her cranium. Every time she closed her eyes she would see those eyes, only accentuated by his black mask. 

That was another thing. The mask. One would assume it might frighten people, but the mask was so simple and seemed to just fit him. She wondered what material it was made of. It looked almost like latex or leather, but not quite. The way his golden locks framed it- god she just wanted to run her fingers through them and never let go. 

He was also around her age. At least he looked like he was. It may have only been for a moment, but when she straddled him and kissed his chest she could tell he was somewhat athletic. She blushed at the memory, he was so fit, so different from the other men she had slept with. He filled her thoughts. After meeting the man who called himself Chat Noir, she had begun feeling something she hadn’t felt in months. 

_**Lust**_

* * *

Shah Maxi, done up in a gold corset tonight returned to where the two boys sat at the bar. She gestured for them to follow which they did like the first time Chat was here.

“Rumor is you’re gunning for Ladybug tonight?” Shah Maxi asked when they entered the private hallway leading to Monsieur Hawk’s office.

“Yes Ma’am” He replied. Nino was unable to get Alya who was currently tending to a customer so he decided to go home for the night. Chat felt for his friend, Nino seemed to really like this “Lady Wifi”. Even without his friend by his side Chat was not nearly as nervous as he was the first time.

“You know she’s already been booked tonight don’t you?”

Chat nodded before realizing she couldn’t see him. “Yes. She told me she’s booked until next month.”

“Let me guess, you’ve brought quite the amount of cash with you no?” She asked, never stopping to look back at Chat.

“Correct. Man you’re good at this.” Chat smirked. Not that she could see it.

They arrived at the familiar ebony wood door. Shah Maxi spun around to face him. 

“Monsieur Hawk hates last minute schedule changes.” She warned.

Chat’s hopes sunk a little, but remained confident and she could tell.

“But… He hates missing out on an opportunity to claim a high paying customer even more.”

Chat’s eyes lit up. Shah Maxi knocked three times before pressing her fingers to her earpiece. Chat remembered the walkie talkies Ladybug showed him. Shah Maxi’s earpiece must be how she kept in touch with everything going on. She was probably listening for an okay to enter. There was a loud click when the door opened. She slipped in quietly and shut the door quickly.

Chat was alone with his hands still at his sides. He peeked down the hallway he recalled from a week ago that lead to Ladybug’s room. He was growing more nervous by the second, wiping his hands on his pants. Not exactly nervous the way he was the first time, he was more nervous-excited. He wanted to see her again, he wanted to talk to her again, hear her sweet voice, and if he was lucky, feel her soft skin.

The click of the large door opening snapped Chat back to reality. Shah Maxi came back with a solemn look on her face and Chat felt his world almost topple onto itself.

“How much you got?” She asked simply.

“500 francs.” He said quickly in hopes he could still save the situation

“500 francs he says.” Shah Maxi repeated, finger pressing on her earpiece. After a couple of seconds of silence he assumed was because Monsieur Hawk was talking, Shah Maxi held out her hand for the money which Chat handed to her quickly. The money was neatly folded into a wad and held together with a silver clip. Shah Maxi licked her thumb before counting the money, holding it up to the light to prove authenticity. She nodded and pressed her earpiece again.

“It’s real.” She spoke to an invisible boss. After another few silent seconds, Shah Maxi nodded and smiled.

“Previous appointment’s out, you’re in. Congratulations Kitty.”

She quickly tucked the money in her corset and lead him to the person he wanted to see most. Chat had to slow down his pace after realizing he was almost about to pass Shah Maxi.

“Aren’t we eager?” She smirked. “Leave it to Ladybug to be able to score such devoted regulars.”

Chat didn’t even hear her. His mind only looking for that red door with the peach blossom decals. They couldn’t get there fast enough. Shah Maxi didn’t even knock, she must have sensed how much Chat wanted to be in there.

“In you go lover boy.” She said before closing the door behind him.

Ladybug was sitting on the edge of her bed, eyes wide. “You came.” She said. It was barely a whisper.

Chat almost tackled her, dropping to his knees to hug her. They stayed like that. He breathing in her scent and taking in the feeling of finally holding her. She with her hands pressed against his chest. Carefully, she began tracing whatever she could feel through his shirt.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here.” She breathed.

He pulled away first, wanting to see her face. Like last time it was done up in makeup, only this time he wanted to _see_ her.

“I told you I would didn’t I?” He smiled. She almost winced at his sweet smile. She didn’t even want to know how much he paid to spend the night with her.

“You shouldn’t have done that” She said almost shakily. “The cost of-”

He placed a finger on her lips, shaking his head. “Money is no issue remember?”

Part of her wondered where her mysterious guest was getting all this money. She nodded. Partially to get his finger off her lips. She brought her hands to his shoulders, thumbs rubbing slightly. “So where would you like to start?” She asked as a smile returned to her face. 

Chat laughed. Honestly he didn’t think he’d get this far. He hadn’t even thought of what he’d do if he managed to see her again. Well… he had _some_ ideas. Ideas that completely left his mind in the midst of his determination.

“Wanna talk again?” She teased.

“Yes actually, but… may I request something?” He asked, moving his hands to either side of her thighs, still kneeling in front of her.

Ladybug froze. No customer had ever asked if they could request something, they would just request. Some of them wouldn’t even request, they would just do. Chat was coming up with more surprises by the minute and she was becoming more and more taken by him by the minute. He was almost like a child unsure of what to do. A very handsome and seductive child.

“Yes, you can request something” She giggled

“Anything?”

“Yes”, She leaned in close. Nose almost brushing his. “Anything”

“In that case…” He bit his lower lip contemplating his request. “Would it be alright if I asked for you to take off that makeup?”

She blinked in shock. She half expected him to request something not too short of a sexual favor, the other half expecting him to make another innocent request. The latter being the correct one. As terrible as she felt, she couldn’t hold in her laughter.

“Sorry” She apologized trying to regain her composure, “Yes of course I can. I would love to”

Every night, Juleka would come in and cover her in powder, drag black kohl over her eyes, dust some rouge on her cheeks, and paint her lips with lipstick. No matter how amazing Juleka was at makeup Ladybug still hated the feeling of her skin being suffocated. Ladybug would love to take off her makeup. She moved around Chat, walked to the bathroom and dabbed some facial oil on a towel. Chat remained seated on her carpeted floor. Legs crossed as he watched her every move.

Ladybug chuckled, “You can come in you know” 

Chat cleared his throat. He was about to go into Ladybug’s bathroom. The place where she undressed, bathed, and cleansed herself of other men’s scents.

She stood in the mirror and gently wiped the makeup off. Occasionally going back to dab more oil onto the towel. Chat stood behind her and watched her in the reflection. Watching as the eyeliner and red lipstick melted away. It left some streaks on her face which she swiftly wiped away with more oil, finishing up by running some warm water over a clean towelette to get the oil off her face. Chat held his breath as she patted her face dry.

She turned around with her eyes closed. “Well?” She shrugged, “What do you think?” She asked, opening her eyes slowly. Chat stood with his hands behind his back, his face absolutely awestruck.

“Beautiful”

And she was. Not that she wasn’t beautiful with the makeup on, but the reality of seeing her bare, for lack of a better word, was just as enticing. Her skin wasn’t as pale as the powder made her out to be or maybe that was just her cheeks blushing from the warm towelette or the fact she was blushing madly from the fact he called her beautiful.

Her lips were plump and pink from trying to get the lipstick off. He never wanted to kiss a pair of lips so badly in his life. With the black eyeliner gone it was like her eyes sparkled even more. Contradicting the idea that eyeliner made her eyes pop. Her skin looked so soft. He wanted to kiss her so badly he didn’t even hear when she thanked him.

“Chat?”

“Huh?” He asked, her voice bringing him back.

Ladybug took quick notice of the way he eyed every inch of her. “Are you sure you only came here to talk?” She asked, leaning against the sink. The bathroom felt suddenly much smaller and much too hot. He swallowed hard, pupils shrinking as she came closer.

“About that…” He started

He was torn. For the past week she had been the only thing on his mind and to say he didn’t want her in the way she implied would’ve been a lie. He did want her. Badly. He also didn’t want her to think of him as another sleazy rich guy who only wanted sex. Chat wanted to get to know her.

Ladybug could see he was visibly torn. About what, she wasn’t so sure. She walked over to him, her dress flowing behind her and placed her hands on his strong chest again. She had a pretty good feeling he didn’t want her to think badly of him and she could never. He could smell her shampoo when she rested her head on his chest. His breath was almost shaky when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. 

“I’m sorry” He whispered

“Why are you sorry?” 

“Because I always hated men who took advantage of women yet here I am. I’m no better than the other guys who come here”

“Chat you’re nothing like them”

He wasn’t, she knew he wasn’t. From the moment he stopped her from going down on him and insisted on talking instead. He listened to her, he wanted to see who was behind the makeup and act, he wanted to see her, not some fantasy. Overall he seemed like a nice guy. She wanted to see more of him too.

She looked up at him and realized he was already looking back. His green eyes flickered meeting hers and she felt him tense up under her hands. With a little help from her toes she could’ve leaned up and kissed him. She wanted to.

Feeling his unease, she kissed him. Ladybug thought about those lips all week and the wait had been worth it. It wasn’t until the second kiss that he started kissing her back. He had only kissed a handful of girls in the past, to be polite on most occasions. They were short and not long lived but this? This was entirely different. Kissing Ladybug felt hot, heavy, and he wanted more.

Feeling her dress would prove too difficult to pick her up the way he wanted to, he settled for scooping her up bridal style, carrying her back to the bed and plopping her down on it.  He crawled over her, his hands on either side of her head. He had no plan he just knew he wanted her.

“Is this okay?” He asked breathlessly

“Yes” Ladybug assured, pulling him back down onto her.

With Ladybug’s arms wrapped around his neck, Chat latched onto her neck and placed kisses from behind her ear to her collarbone. Ladybug hissed, her body arching off the bed into him when his lips came in contact with her collarbone.

 _So her collarbone was sensitive._ Chat mentally filed away for future use.

Ladybug wanted him to do more, she wanted to feel more of him and him to feel more of her. His lips trailed down to her chest, kissing the tops of her breasts. He felt the lower half of him swell and halted his actions. Unsure if he was okay with what he was about to let himself do.

Ladybug sighed, that isn’t where she wanted him to stop. She eased him off of her, flipping him over and sitting him up so that he was now the one leaning against her pillows. She hiked her dress up her thighs until it was possible to straddle him. Chat took quick notice of her smooth creamy thighs. Her dress was so hiked up he knew with the slightest movement on his part that whatever she was wearing under that dress, if she were wearing anything at all, would be exposed. 

Ladybug was rather shocked. Her customers were always the ones to dominate her and make it clear what they wanted. Chat on the other hand seemed like he was constantly holding back in an internal battle with himself. For once, she was given the opportunity to take charge.

“Why are you resisting?” Ladybug whispered. Her voice alone was erotic. Every time she spoke he could feel the vibrations on his pelvis. Chat sighed, his body betraying him and going hard between her legs.

“Chat?”

“Yes?” He all but growled

“Do you like me?”

His eyes met hers. Green gazing into blue. She seemed even more beautiful without the makeup. Her skin looked so soft, he wanted to caress her, hold her, kiss her.

“Yes” His voice almost a whisper

“Do you want me?”

“Yes… So much” He groaned as she fidgeted her hips again. His hands were still limp at his sides. His instincts screamed at him to grab her hips and throw her under him but he resisted with everything in him. He wanted to know more about her and was afraid they would lose what little relationship they had if he let his other head get the best of him.

She did something he didn’t expect. She laughed. Such a beautiful laugh he thought.

“It’s okay to want me Chat”

Her hands slid off his shoulders and down his arms, taking his hands in hers. He took deep breaths as she rubbed the back of his hands with her thumbs. Slowly, she guided his hands to her breasts. He flinched, accidentally giving her a squeeze. His dick throbbed under her weight and he almost wished she wasn’t here so he could take care of his aching problem.

Ladybug bit her lip, “It’s okay Chat. I won’t think badly of you, you don’t have to hold back here”

Chat leaned forward and pressed his forehead against her shoulder, groaning into it. He couldn’t stand it any longer and began massaging her breasts through her dress. She said he didn’t have to hold back here. _Here_ , as if this place were some secret getaway he could escape to. In a way she was right. Here, Chat was free to explore and indulge in everything Adrien wasn’t allowed to experience. It made him feel a little better. Ladybug sighed in bliss and brought her hands up to cradle his head against her as he continued to massage her through her dress. _Not enough_ she thought, she wanted him to feel more. She wanted him to loosen up.

“Wait” She eased away from him a bit, shrugging her sheer robe off  and tossing it onto the floor before reaching behind herself and undoing the ribbon that held her dress up. 

The top part of her dress came down, the thin fabric pooling around her waist like water, revealing her perky breasts. Chat’s breathing picked up and pupil’s dilated wanting to see all of her. Ladybug smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. Chat held his breath when he felt her nipples through his shirt. He pulled back enough to look at her fully. A light blush washed over her face bringing out the faint freckles on her cheeks. Chat loved everything about her. The way a few strands of her pitch black hair found their way onto her face, her sparkling eyes, her pert nipples, and supple breasts. He almost felt bad for staring, but was unable to avert his gaze. Ladybug pulled him into a loving kiss. Smiling into the kiss when he his breath hitched in his throat as she rolled her hips again. Little by little Chat loosened up. Growing more comfortable and letting go of any inhibition he had when he first arrived.

She opted for another approach. Swiftly and promptly she slipped between his thighs. Just like the first time they met a week ago Ladybug undid his pants and before Chat could grasp the situation he felt a breeze as she freed him from his constraints. 

 _Oh_  

He was larger than she expected. Suddenly Ladybug was now the one blushing. She felt even more embarrassed considering she had done this many times before for her other customers. 

“Like what you see?” He chuckled

Ladybug snapped up at him with wide eyes. She didn’t realize she had been staring. 

“Not so shy anymore are we?” She smirked. His dick twitched from the tickle of her breath. Her lips were so close to him when she grabbed his shaft.

“Hard to be shy when you’re being so forward milady” He grunted. His smile could make her melt.

“Can’t argue with that” She said, tightening her grip around the base of him. “Must be _really hard_ for you” Her eyes never left his and he gulped.

He fisted the sheets when he was suddenly engulfed in the warm moisture that was her small mouth. Her mouth left him breathless. It was the best thing he had ever felt. Her tongue swirled around his tip, trailing across the slit and lapping up the pre cum and short circuiting his nerves.

Chat heaved trying to find both his breath and train of thought that felt like it had crashed into oblivion. Slowly but surely he began rolling hips gently into her mouth, meeting every bob of her head. It only intensified every feeling. He squeezed his eyes shut at the spring tightening inside him. She had been all he wanted for the past week. 

Sweetness was the first thing that came to Ladybug’s mind. The bitter taste she anticipated was not there for once and she enjoyed every minute of it. She had to admit she might’ve let herself get a bit carried away, taking as much of him into her mouth as possible till she could feel him at the back of her throat. Her small hand taking care of what she couldn’t fit into her mouth. His grunts and groans only encouraged her. He swelled in her mouth the longer she went on. 

Ladybug gasped when he twitched and throbbed inside her mouth. In the heat of the moment the spring inside him snapped. He grabbed her hair with both hands, letting himself spill inside of her. Everything he had been holding in all week came gushing out thick and hot filling her mouth with his juices. She gulped and swallowed to accommodate her small mouth.

“Ladyb-bug...” He groaned out, his raspy voice from her treatment. The same as he did the first time they met.

She kept her lips encased around his member, swallowing as much as she could. His load proved too large for her mouth. A bit of it oozed out from the corner of her mouth only to be quickly swiped away by Ladybug’s finger. Chat relaxed as she released him. Ladybug sat up and dipped her cum coated finger into her mouth, sucking it clean. She couldn’t believe what she was doing, though she didn’t feel like stopping. It made her feel good just as much as him.

Chat flushed deep crimson behind his mask. He was definitely filing away that image of her licking him off her fingers into his memory bank for later if his balls ever got as blue as they did before today.

“Feel better?” Ladybug asked, clearing her throat and smoothing her hair down from where he grabbed it.

“Yeah... Sorry about that” He breathed as he tried to catch his breath after his much needed release. His mind was also still reeling from trying to process the events that just carried out before his very eyes.

Ladybug laughed and shook her head at the dazed boy, “Just doing my job” She said, tucking his now limp member back into his pants. 

Chat felt his chest lurch. He knew she was just doing her job, but he had hoped that maybe she got an inkling of how he felt about her. A feeling that transcended lust. Without really much thought he grabbed her hand, surprising the beauty. He sat up from her pillows and shoved her down onto the bed. The satin sheets billowing beneath the weight of their bodies.

Her eyes went wide and he was afraid he might’ve frightened her, but he needed to show her how he felt. He needed to make her feel good like she did to him.

“Chat? What’s wrong?”

Chat sighed into their next kiss. He massaged her breasts lightly not wanting to let himself get too carried away and hurt her. He leaned down and ran his tongue experimentally over her dusty pink nipple, Ladybug gasped in pleasure from the contact. He took that as him doing a good job and closed his mouth around the hard nub, lapping at it and sucking lightly. Ladybug cradled his head against her breast, her fingers tugging at his golden locks as he continued to suck on her sensitive parts. Chat moved on to her neglected breast, giving it the same treatment. His hand came up to her free nipple and rolled it between his fingers, using his saliva as lubricant.

“Chat~” She moaned wantonly

Ladybug’s little moans and whimpers surprised even herself. She always had to fake excitement and pleasure with her customers, most of them not understanding sex was more than repeatedly shoving your dick into someone, but this was not the case with Chat Noir. Everything he did to her felt real and exhilarating. Chat unknowingly awakened a deep hidden desire within Ladybug. Her body needed release as well. Seven months of sleeping with middle aged men with it always resulting in them finishing and leaving her feeling nothing, she wanted to feel something tonight. And for some reason not just with anyone, but with Chat Noir. She wanted to feel alive, she wanted to feel warmth.

Ladybug eased him back again and sat up. She began undoing the buttons of Chat’s shirt with ease until her delicate fingers were able to roam all over his structured chest. Ever since their first encounter she had dreamed of pressing her lips against the smooth curves of his build again. When she first saw Chat in his mask, untamed hair, and perfectly pressed clothes she felt as if she were looking at a model. Someone unreal and too far away for her to touch. Now here she was feeling all over him.

Chat shrugged his shirt off and threw it aside to join her shawl on the carpeted floor, leaving his pants on. He smirked as how eager she was before pinning her back down. 

His mouth found her sensitive neck again as he yanked her dress down and off her body with ease. A little helpful wiggle from Ladybug and the dress was on the floor. As he nipped at her neck again she could feel his now soft member against her, gasping when it pressed against her now very damp thong. She thrust her hips up, rubbing her clothed opening against him, eliciting a moan from Chat. The force only made more of Ladybug’s wetness seep through the fabric. She had been so busy making sure Chat was satisfied she didn’t realize how wet she was herself. She tugged at her thong, not enjoying the dampness pressed against her and with a little help from Chat the red satin thong met the same fate as the rest of her clothing.

“I see I’m not the only one doing all the wanting tonight” He smirked deviously

“Making jokes when you’re between my legs? How charming” Ladybug giggled

“I like to make sure all my partners have a good time”

“Oh? And how many partners is that Chat?” Hearing his name roll off her tongue sent chills throughout him. He loved it.

 _None_. “That’s a secret” He teased

“Even from me?” Ladybug mocked

“Yes milady because you’re all that matters tonight” He purred, slipping down between her legs.

Ladybug gasped, her back arching off the bed as his tongue delved deep inside her and swirled around her walls, drinking up her juices. This was new. Her customers never cared about her finishing or feeling good. It was all about them. Once they finished that was it. No one ever made sure she felt good too.

He pulled his tongue out and licked her folds almost like a real eager animal who hadn’t drank in days. Ladybug could barely catch her breath when his finger entered her. He experimented with different speeds, taking note of the different ways her body reacted. He slipped a second finger into her and curled them inside her. Chat had never done this before, everything was experimental so he went with what he thought would make her feel good depending on her reaction.

Ladybug cried out in pleasure as his fingers rubbed against her inner front wall. She moaned for him, clenching the sheets in her fists. Good feelings vibrated throughout her body. His fingers stopped thrusting and just when she thought he was going to leave her hanging Chat spreads his fingers apart inside her, pressing against her sensitive walls.

“Oh god!” Ladybug cried

“Nope, just me” He grinned at her 

Ladybug groaned. She just wanted the good feelings to keep coming, bringing her closer over the edge. His tongue found her clit and gave the swollen nub a languid lick. She felt him smirk against her skin as her breathing became more erratic. Chat swelled with pride seeing her at his dispel like this. The woman he admired so much was now in his hands, literally. All feelings of inhibition and holding back he had earlier was gone at this point. All he wanted to do was make her feel good.  He closed his mouth around her clit again only this time sucking it hard between his teeth. Apparently that was all she needed.

“Ch-at~!!!” Ladybug squealed as she came for the first time in her life. She saw white spots behind her eyelids as her body racked. Chat’s fingers remained inside of her as she trembled from her first orgasm. Only removing them when she fell back limp on the bed. His fingers were soaked and glistening with her juices.

He thought about what she did when she swallowed him and thought he’d give it a try. He eyed her as he brought his fingers to his mouth, making sure she was watching. He licked both fingers before sucking them into his mouth seductively, licking them clean of the honey she produced for him. He pulled them out with a wet pop and Ladybug flushed. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen.

“You taste pretty good milady” He mused, displaying his licked clean fingers for her to see.

If Ladybug hadn’t just cum with everything she had she would’ve glared, but she was too tired, her body spent. Chat’s ego once again swelled with pride. She may have gotten him to cum first, but after playing Ladybug like an instrument, he managed to even the score for tonight. He pulled her up and laid her down on the pillows. After readjusting his mask he laid down next to her. She shifted her weight so he could pull the satin sheet from under her and lay it over their bodies. Ladybug sighed heavenly and curled into Chat’s form, her naked body pressed up against his. Chat shifted under the sheet and wished he didn’t leave his pants on.

“Thank you” They both whispered at the same time after a few seconds of silence, breaking into tired laughter right after.

Ladybug pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “That was the first time that’s happened” She smiled.

“Really?”

“Mhm”

Chat felt like giving himself a pat on the back. “Same here” He grinned

“Hm?” Ladybug asked

He chuckled at the confusion on her face. She was so cute. 

“That… was my first time doing anything like that. Ever” He laughed nervously

Ladybug chuckled. She already knew that the moment he walked through her door. “What happened to all those partners?” She teased

“Milady you are too cruel” 

She giggled at the way he pouted. “Happy to be your first, Chat Noir”

“I’m happy you were too, Ladybug” Chat said, kissing her hand

“If it makes you feel better you did really well. Those didn’t feel like amateur fingers” She said, cocking an eyebrow at him suspiciously, a smirk on her face.

“Why thank you” He placed a peck on her forehead

“Shower’s in there if you need it” She informed, closing her eyes.

“Milady”

“Hm?”

“May I request one more thing?”

“Yes Chat. You can request as many things as you want” She giggled

“Then may I stay here with you a little longer?”

Ladybug’s eyes shot open. This was around the time her guests would leave after getting what they paid for. It wasn’t a bad request. It’s not like she really wanted him to leave either.

“Yes- but!” She paused seeing him almost get too excited, “Only til three o’clock in the morning. That’s when we close”

“You have my word” He said, green eyes staring at her through his mask.

She sighed and buried her face into his chest. For the first time, Ladybug enjoyed herself with a customer. Chat brought a lot of firsts. The first customer to show her genuine kindness and not just an act to get her into bed as quickly as possible. The first to request they talk first, the first to even ask if he was allowed to make requests at all. He was the first customer ever to make sure she felt good and finished as well. He was the first guy she ever thought of wanting sexually.

“Ladybug?” He whispered, surprising her a bit. She thought he had fallen asleep.

“Yes?” She asked, looking up at him

“Would it be okay if I came to see you again?”

“Yes” Ladybug chuckled softly, “That would be more than okay”

Chat smiled from ear to ear. He placed a kiss on top of her head. Ladybug sighed, her breath tickling his skin.

“Sleep” Chat said, “I’ll be out of here by three don’t worry” 

Ladybug nodded and drifted off. Chat kept his word. When Ladybug woke up, he was long gone. She wondered when she would see him again. She couldn’t wait. 

* * *

Continued in the next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -*pats self on back* For once I'm happy with smut I write. 
> 
> -Already working on future chapters and I'm so excited.
> 
> -Totally listened to "Touch" by Pia Mia while writing this.
> 
> -The positive feedback is amazing I did not expect so many of you to enjoy this as much as you all seem to. Your kind comments are what gets me through each week!!


	5. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug channels her inner heroine and Chat's third visit to Le Chabanais is plagued by an prior incident that happened in the late hours of the night when the brothel is still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Violence trigger warning**
> 
> **Mild bleeding trigger warning**
> 
> **Injuries Trigger warning**
> 
> Chapter is a day late but I can explain! (New chapters will resume being posted every Wednesday.)

Ladybug rinsed the shampoo out of her hair all while trying to rinse out the thoughts of Chat Noir. The memory of her sucking him off her fingers came flooding back at full speed and she let out a frustrated groan, her face blushing and not from the steam of the shower. Maybe if she scrubbed hard enough she could erase the memories. 

One thing Ladybug hated about her mane was drying it. Her hair had grown all the way down to her lower back now and it was even harder to maintain and drying it meant having to wave around a heavy, bulky, hair dryer that took forever to do it’s job. After a half hour of the damn thing not cooperating she decided damp-dry was good enough for tonight, slipped on her red satin robe and went downstairs for a glass of water. The blow drying process having worn her out.

The brothel closed an hour ago and since all customers and night staff who were didn’t room in the back building had cleared out, Ladybug didn’t have to use the secret corridors. Using the main staircase instead, watching her step carefully in the semi darkness. On her way down to the kitchen she passed a work room with light streaming out form under the door and heard voices on the other side. 

Ladybug found this strange. They were closed and Monsieur Hawk was very, _very_ , strict about having all customers out by three a.m. Ladybug felt a shiver run up her spine when she heard what sounded like crying.

“Hello?” She asked before knocking. Before her knuckles could even make contact with the door a loud voice shattered the silence of the empty brothel, making Ladybug jump out of her skin.

“YOU WILL IF I TELL YOU TO!” A man roared on the other side

“Stop! Please!”

Ladybug knew that voice. It was Rose. 

“Rose? Rose! Open the door!” Ladybug banged. She twisted the doorknob ferociously but something on the other side kept the door shut.

“GET OVER HERE!”

“No!”

Ladybug heard what sounded like glass breaking and banged on the door harder. 

“Rose!!” She yelled

“Hey! What’s going on?” Alya hissed, walking towards where Ladybug was.

“There’s a guy in there with Rose!”

“What? We’re clo-”

“NOW!” The man yelled, startling Alya who was trying to get her glasses fixated.

“Help me!” Ladybug begged. Alya nodded with shared determination in her eyes and joined it on banging on the door. They could no longer hear Rose’s voice and panic was settling in.

“Rose! Rose are you okay?!” Ladybug yelled

Alya tried the doorknob again, “Rose answer us!” 

“It’s no use” Ladybug panted, “He must’ve jammed something against it. We’ve got to kick it down”

“On three” Alya agreed. The two girls distanced themselves from the door to get a running start.

“One, two, three!” 

The door flew open, a hinge even came loose from the force. That was definitely going to be added to Ladybug’s expenses she would have to pay off later, but that was the least of her worries.

To their horror, the large man had an unconscious Rose pressed against the wall by her neck and was in a fit of rage. The man whipped around towards the two bewildered girls in the doorway, his eyes like that of a wild animal. The room reeked of alcohol. There was a cry of horror and Ladybug couldn’t tell if it was from herself or Alya.

“Get Nadja- Ivan- Kim! Someone!” Ladybug ordered a horrified Alya.

“And leave you and Rose here alone with that- that thing!?”

“Go!”

Alya cursed, “Don’t do anything stupid!”, She shouted as she ran off to get the others.

The man was obviously drunk off his horse. Dammit of all people why did he have to be an angry drunk. With his attention now on Ladybug the man released Rose who fell to the ground like a limp doll. He growled and Ladybug could tell he was about to lunge at her. Thinking fast, she grabbed the lamp off one of the end tables and threw it at the man.

He growled as it shattered against his head, blood dripping from his hairline. He lunged at Ladybug who dodged his first blind punch. Her eyes flickered towards Rose’s body, widening when she noticed something she wish she didn’t. A drop of blood ran down Rose’s forehead. Anger reared it’s ugly head and surged throughout Ladybug, she grabbed whatever she could get her hands on and chucked it at the man with all she had. 

Ladybug dodged his next punch, but was a split second too slow to react to his other large hand swinging back her way. The back of his hand came into contact with the right side of her face, knocking her against the wall and onto the floor. She heard a small crack as her head hit the wall and prayed it was the wall and not her skull. 

Her right eye throbbed and stung, her vision coming in and out. The man walked over and loomed over her. He drew his foot back and slammed it into her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. Ladybug’s scream comes out hoarse. He bends down and reaches for her neck only to have her teeth clamp down on his hand. He yells something incomprehensible, but Ladybug does not release. Suddenly his boot comes into contact with her face, hitting her in the right side of her face right where the back of his hand hit her not minutes ago. For a second Ladybug thought she might die here and that was something she couldn’t allow. She had a home to get back to, a family, there was no way in hell she would die in a hell hole like here.  

Her vision blurry, Ladybug attempted one final resort, she mustered all the strength she had to prop herself up on one arm before the man made a sound like he got the wind knocked out of him. She blinked to focus her vision. Ivan had put the man into a headlock and threw him to the ground. Nadja ran in frantically to Rose’s aid. Ladybug’s vision wasn’t the only sensory coming and going, so was her hearing. Only bits and pieces of the chaos came through like a static radio.

A blurry figure came to Ladybug’s aid and she could tell it was Alya. She thought she could hear her yelling, about what she didn’t couldn’t tell. Behind Alya was another person. Ladybug squinted and saw it was Aurore in the doorway. Her eyes wide and horrified at Rose’s and Ladybug’s condition. For a moment Ladybug’s hearing returned and she could hear Nadja yelling.

“Aurore help me get Rose to the dorm! Aurore! Did you hear me?! Quit standing there and help!” Nadja ordered

Aurore stood there frozen in fear, a look on her face Ladybug had never seen before from the snarky blonde. 

“Aurore!” Nadja yelled again. Kim joined in, him and Ivan struggling to keep the man pinned to ground. 

“I… I’m sorry” Aurore whispered before running off.

“Aurore! Dammit!”

Ladybug’s vision started swimming even more and she saw black spots. 

“Ladybug! Ladybug open your eyes!” Alya yelled

She tried, she really tried, but her eyelids suddenly felt like they weighed a ton and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ladybug felt the sounds and world slip away.

* * *

 _Marinette… Marinette… Marinette_!

_Mom?_

* * *

“Ladybug!”

Ladybug gasped, stirring awake. She groaned at her throbbing head, specifically her right eye. Her vision focused and she could see she was in room, Alya, Nadja, and Alix standing around her. Alya was right next to her, holding her hand. A look of heart break on her face. 

“Ladybug…” Alya whimpered

“Where’s Rose?!” Ladybug sprung up, remembering what happened last night. She immediately regretted it when the soreness in her abdomen settled in. 

“Easy there” Nadja said sternly, easing Ladybug back down on the bed.

“Rose is awake. She’s still shaken from last night, but she’s okay. Juleka called in sick at her day job to be with her which seems to be helping. The bleeding was from a minor cut she got from the thrown glass, but she’s healing up just fine” Nadja informed

Ladybug sighed in relief, her body immediately aching. She could also barely see out of her right eye. “What happened…?” She croaked, brushing her fingers lightly over her swollen eye trying to get a feel on how bad it was.

“He got you good that’s what”

“Alix!” Nadja hissed

“Don’t believe me? See for yourself” Alix said, handing Ladybug a mirror off her vanity.

Ladybug didn’t know what she expected. Her right eye was completely bruised, blue, and swollen. She let out almost a defeated sigh. There was no way she could take customers until it was healed.

“What happened to the man?” Ladybug asked

Nadja, Alix, and Alya exchanged looks that made Ladybug uneasy. 

“Hawk…” Alix ran a hand through her feathery pink hair, “Let him go...” She spat when the other two didn’t say anything.

The feeling of defeat washed over Ladybug again. A part of her deep down wished Hawk would've had _taken care_ of the man instead. She hated herself for feeling this way, but Rose didn't deserve that. Besides, he's done it before. Hawk was always a master at staging "accidents" or causing people to "go missing". There was one thing in this world Monsieur Hawk hated most: Law enforcement. Nobody was allowed to call the police or file a report or go to a hospital. That’s why Hawk had his own personal doctor treat Rose. That man’s little mini rampage last night put them all at risk. If Hawk were to have gotten rid of the man, someone who knew the man might have contacted the police. Law enforcement would then trace the situation back to Le Chabanais and might have conducted an investigation. If that were to happen they would have to inspect Le Chabanais and find all the illegal and dirty things Hawk tried so desperately to hide. It wasn’t selling sex he was hiding. Brothels were one hundred percent legal in Paris. Ladybug sometimes thought if prostitution wasn’t Monsieur Hawk’s big secret he was hiding from Law Enforcement, there must be something much more sinister he was hiding.

* * *

Later that evening Madame Mendeleiev came in to inspect the extent of Ladybug’s injuries despite Nadja telling her that Ladybug will have to be out of commission until it was healed.

“Can’t you cover it up?!” Mendeleiev scolded at Juleka.

Juleka sighed, “If I cover it up it’ll only make it worse. I can hide the discoloration, but there’s nothing I can do about the swelling”

Mendeleiev made a disgruntled noise of frustration. Ladybug would have to be decommissioned for at least a week. Worse case scenario would be for it to take two weeks.

“You better be prepare to work off what you lose. I’m freezing your percentage until you make back what you lost when that thing heals” Mendeleiev sneered. 

“Yes Madame…”

“Get her some damn ice and make sure it stays on that eye until it’s healed” She ordered Juleka coldly, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Ladybug sighed. Not only did she just add to her list of things to pay off, but she got Juleka yelled at too. 

“I’ll go get you some ice” Juleka said

Ladybug was about to request she do it herself. Forgetting for a moment she wasn’t allowed to step foot outside her room. She thanked Juleka and once the goth was gone she curled up against her pillows, bringing her knees up to her chest. This was going to be a long week. 

* * *

“Sorry. No can do”

“What?” Chat blinked in shock, “Why not? Not enough?”

Shah Maxi shook her head, “No, you definitely brought a price no one can match Monsieur Noir, but…” 

“But?” A growing concerned Chat asked

“How do I put this? Ladybug is temporarily out of commission”

“Out of commission?” He asked frantically, “What for?”

“Calm down. She’s fine she just had a little accident, ap-bup-bup!” Shah Maxi shushed before Chat could ask any more questions. “No more questions. It is what it is. If I could change it I would. Trust me”

“Can I still see her?”

“Did you not hear anything I just said?”

“I did, but that just proves all the more reason I have to see her. I have to see if she’s okay”

“I promise you she’s fine”

“Please? If it’s more money you want-”

“That’s not the point” The woman paused to assess what she just said. “Gee never thought I’d turn down money. Look,” Shah Maxi sighed, “If you really want to see her you can, but if you don’t like what you see you’re not getting this back” She informed, waving Chat’s wad of francs in the air.

“Not a problem”

Shah Maxi raised her eyebrow at the young man. She really wasn’t supposed to question customers, but Chat definitely raised a few more questions than most. Which was oddly surprising considering all the wack jobs she had seen come through Le Chabanais’ doors. 

“Persistent little kitten aren’t we?”

Chat grinned, “I guess you could say that” 

* * *

Ladybug sat in her room with a pack of ice wrapped in a small towelette pressed against her swollen eye. If she ignored her growing debt it was actually peaceful to have a whole week off. That was until her walkie talkie crackled and Shah Maxi’s voice came through.

“You’ve got a customer”

“What!” She exclaimed, snatching the device off her nightstand. Just then a certain cat came practically flying into her room.

He stood tall in her doorway. She didn’t know why he seemed so shocked until she no longer felt the chill from the ice pack on her eye. Gasping, she scrambled and got the ice pack back on.

“Wh-What are you doing here?!” 

Even if it was for a few seconds Chat knew that was no little accident like Shah Maxi had told him. That was a full on bruised and blue black eye. His trained eyes trailed down to her halfway unbuttoned night shirt and caught a glimpse of the bruise on her midsection. Ladybug followed where he was looking and quickly covered herself up. His insides knotted, he could tell it hurt by the way she winced from pressing the ice too hard, but he wanted to keep the atmosphere from becoming more depressing than it already was.

Chat cleared his throat and straightened up, “Is that any way to greet a guest?” Ladybug answered with chucking a pillow at his face only for him to deflect it with ease, chuckling under his breath.

“Seriously…” She sighed, “What are you doing here?”

He closed the door and tossed the pillow back to her. “A little birdie told me my Princess was locked in her tower for the week so of course I had to come to her aide” 

“Princess? That’s a new one”

“Well… you are” He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck

“What? Not gonna kiss my hand and rescue me?”

“One step at a time milady. As for kissing your hand that can be arranged immediately” He smirked, taking her hand and kissing it.

“And would this little birdie be Shah Maxi?” Ladybug asked. She appreciated him coming to visit her and felt bad for not being more elated about his visit, but she was honestly not in the mood.

“With all those feathers she wears who else would I be talking about?” Chat chuckled. He pulled her armchair up next to her bedside and sat in it, crossing one leg over the other.

“Chat”

“Yes?”

“Really… What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here” Ladybug sighed, her body relaxing. 

“I recall from our last visit you said I was free to come see you again” He said with amusement in his voice and a smile on his face.

“She must have told you I’m damaged”

Chat tightened his grip on the arms of the chair at hearing her call herself damaged. “I wouldn’t say damaged. A little roughed up maybe, but you’re in no way damaged milady” He smiled. 

Ladybug smiled, but kept her eyes focused on her sheets. He was the last person she wanted to see her like this. 

“May I?” He asked softly, suddenly inches from her face. Ladybug jumped a bit. She didn’t even notice when he suddenly became so close. She nodded, peeling the damp towelette wrapped ice pack from her eye. Her vision in her swollen eye was limited due to the blurriness though she could still make out Chat’s figure. It felt like wearing glasses with the right lens smudged with petroleum jelly.

Chat inspected the area with feather light fingers, making sure to be extremely cautious and gentle. He was always gentle with her in a way that made Ladybug’s chest tight and her heart beat faster. Chat on the other hand winced internally at the bruise. He tried to keep himself level-headed though unable to help little traces of anger bubbling up in his gut. He hated men who hit girls.

“You wanna tell me who dare lay a hand on my lady?” He asked. His tone sounded like he was teasing her again, but his eyes had a hint of seriousness in them.

Ladybug smiled and shook her head, removing his hand from her face and holding it in hers. “Just some drunk customer”

“One of yours?”

“No actually…”

“Did they break into your room?”

“No th-”

“Then how did they do this?” He inquired sharply

“Chat” Ladybug reprimanded to try and keep him calm. She held his face in her hands and rested her forehead against his, her thumbs stroking his jawline. “I’m okay” She whispered, utilizing her good eye to look into his.

He positioned himself so that he was now kneeling in front of her with both hands on either side of her hips. He removed one of her hands from his face and pressed it against his lips, not quite kissing it, and stayed like that for a few seconds. Chat sighed, he was supposed to be the one comforting her and here she was once again comforting him. 

“Could you at least tell me what happened exactly?” He asked. She nodded against his forehead before pulling away, still holding his hand. She pulled lightly, asking for him to join her on the bed without words. Chat caught her signal and did just that, never letting go of her hand.

“Where do I even begin?” Ladybug started, “A customer kind of stayed after closing last night and…” She paused. An image of the man pinning Rose to the wall by her neck flashing through her memory. “…attacked Rose”

“Rose?”

She nodded, “She works here, tiny blonde one with the pixie cut. They had a doctor come to look at her,” Ladybug didn’t even want to know how much that house call cost knowing it was going to be added to Rose’s debt along with being decommissioned as well until she healed up. “She’s fine now”, Ladybug swallowed hard before continuing, “I don’t know what I was thinking, but I jumped in and tried to help and well,” She shrugged, “then this happened” She said, pointing to her eye.

Chat’s expression was that of a melancholy one, his brows furrowed with sadness. 

“I don’t think he was in his right mind. He was drunk”

“That’s no excuse” Chat said. Being drunk was no excuse. It wasn’t the alcohol who attacked Rose.

Ladybug nodded, “Guess I was just trying to play hero…”

“You are a hero. You saved her didn’t you?”

“I kind of just bought us more time until help came”

“Still” Chat said.”It would have been much worse if you weren’t there” He smiled. His smile seemed to warm her from the inside out.

“Thanks” She said, managing a small smile of her own. Blue eyes met green again, speaking words they didn’t have to.

The swish of water of the melted ice pack broke the sweet silence. Chat almost rolled his eyes, he preferred to not have his intimate moments with Ladybug interrupted though it was quite silly to be angry at an inanimate ice pack.

“Shall I order another round of these?” He asked, holding up the now melted ice pack in his hand.

Ladybug laughed for the first time since the accident. She had completely forgotten about the ice. Holding Chat’s hand, talking to him, it all seemed to do it’s own job of comforting and healing.

“I’ll have someone bring another one up” She giggled, reaching for the walkie talkie on the nightstand. Chat still hadn’t let go of her hand as his eyes drifted down to their entwined fingers. She was so soft and so small. Judging by how bad the bruise on her eye was he was thankful that some bruises were all she came out of the fight with. The drunkard could have done worse to her. He had to let go of her hand shortly to answer the door when a staff member delivered the requested ice pack. He skillfully wrapped it in a fresh towelette and handed it to the girl.

She thanked him and scooted to the other side of the bed, leaning against the pillows and headboard. She patted the spot next to her, “Here kitty kitty” She called. He grinned and kicked off his shoes before joining her on the bed, making himself comfortable against her plush pillows. She brushed her pinky coyly against his hand, blushing lightly when he laced his fingers with hers. Ladybug immediately felt better surprisingly not from the ice pack but from the feeling holding Chat’s hand again.

“What now?” She finally asked.

Chat laughed. He was enjoying the silence. Just being with Ladybug was good enough for him.

“How about we play a game?” He asked

“Just what kind of _games_ did you have in mind?” She asked, hinting at something.

“Not _those_ kind of games. Something more like… the Questions Game?” He suggested

Ladybug’s eyebrow rose, “The questions… game?”

“Yup. You and me take turns asking and answering anything we want”

“Oh I get it!” Ladybug exclaimed, “You’re interrogating me” She said flatly

“Not like that!” 

Ladybug laughed at his baffled self. “Sure, we can play this ‘Questions Game’. What brought this up?” 

“I just thought it would be perfect considering I want nothing more than to learn more about the beautiful girl who can’t seem to stop holding my hand”

“Is that so?” She giggled, “In that case, this beautiful girl can do without it”

Chat held onto her hand before she could pull away. “Only kidding of course” He chuckled nervously. It’s not like he wanted to stop touching her. “I’ll start,” He said, theatrically clearing his throat which made Ladybug roll her eyes.

“Why are you working here?”

Her eyes went wide. She didn’t expect him to start off so personal. She gulped, feeling like there was a lump of chalk in her throat. It wasn’t necessarily a secret since all her friends knew why she worked at Le Chabanais. It was one of the first questions they had asked her when she got here.

“My mistake, was that too personal?” Chat asked sensing her hesitation to answer. “You don’t have to answer”

Ladybug shook her head, “No it’s fine” She paused again, continuing when she felt Chat hold her hand tighter. “It’s for my family. I need the money for them”

That one answer bred about a dozen more questions. Chat tried not to ask all his questions at once, he had to be patient and peel away the layers. He nodded in understanding, “Your turn”. He stiffened feeling a weight lower itself down on his shoulder. She had laid her head on his shoulder, her arm tired from pressing the ice against her face.

“Hmm…” She sighed and leaned into him, smiling when he let his cheek rest against her head. Both seemed to melt into the pillows. “What could I possibly ask the masked stranger who visits me willy nilly? Should I ask why you came to a brothel for a chit chat session?” She snickered. She could feel Chat’s chuckle rumble in his chest almost like he was purring. 

“I’m never going to live that down am I?” He laughed, “Is that really your question?”

“Nah… I think I’ll go with,” She tapped her chin, “Why do you keep paying to visit me when you clearly don’t want what we’re offering?” 

Chat broke into laughter and covered his mouth. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry,” He said, “I thought it was obvious Princess”

“What’s obvious? - That doesn’t count as a question by the way!”

“I thought it was obvious that it was because I like you” He reminded, rubbing her hand with his thumb. Ladybug hoped their current position prevented him from seeing her flushed face.

“My turn” He said, “Why do you need the money for your family?” He asked, hoping he wasn’t pushing the envelope too much with his invasive questions. Ladybug felt her stomach twist. Her family was always on her mind, but being asked about it felt entirely different. Her eyes grew hot with tears and before she couldn’t even force them back down they came trickling out onto her cheeks, the ones from her right eye getting absorbed immediately by the towelette.

Chat heard a stifled sob and pulled away immediately, grabbing her by the shoulders. “Ladybug? Hey, hey what’s wrong?” He asked as she tried to hold back her tears.

“S-Sorry…” She quivered, “Could you ask something else?”

Chat sat back steadily and brought his free hand over across their bodies and gently held her head against his shoulder. “We don’t have to play” He whispered

“No…” She said, wiping her brief tears. “Keep going”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes” 

Chat returned his free hand to his side. The next few questions were along the lines of simple things like what their favorite foods were, their favorite music, what their hobbies were. Trying to steer clear of anymore personal questions that might upset her again. Chat even told her all about his fencing and Chinese lessons. 

“Chinese? Really?” Ladybug was amazed. She herself was half Chinese and she could barely speak the language let alone write it as well as Chat did. She deduced his fencing was to blame for his fine physique that tempted her imagination. 

Ladybug in turn told him all about how her childhood dream was to become a designer like her idol, renowned designer Gabriel Agreste, and how she even made her own clothing pieces before coming to Paris. Chat of course did not tell her that his very own father was indeed the idol she was raving about. He had never seen Ladybug so open and honestly, so happy. The way she spoke so passionately about her dream to design made him excited just listening and watching the way her eyes lit up. They talked until the clock struck midnight. 

“Do you really have to go?” Ladybug asked, sitting up from Chat’s warmth. She never thought she’d be asking a customer that. Though, at this point she was beginning to see Chat as more than a customer.

Chat kept their fingers entwined. “I’m sorry” He sighed, closing his eyes, “My schedule’s kind of…”

“Say no more, I completely understand” Ladybug smiled. She was used to crazy schedules.

As much as Chat wanted to stay and continue talking to Ladybug for hours, his father did not appreciate him coming to work late the mornings after his visited Ladybug or dozing off during photo shoot’s. If he wanted to avoid getting caught slipping back into the mansion in the early hours before dawn and giving his father any reason to suspect he was up to something he shouldn’t be up to, he would have to sacrifice his precious time with Ladybug. 

Ladybug set the ice down while he got his shoes back on and walked him the short distance to her door. 

“Well… I’m off” He said, managing a pained smile. He wanted so much to stay longer, he had finally gotten somewhere in getting to know her. He wanted to listen to her talk about designing again, it was bittersweet. She had so much talent and she was cooped up in here. The thought of telling his father crossed his mind, but was quickly shelved. Too many complications. Her job, his identity, everything was at stake if word ever got out to his father. He would ruin her and judging by how much Ladybug wanted her identity hidden, that was the last thing he wanted.

“Chat?”

Chat turned to ask what was wrong only to be met by her lips on his. Unbeknownst to the two, they both secretly dreamed about each other’s lips. He felt her straining on her tippy toes and leaned down to kiss her back, one hand on the doorknob, the other hand on her lower back pulling her against him. Caught up in the heat of the deepening kiss, he accidentally pressed too hard and she squeaked when his cheekbone pressed against the edges of her bruise. He pulled away like he had touched scalding water. 

“Sorry- I’m sorry. Are you alright?” He asked, his hands coming up to cup her face gently, avoiding the bruised area.

Ladybug nodded, “I’m already feeling better” She smiled. His face softened, panic slipping away as he kissed her forehead. 

“Chat?” She spoke up again when he was halfway out the door.

“Yes Princess?” 

She giggled at her new nickname, “Thank you. For worrying about me I mean” 

“Of course” He answered, kissing her hand one last time before disappearing behind her door. 

After he left there was another feeling Ladybug hadn’t felt in a while. Loneliness.

* * *

Continued in the next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the chapters I had written way back in like December in preparation when I first came up with the idea of this fic, but the story began changing drastically from my original idea so I had to do A LOT of editing. I've been pouring over this one chapter for a week trying to make it decent at the very least, and school has been hell this week. AND my phone broke which means all the other chapters I had typed in my notes are gone and I've just been so... STRESSED
> 
> Fact: Brothels were legal in Paris until 1946
> 
> P.S. I'm so sorry for putting cinnamon roll Rose through this. I hate me as much as you hate me right now


	6. A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadja's motherly instincts are making themselves ever present while Chat makes a proposal that catches Ladybug completely off guard.

Ladybug woke up again after falling back asleep a second time. Her sheets still smelled of Chat and she took her sweet time breathing in his scent. After laying in bed for a few more minutes she hopped into the shower, the hot water soothing her sore body. She put on a pair of pastel pink cotton pants with matching t-shirt, aiming for something more casual, and headed down for breakfast.  

“Ladybug?” Nadja asked, seeing the girl emerge from her room.

“Morning Nadja” She greeted cheerfully.

“Morning? Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Uh...” Ladybug said, biting her lip.

“It’s three o’clock in the afternoon by the way. Breakfast was hours ago, where were you?”

Ladybug wasn’t one to sleep in on normal days. In her defense yesterday was definitely not a normal day.

“I... I was...”

“Does _Chat Noir_ have anything to do with you being extra tired this morning?” Nadja asked, a smirk creeping across her face.

Of course Nadja knew something happened last night. She might not have known what they did and despite the accident Chat still went out of his way to see her and Nadja had worked here long enough to know something went on. She knew and Ladybug knew that she knew.

Ladybug buried her face in her hands, her cheeks pink from thinking about what she and Chat did last night. They may not have been sexual ventures, but it was more emotionally intimate than she had ever been with anyone outside of her family. “Please don’t make me have this conversation with you” She mumbled through her hands as she sank down onto the top step of the grand staircase.

Nadja laughed, “Sometimes I forget how young you are. How young you all are” She sat down next to the embarrassed girl. “Tell me, how do you feel about Chat Noir?”

“H-huh?” Ladybug asked, a bit caught off guard by her question. “He’s... Nice” The fact she was already fiddling with the ends of her hair did nothing in terms of convincing Nadja.

“Just... nice?”

“No...” She shook her head, “He’s handsome, polite, charming, funny- wait, why are you asking me this?”

Nadja never asked about Ladybug’s customers. She assumed Nadja couldn’t care less most of the time.

“Because you have that look on your face”

Ladybug’s hands went straight to her cheeks, “That look on my face?”

Nadja sighed and tucked her clipboard in her lap. “The look of someone who might be seeing her customer the wrong way” She replied, pursing her lips together.

“The wrong way?”

“I’ve seen many men and girls come through these doors” Nadja smiled solemnly. “Some men come in and manage to woo the girls with their class, money, charm, and good looks. A few unlucky girls always end up falling for their charms and are convinced the customer feels something for them”

“Nadja what are you trying to say?”

Nadja sighed again and placed a hand on Ladybug’s shoulder. “What I’m saying is, Chat may seem like a diamond in the rough at first. Not that he isn’t it’s just you never know in a place like this,” She paused, thumb stroking Ladybug’s shoulder, “I’ve seen a lot of girls get their hearts broken here and I don’t want that happening to you”

“Me? In love with Chat?” Ladybug almost cackled. She waved her hands dismissively in front of her face, “We’ve only just met. Why would you think that?”

“I told you. It’s that look on your face when you came out of your room. I’ve seen that look many times before. A lot of girls here don’t have much to live for. It sounds harsh, but it’s the reality of working in a place like this. Without even knowing it, they begin to look for any outlet for happiness or hope of a different, better life. A lot of men who come here take advantage of those feelings”

Ladybug shook her head, at the fuchsia haired woman. “Oh Nadja” She said as her voice dissolved in laughter, “You’re such a mom”

“I’m serious. And I _am_ a mom. Manon didn’t just fall out of the sky”

Manon was Nadja’s daughter. She lived with Nadja’s cousins not far from Paris. Manon’s father walked out before Manon was born so Nadja was forced to raise Manon on her own with the help of her cousins. Since Nadja was one of the co-managers of Le Chabanais she had to devote all of her time here so she requested Manon stay with her cousins and in exchange she would send them money to care for the young girl.

“I know you’re strong and quick-witted so I trust your judgement, but remember what I said alright?”

Ladybug nodded. “Don’t worry. You know I’m only here for one reason and I’m not letting anything or anyone get in the way of that” She reassured.

“Not even love?”

“I am not in love!” Ladybug protested causing more laughter to erupt from Nadja. “I may have said some things last night but-” Ladybug gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth, realizing she had said too much.

“ _Said some things_? Ooo... Please tell” She snickered teasingly.

“I-I was just caught up in the moment a-and- things felt nice for once so I-I got distracted” Ladybug said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Ladybug may have been confident, but the girl behind the name? Not so much.

“Oh? Did it feel better than talking with your other customers?”

“Yes” Ladybug answered too quickly and regretting it immediately. “First of all, there isn’t much talking with my other customers and you know that”

“Ah, my mistake” Nadja continued, “When you’re in love with someone, everything is entirely different. Sex, talking, the list goes on. You both say things you wouldn’t normally say, you do brash things you wouldn’t normally do. The feeling is completely different” She sighed, staring off into the distance.

Ladybug wondered if Nadja had ever been in love. Of course she had or how would she have Manon. Yet at the same time Ladybug found it difficult to see Nadja curling up all googly eyed with some man. She seemed much too proud for anything relatively close to that.

“What are you gawking at?” Nadja smirked.

A cheeky grin graced Ladybug’s face, “You really are such a mom.” 

“Oh you,” Nadja smiled, shoving Ladybug playfully. “Get some lunch. I’ve got work to do” She got up to leave before pausing and turning back to Ladybug, “You remember one of the most important rules right? Never-

“Never should an employee develop a relationship with a customer or anyone from the outside” Ladybug repeated like the back of her hand. In short: Brothel girls must not date in fear it might interfere with how they conducted business. She thought it was pretty simple. Dating was not something she had to worry about. She definitely wasn’t in love with Chat Noir either. Something she had to keep telling herself repeatedly for some reason.

Ladybug nodded and let Nadja go back to whatever she was doing. Even after she left, Ladybug remained seated on that step. She felt her cheeks, they were no longer hot thank goodness. She thought about how Nadja was able to read her so easily. She rifled through her feelings, Chat was absolutely all those things she mentioned before; kind, handsome, funny. 

Her chest tightened and she shook herself out of it. There was no time for love. People don’t fall in love with brothel girls, Ladybug didn’t need the distraction right now. If Chat indeed came back once again she would carry out her job as usual. She tried her hardest to convince herself it was just a job despite her mixed feelings for Chat remaining in the back of her mind.

* * *

Chat visited one more time three days later. Since Ladybug was technically decommissioned, Shah Maxi only charged Chat the bare minimum which lessened Ladybug’s guilt in spades even if that meant Ladybug made even less. By now her eye had healed up some, the swelling had gone down and the discoloration though still present, was fading. Gradually the two became even more comfortable with each other and opened up to one another.

“I’ve gotta say you’re one of the most frequent visitors we’ve ever had in such a short time frame” Shah Maxi laughed, “It’s almost...” Her airy voice faded into a more serious tone, “...suspicious.”

“What’s so suspicious about me?” Chat asked, putting his hands up like an innocent child.

“I can name a few things” She said, looking him up and down. She wasn’t supposed to ask customers questions, but Chat didn’t seem like the type to snap if pressed a bit. 

“May I be frank about something?”

“Always” Chat answered, clasping his hands together.

“How do you feel about Ladybug?”

Chat’s pupils shrunk. To him, Ladybug was brave, confident, charming, and beautiful. He liked Ladybug obviously, he had even told her so. Well... all he said was that he liked her, which he did, but not to the extent that he really liked her. 

“She’s...” He smiled, “Let’s just say she’s very special to me” He chuckled softly, green eyes twinkling. Why did he get the feeling he was meeting her parents.

“Hm. Is that so? I shouldn’t be worried should I?”

“Not one bit. Cross my heart and hope to die” Chat gave a toothy grin, making a cross over his chest.

“Ahem”

The two were greeted by a tall woman with glasses, a notable beauty mark on her left cheek, and short spiky purple hair a couple shades darker then Shah Maxi’s. She looked a lot older than the latter as well and gave off a intimidating aura. A permanent frown rested on her face even though she wasn’t frowning.

“My apologies Monsieur, this woman wouldn’t happen to be holding you up would she?” The woman asked, giving Shah Maxi the side eye. “If you’d like, I’d be more than happy to escort you to your choice tonight.”

“Er- No we’re just fine, thank you” Chat thanked. He swallowed hard, this woman was way different than Shah Maxi. Chat could feel the atmosphere around her alone was the complete opposite of Shah Maxi’s. While Shah Maxi was sassy, free spirited, and smiled, this woman seemed more like an evil stepmother.

“I happen to notice the two of you have been standing here for quite some time. Surely I know _Shah Maxi_ isn’t inquiring too much of you” She said, never giving Shah Maxi so much as a look or greeting.

“I assure you _Madame Mendeleiev_ ,” Shah Maxi interjected before Chat could answer. She couldn’t have said the woman’s name in a more condescending tone and Mendeleiev was clearly visibly annoyed. “I was not inquiring too much. I was only making sure to ask a few mandatory questions before escorting him up.”

The way both women said the other’s name was as if they had tasted something vile.

“Questioning our guests are you?” Mendeleiev turned to Chat who suddenly felt like he was the one in trouble. “I apologize for her rudeness. You must excuse her, she’s a bit...” Mendeleiev trailed off, eyeing the younger woman’s corset and feather headband.

“A bit what? A bit better than you at doing your job?” Shah Maxi snapped. “It’s perfectly normal protocol to ask our more important guests questions before handing over our most valuable... oh what was it you like to call the girls again? _Merchandise.”_

Mendeleiev scowled.

“And wouldn’t you agree the safety of our girl’s is key to ensuring our guests have a satisfying night and is one of Le Chabanais’ number one priorities?” Shah Maxi continued.

Chat felt like he shouldn’t be here at the moment in the middle of a real cat fight. The tension between the two women could be sliced clean with a knife. Mendeleiev narrowed her eyes at Shah Maxi, it was very apparent the older woman did not like to be challenged. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to escort Monsieur Noir here, up to his choice like I was doing before I was rudely interrupted.”

Mendeleiev’s face softened, if you could even call it that. “In that case, I’ll be excusing myself.” She stated, unfolding her arms from across her chest and placing them behind her back. “Enjoy” She grimaced when she passed Chat. The woman’s smile sent chills up his spine. It was obvious this woman was the no nonsense type and her smile looked foreign and out of place. Still, Chat being the polite gentleman he was; thanked the woman before quickly following Shah Maxi upstairs.

“What was that about?” Chat asked when he was sure they were out of Mendeleiev’s radar.

“Don’t worry about it. Woman’s always got somethin’ up her ass” Shah Maxi dismissed, earning a laugh from Chat. “You know Noir, you’re not half bad.”

“Why thank you” He chuckled, “Chat is just fine by the way”

“You know I’ve noticed Ladybug’s become quite a bit more cheerful since you’ve started coming, _Chat_ ”

“Really?” Chat asked, perking up.

“Definitely. _Now,_ you didn’t hear from me,” She whispered, waving Chat over to her. He leaned in close and listened intently, “But next Thursday is a certain someone’s birthday” She whispered.

“Is it?” Chat asked eagerly.

“Shh!! I’m just saying, I’d prefer she’d not spend her birthday with some crusty old man who could pass for her father”

He almost cringed at the thought before a sly grin spread across his face, “You know despite your looks, you really care about Ladybug don’t you?”

“Nonsense. I care about all my girls”

“Hah! I knew it, you called them _your_ girls. You do care” Chat grinned.

“Don’t push it”

“Yes ma’am” Chat shrugged.

* * *

Nadja spent a few seconds outside Ladybug’s closed door after escorting Chat in, smiling at the immediate laughter she heard on the other side. She held her clipboard against her chest and sighed with satisfaction.

“You’re babying them.”

This time she sighed in pure annoyance, “Something you forgot to say back there Mendeleiev?”

“You’re too emotionally attached to these girls. You’re spoiling them.”

“Emotionally attached? Spoiling them?” Nadja scoffed, “Is that so? You consider treating them like human beings is spoiling them? Hah! In my opinion I think you lack emotion” She spat.

“This isn’t an orphanage. These girls are not here to play family, they are here to work. It is my job to prevent anything that would get in the way of them doing their job such as emotions”

“Thank you Mendeleiev, for reminding me for the thousandth time,” Nadja groaned, rolling her eyes, “Now if you would excuse me,” She said, walking around the bespectacled woman. 

“If you think for one moment I dislike you because you took half of my job you’re mistaken. I simply dislike _you_ , Nadja Chamack” Mendeleiev smirked.

Nadja turned back to Mendeleiev who didn’t even bother facing her, “Are you finished? We both have work to do” She said before turning around and walking away.

“You have a child don’t you?” Mendeleiev asked, stopping Nadja right in her tracks. “I suggest you be more careful with how you conduct business around here if you wish to keep your job” She warned before walking away in the opposite direction.

Nadja gripped her clipboard, knuckles turning almost white. She wanted more than nothing to drive the keyboard right into Mendeleiev’s head sometimes.

* * *

“Chat sto- You’re gonna- Chat!” Ladybug wrapped her arms around her stomach, her sides hurting from laughing too much at Chat trying desperately to balance an empty glass on his head and failing miserably.  It was maybe the hardest she had laughed in the longest time. Chat tried one last attempt, the glass slipping off his head and out of his hand.

Ladybug gasped before Chat swiftly caught the glass in his other hand.

“Phew. Close one” He smirked, tossing the glass in the air and catching it, bowing as Ladybug applauded him. 

“That was lovely, my fine jester” She laughed.

Chat mimicked tipping a hat, “Anything for milady.”

Her bruise was almost fully healed. _Good_ , Chat thought. By the time of her birthday which was next week apparently, she should be good to go. Chat already had a few ideas in mind for his lovely lady. Except for rather large detail.

“Milady?”

“Hm?” Ladybug said, finishing her last sip of tea, “What is it?”

“If someone were to say, oh I don’t know. Get you a gift... What would you want?”

She almost choked on her tea. Gift? Why on Earth would he get her a gift- oh. Even Ladybug herself had forgotten her own birthday.

“Let me guess,” She cleared her throat, “Did Shah Maxi happen to tell you my birthday was coming up soon?”

“Maybe...” Chat said, rolling the glass in his hand, “Or maybe I simply wanted to treat my Purrincess to something as special as she is” He smiled.

“You’re a tease Chat Noir”

“Just tell me something, anything” He pleaded, throwing his arms in the air. He caught a glimpse of something that wasn’t in the room last time he was here. A large bouquet of fresh flowers.

She placed her hand over her mouth, “Really Chat, you don’t have to get me anything.”

Chat pouted, sitting down next to her on the bed and taking her hand in his. “I want to” He whispered. 

Ladybug looked down at their joined hands. Her expression somber. He glanced back at the bouquet of fresh flowers on one of the end tables in the corner of the room. It dawned on him he wasn’t the only one vying for Ladybug’s attention. He had been so caught up in his own feelings for her, he never stopped to consider if she felt the same way and honestly why would she? Because he was nice to her? Please. It was naive of him to think she would choose him. They may have done some things, but Ladybug did that sort of stuff all the time. Chat wasn’t special and he knew it.

“Do your other customers normally get you gifts?” He asked, nodding to the flowers.

Ladybug nodded, “Yes, but it’s very rare.” She knew he saw the flowers, how could he possibly miss them. The flowers were from one of her regulars. Theo, a sculptor. 

“Then why can’t I?”

Of course Ladybug couldn’t let him do that. She knew he would go all out for her and he honestly shouldn’t. He made his feelings for her very clear, while she on the other hand was still contemplating how she felt about him. She _did_ like him. If it was in the same way that he liked her she wasn’t so sure yet. In this line of work she wasn’t allowed to have relationships. It would distract her from her work and make it ten times harder as well as being unfair to the other person in the relationship. She also wasn’t allowed to leave the brothel. Besides, no one would ever want to form a relationship with someone who spent their days sleeping with other people. 

“Because Chat...” She started, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Because what?”

“Because I see you as more than just a customer!” Ladybug hissed, finally admitting to him as well as herself that Nadja might have been right. Chat let go of her hand and for a moment Ladybug was afraid she had been too harsh. That was until he wrapped his arms around her.

“Does...” Chat hesitated from being taken back by Ladybug’s words. “Does that mean you like me too?”

“I think I do...”

Her response hurt only slightly, but it was much better than a full fledged “no” and he was going to take whatever he could get. 

“I’m sorry. I’m still trying to figure out my feelings... I know for sure you’re not just a customer to me Chat.”

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, tucking her head under his chin. “That’s good enough for me” He whispered, “As long as I still have a chance” He said, pulling back to smile at her.

“But-”

“No more but’s unless you’re going to tell me about something you want for your birthday” He smirked.

Ladybug looked into Chat’s eyes. Why did he have to make this so hard? She knew he genuinely cared about her and wanted to do something nice for her. It would be alright wouldn’t it? She asked herself. As long as it was nothing extravagant.

“It’s n-not like I can say no to a customer... especially not to someone I see as more than a customer” She mumbled.

His mood lifted immediately, “It’s settled then!” He exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. “Any requests?”

Ladybug sighed, “Surprise me. Nothing extravagant though” She smiled, meeting his eager eyes. Yes, this was okay. It’s just a gift. It’s not like he was asking her on a date. It would just be a simple gift, or maybe not so simple. She felt a little better and took the walkie talkie out from the drawer of her night stand to order more tea.

“And one more thing Princess.”

“What more could you offer?” She laughed.

“Would you do me the honor of joining me on a date?”

_Dammit_

Ladybug gawked, her jaw dropped as well as the walkie talkie from her hands. The black device falling into the sheets under her. Her eyes staring with pure shock and disbelief. He went and did it. She didn’t think he would and he just did. How was she ever going to break it to him. She looked at him, _really_ looked at him. His tight black dress pants, his form fitting grey button up with the sleeves rolled up, topped off by his darker than night mask and untamed golden hair. Was being this sexy and naive even allowed?

“Chat, you’ve never been to a brothel have you?”

“Not that I recall no, why do you ask?”

Her hold on his hand tightened, she hated saying no to him of all people. “Because I can’t go on a date with you” 

Chat recoiled slightly, “Why not? Just one night? Just one night and I promise if you don’t like it then we’ll come right back” He assured her though that wasn’t why she turned him down.

“It’s not that” She whispered.

“Then...?”

“I can’t. I’m not allowed to leave here” She smiled painfully. Ladybug was very well aware she wasn’t allowed to leave until everything was paid off and she had earned the amount she needed for herself. Neither of which was the easiest thing in the world when the girls only got a percentage of what the customer pays. Not even half although the pay was still better than other jobs available for young women and way better than having no job at all. 

Of all the rules not to break in Le Chabanais, dating customers was the second biggest no-no. The biggest rule not to break being: the girls were absolutely not to leave the brothel under any circumstances. Le Chabanais provided the girl’s with everything they needed, food, shelter, a bed to sleep in. There was no reason to leave. Any opportunity to do so was taken away in fear the girls would try to run from their debt. Breaking the news to Chat on the other hand came with its own set of hardships.

“What if...”

“Chat no, I’m serious. If I step one foot out of this room, out of this building! I’m dead” She wasn’t joking when she told him she would end up dead.

“Hear me out” He asked, cupping her her face in his hands. “Just listen to my idea alright?” He hated pushing her, but he really did want this.

Ladybug nodded with knitted brows.

“What if I take you out on a date as a request? I’ll pay the due amount, and promise to bring you back. That would make it okay wouldn’t it?”

Technically if it were conducted and paid for as a service there would be no reason why it would not be allowed. Except dates still weren’t allowed and to request it as a service was really pushing it.

“That doesn’t make dating okay” She informed.

“Then we won’t call it that, it’ll just be an outing”

“An outing?” 

“Yeah, I’ll tell them I just want companionship for a few hours outside this stuffy room”

It wouldn’t work and Ladybug knew it. Too many obstacles. The no leaving rule, the no dating rule, her entire identity being kept hidden thing. The request would never be approved. Not by Mendeleiev, and above all not Monsieur Hawk.

“Chat... I’m sorry-”

“That can be arranged” Shah Maxi’s voice came crackling through the walkie talkie like a siren. Completely shattering the heavy atmosphere.

“Nad- Shah Maxi?! H-How did you!?”

“You forgot to let go of the button again didn’t you?” She asked and Ladybug could already see the smug look on Shah Maxi’s face. Ladybug blushed deep crimson in embarrassment. She didn’t even notice she had been sitting on the walkie talkie this whole time it was lost in her pile of sheets.

Chat snatched up the device, pressing the red button on the side just like he had seen Ladybug do many times before. “Do you really mean it?” He asked into the device. 

“All you have to do is say please” Shah Maxi said with amusement in her voice.

“Purr-lease?”

There was a drawn out pause before Shah Maxi answered. 

“Leave it to me” 

* * *

Continued in the next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The plot thickens... kind of, sort of. I like to call this chapter a stepping stone chapter. The next chapter is one I've been waiting to publish for so long and is one of my favorites.
> 
> -Still trying to get the mother/daughter dynamic between Ladybug and Nadja across.
> 
> -I managed to finish up this chapter in the middle of class without getting in trouble :D
> 
> -*Please don't be hard on Thomas Astruc and the ML team if ML episodes have animation errors or story line mistakes* I'm only now beginning to see how hard it is to actually sit down, write, and develop a story even if I know what's going to happen beginning to end. There are so many times where I go back and proofread my chapters and go "wait what that doesn't make sense" and have to fix it because I forget that just because I know what I'm trying to say, readers may not know what I'm trying to say. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave comments/questions.


	7. Make It Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat finally gets his date with Ladybug! Nadja is somewhat of a fairy godmother and little does everyone know, Chat Noir has a few surprises up his sleeve for his lovely Lady's birthday tonight ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the longest chapter...

Nadja’s plan was rather simple. Chat would visit like he always did, meet up with Ladybug, and from her room Nadja would sneak them out under the condition Chat would have her back by closing hours. The staff would be busy cleaning up, guests would be gone, the girl’s would return to the dormitory, it would be much easier to sneak back in.

Ladybug’s nerves were getting worse every passing second, from fear, anxiousness, excitement, the list went on. She had no idea how Nadja planned to sneak them out. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but she trusted the woman to keep them safe.

As expected, Alya was the first to find out.

“Oh my god...”

“I know...”

“Oh my god!!”

“I know!!” Ladybug cried. She expected her friend to scold her for being reckless and irresponsible, but Alya seemed happier than she was.

“I can’t believe it... I don’t believe it.” 

“Neither do I” Ladybug sighed, slumping back against her pillows. It all happened so fast. One thing lead to another and suddenly she ended up scoring a date with Chat Noir. 

“Alya...?”

“Hm?” Alya asked, already scavenging through Ladybug’s wardrobe.

“Tell me the truth. Am I making the biggest mistake of my life doing this?”

Alya paused, thinking over her question, “Truthfully? Yes.”

Ladybug sighed dejectedly.

“And at the same time, no.” 

“Huh?”

“Are you making one of the biggest leaps of faith in your entire life? Yes. Is this date with Chat reckless? Yes. Do the cons outweigh the pros? Yes. Are the risks detrimental? Definitely.”

“You’re not exactly making me feel better about doing this.” Ladybug groaned into a pillow.

“Would you let me finish before smothering yourself?” Alya asked. Ladybug agreed, peering from behind the red satin pillow.

“Would you be missing out on a great opportunity if you didn’t do this? Yes. Does Chat have the potential to make you happy? Hell yes, and he already has. Finally,” Alya said. Ladybug giggled as she watched her friend stop mid sentence to catch her breath, “... do you deserve a night out on the town? Absolutely.”

Ladybug sighed, setting the pillow aside, “Thank you Alya.” She smiled, “Really, thank you.”

Alya winked, “You can thank me after we find you something to wear. Jeez don’t you have anything other than pajamas and these poor excuses for hanfu’s?” She asked, tossing aside robe, after robe, after robe.

“Unfortunately no.” Ladybug said flatly. The small amount of clothes she brought with her to Paris were plain civilian clothes. The pajamas and costumes were provided by Le Chabanais.

“Aha!” Alya snapped, “I’ve got an idea” She said, tapping her chin. Ladybug was always cautious whenever Alya hatched one of her infamous _ideas_.

The bespectacled beauty’s idea turned out be rather harmless  _this time_. She suggested they sneak down to the costume department in hopes of finding something Ladybug could wear. The duo began digging through rack after rack, and box after box of costumes, lingerie, and corsets galore. Unable to find anything without sequins, rhinestones, feathers, glitter, or lace.

Ladybug sighed, sitting back on her ankles in front of the mountain of fabric they dug up, “This is hopeless.”

“You’re giving up already?”

“Look around Alya,” She said, gesturing to the enormous and lavish dressing room, “What I need is something simple, not… Moulin Rouge.”

“Speaking of Moulin… Rouge!” Alya grunted, yanking a feather boa free from a rack of flapper dresses, “Are you gonna join in on the anniversary party this year?”

“Anniversary party?”

“Mhm, we have it every year for Chabanais’ annual anniversary” Alya mocked with air quotations. “It’s not half bad actually, for three days we don’t have to take customers.”

“What!?” Ladybug gasped, almost choking on her words. “You’re lying. You’ve gotta be. There’s no way you-know-who would ever let us go a day without working us like dogs.”

“Exactly. Which is why we do all the work. The performances I mean.”

“Performances? Like Moulin Rouge?”

Alya nodded, “For three days, all the girls are to perform Moulin Rouge-y, burlesque-ish type shows” She explained.

“That was a lot of ish’s and ey’s there” Ladybug snickered, “Still. that sounds too good to be true.”

“Not necessarily. This is one of the most A-List and extravagant events in Paris. The original Moulin Rouge house doesn’t have anything on us which means?”

Ladybug furrowed her brows, thinking long and hard.

“Don’t hurt yourself. It means tickets are extremely overpriced. Everything is. Food, drinks, the whole shebang is overpriced.”

“Alya that makes no sense. Who would pay that?”

“You’re asking me that? I don’t know how it works it just works. It’s like Hawk has the entire city of Paris in the palm of his hands. Besides! You’re the one getting customers left and right night after night.”

Ladybug puffed her cheeks out at her friend, “You know I can’t help that.”

“Yeah because you’re just so darn cute” Alya laughed, reaching over to squish Ladybug’s cheeks creating a ruckus of laughter.

“I knew I heard something.”

The two’s laughter hitched in their throats. “N-N-Nadja!” They sputtered.

“Care to explain?” The fuchsia-nette asked with crossed arms.

“We-” Alya started.

“We were looking for something to wear for my birthday” Ladybug hinted, “I asked Alya to help me find something down here. I’m sorry it was my fault.”

“Ladybug!” Alya hissed under her breath.

“It was _my_ idea” Ladybug reminded.

“Hmmm… Is that so?” Nadja squatted down to their level, tossing a skirt here and a thong there. “No luck huh?”

Both girls shook their low hung heads.

“Then I’m glad I caught you” Nadja laughed. “Come, come” she said, grabbing both girls’ hands and yanking them up on their feet.

“Where are we going? The dungeon?” Alya asked.

“Wait,” Ladybug said, “What about the mess we made?”

“Leave it. Place was a mess to begin with, I think you might’ve even improved it.”

* * *

Nadja’s room was oddly… Homey. It looked like any other room you would find in a suburban home. The only thing that looked the slightest like it belonged in the brothel was a vanity across from Nadja's bed. The mirror was lined with lights and pictures of Manon. The room felt so much like a family home it reminded Ladybug of her parents’ room. A stark contrast to the decorated dorms and Alya and Ladybug’s own rooms.

“Make yourself at home” Nadja said before disappearing into her walk in closet.

“Alya” Ladybug hissed at her friend who had flopped onto Nadja’s bed.

“What? She said to make ourselves at home.”

Ladybug shook her head at her friend. She took a seat on Nadja’s plush vanity chair. Pictures of Manon and Nadja together along with letters covered with poorly scribbled words she assumed were from Manon, decorated the large mirror. Ladybug found herself smiling at them, Manon obviously loved her mother dearly. It must be terrible for both of them to be apart.

Ladybug’s attention drifted to her reflection. Her eye was back to normal except for a few dark marks that should fade in a few days. Nothing Juleka couldn’t cover up now. 

The rustling of boxes caught Alya’s attention as well as her own. Nadja emerged from her closet with a large white box.

“There we go” Nadja huffed, placing the box on the bed.

They all gathered around the box as Nadja opened it carefully. Tissue paper flew around before Ladybug’s eyes caught the red chiffon. She gasped quietly, it was lovely.

Nadja smirked at Ladybug, pulling the dress out of the box. “One of my old dance recital dinner dresses” She informed.

The short sleeved dress was made of candy apple red chiffon with a cotton bodice lining on the inside of the same red color. It had the typical straight cut shape Ladybug had seen on thousands of dresses. The neck line was a traditional v neck that wasn’t too deep. It was simple and beautiful.

Nadja held up the dress to Ladybug’s frame, “Though it might be a little big on you."

Ladybug had an clear cut idea in mind however she didn’t know how Nadja would feel about it. “Could I... Would you mind if we tried altering it?”

“Hmm it’s not that I mind,” Nadja hummed, “It’s that I am no seamstress.”

“I can do it” Ladybug said almost too eagerly.

“You know how to sew?” Alya asked.

Ladybug nodded, “I used to make my own clothes all the time.”

“Problem solved then” Nadja smiled, folding the dress neatly back into the box and handing it to Ladybug. “I leave it in your hands. I was hoping Manon could use it for something, but let’s be honest this dress would be falling apart by the time she grows into it” She laughed.

Ladybug felt kind of bad. Nadja intended this dress for Manon. It didn’t feel right for her to take it and change it. 

“Are you sure about this?” Ladybug asked, taking the box.

“Positive. Who knows? Maybe you’ll actually do a good job” The woman teased.

“Thanks for the encouragement” A deadpan Ladybug said.

“That’s what I’m here for” Nadja laughed, “You’re free to use whatever you need from the costume department.” 

“Really?!” Ladybug exclaimed, eager to try out the new sewing machines Le Chabanais’ costume department had as well as a wide variety of fabrics. 

“One condition: make sure to return everything when you’re done. We’ll need all the supplies we can get for the anniversary coming up.”

“I will, I promise! Thank you Nadja, thank you so much!” Ladybug said, hugging the large box against her torso.

“You sure Mendeleiev’s gonna be okay with that?” Alya spoke up.

“It’s Madame Bustier who runs the costume department. So don’t fret about that old hag” Nadja said, rolling her eyes as the girls giggled.

* * *

For the next week leading up to her birthday Chat did not pay her a visit which she really didn’t mind. That way she could focus entirely on modifying the dress. The moment her customer for the night left she would shower and go straight to work. Madame Bustier was kind enough to let Ladybug take whatever supplies she needed back to her room so she wouldn’t have to constantly run back and forth. Bustier even had Ivan and Kim bring a sewing machine up to Ladybug’s room since it was incredibly heavy.  The sewing machine was the latest model and way different from the old one Ladybug used at home. She hadn’t been this excited in what seemed like ages.

“You’re pretty handy with that thing, mademoiselle couturier ” Alya teased, peeking over Ladybug’s shoulder. 

“Why thank you” Ladybug laughed as she stitched away, “Almost done... and... there!” She exclaimed, removing the dress from the machine. She held it up to show Alya and inspect for any flaws.

“Oh...” Alya gasped, “It’s beautiful! You really are something else when it comes to this stuff” An astonished Alya noted as she gazed at the newborn dress.

“You think Nadja will like it? I didn’t change it too much did I?”

“Like it? Girl, she’ll  _love_  it and if she doesn’t I’ll love it enough for all three of us.” 

Over the course of a few days Ladybug had managed to alter the length and width of the dress to fit her size since she was not only smaller than Nadja, but shorter as well. The dress now ended right below her knees. She had completely removed the short sleeves and turned them into straps, leaving the dress sleeveless. She even cinched in the waistline to give the dress more of a shape. She was also lucky enough to find some scrap satin of the same color and attached it as a band around the waist which had loose ends to be tied in the back. A stark contrast to the typical straight edge shaped dresses Ladybug had seen countless times in magazines and shop windows. As beautiful and popular those dresses were, she felt it really didn’t suit what little body type she had.

“You’ve gotta try it on.”

“Now? I just- I mean-”

“You have to” Alya begged, giving Ladybug her pouty puppy dog eyes.

Ladybug shook her head, “Alright, alright no need to pull your secret weapon on me ” She giggled. Once the dress was on she had Alya help her tie the back into a nice bow.

Alya gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth. “It’s even more beautiful than before” She beamed, “I’m telling you, this dress was made for you. Or should I say it’s more like you made the dress” She laughed.

A smile danced it’s way onto Ladybug’s face. It was perfect. The top half of the dress was taken in to be more form fitting, but still flowy. She kept the flowy bottom half the way it was except for a bit of hemming to shorten it. The biggest difference was the cinched in waist which again was not too tight.

The whole week she had been focused on this dress. Her focus took away the anxiety in the pit of her stomach. She still didn’t know how Nadja planned to sneak them out. Ladybug considered maybe she would have them use the backdoor of the kitchen, but that idea was quickly crossed off the list. The kitchen was way too busy and there were too many eyes. Nadja was smarter than that. 

* * *

Two more days until Ladybug’s birthday and their date. Adrien still had no idea what to get her. She said to surprise her. Adrien considered the basics of course; candy, flowers, jewelry. Nothing seemed good enough. Candy was too simple, flowers- well someone had already beat him to that, and jewelry he feared would be too extravagant and she was very clear about nothing too over the top. No diamond necklaces for now.

“Ow!” Adrien cried, rubbing his head from where it was whacked.

“Stop daydreaming, never does anyone any good” Master Fu said, tucking the bamboo stick behind his back. 

Adrien pinched his nose bridge. “I was thinking.” 

“Less thinking, more calligraphy.”

He sighed, picking up his brush and dipping it in the ink tray, making neat dashes and strokes. He was hopeless.

“Girls are not as complicated as you think” Master Fu said, dusting a vase on one of his shelves.

The blond nearly jumped out of his seat. Master Fu was not only his Chinese teacher, apparently he was super perceptive as well.

“Who said I was thinking about a girl?!”

“When a man thinks so hard about something, normally it is because he is thinking of a girl.”

“Well you’re not wrong” Adrien sighed, slouching back down into his seat. “Master Fu?”

“Hm?”

“If you really liked someone and wanted to get them something special without being too extravagant, what would you get them?”

Master Fu hummed with interest, “Would this girl happen to be very special?”

“I-I guess you could say that” He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “She’s... She’s-”

“Ladybug.”

“What?!” Adrien almost choked on his words, eyes bugging out of his head. There was no way the old man could be that perceptive.

“There was a ladybug on the shelf. They’re a sign of good luck you know” Master Fu informed. He cupped the ladybug gently in his hand and set it free out the window. “Now, about your problem. Let’s see, where did I put that” He said as he searched the drawers under the shelf.

“What are you looking for?”

“This” The old man said, producing a rectangular black box on the counter. He blew off some of the dust. 

Adrien looked at the sleek, shiny, black lacquer box, waiting for some sign from Master Fu that it was okay to touch it.

“Go on, have a look. I think she’ll like it.”

He took the box ever so carefully and gently due to it’s expensive looking exterior. His jaw dropped at the magnificent object inside. “Is this...?”

“Real?”

Adrien nodded, mouth still agape. 

“Then you’re in luck. This is one hundred percent real.”

“This is perfect” Adrien smiled, the soon to be present glistening in his eyes.

* * *

“Almost done” Juleka said when Ladybug fidgeted again. She didn’t tell anyone about her date with Chat except Alya, just to be safe. Juleka came into her room before the brothel opened like she did every night. This night however, Ladybug asked Juleka for a lighter, more natural look. 

“There.” Juleka declared after dusting some rouge on Ladybug’s cheeks. It was a lighter shade than what she normally used. She handed Ladybug a mirror,  “Take a look.”

For once, she liked the way she looked. Maybe because for once after Juleka was finished with her she actually _looked_ like herself. The eyeliner was thinner, the shade of lipstick and rouge were softer, and she wasn’t caked in powder for which she was thankful for. Ladybug hadn’t said anything yet though by the smile on her face, Juleka could tell she did a good job.

“Thank you Juleka” Ladybug smiled from ear to ear.

“Anytime,” Juleka smiled, “Is there a reason you didn’t ask for a more natural look sooner?” She laughed.

“Guess my it just never crossed my mind” Ladybug laughed nervously, hoping Juleka wouldn’t catch on. The only people who knew were Chat, herself, Nadja, and Alya. It’s not that Ladybug didn’t trust the others, she just felt it would be better and safer to keep too many people from knowing. 

“How about we take these out now?” Juleka asked as she began unrolling Ladybug’s black tresses from the hair rollers, brushing it out into voluminous waves. Ladybug could have left her hair just like that, but asked Juleka to put it up. No matter how beautiful the Hollywood curled look, looked on her, Ladybug still didn’t like her hair getting in the way. 

Juleka suggested a traditional updo. She swept Ladybug’s hair to the side and twisted it into a loose bun. Putting the waves in beforehand added volume and texture to the updo. She finished it off by putting Ladybug’s plastic lotus hair pin in the bun. It was simple with a hint of glamour. 

After Juleka excused herself to get to work on the rest of the girls. Ladybug paced her room. Hours ticked by and still no sign of Chat. She couldn’t stop fidgeting with her dress and moving. What did Nadja mean when she told them to leave it to her? How in the world was Nadja planning to get them out of this prison undetected.

* * *

Like always, Nadja took Chat up to Ladybug’s room  _after_  taking his money of course. They carried out the exchange like they normally did, not drawing any prying eyes. Chat knocked twice on Ladybug’s door before letting himself in while Nadja waited outside. He had no idea what the black haired beauty had in store for him when he walked in. 

Ladybug looked shyly up at him from her armchair. She had finally convinced herself to be calm enough to sit down. Meanwhile Chat was at a lost for words, gazing at her with sparkling green eyes. He didn’t think she could get any more beautiful and she had just proven him wrong. He had never seen her hair up. His eyes poured over every inch of her now more exposed neckline, detecting light freckles he found adorable.

“Is it that bad?” Ladybug laughed, patting her bun.

A dazed Chat shook his head, still unable to find words. “It’s beautiful,” He breathed, “ _You’re_ beautiful” He said, eyes meeting hers. “Happy Birthday Princess.” He smiled, placing a longing kiss on her hand.

Ladybug hoped her blush wasn’t too noticeable though considering how hot her cheeks felt she was almost sure he could see how red she was turning. To distract herself she decided to check out Chat’s outfit. It wasn’t too different from what he always wore to Le Chabanais. Dark grey button up with the sleeves rolled down instead of up this time, black vest and pants, and what would Chat Noir be without his mask. The mask was starting to grow on Ladybug, she had grown so used to it by now almost to the point of finding it attractive.

“You clean up rather nice yourself” She giggled. Chat grinned, straightening his black tie. She got up and crossed the room to put on her black t-strap heels Rose lent her.

Nadja knocked before popping her head in, “Everyone decent in here?” Ladybug shook her head at the joke, a lopsided smile gracing her face. 

“I was right” Nadja smirked, “You really did manage to make the dress better. Alright then, are we ready?”

The two nodded. “Ready” Ladybug said, grabbing her small shawl off her bed and wrapping it around herself. 

“Wait.” 

All eyes were on Chat as he reached into his vest, “Before I forget” He said, producing a red mask with black spots on it. The shape of the mask resembled Chat’s and the material looked the same as well. 

“We have to be extra careful no one knows it’s you right?” He smirked, placing the mask in her small hands. 

“Chat...” She gasped, “You did this for me?”

He nodded, “You _are_ my little buginette” He grinned.

Ladybug smiled up at the smitten kitten. She put the mask on carefully, making sure not to mess up her hair and makeup after Juleka worked so hard on it. 

“How does it look?” She asked, adjusting the mask.

“Perfect” He smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Ladybug got goosebumps from his ghost like fingers lingering on her cheek.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but unless you two plan on spending your date in here I suggest we get going.”

* * *

The brothel was quickly filling up with people. Ladybug held tightly onto Chat’s arm as Nadja led them deeper down the hall where Ladybug’s room was, away from the center of the brothel. When Nadja stopped in front of a door the two were puzzled until she pulled a key out of her corset.

“What are you doing?” Ladybug whispered sharply as Nadja proceeded to unlock the door. 

“Shh. Don’t worry about what I’m doing. Just follow me.” She ordered quietly. They followed Nadja into the darkness beyond the door. “Watch your step,” She warned, “We’re going down.”

Ladybug’s hand stayed tightly wrapped around Chat’s strong arm as they made their way down. Halfway down she lost her balance, letting out a sharp gasp when she missed the next step. Because of the darkness she could barely tell which way she was falling until Chat caught her, his hand pressed firmly against her abdomen. His hand was right along the underside of her breast. She was thankful for the darkness so he couldn’t see how hard she was blushing. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. He sounded exasperated, her slip up must have scared him too.

“What did I say about watching our step?” Nadja asked flatly. 

“S-Sorry... I’m alright. Thanks Chat.”

Once the stairs ended and they were on flat ground again Ladybug could see faint light peering out from under what seemed to be another door. She was proved correct when Nadja unlocked that door as well. Dim light from nearby street lamps in the alley flooded the dark space. Turns out they were right next to the backdoor of the kitchen. 

“And here we are” Nadja said, moving aside so Ladybug and Chat could get out onto the street. “Be back here by 3 a.m. sharp. Knock three times, I’ll be waiting to let you back in. And you,” She said, turning her attention to Chat, “Anything happens to her, you’re dead you hear me?”

Chat nodded, “I’ll have her back here safe and sound. Promise.”

Ladybug released Chat’s arm, scurrying back to Nadja. “Thank you Nadja,” She whispered, hugging the woman tightly, “Thank you so much.”

Nadja squeezed the petite girl tightly before pulling away smiling. “Not a problem. Now go on.” With that she was back behind the door and Ladybug and Chat were now alone.

“Well then,” Chat breathed like he had been holding his breath the whole time. “Shall we?” He asked, holding out his arm for her. She nodded, linking her arm with his. 

“Ah, but before we can let the festivities begin, could milady close her eyes for a bit?”

“You’re not kidnapping me are you?” Her brow rose in suspicion. 

“As much as I would love to have you all to myself I’m afraid Shah Maxi would have my head if I did so” He chuckled. She laughed and agreed, closing her eyes. She had no idea what he had planned, but for the first time since she arrived in Paris, she had no responsibilities. Tonight, she was free to do what she wanted and most importantly, with Chat Noir.

“Where on Earth are you taking me?” She giggled after walking what felt like a few blocks.

“It’s a surprise” He said. Her eyes may have been closed but she just knew he was smirking.

“Won’t our masks make us more noticeable?”

“I’m so glad you brought that up milady.”

“What?”

“You can open them now.”

Ladybug could hear faint trumpets and opened her eyes hesitantly. She gasped at what she saw. In front of them was an enormous theatre house. There was a certain distinctive trait Ladybug noticed about the people filing into the building. They were all wearing masks. She turned back to Chat for an explanation.

“It’s an event they have here every year. Guests are allowed to dress up however they please. Really fits the theatre theme don’t you think?” 

Her eyes narrowed at the smug cat, “The masks... You knew they were having an event. You planned this didn’t you?” Ladybug asked.

“Your birthday just so happened to be when they were doing it. I must say you are very lucky Princess” He winked.

Chat was ready with two tickets when they got in line. Ladybug’s heart was racing as they made their way to their red velvet seats. The inside of the theatre looked more like a mini Colosseum, the humongous gold chandeliers gave the vast space a warm glow while the hand painted ceiling itself looked like it went on for miles. 

Chat could already feel Ladybug’s nerves when they took their seats. “Relax” He whispered, lacing his fingers with hers which she greatly appreciated. She took a deep breath and tried her best to enjoy herself.

The lights dimmed and the red curtains parted. What she didn’t expect was the fantastic array of acrobatic performances that followed. Ladybug watched with wonder and fascination as the performers dressed in elaborate costumes defied gravity and physics. Act after act ranged from people juggling objects with their feet, riding around on unicycles while balancing bowls on their heads, dancing, turning themselves into human architecture, balancing on tightropes, the whole nine yards.

Ladybug could barely describe all that she was seeing, she was practically jumping out of her seat. Her mouth hung open the whole time in absolute awe at the array of wonders before her. She gasped in shock when a woman on a tight rope jumped from one rope to the next, never once losing her balance, and laughed when the performers put on comedy acts. The audience applauded every act while music synchronized with the performer's movements and colorful lights danced across the stage.

The entire time her eyes were glued to the stage, Chat’s eyes were glued to her. He tried his best to watch and bask in the show as well, but every time she gasped with excitement or laughed or when the designer in her gazed at the colorful costumes, it was all too irresistible not to look. Even with the mask on, she was still breathtaking.

“Did you see that!” Ladybug gasped, turning to Chat who was already looking back at her. The lights reflected in her ocean blue eyes and Chat swore his heart skipped a beat. “That was incredible!” She laughed.

“Yeah,” He sighed lovingly, squeezing her hand. “You really are.” His thumb stroking the back of her hand.

She was so distracted by the show she didn’t even hear him and that was just fine. That’s exactly what Chat wanted, what he intended to do by bringing her here. Even if just for a moment, he wanted her to forget about Le Chabanais. He wanted her to let herself go and have fun. She deserved that much.

When the show concluded Ladybug almost felt sad. She was enjoying it so much. She had never been to anything like this and she would remember it for the rest of her life.

“Have fun?” Chat asked once they were outside, stretching his arms over his head. He froze when his answer was Ladybug’s lips on his cheek. It was only a quick peck, but it warmed Chat up all over. 

“That was the best present anyone has ever given me” She smiled, “Thank you.”

His eyes went wide before laughter escaped his lips. “That wasn’t your present.” 

“Huh?” Ladybug asked, fixing her mask.

“Let’s go,” He said, taking her hand. “The festivities are far from over.” He winked.

They walked side by side, it was early summer and the nights had started warming up with light summer breezes in the air. Chat lead the way and Ladybug had a feeling where he was taking her next when more voices could be heard and the tip of the Eiffel Tower came into view.

Her jaw dropped at the sight. She had lived in Paris for nearly a year now and she had done zero sight seeing. Seeing the tower in person was something she and all the people back in her hometown had dreamed of doing since they were children. To think she was standing in front of it right now, she almost had to pinch herself. 

“Not too shabby isn’t it?” 

Ladybug giggled, “It’s beautiful. I’ve always dreamed of coming here.” She sighed.

Chat caught himself staring again and cleared is throat, turning her attention to him. He thought now would be the perfect time. Ladybug watched him with knitted brows when he reached into his pant pocket, producing a small black lacquer box. 

“By the way Princess,  _this_ is your present” He chuckled, handing her the box. 

She took the expensive looking box carefully, opening it slowly. Her jaw dropped once again. Staring back her was the most beautiful hair pin she had ever laid eyes on. It was about the length of her hand and entirely gold. The length of it was engraved with the finest detailing. The head of the hair pin was made to look like a flower and was decorated in red stones resembling a smaller blooming flower.

“Chat... is this- Is this real?” She asked, feeling terrible. This looked really expensive. _Too_ expensive.

“One hundred percent real” Chat grinned proudly.

“I...” She sighed, “I thought we agreed on nothing extravagant?”

“Before you ask, no I can’t return it.” He teased. 

“I can’t accept this” She said promptly, handing him back the hair pin and the box. 

Chat chuckled, “Do you like it?”

Ladybug’s face twisted in confusion, she had no idea what about this was funny.

“Yes... It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“Then that’s all that matters” He said, taking the hair pin out of her hands. He walked behind her and took the old hair pin she received from Le Chabanais out of her bun, replacing it with the new hair pin. “I thought it suited you better than this old thing.” He said, handing her back the old one.

Ladybug bit her lip. She felt wrong for accepting such an expensive gift. Chat had done so much for her already, the show, bringing her to the Eiffel Tower, now this? It was more than anyone had ever done for her birthday.

“I’ll pay you back” She said, expecting him to laugh at her again.

“Princess” He said softly, closing the space between them, “Now what kind of a man would I be if I made someone pay me back on their birthday” He chuckled. It’s not like he paid for the gift, Master Fu had given it to him specifically for her. “If you really want to pay me back, you’ll take good care of it” He smiled. He took the old hair pin and put it in the box instead before handing it back to her.

Ladybug reached her hand up to her bun, fingers grazing the small rubies that dangled from the tip. She found herself smiling, eyes flicking up to meet Chat’s who was already looking at her. “Thank you Chat” She smiled. 

“My pleasure” He smiled back, flashing his pearly whites.

They walked hand in hand on the small sidewalks, swinging their arms lightly and keeping an eye out for cars whizzing by. Ladybug tipped her head up to look at the old buildings. Then at the shops and cafes. Every inch of Paris looked like something out of a painting. Soon the streets were no longer as littered with people. Ladybug knew that meant it was getting later and her time together with Chat was nearing its end. She was afraid to enjoy herself the entire night because she knew it was all just going to end. Despite herself, she still ended up having fun. More fun and enjoyment than anything she’s ever done. 

They passed by a semi secluded park when Chat stopped, his halt tugging Ladybug a bit. She looked at the empty park. It was small and almost entirely hidden by greenery. 

“What’s wrong? Need to use the sandbox?” Ladybug giggled.

Chat chuckled, “This happens to be our last stop for tonight.”

“More surprises?” She asked.

“What makes you think it’s a surprise?” He asked in a low voice, pulling her back into his space. 

“Knowing you,” Ladybug cocked an eyebrow at him, “There has to be something up your sleeve” She smirked knowingly.

“Guess we’ll see.” He smiled, taking her hand and leading her into the center of the park. 

A two person swing set caught Ladybug’s eye and she knew she had to sit in it. Having not been on one since childhood. Chat never let go of her hand so she pulled him along with her, taking a swing for herself and he the other. 

She let go of his hand so she could swing properly. Kicking her feet off the ground to get herself going. It wasn’t as difficult as she thought it would be with heels on. Chat followed suit. They locked eyes and eventually the mild swinging turned into a battle to see who could swing higher than the other. 

“No fair your legs are longer than mine!” Ladybug squealed and laughed at Chat kicking his legs in the air, gradually building momentum.

“Are they? I never noticed because I’m way up here!” He laughed, swinging past her with a strong whoosh before jumping off the swing.

“Chat!” Ladybug all but screamed when he launched from the seat. She dug the thick heels of her shoes into the ground to slow herself down enough to hop off safely, running over to Chat. “What was that?!”

Chat only chuckled as he knelt at her feet. He stood up and brushed himself off, bowing. “Didn’t you know? A cat always lands on his feet” He smirked. Ladybug wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He really scared her with his little stunt.

“D-Don’t scare me like that!” She yelled.

“You were worried about me?” He smiled, pulling her waist against him. 

“Of course I was” She sighed, resting her hands on his chest, avoiding his gaze. 

Chat’s fingers cupped her chin, tilting her head up so he could look at her. She was pouting and her eyes were a little glossy through her mask. He chuckled lightly, dragging his thumb across her lower lip delicately. “Don’t look so sad for me Princess.” He smiled, “I wanted to make sure I had enough time.”

“For what?” She asked as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny remote. How many pockets did he have on him?

“This.” He grinned, thumb pressing down on the device’s only button.

Ladybug jumped when the small park illuminated with tiny twinkling lights. She subconsciously braced herself against Chat who snickered at her reaction. Soft light engulfed the small park, revealing strings of tiny lights strung over them from the trees like an arch, some wrapped around the swing set, and all around the space of the park. It was like a dream. Like Chat had brought her into a lantern. 

She whipped her head up at him, his expression smug as ever. He _had_  planned this. “H-How did you- When...”

“I had some people set it up last night.” He grinned smugly. 

“This...” She was still trying to process all of it.

“Is my last surprise.” He finished softly, taking one step back to create space between them. He kept one of her hands clasped in his and placed her free hand on his shoulder. When she was positioned, his other hand found her waist again, pulling her against him. Ladybug’s eyes widened when she figured out what he was doing. 

“I-I can’t dance” She said sheepishly. They had seen, tasted, and touched each other’s most intimate parts yet she still couldn’t help being a little shy around him at times. Her hands still felt foreign on his toned body as if he were something expensive she wasn’t supposed to touch.

“Not to worry. Just follow me” He smiled. His eyes seem to glow at night.

Ladybug tried her best to follow as he started with the simple forward step, backward step. Before she knew it they began swaying and spinning. There was no music, but Chat seemed to create a rhythm all on his own. She laughed every time he spun her out then back into his arms, even picking her up off the ground and spinning themselves around with ease.

Chat spun her out and back in one last time, their eyes meeting. She was smiling from ear to ear and lightly panting. He kissed her forehead and pulled away, bowing. Ladybug giggled and curtsied, thanking him for her first dance lesson.

* * *

They walked rather slowly back to Le Chabanais. Neither of them said anything the whole way back. Chat tried his best not to check his watch every ten seconds to no avail. As if checking his watch meant time would tick by slower. The night might have been filled with laughs and good memories, but they both knew it had to come to an end eventually.  The main streets were still bustling with people despite how late it was. This was Paris alright.

For the first time since she arrived in Paris, Ladybug actually got to experience some of what the city had to offer. The atmosphere being unlike anything she had felt before. Chat gave her freedom tonight. Something she normally gave him. She had forgotten what it felt like to be free. Not only that, he also gave her wonderful memories. No one had ever done anything even relatively close to what Chat had done for her in one night. She felt almost guilty for not having anything to offer him in return. Chat deserved someone better to shower with his affection. 

“So tell me,” He said, when they were back in the alleyway where Nadja let them out onto hours ago, “Was that the best birthday you’ve ever had? Or am I going to have to try even harder next time?” Chat laughed.

Ladybug smiled to play off her wince. There wasn’t going to be a next time. The awkwardness had set in by the time they reached the door. There was an oddly large amount of space between them for the first time tonight and neither really knew what to say. Chat for one wanted to stay with her longer, but knew it was closing time.

“Chat?” Ladybug spoke up first, breaking the silence.

“Yes?” He asked with his hands behind his back. She thought he was being formal. Little did she know he was keeping his hands behind his back to keep from pouncing on her. This was one of the best nights of his life and he clawed desperately at the hope time would stand still here. The last thing he wanted was to bring her back here of all places. To send his Princess back into her tower.

“I know I’ve said this a million times already,” She started, “But thank you so much... You have no idea how much tonight meant to me. It’s the best thing anyone has ever done for me.” This time she was the one to close the space between them.

He took her hand and pulled her even closer. “You know I’d do anything for milady” He smiled.

Ladybug blushed at his sweet words. Her face almost as red as her mask. That’s right, the mask.

“Oh” She said, remembering the mask. “I should give this back shouldn’t I?” 

“Keep it. It suits you.” He chuckled. He was so close Ladybug could feel his breath on her lips. 

Ladybug didn’t know what compelled her she just knew she wanted to stay with Chat a little longer. She got on her toes and yanked him down by his shirt, crashing his lips onto hers. She stayed on her toes since her kitten heels didn’t help much with her height. Chat didn’t hesitate to melt into the kiss, his hands found her waist and quickly heated up the kiss. He had been waiting all night to feel her like this. 

He backed her up steadily against the stone wall, his hands sliding from her tiny waist down to her hips. Ladybug complied, too lost in the ever deepening kiss to protest, her fingers knitted in his gold locks. The only thing separating his fingers from her smooth skin was a thin layer of chiffon and he shuddered at the thought. He rested one hand against the wall beside her head to steady himself. He could feel himself getting carried away and the one thing he didn’t want right now was to scare her off and ruin their perfect night. 

Ladybug squeaked into his mouth when he squeezed her hip. His mouth left hers and she almost whined. Her words died on her tongue when his lips pressed against her shoulder, leaving wet kisses along it. 

“Chat...” She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He peeled her shawl away, fingers teasing her dress strap before gently pulling it off, revealing more of her skin to him. 

“Chat...?” She breathed. He wasn’t really going to take her hot and heavy in the open alleyway was he?

“You have no idea...” His lips trailed down to her sensitive collar bone, “What you do to me” He growled in a low sultry voice, sucking on her sweet spot. 

“Ch-Chat!” She squealed, startling the boy. She felt Chat’s breath fan over her exposed shoulder when he sighed.

He blinked and remembered where he was. He wanted her so badly he ended losing himself. He kissed the spot on her collarbone apologetically before pulling her strap and shawl back onto her shoulder. 

“My apologies Princess” He grunted, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. “It seems it’s becoming harder to control myself around you,” He chuckled, “I hope I didn’t just ruin your birthday.” He smiled, pulling away to look at her. 

“No!” Ladybug yelled. She looked stunned, but not angry. “You could never ruin it.” She assured, holding his face in her hands. 

He grinned and kissed her one last time, “You should get going before Shah Maxi sends the cavalry after me.”

Ladybug giggled, “Well... I’m off then.” She tried her best not to show how unhappy she was about leaving. 

Chat decided to stay until she got inside safely. Ladybug did as Nadja instructed. It was a little pass three since she and Chat decided to get a little heated back there. She took a deep breath and knocked three times.

No one answered. It was eerily quiet. She tried again, gasping when the door finally swung open, almost grazing her nose. To her surprise it wasn’t Nadja she saw, but a startled Aurore. Chat saw the door open and took that as his cue to leave. He slipped out the alley smiling ear to ear, a spring in his step. He practically danced all the way home.

“A-Aurore...?” Ladybug asked. What was Aurore doing here? How on Earth did she know about the secret staircase? More importantly, where was Nadja?

Aurore blinked, finally realizing who the girl behind the mask was. “Ladybug?” She gasped, turquoise eyes widening.

“Where’s Nadja?” Ladybug asked urgently. 

“Oh Ladybug...” Aurore sighed. She looked about ready to cry. “What have you done?”

* * *

*Hours Prior to The Date*

"Were my assumptions correct?" Monsieur Hawk asked, moving a chess piece forward. He was the only man Mendeleiev knew who played chess by himself.

"Yes. It was only suspicion at first, now I'm sure about it. It was indeed Nadja Chamack who stole the master key. Your assumptions were correct."

"And you claim she intends to sneak out Ladybug and one of her guests?" 

Mendeleiev nodded. "Chat Noir is his name. He and Nadja are always discussing things for prolonged periods of time when he visits. He's also been spending a suspiciously large amount of money here in the shortest time span I've ever seen, specifically requesting for Ladybug each time." Mendeleiev informed, showing Monsieur Hawk her clipboard with the data. The man assessed the situation silently.   

"Chat Noir?" He asked, moving a knight piece.

The woman nodded again, pushing up her glasses. "Shall I go stop them before they leave the building?" She asked.

"No."

"Monsieur Hawk!"

"I said no. My decision is final." He said, spinning the chess board around and moving another piece. He didn't even bother to look at Mendeleiev.

Mendeleiev narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"

Monsieur Hawk grinned, "Ladybug's very obedient. She'll come back." He said, moving a pawn piece.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Are you questioning my judgement?" Monsieur Hawk inquired sternly, eyes flicking up to hers.

Mendeleiev gulped, she had forgotten to hold her tongue. "Not at all." She said.

"Good."

"What do you suppose we do about Chamack? You know she sympathizes too much with these girls. She's preventing them from doing their job."

"Ah yes, there's that issue isn't there?" He said, moving another piece. "It's certainly disappointing. She was always such a diligent employee." He sighed, not sounding at all like he meant it. "The solution is quite simple you see."

"That solution being?"

"We get rid of her." He said, knocking a bishop piece off the board. The piece falling off his desk, clattering onto the floor.

* * *

Continued in the next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -PHEW THAT WAS LONG. (didn't feel like splitting it into two chapters)
> 
> -Long story short (no pun intended) I wanted to make the dance and performance scenes more detailed, but I CAN'T write scenes with too much action and movement to save my life. *I'm sorry*
> 
> -Ladybug's dress style was inspired by this: http://image.glamourdaze.com/2012/05/1920s-fashion-the-flapper-225x300.jpg
> 
> -The hair pin inspired by this: http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1672639270/Free-Shipping-Wholesale-Discount-Chinese-Tradtional-Red-Rhinestone-Hair-Stick-Wedding-Hair-Accessories-QTH021.jpg
> 
> -The shoes: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_kNo1dXol7a4/TL7_QydV4MI/AAAAAAAAB7I/nVqQT6eB7M8/s320/Blanche+Dunn%27s+legs+and+shoes.jpg
> 
> -The sewing machine because why not: http://image.glamourdaze.com/2014/05/1920s-Home-sewing-fad-221x300.jpg
> 
> -The video of the acrobats: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6UR25c8ByM


	8. Juleka and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka and Rose's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter in celebration of 100 subscribers! (Not really I was gonna post it anyway, but just checked and this fic now has 100 subscribers! I'm still in disbelief!) I'll start posting more backstories as extra chapters here and there so keep an eye out ;)

Juleka finished cleaning up her station, making sure the last of the glasses at the bar were back in place before heading back to the dormitory. She spotted Rose in her bed, a book in her hand. Her big blues eyes looked up when Juleka walked in, an immediate smile on her face.

“Sorry, I had to clean up,” Juleka said, grabbing the case of paints and brushes from under her bed. “Are you ready?”

Rose nodded and put down her book. Her time of being decommissioned had left her bored and alone in the dorms all night with nothing to do. So Juleka hatched an idea.

None of the girl’s hung out on the roof even though it _technically_ wasn’t off limits. Rose laid down a blanket she brought with her so they could sit comfortably before shrugging off her robe. The night’s were finally warm enough to do this. Rose covered her front with her robe, leaving her back exposed to Juleka who was busy getting her paints ready.

From the roof, they had a beautiful view of Paris. Juleka framed the cityscape with her fingers, figuring out which part she wanted. Once decided, she dipped her paintbrush into some paint and pressed it against Rose’s skin, the blonde shuddered.

“Sorry, are you still sore here?” Juleka asked, pulling away her paintbrush.

Rose shook her head, “No, it just tickles” She giggled.

Juleka laughed and got to work. Making colorful strokes all over Rose’s back, resembling the cityscape they saw in front of them. Her eyes occasionally leaving Rose’s back to make sure she got everything as accurately as one could when painting another’s back.

“And done.” She declared, setting her paint’s down. “Wanna go back inside so you can see it?”

Rose shook her head again, “Even if I can’t see it, I know it’s beautiful. Everything you make always is” She said softly.

Juleka smiled and moved to sit next to Rose, the blonde resting her head on her shoulder. The breeze was light and smelled sweet like wine.

“This reminds me of the old days” Rose said, breathing in the Parisian night air.

“At the orphanage?”

“Mhm,” Rose hummed, “Remember we used to always sit on the roof there too?”

Juleka sighed, “Yeah, neither of us has changed much have we?”

“No we definitely haven’t” Rose giggled.

*15 Years Ago. Orphelinat Françoise Dupont*

“Juleka! Juleka!” Little Rose yelled, barreling through the door onto the rooftop where Juleka was.

“Rose! What’s wrong?”

Rose paused, catching her breath. “I’m… I got adopted!”

“What?” Juleka breathed in disbelief. She never thought the day would come when she and Rose would be apart.

“I leave this afternoon! I’m getting a family…” Rose panted, unable to believe it herself.

“I’m…” Juleka started, tiny fists clenching the hem of her purple dress. “I’m so happy for you” She forced a smile. Of course Rose got adopted, she was beautiful and kind. The ideal child any family would want. No families ever looked twice at Juleka.

“Do you have everything?” Juleka asked, when they were out by the car. The day seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. In all honesty, Juleka wasn’t ready to say goodbye to her only friend.

“I think so,” Rose said, wrapping her baby pink coat around herself. Her new family packed what little luggage she had into their car.

“Where will you be living now?” Juleka asked.

Rose shrugged, “I think my new mama and papa said Paris.”

“Paris?” Juleka asked. Juleka always heard stories about Paris, how the city was an artist’s dream. It was also far from the orphanage.

“Rose!” Her new father called, “We have to go now.”

“Coming!” Rose called back before wrapping her arms around Juleka, shocking the girl. “I promise we’ll see each other again” Rose whispered. “Well… Goodbye” She said shyly when she pulled away.

“W-Wait!” Juleka cried, running after Rose. She took out her favorite bracelet from her dress pocket. She and Rose had found it one day when playing in the garden. They called it their buried treasure. It was their little secret. “Take this with you.”

“Juleka…” Rose gasped when Juleka placed the silver bracelet in her hands. The oval locket topped with a blue gem in the center was actually a mirror.

“Take it. So you’ll never forget me.” She smiled.

“Oh Juleka!” Rose cried, hugging Juleka who hugged back. “I could never forget my only friend.” She smiled, wiping away a tear with her small hand.

“Rose sweetie!” Her new mother reminded.

“I have to go now,” Rose whispered, “I’ll take good care of this I promise.” She said before climbing into the car.

Juleka watched with sad eyes as the car drove away. Rose rolled down the window and waved to Juleka. Unable to just sit and watch, Juleka ran after the car. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her, “I’ll find you! In Paris! I promise!” Juleka cried, running after the car until it sped away out of sight with Rose in it.

Juleka was never adopted. Year after year she stayed at the orphanage, watching children join new families until it eventually closed down. By the time it closed, she was old enough to get a job. She worked at many different shops around town and as a freelance artist on the side, saving up as much money as she could to go to Paris. To Rose.

Once she arrived in Paris she was lucky enough to find a job as a counter girl in a family owned cosmetics shop. The family that owned the shop had ran it for years and welcomed Juleka with open arms. Eleven years had passed since she made her promise.

“Juleka!” The daughter of the owner’s called.

“I’m in here” Juleka called from the storage room. She checked off all the things that need restocking. “Sorry, I was checking on the inventory. Did you need something?”

“Some of us girls are going out for a drink tonight, you should join us!”

Juleka wasn’t ever the _going out_ type. She also never really was the drinking type. “Thanks, but I’ll pass.”

“Awh c’mon!” The girl whined, “You work the hardest out of all of us, you deserve a night out!”

“It’s alright, I like working.” Juleka smiled.

“Please~ you don’t even have to drink, just come with us! The guys found this place not far from here, it’s supposed to be one of the nicest places in the city! My treat!"

Juleka looked around at the boxes of cosmetics around her. She _was_ always working. “Oh, alright.” She relented, the owner’s daughter squealing in excitement.  “Just for a little bit.”

The place they ended up going to was none other than Le Chabanais. Juleka had heard about this place many times from the moment she stepped foot off the train all those years ago. It was hard to live in Paris and not know about Le Chabanais. It was notorious for all sorts of things Juleka had no interest in.

She sat awkwardly at the table. All her coworkers who tagged along all brought dates. Juleka didn’t mind being alone, it was just the atmosphere she wasn’t used to. Music boomed and all around were half naked girls.

A waitress in a sheer pink babydoll slip placed down Juleka’s second cola that night. Juleka was about to thank the girl before something caught her eye. The waitress’ silver bracelet with a locket in the middle with a royal blue gem in the center. The waitress turned and walked away to another table before Juleka could say anything.

She got up and went after the waitress, ignoring her group of friends who asked where she was going. She weaved through the crowd, careful not bump into anybody until she saw the waitress’ head of blonde hair again.

_It couldn’t be._

She watched as the waitress’ placed another drink down at a gentlemen’s table. When she looked up her blue eyes locked with Juleka’s.

_It was._

Juleka knew those big blue eyes anywhere. The waitress made a break for it and Juleka bolted after her.

“Rose!” Juleka yelled after the waitress. There was only one person with that bracelet. Her bracelet, which she had given to her precious friend years ago.

Juleka reached out and grabbed the waitress by the wrist, stopping her before she could escape through the double doors of the kitchen.

“Rose…” Juleka panted, "Is it really you?”

The blonde didn’t answer nor did she look at Juleka. Juleka looked down at the girl’s wrist, inspecting the bracelet. It _was_ hers.

“Rose answer me,” Juleka pleaded, “I know it’s you.”

The girl trembled slightly when she turned around. Her eyes watery. Juleka gasped, it was her friend. It was Rose. She looked so different. Juleka stood much taller than Rose now who seemed had not grown much since they last saw each other. Her long blonde hair was gone, she now donned a pixie cut, though her blue eyes still sparkled.

“Ju...Juleka…?”

Juleka smiled, relieved her friend recognized her. “Yes… It’s me.”

Rose finally agreed to talk, she escorted Juleka back to the bar area and sat them both down at a vacant table. Juleka tried asking what happened and how Rose ended up in a place like this and where her family was, but it was obvious Rose didn’t want to talk about it.

“My family… didn’t turn out to be what I thought they would be…” Was all Rose said. Juleka read between the lines and didn’t press the subject any further.

“I work here now, I owe them a lot for taking me in.”

“Rose,” Juleka said, “They only took you in so they could use you. How much do you owe them?”

Rose didn’t say anything.

“That much?”

Rose nodded. Juleka decided to change the subject, telling Rose all about how far she’s come to get to Paris and about her new job. They talked all night until closing, they had so much to catch up on. Juleka was secretly already planning to take action.

The next morning Rose was surprised to see Juleka unpacking her things in the dorm.

“Ju-Juleka?!”

“Morning,” Juleka smiled.

“Wh-What are you doing here? You can’t be in here, Madame Mendeleiev will be really mad!” Rose cried.

“I talked to Madame. I work here now. I heard you guys needed a new bartender so I’m here to help.” Juleka informed, never missing a beat.

“Why… Why would you do that?”

“Because,” Juleka said, turning to Rose. “I made a promise.” She smiled.

* * *

Rose laughed at the memory, the breeze blowing against the now dried paint on her back.  “You kept your promise after all huh?”

Juleka nodded, “And you kept yours.”

Rose looked down at the silver bracelet Juleka had given her fifteen years ago. “I did didn’t I?” She sighed, leaning into Juleka’s form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puts hands together* I really really hope these extra bonus chapters aren't annoying, but I really have fun writing them and I wanna write more of them!
> 
> I'm trying so so hard not to make a spin off about Juleka and Rose. *bites hand*


	9. Picking Up The Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are calm and slow for once in the aftermath of Chat and Ladybug's date. Ladybug knew what she had to do. She had to pick up the pieces.

Aurore grabbed Ladybug’s wrist and sprinted them up the secret hidden staircase back to the main area of the brothel. Ladybug took this time to take her mask off and tuck it into her dress. Just as they got out of the dark hallway Nadja stormed out of her room, suitcases in hand, and a shouting Mendeleiev on her tail. Nadja raced down the main staircase, heels clacking.

“Nadja wait!” Ladybug yelled. She wrenched her wrist free of Aurore’s hold, sprinting down the stairs after Nadja.

“Ladybug don’t!” Aurore yelled.

“Go on! Get out!” Mendeleiev screamed. Nadja paid the woman no attention, walking towards the grand doors with her head held high.

“What’s going on?” Alya asked, emerging from her room.

Ladybug whisked past Mendeleiev, calling out for Nadja. “Nadj- ow!” The girl cried when Mendeleiev grabbed her wrist. The woman’s nails biting into her skin.

“And you!” Mendeleiev snarled, hand coming down across Ladybug’s face with a loud slap.

Ladybug screamed, tears falling down her face. Her cheek stung where Mendeleiev slapped her.

“Hey!” Alya yelled, fuming with anger.

“Don’t” Aurore said sternly, grabbing Alya’s shoulder before she could get down the stairs and her hands around Mendeleiev’s throat. “It’ll only be worse for _both_ of you if you get involved.” She warned.

“So what? Just stand here and watch?” Alya said through gritted teeth. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” She yelled, shoving Aurore’s hand off her shoulder violently. “First you don’t help Rose, now you won’t help Ladybug? Whose side are you on! You never care about anybody but yourself! Not us, not Nadja, not anybody!” Alya spat in the heat of the moment.

Aurore said nothing, she only watched as Alya ran down to the chaos.

“You dare leave this place?! You useless, ungrateful, little!-” Mendeleiev growled, pulling back her hand. Ladybug braced herself for the next strike that never came. She opened her eyes slowly. Nadja was standing tall over Ladybug, the woman’s hand wrapped around Mendeleiev’s wrist with a death grip.

“Don’t you dare,” Nadja growled, “Lay your hands on one of my girls _ever. again._ ” She glared with blazing suns in her eyes at Mendeleiev who was taken back for a moment. The woman had never seen Nadja so angry. She wrenched her wrist away and released Ladybug who sank down onto the floor.

“Get out of my brothel.” Mendeleiev sneered.

“My pleasure. You can have this dump” Nadja spat. She helped Ladybug to her feet, the girl was hysterical.

“Nadja… Nadja, I’m s-sorry….” Ladybug cried so hard she could practically talk. Nadja held the poor girl’s face in her hands, thumbs wiping away her tears. “Th-This is all,” Ladybug sobbed, “my f-fault.” Her voice cracked.

Alya quickly joined Ladybug’s side, partially holding her and smoothing over her back. A few other girls had come out to see what all the commotion was about, Juleka, Rose, and Alix being among them.

Nadja smiled tearfully, shaking her head. “You haven’t done anything wrong,” She said, her own eyes filling with tears. “This isn’t your fault” Nadja smiled, brushing Ladybug’s bangs out of her face. “Everything’s going to be alright.” She whispered, taking Ladybug’s hand. Nadja blinked away her tears. By now, Juleka, Rose, and Alix had gathered around them. All watching Nadja with heartbroken faces.

Nadja looked one last time at her girls. Alix with her wild feathery pink hair. Rose who held onto Juleka’s hand.  Alya who was holding onto Ladybug, keeping the girl on her feet, then finally up at Aurore who watched from the top of the stairs.

“I have to go now.” Nadja said tearfully, pulling her hand away from Ladybug who struggled not to let go. _This can’t be happening. This could not be happening._

The girls followed her out the door onto the street in front of the brothel. Nadja threw her suitcases into the trunk of her car. Stopping and smiling one last time at her girls before climbing into her car. The girls watched helplessly as the car began driving away. All utterly helpless to do anything but watch their only ally leave.

“Wait!” Ladybug cried, running after Nadja’s car.

“Ladybug!” Alya and Alix yelled, struggling to hold Ladybug back.

“Wait please!!” She screamed, more tears coming down her face. She tried to wrench free of her friend’s hold to no avail. “Don’t go…” Ladybug cried, sinking down to her knees onto the pavement, “Please…” She cried, watching the lights on the back of Nadja’s car blur with tears. “Don’t leave me…” She whimpered, reaching her hand out to the car. Water from a nearby pothole soaked into her dress, soiling it with brown street water.

Alya and Alix helped Ladybug to her feet and walked her back into the brothel. Mendeleiev had already sent all the bystanders back to their rooms and was waiting for Ladybug. Her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

 _Not Nadja, anyone but Nadja._ Sounded in Ladybug’s head when she broke into a sprint towards Mendeleiev.

“Ladybug don’t!” Alya cried.

Ladybug fell to her knees, pressing her fists and forehead against the carpeted floor in front of Mendeleiev.

“Please…” She begged.

“You have the nerve to even ask anything of me after that stunt you pulled?” Mendeleiev asked through gritted teeth.

“Please!” Ladybug screamed, looking up at Mendeleiev.

Mendeleiev clicked her tongue, disgusted by Ladybug’s actions. She never thought the girl was pitiful enough to beg at her feet. She didn’t have time for this. “Be prepared to have what you already owe, _doubled._ And I’ll be confiscating _this._ ” The woman said, tearing the hairpin Chat had given Ladybug for her birthday out of her bun, ripping out a few pieces of her hair in the process. Ladybug was crying so hard she couldn’t even scream from the pain. “Don’t expect to ever see this again, it shall be pawned.” Mendeleiev said before retiring for the night, taking the hairpin with her.

Alya and Alix already had their arms locked with Ladybug’s by the time she tried running after Mendeleiev again.

“Fire me! Fire me! Please!” Ladybug cried. Mendeleiev ignored her pleas. “She has a daughter!! She needs this job! Please!!” She screamed, stomping her feet.

“Ladybug…” Alya’s voice cracked with tears.

“That’s enough…” Alix said somberly.

Even when returned to her room Ladybug was inconsolable. She was hysterical and the tears wouldn’t stop. Everything was ruined, all because of her. All because of her date with Chat, all because she forgot her goal. This was all her fault. How was Nadja supposed to pay her cousins for taking care of Manon now. Nadja was gone and so was Chat’s gift. Chat only asked one thing of her, to take good care of the hairpin and she couldn’t even do that. Nadja was no longer here, Chat’s present was gone, and the dress Nadja had given her that she worked so hard on was soiled. Everything precious to her had disappeared overnight.

Ladybug had never felt more helpless than she did right now. She cried and screamed into her pillows until she finally fell asleep. When she woke up her eyes were raw and swollen, her pillows were stained with makeup and she was still wearing the soiled dress. She felt something in her balled up fist and opened it. She had been clenching her fists so hard the whole time, her palm had red crescent welts from her blunt nails on it.

In her hand was a small crumpled up piece of paper. She remembered feeling something when Nadja let go of her hand last night, but was too emotional it had slipped her mind the moment it happened.

She uncrumpled the piece of paper. On it was a phone number and the words:

_If you ever need anything._

Ladybug felt her eyes growing hot again. Even till the very end, Nadja still thought about her. Still took care of her. She wiped away her tears and safely hid the piece of paper, the only piece she had left of Nadja that hadn’t been ruined.

The next night was no better.

“Ladybug there’s no use, let’s call it a night.” A brokenhearted Alya sighed, sitting on the floor next to Ladybug who was desperately trying to scrub the giant stain out of Nadja’s dress.

“I can still fix this…” Ladybug sobbed.

“We’ve tried everything, that stain’s not coming out. Come on,” Alya stood up, holding out her hand, “We have to get you to bed, you need rest.”

“I-I have to fix this…” Ladybug cried full of desperation, scrubbing harder.

“Ladyb-”

“I can still fix this!” She screamed.

“Marinette!” Alya yelled, grabbing the girl by her shoulders, shaking her out of her daze. “That’s enough… Please.” She sighed.

Ladybug looked into Alya’s tear filled, pleading eyes with shock. She had specifically told her friend _never_ to use her real name here. It worked though. Ladybug froze, the scrub brush falling out of her pruned hands into the bucket of soapy mud water.

“Alya…” She cried, burying her face in her hands in defeat.

Alya pulled the distraught girl into her arms, stroking her hair gently as Ladybug cried into her chest.

“It’s okay. We’ll get through this.” Alya whispered. It had been a long night, they both needed sleep. Ladybug in particular after being restless since Nadja was dismissed.

The next morning, Ladybug woke up to Alya bringing her breakfast. She didn’t eat her breakfast, merely picked at it.

“You have to eat.” Alya said from Ladybug’s armchair.

“I’m not hungry…” Ladybug mumbled.

“You haven’t been hungry since Nadja left, now _eat_.”

There was a knock at the door before Alix popped her head in.

“Alya, Mendeleiev and Bustier want us all down in the dining hall to discuss who’s doing what for the anniversary show next Friday. We need someone to take… to take Nadja’s spot too.” Alix said. Just saying Nadja’s name was hard enough for everyone.

“Right, forgot about that” Alya sighed, running a hand through her auburn hair. “I’ll be right down,” She said, getting out of her seat.

“W-Wait” Ladybug said, putting her plate down. “Can I come too?”

Alix and Alya exchanged glances. “I don’t see why not” Alix shrugged.

“You sure you’re ready to face Mendeleiev so soon?” Alya asked.

Ladybug nodded. She couldn’t just hide in her room and cry, she had to be strong. Nadja would’ve been disappointed to see Ladybug this way. She had to be strong for the woman who did so much for her.

The walk down to the dining hall felt way too quick. Ladybug barely had enough time to mentally prepare herself before she saw Mendeleiev standing tall next to Bustier at the front of the dining hall. All eyes were on the three girls as they took their seat at a table with Juleka, Rose, and Aurore.

Nobody except Alya, and Aurore; who let Ladybug back inside after her date; knew that she was the reason Nadja was fired. Though Mendeleiev didn’t even bother glance at the girls, Ladybug felt tension in the air. Tension especially between Aurore and Alya, though Ladybug didn’t know why.

“Nice of you to join us ladies.” Mendeleiev said. Alix rolled her eyes at the woman’s condescending tone.

Bustier shook her head, “We’re happy you made it” She said sweetly. Ladybug thought Mendeleiev and Nadja’s personalities clashed, but when you put Mendeleiev next to angelic, kind, Bustier. The clash was by far greater and prominent as ever.

Ladybug listened as Bustier explained how the event was going to carry out. She assumed Mendeleiev, who stood off to the side and took notes was mainly there to relay things back to Monsieur Hawk for approval.

Bustier explained that the anniversary was a three-night event beginning Friday of next week. For those three nights, sex was not required to be sold. Le Chabanais would operate like a regular cabaret for those three days. It was Monsieur Hawk’s orders therefore nobody questioned the odd decision.

Since there were so many girls, only the amount of girls needed were recruited. Bustier went down the list of those who were to participate, most of them had done performances the previous years and were assigned to do them again. Of those girls were: Aurore, who was doing a striptease, Alix, who was putting on a fire related performance, Alya along with a few other girls were assigned a belly dancing performance, and Rose, who was going to walk a tightrope.

All the preparations had been already been made, from decorations, to costumes, to music. The last thing they needed to go over was making sure everyone who was chosen had a performance ready. The only decision left now was who was going to take Nadja’s spot. Bustier informed the girls that Nadja had resigned and needed someone to take the finale spot.

Ladybug tasted bile on her tongue. Mendeleiev probably told everyone Nadja resigned to cover everything up.

“Now I apologize for the extremely short notice, but would anyone be willing to take Madame Chamack’s place?” Bustier asked.

No one said anything. Who would want to volunteer anyway? Girls who were lucky enough not to get chosen got the closest thing to a three day vacation from selling their bodies. Those not putting on performances got easy jobs like serving drinks or little tasks backstage.

“I’ll do it.”

All eyes turned to Ladybug.

“Perfect! Alright then, Ladybug… for finale…” Bustier scribbled onto her clipboard as girls thanked Ladybug for taking one for the team.

“Remind me,” Mendeleiev spoke up, silencing the room immediately. “Since when did anyone give you permission to make decisions like that?” She inquired, pushing her glasses up.

Ladybug tried to still her trembling, hoping no one would notice. She swallowed her fears before speaking. “You need someone right? If no one else will do it I will.” She said, mustering up as much courage as she could.

“Is that so? Then tell me, how do you suppose we conceal your identity? You _know_ how important that is.” Mendeleiev said, obviously making a jab at Ladybug’s little adventure the other night.

Luckily, Ladybug had already thought about that part and had already thought up a solution.

“With this.” Ladybug said, pulling out of her robe the mask Chat had given her. Thankfully she had hid this the other night or else Mendeleiev would have confiscated it for sure. She held out the mask, displaying it for everyone to see.

“And where did you get that?” Mendeleiev asked with a raised brow.

“I made it.” Ladybug lied.

Mendeleiev assessed the idea.

“I don’t see why not.” Alya spoke up, standing tall next to Ladybug who gave her an appreciative look. “I wear one for my performance.”

“Alya has a point, I don’t see any harm in that. How about it Madame Mendeleiev?” Bustier asked.

Mendeleiev tapped her pen against her clipboard inquisitively. “I guess it _is_ better than having you sit around and do nothing like an insect.” She said, staring down the girl.

“Then I guess it’s settled.” Bustier said, breaking the silence. “Ladybug will take Madame Chamack’s place as the finale. We can discuss your performance privately in my office okay?” Bustier said before dismissing the assembly.

“Hey, you alright?” Alya asked Ladybug.

“H-Huh? Oh, yes, I’m fine.” Ladybug answered. “Is everything okay between you and Aurore?”

Alya rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry about it. She never cares about anyone but herself. Not even Nadja.”

Ladybug took Alya’s hand comfortingly. “I’m sure she cares.”

Alya sighed and patted Ladybug’s hand. “You weren’t lying about having a performance ready were you?” She asked with a worried expression.

“Don’t worry,” Ladybug smiled, “I have something in mind.”

This was her responsibility. She was the one who ruined everything, she had to pick up the pieces.

* * *

“Master Adrien?” A maid called from the other side of his bedroom door.

“Yes?” Adrien answered, still getting dressed.

“Your father needs to see you in his study.”

 _Now?_ He thought. His father was what Adrien always considered as the poster candidate for world’s busiest man. It was rare for him to see his father outside of fashion shows and even rarer for his father to request to see him personally.

The door of Gabriel’s study was almost as intimidating as the man himself. Adrien knocked and waited for the okay to enter. His father already sounded displeased with him.

“You wanted to see me father?” Adrien asked, closing the door behind him quietly.

His father stood by one of the giant windows in his office with his arms behind his back. His face was stern as usual and while he didn’t say anything yet Adrien could tell his father was doing a pre-talk examination by the way his father’s eyes studied him.

“Have you been keeping regularly to your sleep schedule as of late?”

“Huh?” Adrien asked. His father narrowed his eyes at his son’s impolite response. “I-I mean!” The boy cleared his throat, “I mean, yes.”

“Really?” Gabriel said, not sounding like he believed it. “I’ve received quite the few complaints that you’ve been arriving to the past couple of shoots late. Care to explain?”

Adrien tried to come up with an excuse. All those times he was late to his photoshoots were because he decided to stay late at Le Chabanais. He should’ve known word would make its way back to his father sooner or later. Gabriel Agreste had zero tolerance for anything out of line, especially from his own son.

“Father, all those shoots were scheduled fairly early in the morning. I’m sorry, I accidentally slept in those few times. It won’t happen again.” Adrien apologized, trying to sound as remorseful as possible and hoping his father wouldn’t see through his facade.

“Slept in? Is that so?” Gabriel asked, “That’s very unlike you Adrien. Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to receive complaints that a model is constantly running late, and having that model be your own son?”

“Father it was only once or twice-”

“I _wasn’t_ finished.” Gabriel cut in, his voice could cut through steel. “The Agreste name is the definition of the best society has to offer. We do not tolerate things as shameful as tardiness.”

“Yes Father.” Adrien said.

“You are aware if you weren’t my son you would have been fired long ago do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Father.” He repeated, his head low, but still looking at his father. If only his father treated him like a son and not an employee.

“Good. Then I expect you to be on time when we leave for London next weekend.”

Adrien whipped his head up, “London?”

“Is there a problem?”

“N-No, I’m just surprised with the short notice.”

“Adrien don’t tell me you have been so careless as to have forgotten about the launch of the new line? You’re in the ad for God’s sakes.” Gabriel said, pinching the bridge of his nose. A habit him and his son shared.

_Oops._

He had slipped up. It’s not that he had forgotten about the launch tour per say... it’s just that he’s been so wrapped up with Ladybug the subject had gotten pushed into the deep recesses of his mind.

“Of course not,” Adrien cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, yes I will definitely make sure not to be late this time.”

“Make sure of it. We leave for London next Saturday, return to Paris for a few short weeks then it’s off to Milan. Does that ring a bell?” Gabriel asked, never missing a beat.

“Yes, Father.”

“Good.” Gabriel said before dismissing his son.

Back outside the study Adrien felt like he could finally breathe again. He hated to admit it, but he actually did forget about the launch tour in London and Milan. His father was right about one thing, it was very unlike him to sleep in and forget things that had to do with work. He was always on top of his job related activities ever since he started modeling for his father’s company at age fifteen all those years ago. Never putting a foot out of place in order to please his father. Even though Adrien was in his twenties now, his father still very much controlled most of his life.

Ever since his mother left, his life had been what Adrien would describe as black and white. He was still alive and breathing, but for so long he felt like a walking corpse. Everyday was filled with tutors, lessons, and work. Things got worse when he began modeling. Then his father began reducing his meal portions so he would maintain a certain weight his father deemed fit. Adrien obeyed of course. Day after day he did what he was told as he was pushed around by managers and coaches. Time felt like it was at a standstill after his mother left. His father was just as hurt by his mother leaving and no matter how strict Gabriel was, Adrien wanted to be there for his father.

When Nino began working at his father’s company a couple years back, he befriended Adrien at one of Gabriel’s fashion shows and the two had been best friends ever since. It was around that time when color started seeping back into Adrien’s world.

Then he met Ladybug and she flooded his world with color. Each time he saw her the colors became more vibrant and prominent, Adrien finally felt like time had begun ticking again. Ladybug was a breath of fresh air he had never breathed before.

* * *

When Chat visited that night, he was surprised to see that he was not greeted by Shah Maxi, but a tall woman with orange hair and pale skin in a turquoise shirt and white pantsuit.

The woman introduced herself as Madame Bustier, who was in charge of the costume department, but was filling in as an escort until they found a replacement for Shah Maxi.

“A replacement? What happened to Shah Maxi?”

“She has resigned as of late. I’m sorry, that’s all I’m allowed to say.” Bustier informed, clasping her hands together.

Chat found that strange, but didn’t ask any further questions. Bustier seemed nice. He was just glad it wasn’t Mendeleiev. He thought it was rather odd Shah Maxi would resign out of the blue. When she helped him and Ladybug on their date she didn’t seem at all like she was planning to quit. Something wasn’t right and Chat didn’t like this horrible feeling washing over him.

Ladybug was laying face down in her bed when he walked in.

“Milady…?” He said. She flinched when she heard him call her name.

She lifted her head slowly. It had been nearly a week since the nightmarish night and though Ladybug no longer cried about it, she wasn’t any less devastated. In the back of her mind she was glad Chat hadn’t been here when her eyes were raw and swollen.

“Ch...at…” She croaked. Seeing Chat caused all the still vivid memories of that horrid night to come flooding back. Nadja, the soiled dress, the confiscated hairpin. Her eyes filled with tears again. She had been strong up till now.

Chat was immediately at her side. Kneeling beside her bed and stroking her back lightly. Seeing her cry made it feel like someone was squeezing his heart until it was about to implode on itself. He was almost afraid to ask, but he needed to know what was going on.

“Princess what’s wrong? Where’s Shah Maxi?” He asked which he immediately regretted when she began crying harder. “Shh…” He gently picked her up bridal style with ease and set her on the other side of the bed so he could sit with her.

Ladybug’s arms went immediately around Chat’s waist, burying her face in his stomach. Chat held her tightly as she sobbed. He didn’t know why she was crying, but had a feeling it had to do with Shah Maxi’s sudden resignation.

“Princess talk to me...” He pleaded desperately.

“N-Na…” She trailed off through her sobs. “Nad...ja…”

“Nadja?” Chat asked not any less confused and lost.

Ladybug nodded against his stomach. She remembered Chat had no idea Nadja was Shah Maxi’s real name and tried to control her breathing. She couldn’t be this way, as sad as she was she couldn’t just spend her days crying. Nadja wouldn’t want that and neither did Ladybug, not with her now doubled expenses to be paid off. Time was of the essence, she couldn’t be away for her family any longer. She had to be strong or at the very least be as strong as she could at the moment. When Ladybug came here she never expected things to be easy.

Ladybug sat up, wiped her tears away, and forced herself to face Chat. His face was grave and concerned. He cared about her so much, oh God how was she supposed to tell him about getting the hairpin taken away.

“Shah Maxi.” She said, clearing her sore throat from crying, “Her real name is Nadja.” Ladybug sniffled as she paced herself.

Based on how hard she was handling the situation, Chat could read between the lines. “She didn’t resign did she?” He asked.

Ladybug shook her head. “Mendeleiev found out about our date” The word date tasted bitter in her mouth. It was all her fault.

Chat’s eyes went wide. “What?” He asked urgently, grabbing her shoulders.

Ladybug averted her gaze and nodded.

“Wha- How…” Chat shook his head, “Where’s Sha- I mean, Nadja. Where is Nadja now?”

“She was fired.” Ladybug said quietly, still not looking at Chat. “She h-had a daughter…” She sobbed, hating how easily the tears came out. Chat hadn’t asked about the hairpin and Ladybug didn’t have the heart to tell him. Nor did she have the guts to tell him her debts were now doubled.

“Ladybug,” Chat said, cupping her cheek so he could look at her. She had been avoiding his gaze since he got here and when she finally had the heart to look at him she couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. Chat felt her tears wet his hand and his chest lurched. He pulled her into his arms, “I’m sorry,” He whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around her, “This is all my fault.”

“No,” Ladybug shook her head, “It’s my fault,” Her voice cracking with more tears. “You gave me the best night of my life,” She said, hugging him tighter, “But I should’ve never stepped foot outside this room.” She cried.

Chat’s face fell. This _was_ his fault. If he hadn’t hatched up his reckless idea in the first place this would have never happened. He could tell by how distraught Ladybug was that Nadja must have meant a lot to her and that made Chat feel worse. Here she was, literally in his arms where he thought was the safest place for her to be and she was hurting more than ever. There was nothing he could do about this, nothing he could do to fix this, nothing he could do to make it better. He felt helpless and utterly useless. By taking her out on that date, Chat thought he was giving her a night of freedom, instead it resulted in Ladybug losing one of her closest friends. There was nothing he could do for her now to make this better. Absolutely nothing.

Ladybug woke up snuggled in Chat’s arms. She cried so much she ended up tiring herself out. He was so warm just like a real cat. He was already smiling back at her when she looked up at him, his fingers gently stroking her hair. His smile did wonders for her. It was something so simple yet so comforting.

“How long was I asleep?” She asked, clearing her hoarse throat from crying.

“Not long.” He smiled, twirling a piece of her long hair with his finger. There were still hints of sadness in his eyes. Lingering no matter how hard he tried to be strong for her.

She blinked and rubbed sleep from her eyes and could already feel how swollen they were. She sat up from his embrace, hands immediately coming up to cover her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” She breathed. “I’ve been a big baby haven’t I?”

Chat pulled her hands away from her eyes, “No,” He shook his head, “You’re strong Ladybug,” He said, holding her face in his hands. He leaned in and brought his lips to her eyelids, giving each of them feather light kisses. “So strong.” He smiled weakly.

Ladybug tried to return the smile, but her cheeks felt like they weighed a ton even when Chat was holding them. He looked sad as well and she could tell he genuinely felt it was his fault even though she was the one that said yes. She almost sighed, the last thing they needed was to continue going back and forth with this ‘your fault, my fault’.

Chat checked his watch, it was almost midnight.

“You have to go don’t you?” She asked.

That one question hurt him more than she’ll ever know. Mainly because he didn’t want to go, but by her asking it meant he had to face the reality of it all. He couldn’t have another night of going home at three a.m. and risk the chance of waking up late for work.

Chat nodded. He never wanted to leave her, but tonight, leaving was something he didn’t want even more. If that was even possible. How could he leave her all alone when she was still coping with what happened to Nadja? Of all nights he had to leave early, this night was the hardest. Chat wanted to stay and comfort her, but Adrien knew he had to get home. He was torn.

“Sorry,” He sighed, “I’ll be back first thing next week okay?”

“Wait,” She said, remembering the anniversary was next Friday. “Could you c-come Friday?”

“Friday?” He asked, thinking it over.

“W-We’re putting on a show and I-I’ll be performing…” She mumbled, fidgeting with the ends of her hair. She was about to not tell him, having never performed in front of an audience before. He was thinking awfully long and she was beginning to regret asking. “Are you busy?” She asked, sounding disappointed before he had even given her an answer yet.

“It’s not really because I’m busy…” He started, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s that- well… How do I put this? I have to go to London the day after.”

“London?” Ladybug asked, subconsciously grabbing Chat’s hand like she didn’t want him to go.

He couldn’t help chuckle at her reaction. Lightening the heavy atmosphere without even knowing he did. “It’s only for a week. What’s wrong Princess? Would you miss me too much?”

“Hmph.” Ladybug said, tossing his hand aside. “Like I’d ever miss someone who walks around in a mask like some hotshot.” She said with her arms crossed, turning away from him.

Chat’s hand snaked up and wrapped around hers, pulling her back into his space. “What if I told you I’m leaving for Milan after that?”

She reacted maybe too quickly. She had basically just told him she cared.

“Fret not milady, I’m back to being all yours after that,” He smirked, kissing her hand.

“Oh really? And would you care to tell me why my little kitten is running off?”

Chat chuckled, “It’s for work.”

“What on earth do you do?” She asked before she could take it back. She had become so comfortable around Chat she forgot she wasn’t supposed to ask questions.

“It’s a secret” Chat winked. “But as for your show, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He smiled, eyes twinkling.

Ladybug knew she now had to practice even harder for what she had up her sleeve.

* * *

“Come in.” Hawk answered. “Ah Mendeleiev it’s you, how are the preparations for next week?”

“Everything is set and ready to go. Bustier and myself have decided to give Ladybug the finale spot, she has agreed to wear a mask to conceal her identity. I came to check if that would be alright with you.”

“A mask?” The man asked, evaluating the idea. “In that case, I have no problem with it.” Hawk said, surprising Mendeleiev. She thought he might have been against the idea.

“Oh now Mendeleiev, don’t look so down. Who knows? It might be fun.” The man grinned, tapping his own mask. It only covered half of his face and had a pointed nose with what resembled three feathers branching out from the top. It was subtle, but still gave Mendeleiev the chills. Ironic how the coldest woman in the world could still get chills.

“On another note, have you found a replacement for Chamack yet?” Hawk asked.

“I have. She should be starting in a few days. Speaking of Chamack…”

“Yes, what is it?”

Mendeleiev pursed her lips, a displeased look on her face.

Hawk leaned back in his chair and clasped his gloved hands together. “And what is it do you have to say about Nadja Chamack this time?” He sighed.

“You let her _go_. As co manager I believe I have the right to know why you let her go unscathed?”

“Are you questioning my decisions now Mendeleiev?”

The woman stood her ground this time. “Absolutely not Monsieur. I simply feel I should know why.”

“Is that so? You think I’m obligated to give information simply because you _feel_ you should know?” He asked. The shadows from the fireplace in his office casted frightening shadows across his face, making him look angrier.

“Don’t tell me her charms earned a soft spot in you as well.” Mendeleiev asked. She was surprised herself how bold she was being. No one had ever spoken to Monsieur Hawk that way.

“That’s enough Mendeleiev. This conversation is over, my decisions are my decisions.” He snapped coldly.

Mendeleiev sighed, she never thought he would actually tell her. “Very well then.” She said, exiting the office.

Hawk reached into the drawer of his desk, taking out one of Nadja’s feathers. “A soft spot hm?” He said to himself, twirling the feather in his hand. “Wouldn’t that have been something.” He hummed, tossing the feather into his fireplace. Watching as the flames engulfed and bit away at the thin hairs.

* * *

Continued in the next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who Nadja's replacement is? 
> 
> A new arc begins! (I guess?)


	10. Adrien's Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one person Adrien loves more than anyone else in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn makahadoma back at it again with the extra chapters. Which are in no specific order btw!

“Please mama!” The little boy whined.

“Adrien no, I’ve already read you three books tonight.”

Adrien pouted.

“That won’t work on me young man, now stop stalling and go to sleep!” His mother giggled.

“I don’t need sleep! I have to go save Paris!” Adrien yelled triumphantly, putting his tiny fist in the air.

“Is that so?”

“Mhm! Like the heroes in my books!” The toddler said, springing out of bed.

“Now, now, heroes need sleep too” She said. She tried to maintain a strong front, but couldn’t help giggle at her son.

“I’m the kind of hero that sleeps in the day and stays up in the nighttime!”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Plagg” She laughed, pointing to Adrien’s fat black cat laying in his cat bed.

“I am a cat!” Little Adrien declared, putting his hands up like paws, “Rawr! Rawr!”

“I thought cats meowed?”

“Not me Mama, I roar because I’m the strongest cat of them all!” He yelled, sending his mother into another fit of laughter. He loved making his mama laugh. She had the most airy and beautiful laugh like his father always said she did.

“In that case then… help! I’m being attacked by Plagg the evil Cat King!” His mother cried, waving her hands in the air.

“I’ll save you mama! I’m not afraid of anything!”

His mother saw her opportunity and tickled his sides until he laid back down, laying his covers over him quickly.

“Hey you tricked me!”

“Oops, I guess there really was no cat king” She shrugged, a smile on her face.

Plagg meowed loudly, not liking being the villain of their joke. The black cat climbed onto Adrien’s bed, snuggling up to the young boy who gave him a few scratches behind the ear.

“That’s okay, even if there was no cat king I would still save you Mama” Adrien smiled, revealing one of his missing front teeth.

His mother chuckled and stroked his blond hair, “I know you would, you know why?”

“Why?” Adrien asked eagerly.

“Because you’re not afraid of anything in this world” She smiled.

“Like a real hero?”

“Yes Adrien,” She giggled, “Just like a real hero”

“Can I still be a cat like Plagg? Then I wouldn’t have to go to studies” He asked innocently.

She pinched his chubby cheek, “Of course you can, you can be anything you want.”

“Really?! But Papa says I have to work for him” He said.

His mother’s eyes grew sympathetic. Her husband, as strict as he was, only wanted the best for their son.

“Adrien look at me.”

The little blond boy looked up at his mother.

“Your father loves you very much… but, you don’t have to be anything more than what you already are.”

“Even if I was a fat black cat?”

“Yes” She laughed when Plagg meowed again, “Even if you were a fat black cat.”

“Hear that Plagg? Mama says I’m a black cat too. That means we’re brothers got it?” Plagg turned around with a displeased look before turning back around.

“See? Plagg wants you to go to sleep too.” She said, getting off the bed and tucking him in.

“Mama?”

“Yes?”

“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

She chuckled and sat back down on the bed. “Of course I can.”

Adrien shifted until he was comfortable, kicking his little feet under the covers, “Good night Mama.”

“Good night, my little _Chat Noir_ ” She whispered, kissing his forehead.

She returned to her room after Adrien had finally fallen into a deep sleep. Her husband was still at work, still she packed her things silently. On her way out she passed Adrien’s room again and decided to go in for one final goodbye. He was still sound asleep with Plagg curled up to his side. She smiled when she heard his light snoring. She brushed his hair out of his face as stealthily as possible, careful not to wake the boy.

Plagg’s head sprung up, growling, and startling the woman. Her finger came up to her lips, hoping the cat would understand her and keep quiet. When Plagg was quiet again she relaxed and looked at her son.

He was her world. She was abandoning her everything and it crushed her.

She kissed his forehead lightly one last time, tears welling up in her eyes. She mentally kicked herself, she had promised herself she would be strong.

“Goodbye… my Adrien.” She whispered so quietly not even angels could hear. She looked to Plagg who was still watching her with glowing green eyes. “Take care of him for me will you?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper now.

The cat lowered his head as if nodding yes. She closed the door as gently as possible. The large mansion was quiet, as if mourning her leave. She looked one last time at the large family portrait that hung above the grand staircase. Her hand was already on the door knob when hesitation kicked in, normally this was around the time she would let herself talk her out of it. This time for sure, that wasn’t going to happen. She didn’t want it to be this way, though what other choice did she have. Her son couldn’t save her from everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be lying if I said I didn't cry when writing this because I totally did. Is it wrong at times I enjoy writing random bonus chapters more than the actual chapters... 
> 
> Also! Please tell me if having these bonus short chapters in between real chapters is too much. I like doing them so waiting is a little less boring, but if it becomes too much then I'll work on spacing them out over longer periods of time.
> 
> Next extra chapter: A Cat Named Plagg.


	11. Into The Night - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Tomato son!

In preparation for the show, the girl’s were allowed to use the space of the main floor as well as the stage to rehearse. The stage was normally occupied by a band or singer’s most nights and if it wasn’t smack dab on the sign outside, one would probably not even know Le Chabanais was a brothel. The interior looked like any other cabaret. Only more expensive looking.

Rehearsal went accordingly. Each participating girl claimed a spot on the floor to go over their individual routines. Ladybug’s aerial silk performance was the only one that absolutely required a stage for practicing. The petite girl owed her upper body strength to working at her family’s bakery. Ever since she was young she worked at their bakery, lifting trays of pastries and bread for so many years definitely helped with being able to hold herself up with a piece of silk. As strange as it was, she owed her flexibility to working at Le Chabanais. Having tried all the positions she could think of.

She grunted as she pulled herself up and flipped upside down, wrapping the silk around her hands and legs. The long pieces of silk had to be set up to a series of hardware and rigging and for once Ladybug was thankful for her small size, it definitely eased the thought of falling.

“Not bad.” Alix commented, popping her gum. “Who knew you actually had something planned.”

Ladybug flipped back upright and lowered herself. “Thanks,” She said slightly out of breath. She had been spending all her free time practicing and training, being careful not to push her body too hard. She hated to admit it, but her current job had also unknowingly given her an odd increased amount of stamina.

“Do you have to wear that thing during practice too?” Alix asked, pointing at Ladybug’s mask.

Ladybug nodded, “I have to get used to wearing it and it’s nice to make sure nothing blocks my vision when I wear it.”

Alix nodded in agreement and blew a bubble. Just then, Juleka walked in with a wooden box with straps slung over her shoulder, and an apron with separate pouches full of brushes of different shapes and sizes around her waist.

Rose jogged over to Juleka, offering to help her hold some of the load. Ladybug was about to greet the goth when she spotted someone she had never seen before walking shyly behind Juleka. He was a tall, slender boy with fiery red hair and eyes like the ocean. He wore an orange shirt under a grey blazer and purple jeans. The boy also wore an apron with pouches full of brushes and had a satchel slung over one shoulder and a briefcase with straps slung over the other. Ladybug recoiled at the stranger, and was glad she was wearing her mask.

Juleka placed her supplies down on a vacant table and walked over to Ladybug. “Sorry I didn’t warn you earlier, I didn’t know if he could make it this year or not. You don’t have to do that.” She apologized, “Nathanael’s been doing this for us every year since I’ve been here, he’s sworn to secrecy. Even his family doesn’t know he’s doing this.”  Juleka whispered.

Ladybug sighed in relief and peeled off her mask. “Thank goodness,” She chuckled, “So this is... Nathanael?”

Juleka nodded, “He’s my friend, we met at an art convention way back. I was the one who asked him to help me with this years ago.” Juleka smiled, pulling the shy boy in front of Ladybug.

Ladybug extended her hand, “Nice to meet you, Nathanael.” She smiled sweetly, “I’m Ladybug.”

“Hello...” Nathanael said, peering at Ladybug through his side swept bangs. He took Ladybug’s hand shyly.

“So, er- what exactly are we doing today?” Ladybug asked.

Juleka smiled like she was glad Ladybug had asked. She picked up her wooden box that was smudged with old paint stains and flipped open the locks revealing an array of different paints in a variety of different colors light, dark, and everything in between. Nathanael followed suit, placing his silver briefcase onto a spare stool and popping it open. It was neater and more organized than Juleka’s but nonetheless impressive.

“Body painting” Juleka grinned.

All the girls moved backstage and began undressing. Ladybug undressed as well, but due to not entirely understanding what was going down, kept her robe on. Juleka finished painting Rose first. Making the small blonde look like she was wearing a pink corset with white lace decorating the edges. Nathanael was close behind with finishing up Alix. Ladybug watched Nathanael with wondrous eyes as he layered on different shades of reds, oranges, and yellows making Alix’s skin looked like it caught fire. Nathanael backed up to examine his work and Ladybug’s breath was taken away when she saw the phoenix he had covered Alix’s body with. The bird’s body covered Alix’s center while the wings spread out across her breasts. It all clicked and Ladybug understood what Juleka and Nathanael were doing. They were making it look as if they had clothes on when they really didn’t. They were naked, but painted. She also noticed they were avoiding the groin area and the girls wore panties that matched their individual color schemes instead.

Juleka and Nathanael were pretty much on par with one another in terms of skill, still Juleka moved a lot faster than Nathanael. Having finished near half the girls while Nathanael had only gotten to a few. Ladybug didn’t question his expertise, she knew it was because Nathanael paid more attention to detail. His slow and careful strokes against skin was mesmerizing and almost hypnotic.

Juleka finished up Alya as well, covering the bespectacled girl’s body with a collection of bright violets and jades. She also painted a headband on Alya’s forehead. Alya’s design looked like something you would see as a stained glass window in a Church.

“Done over here,” Juleka announced, wiping her forehead. “Nathanael could you get started on Ladybug?”

Ladybug caught how the boy visibly flinch at her name and wondered if she had given off a bad first impression.

“S-Sure.” Nathanael stuttered. His demeanor was completely different when not lost in his work. Ladybug wondered why he seemed so nervous around her. By the way the other girls greeted him she could tell he was comfortable around them. Shy, yes. But not a stuttering mess like how he was around her. She made sure to check if she smelled before he walked over to her with his paintbrush and paint palette in one hand and a cup of clean water in the other. Ladybug clutched her robe together awkwardly.

“Did you have anything specific you wanted?” Nathanael asked.

Ladybug shook her head. “Nothing really… Honestly, I think I trust your judgement better than mine.” She laughed, not picking up on how the redhead’s eyes sparkled when she did so. “What about you? What do you think I should go with?”

Nathanael flushed deep crimson, Ladybug was about to apologize for whatever made him turn into a fire hydrant until he spoke up.

“Could you take off y-your robe?”

“This?” Ladybug said, “Yeah, sure.”

She untied and slipped off her satin red robe, revealing bare skin except for a pair of red lace panties.

After a few long seconds, she could tell by how his blush died down that Nathanael had gone into artist mode. She was his canvas now. Nathanael looked Ladybug up and down, examining her. Not in a creepy lustful way like she was used to, but in a way as if he were not only examining, but admiring her as a person. Kind of like how Chat looked at her.

She didn’t even realize she was blushing until Nathanael asked if he was staring too much.

“Huh? Oh no… I was just- thinking of someone…”

Nathanael’s face fell slightly at Ladybug’s blush. She already had someone she was thinking about before he even had a chance. He shook those thoughts out of his head. They had just met, barely even.

“I think I have something in mind…” He said, picking up his smudged paint palette. He grabbed a vacant stool and placed the cup of water and his paints on it. He took out three paints: red, white, and black. Carefully, he squeezed three blobs of each color onto the palette, making sure to space them out a bit.

“Er- I-I mean… May I..?” He asked. Ladybug nodded. She watched with bright wide eyes as Nathanael went back into artist mode. Becoming a more serious and concentrated version of himself, and above all, calm. The moment his brush came in contact with her skin he was in his natural environment again as he turned Ladybug into a living, breathing, walking piece of art. He first mixed the red with a bit of black and dragged thin winding lines all over her stomach, chest, arms, and even her legs, careful to avoid her underwear. Just when she thought he was going to make her look like a broken doll, he wipes his brush clean and puts it away in his apron, and pulls out a thicker brush. He swirls the brush in the cup of water he placed on a stool earlier, turning the water light pink.

Skillfully, he begins to paint roses and leaves all over Ladybug’s torso and thighs, mixing little to large amounts of red with white and black to create differents shades of red and pink. Branches and thorns covered her fair skin and roses bloomed all over.

Nathanael stepped back to admire his work, picking up a spare mirror and handing it to the girl. “H-How do you like it?”. His shyness returned when he wasn’t focused on working.

“Nathanael…” She breathed.

“Y-Yes?” He asked nervously, fidgeting with his apron.

“This is… This is beautiful!” Ladybug exclaimed, startling the redhead. “I mean uh- thank you, you’re amazing Nathanael.” She smiled sincerely. Nathanael’s face lit up, accepting her thanks.

While the body paint was drying, Juleka and a few others got started on hair and makeup. Even Nathanael helped with makeup which surprised Ladybug. Not many men were as interested in the different fields of art as he was. Since it was a special occasion, Juleka managed to convince the kind owner of the cosmetics store she worked at during the day to let her borrow some stuff.

* * *

Adrien peered his head out of his room, making sure the coast was clear before sneaking out. He had memorized what the maids and butlers would be doing at this time to strategically avoid them. If he did happen to run into them he would have to resort to lying. He tiptoed his way out of the mansion. His mask and a couple other belongings kept safe from prying eyes in a small bag. He made it to the front double doors and was ready to make a break for it.

“Adrien.”

Adrien jumped out of his skin, nearly throwing away his bag in fright. His father was standing tall at the top of the stairs with his assistant Nathalie at his side.

“F-Father!”

“And just where do you think you’re going at this hour?”

“I-I was… I-”

“Adrien you know how I feel about the stammering. Speak clearly.” Gabriel scolded.

Adrien nodded and cleared his throat. His heart was still pounding from the scare. “I was going to a…”

Gabriel’s face grew impatient. Adrien swallowed hard and spat out whatever crossed his mind.

“A play.”

“A play?”

“A play.” Adrien nodded.

“Really?” A clearly suspicious Gabriel asked. “And what play would you happen to be seeing tonight? It must be rather spectacular if you’re willing to go as far as sneaking around me this late at night.”

Adrien began to sweat nervously, his father knew he was lying, just not about what.

“Hernani.” He said before he could stop himself. Adrien had no idea when it became this easy to lie and to his father of all people.

Gabriel hummed, still not entirely convinced. “Very well then. Don’t forget we leave for London tomorrow evening. Though our departure is rather late, I want you here is that understood?”

“Yes father.” Adrien said, fixing his bag back onto his shoulder.

“You’re dismissed then. Enjoy your play.”

“I will father, thank you. Good night.” Adrien nodded, making a quick exit out of the mansion.

Gabriel started back to his office, stopping halfway up the stairs. “Nathalie.” He said.

“Yes sir?”

“I need you to look into something for me.”

“Of course sir.”

* * *

“What the hell are you wearing?” Nino laughed.

“What? No good?” Chat asked, fixing the fake cat ears atop his head.

Nino chuckled and ran his hand down his face, he knew his friend was keen on keeping up this Chat Noir persona, but this was really pushing the envelope.

“I thought it went well with the whole Chat Noir thing.” Chat grinned, ringing the bell around his neck proudly. “I mean, it _is_ a celebration isn’t it?”

“You do realize it’s not required we dress up too don’t you?” Nino asked deadpan.

“Aw come on, it’s just ears and a bell. No one will notice me anyways.”

“No one will notice you? You’re _begging_ to be noticed wearing that!”

“Where’s that party animal spirit Nino?” Chat winked.

Nino’s face curled up in humorous disgust, “Please don’t ever wink at me like that ever again.” He said as Chat laughed at his discomfort. “You know what- just get in the car. Just for the record if anybody asks, I’m not associated with you.” He said before he and Chat sped out of the parking lot of their meeting spot.

* * *

Ladybug waited nervously for her turn to go on. Bouncing her leg anxiously in her dressing chair.

“If you keep fidgeting I can’t put these in.” Juleka sighed, holding Ladybug’s bun in place to keep it from jerking around in the midst of her anxiety.

“Oh s-sorry.” Ladybug apologized, resting her hands in her lap and stilling her leg. Juleka took this opportunity to pin her bun down and lace a red ribbon around it. Ladybug flinched when Juleka grabbed a pair of scissors and brought it to Ladybug’s head.

“It’s alright,” Juleka laughed, “Just trimming the tails a bit so they don’t get caught in the silks when you’re up on stage.” She informed, snipping the long ends of the ribbon away. Ladybug groaned, she knew she was being extremely antsy. It felt like someone had unloaded bricks inside her stomach and her slight trembling only made things feel worse.

Juleka finished her hair and grabbed two aerosol cans and shook them rapidly. She took the first one and sprayed it all over Ladybug’s body wherever there was paint.

“What _is_ this stuff?” Ladybug asked, goosebumps crawling all over from the chill of the substance.

“Setting spray for the paint. It’ll make it invincible.” Juleka joked. "When that dries tell me so I can do this one." She said, waving the second can in the air.

"And that one is..." Ladybug asked nervously.

"Rosin. It'll help better your grip."

Ladybug hadn’t even heard or thought about using setting spray or rosin. Leave it to Juleka to have everything covered.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nathanael packing his things.

“Are you leaving already?” Ladybug asked.

“Yeah, I usually don’t stay for the performances.”

Ladybug could understand why someone wouldn’t want to attend. She was still a little disappointed Nathanael was leaving. He seemed nice. With his red hair, bright eyes, and colorful clothing he looked like a piece of art himself.

“Gimme that you little rat!” Aurore’s voice came shouting, crashing Ladybug’s train of thought. Alix burst through their section of the dressing room with Aurore on her tail. “You use up the rest of that powder, you’re dead you hear me?” Aurore growled.

“Powder? Oh you mean this?” Alix snickered, “If you want it then- hey! Juleka!” The pinkette yelled when Juleka took the powder out of her hand and held it above her head. One of the few times Juleka used her height to her advantage.

“I won’t have you two wasting this stuff when my boss was nice enough to let me use some stuff from the shop.” Juleka said, tucking the powder into her makeup bag despite Alix’s whining.

“Great now neither of us can use it.” Aurore rolled her eyes.

“Sucks, you could’ve really used more.” Alix said.

“Why you little…” Aurore growled, giving chase to the smaller girl again.

“You’re not getting painted Aurore?” Ladybug spoke up out of curiosity. She saw how Aurore was only wearing teal lingerie with black lace.

“Not in a million years. That stuff makes me break out all over.” Aurore stopped chasing Alix to answer. “Now, back to the runt.” She said, turning to Alix.

Alix dashed around a rack of costumes only to run into Nathanael, knocking his satchel of out his hands causing his supplies to spill out of it. Ladybug rushed to Nathanael’s aid.

“Oops… Sorry Nate...” Alix said.

“Look what you did now.” Aurore said, lightly whacking Alix over the head.

“Here, let me help.” Ladybug said, helping Nathanael gather all his things that spilled out of his bag.

“Th-Thanks.”

Ladybug reached for what looked like a sketchbook that had fell open to.

“W-Wait!” Nathanael cried but he was too late. Ladybug had her hands on the sketchbook and was already gazing at the page it opened to. It was a sketch of a woman, laying nude on a bedsheet.

“Nathanael,” She breathed in amazement, her voice sending chills through him. “Did you do this?”

Nathanael sighed, “Yes…” He bit his lip as she began flipping through the pages curiously. Page after page were pencil sketches and ink drawings of women and men in various stages of undress.

“They’re beautiful… This is magnificent Nathanael.” Ladybug turned to Nathanael, smiling.

Every time she said his name made his heart skip a beat. He smiled bashfully and thanked her, a twinkle in his turquoise eyes. They looked so much like the ocean she couldn’t help but stare.

A couple silent seconds later, Ladybug remembered she was still holding onto the sketchbook.

“S-Sorry! I was being nosy! I’m sorry, h-here, I should give this back.” She said, quickly handing him back the sketchbook.

“That’s alright… You weren’t being nosy.” He said, reaching for the sketchbook. Their fingers touched and both flinched away, letting go of the book that fell back to the floor.

“Sorry!” They both said in unison.

Nathanael quickly swooped down and grabbed the book, dusting it off. Ladybug stood awkwardly, feeling like she just invaded Nathanael’s personal bubble.

“Those are really good,” She smiled, trying to ease the discomfort in the air. “You’re a really talented artist Nathanael.”

“Th-Thanks...” He said, still not tucking the book away yet. “Would you like to see more?”

It was something she thought he would never asked.

“Yes! Err- I mean sure, if you’re okay with it.”

Nathanael laughed. It was the first time she heard him laugh tonight. The two grabbed some unused chairs and flipped through the sketchbook. Nathanael told a wonderstruck Ladybug the stories behind each sketch and how he came to love drawing the human body in all it’s natural beauty. It shocked Ladybug how comfortable he was drawing naked people considering how shy he was around her. They talked backstage as girls went on stage one by one to put on their performances. The longer they talked the more comfortable Nathanael became and the less he stuttered. Ladybug seemed to have that effect on everyone without even knowing it. She was easy to open up to.

“I guess I just see nudity as more art than anything,” He paused, “Sorry that sounds weird doesn’t it?” Nathanael laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “It’s hard to explain.”

Ladybug shook her head, “I get it. You are an artist after all, it’s only natural you see the beauty in everything.”

“Yes! That’s exactly it!” Nathanael exclaimed, “So… you don’t think it’s creepy?”

“Not at all. It’s a gift.” She giggled, “It’s better than anything I could ever do.”

“I always say, no art is bad art.” He chuckled, flipping to a blank page in the back of his sketchbook, “C’mon give it try.” He said, producing an ink pen from his blazer pocket.

“No way I can just waste a page of your sketchbook!”

“It’s okay” Nathanael laughed again, “I’ll love anything you draw. Promise.”

Ladybug pursed her lips together, “Promise you won’t make fun of me?”

Nathanael promised and Ladybug covered the corner of the page to keep him from peeking. He laughed at how the tip of her tongue stuck out when she was in deep concentration on her scribbling. After a while Ladybug turned the sketchbook around, revealing a small doodle of Nathanael with a tomato stem sticking out of his head. Next to it was another doodle of Ladybug wearing a mask with polka dots.

“What’s wrong?” She bit her lip, “Don’t like it?”

Nathanael snickered before breaking into laughter.

“You said you wouldn’t make fun!” Ladybug pouted, puffing out her cheeks. Just when he thought she couldn’t get any more adorable.

Nathanael shook his head, “I’m sorry,” He laughed, “It’s perfect, I love it Ladybug.” He said, still laughing.

Ladybug beamed, that was the first time he said her name tonight.

“Want to finish looking through this thing? There’s a lot more you haven’t seen yet.” He asked.

“You know I do.” She smiled.

“Ladybug! You’re on!”

There were those stones in her stomach again. It was like she felt the Earth shift. Ladybug had been having so much fun with Nathanael she had completely forgotten about the time. “C-C-Coming!” She called, panting slightly. “Sorry, could you show me the rest of your sketches after the show?”

Nathanael nodded, “That’s fine with me.”

“I’ll be waiting, don’t forget!” She called before scrambling to get into position.

She took deep breaths and went over her routine in her head. Chat crossed her mind and she couldn’t tell if him being there made her more or less nervous. He had been a huge part of her motivation. The other part being wanting to do well for Nadja.

She felt a comforting hand on her back. “You’ll do fine.” Nathanael said softly. Thank god he was here to keep her company the whole time or her anxiety might have been worse than it was now. She took a deep breath and put on her mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos of the real Le Chabanais:
> 
> http://assets.atlasobscura.com/media/W1siZiIsInVwbG9hZHMvcGxhY2VfaW1hZ2VzLzZiMWJlOGI5ZDRhMzM1YTQ5ZGRhZGQzNTdiNTFmNjJiMTkyNzY3OTkzNi5qcGciXSxbInAiLCJ0aHVtYiIsIngzOTBcdTAwM2UiXSxbInAiLCJjb252ZXJ0IiwiLXF1YWxpdHkgOTEgLWF1dG8tb3JpZW50Il1d/1927679936.jpg/image.jpg
> 
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_maxoucN8v51rzspuzo1_500.jpg
> 
> http://www.perfectraveller.com/files/editor_upload/Image/La%20Chabnesse.jpg
> 
> http://md1.libe.com/photo/829884-le-salon-pompeein-300dpi.jpg?modified_at=1448470050&width=975
> 
> Body paint inspirations:
> 
> Ladybug: http://www.ilovebodyart.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Valentines-Body-Paint-Roses-The-other-Cheek.jpg
> 
> Alya: http://sillyfarm.com/shop/images/catalog/category1333.png
> 
> Rose: http://cl.jroo.me/z3/S/l/X/e/a.eaa.1-JPJKKJJHJK-HCJGHJHGJ.jpg?
> 
> *Next chapter might be delayed because I'm up to my ears with college prep/application stuff, sorry guys :(*


	12. Into The Night - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish this up just in the nick of time. I'm going to try and have chapters resume regular schedule and hopefully continue having new chapters every Wednesday.

Nino’s face scrunched up, still in question of his friend’s decision to wear the cat ears and bell. It was strange how much the accessories fit him. They managed to be lucky enough to snag a table for two not too close to the front or too far back. Though, Chat was clearly distracted, constantly looking around the place for any sign of Ladybug.

“Will you relax? Your snooping makes you look like some kind of cat burglar.” Nino mocked. Chat was so distracted he didn’t even catch the pun. “She’ll come on, when she comes on.” Nino reminded, sipping his drink.

“Easy for you to say.” Chat sighed like a deflated balloon. It’s not like Nino had anything he was waiting for. The moment Alya walked on stage a few performances ago, even with her mask on Nino knew it was her and didn’t hesitate to give her a standing ovation. He got to see his lady while Chat had yet to be graced by the presence of his. Chat was in a constant state of unrest in his chair, endlessly fidgeting unable to sit still and stop fussing like a child.

Chat’s head whipped back around towards the stage when the music picked up again and suspenseful violins filled his eager ears. A spotlight shone a bright white circle like the sun onto the red velvet curtain. The curtain parted and there, standing center stage, covered in painted roses, and donning a familiar red mask with black polka dots, was the girl he had been waiting to see all night. All week. His jaw quite literally, dropped. He didn’t know what he should’ve been focusing his attention on. The fact she was technically naked in front of all these people, her crimson red lace panties _,_ her mask, or the mural the graced her skin?

Ladybug scanned the crowd. It was far too difficult to make out faces with the blinding spotlight in her eyes. The searing spotlight subsided and the violins stopped when two long pieces of cranberry colored silk descended from above on either side of her. The soft keys of a piano joined the slow violins when Ladybug reached out to either side of her, twirled the fabric around her arms and began to climb it. If Chat’s jaw hadn’t drop low enough earlier it was sure hitting the floor now. The piano quickly escalated and the violins grew more energetic as Ladybug climbed.

Wrapping the silk around her arms and legs, she climbed higher and higher. Making sure not too high for her own safety. Soon enough she was twisting and spinning in the air to the sound of violins and piano keys. A few small beads of sweat dripped from her hairline as she danced through the air and became one with the silks that twirled around her body as the audience including Chat, watched in complete awe. Her body moved almost in sync with the music, doing little drops along with the music before catching herself again, and striking elegant poses here and there. Every time she dropped, his stomach dropped with her. He trusted she knew what she was doing, but the fear of her falling didn’t go away. Chat for one had no idea she was so _flexible._ It was like someone had flipped a switch in him. It was the last thing he expected to turn him on, then again mostly everything she did turned him on regardless.

Ladybug sucked in a sharp breath as she held herself up with all her strength so she could wrap the large bands of silk around each foot tautly. Slowly, she loosened her grip and slid herself down, legs spreading into a perfect split. Giving the audience a side view of her form. She released her breath hearing the applause. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, she couldn’t believe how well things were going. A distinct whistle broke through the applause and caught in her ear. She turned towards the noise, trying her best to hone in on the source of the sound.

Her eyes fell on an applauding Chat, standing tall and proud. He put two fingers between his lips and whistled again.

_Chat._

He came, he actually came. She began to smile so hard her cheeks started to hurt.

Ladybug knew the song was nearing it’s end and so was her performance. She easily slid back down the silks, lowering herself back onto solid ground. Her blue orbs focused solely on Chat, he was the only person she wanted right now. Before she could stop herself, she found herself walking towards the edge of the stage.

Chat watched with concern as she walked towards the edge of the stage, unsure of what she was planning to do. He had a feeling her eyes were locked on him. Was she coming over here?

She hopped off the stage gracefully. Destination: Chat. The spotlight followed her as she wound her way between tables, strutting confidently towards the smitten kitten.

She _was_ coming over here. All eyes in the audience followed Ladybug as she made her way to Chat and Nino’s table, the spotlight giving her an angelic glow. Chat gulped when she hopped up onto their table _right_ in front of him _._ She arched her back beautifully as she crossed her temptatious legs. The pianist began playing a more cheerful tune as the raven haired beauty slowly pulled the red ribbon from her bun. Chat watched her with wide eyes and a hung jaw. Ladybug was sitting on their table right front of him, painted, but clearly naked. She looked at him, her mask framing her seductive eyes. He was beside himself with so much wonder and awe that he froze. He was also keenly aware of the growing heat in his pants and the fact that the entire audience was watching. He almost yodelled when she draped the ribbon around his neck and slowly pulled him closer until their lips almost touched, his heart pounding in his ears. Right when Ladybug was about to move in for the kill she pushed his face away comically, earning a roar of laughter from the audience.

She giggled and skipped back onto the stage, leaving Chat enticed and somewhat embarrassed. He was still Adrien underneath.

She climbed up the silks one last time and stroke a pose, holding it as the music concluded. The audience’s applause was deafening as Ladybug held her pose, twirling ever so rhythmically, and flashed her pearly whites.

The curtains closed, taking away the beautiful sight of his lady away from Chat. His heart was still pounding and the ribbon still hung around his neck. He sat there awestruck and blushing. She was _definitely_ going to pay for that. He took the ribbon between his fingers and subconsciously took a whiff. It smelled just like her shampoo and only made him want her _more._

“Where are you going?” Nino asked, almost choking on his drink when Chat abruptly got out of his chair and walked away.

“I’ll be back.” He called back to his friend. He was so smitten he could barely see where he was going in the crowd. “Excuse me-” He said before another body knocked into his, causing him to bump into a tall woman with her back turned to him. Her glasses were even knocked off.

“My apologies, are you alright?” He asked.

The dark haired woman paid him no mind and picked up her glasses before walking away, disappearing into the crowd. With her neatly pressed pant suit and her hair pulled back, she stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd of men and scandalously clad women.

Chat shrugged the incident off and went on his merry way.

* * *

After the performance, Chat was still on Ladybug’s mind. One could argue he was the _only_ thing on her mind. She sighed knowing she would have to wait and see him the next time he decided to visit her. At least he had kept his word and came to see her on stage.

Nothing left for her to do except go back to her room and figure out how to get the paint off, she decided, walking down the metal stairs that lead off the stage. When she reached the bottom of the steps a hand reached out and pulled her into the small dark space under the steps. Her gasp was silenced by the person’s hand over her mouth. She blinked and focused her vision, it was dark, but with the help of the stage lights above seeping through the small gaps between the steps, she could just barely make out the person’s features and saw bright green eyes staring back at her.

She pushed his hand away in shock, “Ch-Chat?!”

“Shh...” He shushed, his finger coming up over his lips. His other hand found her beautiful hips and pulled her against him.

Ladybug shivered under his touch. “What are you doing here?!” She whispered sharply. “How did you get back here?”

“A cat always has his ways” He winked, kissing her after what felt like forever.

Ladybug accepted and kissed him back, her hands resting on his chest as he squeezed her hips. She pulled away giggling, “What’s with the getup?”

“Like it?” He grinned with confidence.

Ladybug nodded, reaching up to feel his ears. He saw his opening and kissed her neck where the paint didn’t reached, gently sucking on her supple skin.

“You’re…” She mewled breathlessly from his attention, “You’re not supposed to be back here, we’re closing soon. What if someone sees us?” She whispered. A part of her told her to shoo away the stray, but a much larger part of her wanted to stay under those steps with him. It was fascinating how careful yet risky she always was when it came to Chat.

“Let them.” His hands moved south and gave her firm backside a light squeeze. “They’d be getting a great show.” He smirked, earning a playful smack from her. He stepped back to get a good look at her. Eyes studying every inch of her as best he could with the limited lighting.

“Chat…” She whined, bringing her arms up to cover her breasts. They may have been painted over, and it wasn’t like she wasn’t used to be naked around others, it was just something about Chat that made her shyness resurface a tad bit.

“Oh no,” He laughed, removing her arms from her chest and pressing her up against the wall of the stage. “Sorry Princess, but you don’t get to be shy after that little stunt you pulled back there.”

He kissed her again, his hands moving to her small waist. The pressure in his pants grew with every moan and whimper that slipped out of her.

“Cha-” She squeaked before he slammed both hands against the wall on either side of her head, trapping her. She could feel his breath on her ear as he leaned in closer. Like a little twinge of electricity, chills rode over her skin producing goosebumps.

“You don’t even _know_ how badly I want you right now.” He growled. He wasn’t lying the night of their adventurous date when he said it was becoming increasingly harder to control himself around her.

 _Maybe just for a little while…_ The larger part of her thought.

Ladybug sighed and gave into her desires, throwing away her inhibition all at once. She wrapped her arms around him and hooked one of her legs over his hip. “Then _show_ me.” She demanded, pulling him closer.

Chat chuckled and positioned himself. She stifled a yelp when he rolled his hips up against hers. The fabric of his pants rubbing against the lace of her panties. As much as they both might have wanted the fabric between them to be gone, they both were lucid enough to know this wasn’t the time or place to do be doing something as risky as _that._

“I have to say milady…” He breathed, trailing his hand up her thigh, “I had no idea you were so _flexible._ ” He purred in her ear.

She gasped when he nipped at her neck again and tightened her arms around his shoulders. She could already feel the hickeys forming.

Chat wanted to kiss her all over so badly he was so close to licking the paint off her entirely. They couldn’t get any closer, the threat of being caught only intensified their yearning for one another. All together causing them to lose themselves in each other under the concealment of the metal stairs.

* * *

“Hey Juleka, have you seen Ladybug?” Nathanael asked when Ladybug didn’t show up after her performance. He still hadn’t shown her the rest of his sketches she was so eager to see.

“Ladybug?” Juleka asked, thinking about it for a moment before shaking her head. “Haven’t seen her, maybe she went to the bathroom?”

“She’s been gone a while…” Nathanael said, “I’ll go check on her, watch my stuff for me will you?” He asked.

Juleka gave him the o.k. and Nathanael headed off to look for Ladybug. He knew she was nervous about her performance and was afraid she might have her head in a toilet somewhere.

* * *

Chat pulled away from Ladybug’s neck, a thin string of his saliva connecting him to her skin. Even with the dim lighting, his eyes were able to loom over the dark hickeys on her fair skin not covered with paint. He hoped that wouldn’t be a problem later. Ladybug felt her womanhood twitch from his presence alone. The cat ears and bell were really beginning to grow on her.

“You know…” She panted, “I could really get used to these.” She smirked, ringing his bell and giggling at Chat’s gleeful reaction.

“Say, why didn’t you wear the hairpin I gave you?” Chat chuckled. He was still completely oblivious about how the gift was no longer in her possession.

“It… Well, er- I didn’t want it to fall out with all the flipping and twisting and spinning.” She lied through her teeth. Ladybug felt her heart plunge into her stomach. While she didn’t enjoy lying to him, she still wasn’t brave enough to break it to him.

Chat nodded in agreement, “Still, I think it would’ve looked beautiful.” He smiled, brushing her bangs out of her face.

Her heart ached for him. She pulled him down for another kiss, forcing the the hairpin from her thoughts.

Nathanael quickly retreated back around the corner. During his search for Ladybug he decided to check every nook and cranny out of concern, accidentally stumbling upon the covert lovers in the process. Ladybug looking absolutely in bliss in another man’s arms. He clutched his sketchbook tightly against his chest. He should have known he never had a chance in the first place. With a sunken heart, he quietly ran back to the dressing room.

After another few seconds of heaven, Ladybug pulled away, her chest rising and falling with choppy breaths. Both blushed madly behind their masks.

Ladybug’s legs grew weaker every time Chat pressed his thigh between them. He loved watching the way she squirmed between him and the wall. He moved in for another kiss, he just wanted to taste her more.

“Ahem” A voice said, knocking on the steps above their heads..

The two jumped, Ladybug immediately covering herself up as much as possible while Chat leaned forward and covered her with his body, turning to whoever thought it was okay to interrupt.

“Nino?! How long have you been there?” Chat asked, moving in front of Ladybug and shielding her from sight.

“Not long. Don’t worry I didn’t see anything.” Nino said.

“How did you know I was here?”

“Man, with that getup you’re pretty easy to follow and you’re lucky I’m the only one who did. I thought you’d be doing something like this so I waited it out before I came looking. Sorry to interrupt, but it’s time to go, people have already started filing out.” Nino informed, tapping his watch.

Chat sighed, “Can I get a minute?”

“One minute granted.” Nino said, leaving the two alone again under the stairs.

Chat turned back to Ladybug who still had her arms over her chest. He sighed and pulled her into his arms.

“Tonight was amazing. _You_ were amazing.” He breathed, kissing her forehead.

“Thanks” Ladybug giggled.

“I have to go now…” He said, taking her hands in his. “But I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Her brows knitted together in confusion, “Tomorrow? But what about London?”

“I don’t leave until late tomorrow night. I’ll still have time to come and cheer you on for a little bit.” He smiled.

Ladybug’s eyes lit up. Chat would come see her tomorrow as well. “Well you do make a great cheerleader. Cat ears and all.” She laughed remembering how he stood up and applauded her, and his whistles too.

He laughed and kissed her one last time.

“Minute’s up” Nino announced without making himself present.

“You should go now.” Ladybug breathed, pulling away from the kiss. Chat followed her lips even as she pulled away, not wanting this to end.

His lips formed a lopsided smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ladybug nodded and sent him on his way. Even after he had left, her heart was still racing. She rested her hands over her chest and leaned against the wall for support. She thought about the things Nadja told her about being in love. How one would do and say rash things without thinking and how everything felt different. Everything _did_ feel different with Chat. His touch alone felt warmer and kinder than anything she had ever felt. Ladybug had never been in love and after working as a prostitute she thought she’d never want to see or touch another man again. Chat was different. It was like she couldn’t get enough of seeing him and touching him. Unfortunately her emotions clouded reality. The reality of, despite a few friendly meetings, and a date, they were practically strangers. The thought of possibly falling in love with Chat was exhilarating yet frightening.

* * *

Aurore yawned, stretching her arms over her head on her way back to the dormitory. All the girls who got body painted were busy in the bathroom getting that darn paint off while others had already gone to bed. Since the paint caused her to break out and her act was simply a striptease, there was no need for Aurore to be painted which she felt thankful for. She wouldn't have to go through the grueling process. The hallway was empty and quiet. Aurore heard approaching footsteps and spun around to the source of the noise. Her eyes narrowed and her face fell into a scowl.

“What are _you_ doing back?” She snarled.

* * *

Continued in the next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at 100 bookmarks (public and private) and with the hundreds of fanfics in this fandom, that may not seem like much, but to me it means everything. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through the ups and downs of this whole fun process!!


	13. A Cat Named Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter 4/?

“Plagg! Here Plagg, c’mon.” Adrien called, trying to lure the cat out of his cat bed with a large slice of camembert. “Look! It’s your favorite.” He pinched off a piece of the cheese and presented it to his longtime pet.

“Master Adrien,” A maid said, kneeling down next to Adrien.

“What’s wrong with Plagg? He’s been sleeping a lot lately.”

“Plagg is a very old cat, he can’t run around with you like he used to.” The maid told the fifteen year old heir to the Agreste family.

The next day Plagg was still in his cat bed when Adrien checked on him.

“Plagg?” Adrien called, plopping down next to the cat bed. “What’s wrong buddy?” He asked, pulling Plagg into his lap. Normally Plagg would protest at being held, but this time the old cat was oddly compliant.

Plagg was extremely still, chest rising and falling with each labored breath. Adrien had a feeling he knew why Plagg had been abnormally withdrawn for the past week. He stroked the cat’s black coat comfortingly, he knew why Plagg was acting this way, he just didn’t want to believe it. Adrien could already feel his mouth going dry as Plagg’s breaths became farther apart.

“It’s okay Plagg, I’m here. I won’t leave you.” Adrien said quietly, running his hands through Plagg’s fur. His breath caught in his throat at all the clumps of black cat hair that stuck to his fingers. Plagg had been there since Adrien was born. Even if the cat was his only companion after his mother left without a word, Adrien knew Plagg couldn’t stay by his side forever. 

“Plagg?”

Adrien smiled when Plagg’s ear twitched, letting him know the old cat could still somewhat hear him. “Remember when-” Adrien paused, trying to keep his composure. “Remember when mom used to call you the evil Cat King?” He chuckled.

“Hey, remember how I always snuck you camembert under the dinner table?” Adrien laughed halfheartedly.

Plagg’s body slowed to a still, no longer rising and falling under Adrien’s fingers. Adrien’s eyes grew hot with tears, pulling Plagg’s now limp body into his arms as he sobbed.

“Thank you, Plagg.”

* * *

“I’m terribly sorry for your loss, Master Adrien.” The same maid said.  

“Thank you” Adrien said, placing flowers on the raised pile of dirt in his mother’s garden. Even after she left, Adrien tended to the garden in case she ever came back. Once his schedule became more hectic he had asked the gardeners to keep the only thing his mother left in top shape. Plagg always took shelter from the sun in his mother’s garden so he decided it should be the cat’s final resting place. By now Adrien was fifteen and had begun modeling for his father’s company. He had grown into a fine young man. The old cat did just what Adrien's mother had asked, he looked after Adrien for as long as he could. Plagg had done his job. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was more painful to write than Adrien's Mother why do I do this to myself. (AKA i cried a lot.)


	14. Into The Night - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rape Warning**

Ladybug woke up like someone breathed new life into her. She spent a few minutes lazing in bed blushing about last night under those metal stairs, about last night with Chat. Sure, their encounter didn’t lead to anything too serious, but it felt amazing regardless. It began to make her wonder, if they had, had a more proper hiding spot, would they have gone all the way? Chat had now been here a handful of times and since the moment they first met, never once asked for sex. If she recalled correctly, technically _she_ was the one who first initiated any intimacy. It had only continued to be reciprocated since then. Ladybug knew she wanted Chat in that way, and he had been dropping multiple hints that he wanted and was ready to want her that way as well. She started contemplating that when he came tonight, maybe they actually could finally…. She blushed madly at the thought. Squealing and giggling into her pillows like a schoolgirl again. Ladybug now in her twenties, had long since lost her virginity. Though she never knew what it felt like to truly desire someone the way she did Chat.

She sighed at the hickeys on her neck. She looked down at her vanity, there was some makeup, though she had no idea if she would be able to apply it correctly. Questions about the dark rash-like bruises was not something she could avoid today.

“I _knew_ that’s what you disappeared off last night for!”

“Shh! Not so loud! I don’t want him getting in trouble.” Ladybug hissed, pulling Alya into a more secluded area of the dressing room.

“Oh _I’m_ the one who’s gonna get him in trouble? You two keep sneaking around like that, _you’ll_ be the ones to get each other in trouble not me.”

Ladybug toyed with the ends of her hair, biting her lower lip nervously. Alya was right.

“You two ready for hair and makeup?” Nathanael asked, walking towards the two friends. His eyes fell onto Ladybug’s dark hickeys with shock and sadness. The image of Ladybug being embraced and kissed by the mysterious man last night had been permanently burned into his mind all night. He wished he never saw what he saw.

Ladybug’s hand came up to cover her neck, “P-Please don’t ask…” She blushed madly.

Nathanael shrugged, “Not my business anyway.” He managed to force a smile.  It wasn’t until she saw Nathanael that she remembered she never showed up to see the rest of his sketches. When Chat showed up the redhead had completely slipped her mind along with everything else.

Ladybug gasped, “Your sketches! Nathanael I’m so-”

“We… We should cover those up.” Nathanael said, cutting her off.

Ladybug nodded shyly. Not liking the awkward atmosphere between the two, Alya excused herself to get her own hair and makeup ready.

Quietly, almost too quietly, Nathanael dabbed concealer onto Ladybug’s love bitten neck.

“Nathanael I…”

“It’s alright.” He said. He didn’t seem angry, though there was undeniable tension in the air. “I went to find you last night and you seemed busy so I…”

Ladybug recoiled from Nathanael, interrupting his work. “Y-You saw?”

Nathanael nodded, averting his gaze from her pleading blue eyes.

“Oh please Nathanael!” Ladybug whispered, grabbing Nathanael’s blazer collar. “Please don’t tell anyone!”

Nathanael sighed and smiled, putting down the makeup sponge. He removed her hands from his blazer and held them in his. He wanted to take in this short sweet moment of finally being able to hold Ladybug, but the memory of what he saw last night just wouldn’t make itself scarce.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. It’s kind of part of the job around here.” He smiled, it was a genuine smile. Nathanael although hurt, wasn’t the least bit angry with Ladybug. He had to admit maybe it was because he liked her too much. It wasn’t like he could be angry, she wasn’t his to begin with.

Ladybug sighed, “Thank you Nathanael,” She said, squeezing his hands. He really wished she wouldn’t. Her touch only made it even harder not to like her. “I’m so sorry about not seeing your sketches, he showed up out of nowhere and I just… forgot…”

Nathanael shook his head, “It’s alright Ladybug,” He chuckled softly, “It’s not that big of a deal.” He picked up a fluffy brush and dusted translucent powder over where he concealed the hickeys.

“But it is.” Ladybug argued, angling her head to the side to give the artist full exposure of her neck. “I stood you up.”

“It’s not like it was a date,” Nathanael laughed, “You should probably get dressed before Juleka does your hair.”

“Dressed? Aren’t we body painting again?”

He shook his head, “That was only for the first night. It’s our way of starting things off with a bang.” He joked, waving his hands in the air.

Ladybug slid off the vanity chair, and went off to put on whatever outfit was assigned to her. After getting dressed there was still a while before she had to go on.

Nathanael was busy gathering up all the stray makeup brushes. She approached him anxiously. Even if the whole sketchbook thing wasn’t a big deal to him, it was to her. “Could you show me the rest of your sketchbook now? Since we have time? I think we only had a little left of it to flip through.” She smiled shyly.

Nathanael chuckled and sighed, “I told you, you don’t have to feel bad it’s not a big deal.”

“But I want to. You’re an amazing artist and I would be missing out.” She said.

He shook his head and for a second Ladybug really thought he might have been annoyed. Fortunately, Nathanael smiled and reached into his bag, pulling out the sketchbook. “If the Lady insists,” He said, flipping to where they left off, “Then who am I to deny her?”

Ladybug giggled and found them two empty chairs. Since Ladybug's hair was yet to be finished, Juleka allowed her to look through the sketchbook with Nathanael only under the agreement that she remained as still as possible. The tension between her and Nathanael, thankfully, melted away.

* * *

The Agreste mansion was no short of buzzing busy bodies tonight. When Adrien said they were going to London, he didn’t mean solely him and his father, no he meant the whole entourage. They had their own private train for a reason. Only it could fit all the butlers, maids, personal hair and makeup team, publicists, also not to mention a whole handful of other people who had to tag along for business reasons. The butlers had their hands full getting everyone’s luggage labeled and put away in preparation for when the cars arrived to transfer the luggage to the station.

Adrien knew his father specifically told him to stay home tonight, but he had to see Ladybug, he just _had_ to. He left her hanging last night right when things were about to get going, and that just wouldn’t do for him or his lady. Besides, he had promised he’d show tonight as well and thought the chaos taking place in his home at the moment would prove to be the perfect concealment for avoiding his father’s increasingly prying eyes.

The door was already open from butlers and staff coming in and out. He tucked his satchel containing his ears, bell, and mask under his arm snugly, all he had to do was slip out in the midst of the chaos.

He didn’t realize until he got to the double doors of his home that the cars had already arrived and butlers were already piling luggage into them and driving them off to the station. Adrien found this strange. Why would they being doing that if their departure wasn’t until hours from now?

“Ah, Adrien. There you are.” Gabriel said as a woman fixed his tie. “Nice to see you’re ready.”

“What? Er- Uh- I mean, yes of course I am, but father…” Adrien started.

“Yes what is it?”

“Why are they taking our luggage now? Isn’t it a bit early? I thought you said we weren’t leaving until much later in the evening?”

“Change of plans. I decided it would be much better for everyone if we were to leave now. It would provide us with more time to prepare once we arrive.”

“Change of plans? Why wasn’t I notified of this?”

Gabriel raised his gray brow at his son’s question. He stepped them aside and away from the door, out of the way of loading luggage.

“I assumed you would have no problem with the change. It’s not like you have _somewhere_ to be. _Do you_?” He inquired.

“No!” Adrien said too loudly, practically giving himself away. He cleared his throat and brought his voice back down to an inside tone. “No. I simply meant, an earlier notification in advance would have been nice.”

“Well,” Gabriel shrugged, “What’s done is done. Hurry now, before the car leaves without us.”

“Yes, Father.” Adrien said. There was no way he could get out of this one. His father had basically used this change of plans to put a leash on him to ensure he wouldn’t go anywhere. There was no chance of getting away from Gabriel at this point. He didn’t even have time to tell Nino. _This is bullshit._ Is what Adrien wanted to say. How could his father change plans so abruptly and not tell him? Or maybe his father had planned to leave at this time all along and only told him otherwise to trap him.

How on Earth was he going to explain this to Ladybug. He sighed gravely as he followed his father into the limousine which suddenly felt more like a police squad car. Shutting him in and taking him to yet another form of prison. At least that’s what being around his father felt like to Adrien. Like doing time in prison and Gabriel was the almighty warden. It’s not like he hated being with his father, but he didn’t enjoy it. It just felt like a job, that’s all. Clock in, clock out.

A helpless Adrien couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t help, but feel his father planned this out in some way or another. Gabriel always was a man with endless tricks up his sleeve. Adrien leaned his head against the car window and pressed his eyes shut. He pictured Ladybug scanning the crowd for him and finding him nowhere in sight, he imagined her feeling let down by him and the thought alone made him disappointed in himself. Droplets of rain water pitter pattered onto the window as the limousine whisked Adrien to the train station. Far, far away from his beloved Ladybug.

* * *

Ladybug went on stage and performed her routine just like she had the night before. A smile plastered on her face as she pushed her flexibility to the limit. Swinging from long pieces of red silk, twirling herself around them while suspended in air as the audience oo’d, ah’d and applauded her. She searched the crowd as she did so. This time finding no sign of Chat even though he said he’d be here.

She lowered herself carefully back onto the stage and gave one final bow, thanking the audience before exiting the stage. Once backstage, she quickly went to the space under the metal staircase where Chat pulled her into the previous night in hopes he would be waiting for her there. Unfortunately the space was empty. Ladybug sighed and decided she'd wait for her kitten to come back to her. She slumped down onto the cold metal steps and waited, and waited. After a good while of waiting, there was still no sign of Chat. Ladybug sighed in defeat. He really was a no show after all. Sluggishly she dragged herself backstage, trying to hide her disappointment and sadness. She was really looking forward to another night like the last.

Even though she was the finale act, Ladybug could still hear music and hoards of voices on the other side of the curtains. That only meant guests were still getting their last drinks in before leaving for the night. Yesterday night took a while to clear everyone out so she expected nothing different tonight.

“Alya!” She called out to her friend who was helping put costumes away. That wasn't Alya's job, but it was very like Alya to help those in need. And help was definitely needed that night. “You haven’t seen Chat anywhere tonight have you?” Ladybug whispered.

“Chat? Nope, haven’t seen him all night.” Alya shook her head. "I saw Nino, but Chat wasn't with him."

"Nino?"

"His friend, remember the guy I told you about?  _My_ guy?" Alya hinted.

Ladybug's mouth formed an 'O' shape, she remembered something about a fellow named Nino. Her face fell, so Chat really did decide to not come after all.

“Thanks Alya.” She said dejectedly. _He must’ve have gotten held up_ , she told herself. She tried really hard not to let herself think of the possibility that Chat may have stood her up. Ladybug fixed her mask on her face and decided to retreat back to her room. She assumed Chat had a legitimate reason for not showing, but she was still let down. Soon she started considering maybe he didn’t feel like coming at all. That he got his fix yesterday so he didn't need to see her today, but quickly shelved those negative thoughts away. Chat had never broken a promise to her so tonight meant he had to have a good reason.

Ladybug headed for the narrow corridor by the kitchen. It was intended to be used by Mylene and the rest of the kitchen staff to avoid guests, but on busy nights like this, the kitchen staff were ironically less likely to use the corridor simply because they were too busy with their duties to leave their stations. Thus leaving the hallway fairly empty except for a few waiters and waitresses. This was her usual route back up to her room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar head of blond hair with black cat ears poking out the top and the edges of a black mask, standing by the double doors of the kitchen. It looked exactly like Chat from behind. It also looked like he was waiting for someone. She stopped and examined the person from afar. She couldn’t really make out his face due to her distance and the angle at which he was standing at.

“Chat?” Ladybug whispered to herself.

He turned into the corridor and she followed. She dashed into the dim hallway when suddenly the door of a small utility closet swung open and a hand yanked her in before shutting the door. The person's lips were on hers right off the bat. Ladybug pulled away gasping for air, she prepared to clobber the person before she heard the jingle of a bell. She froze. Inside the closet was pitch black and she couldn’t see a thing. She could only feel his breath on her lips. Her hands searched and came up to the person's face. Her fingertips hesitantly felt the corners of a mask on their face.

"Ch...Chat?"

Her response was another loving kiss. She reached up and ran her fingers through his locks. She felt the fake cat ears atop his head and smiled against his lips. His lips curled into a smile of his own before they moved to her neck.

“You came…” Ladybug breathed happily. As embarrassing as it was, her eyes grew glossy. She was so disappointed when she thought he really didn't show.

He took her hand, placed it on his cheek and nodded. He pulled her hand away and kissed it longingly before returning his lips to her neck. “I knew you would.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around him. Ladybug laughed when he retreated from her neck. He must have tasted the makeup applied to it earlier, he moved to kiss her jaw instead.

He reached down and raked his hand up her thigh, cupping her perky backside and giving it a tight squeeze. Ladybug tried catching her breath between the groping and kisses. She gasped when she heard fabric ripping. He had torn open the front part of her babydoll slip, the torn red chiffon hung open exposing her now very hard nipples. Ladybug almost thought she heard him chuckle.

“Chat!” His eagerness to get started made her hot all over, but the lingerie also wasn’t hers. “In here? Really?” She laughed.

The first thing Ladybug felt was the wetness of his mouth engulf her dusty pink nipple, sucking and tugging roughly with his teeth as she moaned breathlessly, crying out every time his sharp tongue decided to flick it. In circular motions, he gave her breasts tight squeezes. It hurt, but in a way that excited Ladybug. His hands found her backside once again and Ladybug almost choked hearing the ripping of fabric again, the boy had torn her thong into scraps.

She had a feeling she knew where this was going and held his face in her hands. “Are you sure about this?” She asked. He nodded in her hands.

She felt him drop to his knees and hook one of her legs over his shoulder. What she wasn’t prepared for was when he submerged his tongue deep inside her, the girl crying out in pleasure. The boy swirled his tongue around her walls, thrusting in and out of her. He was buried nearly nose deep between her slick folds as he aggressively ate at her insides. Occasionally sucking her swollen clit between his teeth earning screams of pleasure from her. Ladybug was thankful most guests hadn't left yet. That meant there would still be music playing to drown out her screams in the tiny closet.

“How like my kitten to prefer small spaces.” She giggled breathlessly. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She teased at how quiet he was being.

He pulled away and Ladybug almost whined at the absence of contact. He blew a breath of cool air against her dripping core, sending goosebumps up her arms.

“Chat please...” She moaned, not wanting him to stop so soon. 

She heard him fumble with his clothes and assumed he was putting on a condom. He got to work quick. Quicker than Ladybug, who wanted to savor their first time together, would have wanted. She didn’t even have time to think, he picked her up and pressed her against the wall of the small closet, urging the girl to wrap her legs around his waist.

Ladybug yelped when he drove himself deep into her without warning. She was wet, but wasn't as wet as she would have preferred to be so there was some slight discomfort. Either way, she was still surprised at how rough he was being with her.

Her arms found their way around his neck to help hold up some of her weight. He began thrusting in and out of her quite rapidly. Ladybug bounced in his arms, the sound of her skin slapping against his drowned out all other thoughts. His growl was feral in her ear, making her insides knot. 

“Ugh! Ch-Chat.. slow down! Cha- Ah!”

Ladybug’s heart dropped when he suddenly pulled out of her and dropped her back on her feet. He spun her around and shoved her down, bending her over a stack of cardboard storage boxes. She felt his hands roam over her rear again, dragging a finger up her wet folds almost like he was playing with her. Ladybug shivered at the saliva coating her spine as he licked sloppily from her folds up to her shoulders, biting down hard. 

“Ow! Hey!” Ladybug yelled, whipping around to him only to immediately have her head shoved back down by him. She flipped over again and shoved him off of her.

“Chat what’s the matter with you?” She panted. It was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing and the small closet only made it feel like it was getting hotter.

He didn’t respond. He flipped her back over roughly and pinned her down on the stack of boxes, tying her tiny wrists behind her back with coarse rope.

“Chat what are you doing?!” She yelled. She broke free from his hold temporarily and flipped over again, slapping him in an effort to get him off of her, but he was too heavy and too strong. He easily overpowered her, flipping her back onto her stomach. This time, he pressed his knee into her back to keep her from moving again and tied her wrists behind her back like cattle. When she slapped him she could tell he was smiling, he was _enjoying_ this. Ladybug felt her eyes grow hot, she didn’t like this and he was beginning to scare her.

Once again she was unprepared when he rammed into her, hitting her end hard. She wasn’t the least bit turned on anymore and it hurt like she was being stuffed and torn. She let out another cry and soon enough he was driving himself into her again. Her desperate kicks and squirming only seemed to encourage him. His hand left her backside for a moment before slamming back down hard, ringing a loud slap in Ladybug’s ears. Her rear stung as he brought his hand down again and again repeatedly. His free hand reached forward and grabbed her long hair, using it like reigns on a horse. This was new for Ladybug, Chat had never slapped or bit her like this. It began to hurt so much Ladybug started to cry.

“Not s-so hard… ah!” She pleaded, not liking how hard he was pulling on her hair. Every thrust jerked her body forward causing him to pull on her hair harder. “Chat... enough…” She sobbed as his member rubbed her walls, “Enough already!” She cried.

His hand snaked under her body and pinched her clit hard between his fingers. Tears pooled from the corners of her eyes as she felt her insides twitch and sobbed as she came. She didn't want this. Her body writhed against the cardboard boxes under her from his erratic thrusts, causing her skin to chafe. Ladybug trembled feeling her legs give out. She was sweating profusely in the tiny closet with all of her weight resting on the cardboard boxes. She could already feel how sore she was going to be tomorrow.

He pulled out briefly and flipped her over on her back.

“Stop! Ple-!” She tried crying only to have his hand wrap around her throat, silencing her.

He continued to thrust into her seemingly not giving a damn about the mind boggling orgasm she just had. She couldn’t take it anymore. He was being too rough and it was beginning to hurt more and more all over.

“Chat...” She wheezed, his hand around her throat made it even harder to breathe. “Chat stop! I-! Chat please stop! I can’t- ugh! Anymore..!”

Her pleas were ignored as he sped up before pulling out. What had only been a few minutes had felt like forever. She thought it was finally over until he grabbed hold of her bound wrists and yanked her down onto the floor in front of him. She squealed when her knees banged against the concrete floor of the closet.

Ladybug gagged and coughed from his rough handling of her. Not letting her get a word out he grabbed a fistful of her hair and forcibly shoved her straight onto his cock, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat. Ladybug’s eyes shot open at the startling revelation that he had in fact not been wearing a condom this entire time. He pumped into her mouth a few more times before emptying himself down her throat. Ladybug cried and gagged at the salty taste of cum. He exhaled a strained breath and shoved her off him.

Ladybug gasped and sputtered, gagging as she spat him out onto the floor and tried to catch her breath in the suffocating closet. The closet was darker than a thousand nights making her feel like she had lost all her senses. 

“Chat-" She coughed, "What the hell!”

Once again he was silent. Ladybug only heard the sound of pants zipping. The door opened and the last thing she saw when dim light streamed in was the back of his head of golden hair topped off with cat ears. Then he was gone, the door shutting behind him.

Ladybug weakly untied her wrists, skin rubbed raw from the coarse rope he used and wiped the foul smelling cum from her mouth. She wrapped her arms around herself and curled up against the nearest wall, wincing as she scooted across the floor. Her backside stung from Chat’s rough slapping and felt raw. Even her customers never made her feel this humiliated.

Her inner thighs were sore and she could already tell walking was going to be hard for the next week. Her now bruised knees didn’t help either. Ladybug felt betrayed. First Chat promises to show, then stands her up, then shows up out of the blue only to do this to her. This whole experience was a wake up call. It reminded her how little she knew about him. She hadn’t even seen his true face yet, and after tonight that meant in more ways than one. She was so hurt emotionally and physically. Her thoughts swarmed. Ladybug was beginning to feel the whole thing about him having to go to London was a lie. That everything up till now was a lie just to get her where he wanted.

Normally, she thought being under the guise of Ladybug acted as her shield, but tonight she felt utterly humiliated. Absolutely humiliated. She should have known placing her trust in someone she barely knew would eventually lead to this. Nadja was right about how men would come here and sweet talk girls into gaining their trust only to then crush them. Nadja was right about everything. Chat lied to her, hurt her, played with her, and humiliated her. It was all too cruel.

Her eyes filled up with hot tears. She sat in that dark closet, crying as her body ached.

* * *

Continued in the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot movement in this chapter. Mainly because I just wanted to get this part out of the way. I didn't like writing it as much you didn't like reading it. 
> 
> Fact: There were condoms in the 20's. Imagine that. (Shocking I know.)
> 
> P.s. Update: I'm loving all your theories, please send more!! It doesn't matter if you're right or wrong I love every and any theory! 
> 
> UPDATE UPDATE: I lied about loving your theories, what I really meant was I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOUR THEORIES!!! <3


	15. Into The Night - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's rapist is revealed and new characters enter our story. Aurore's past is brought into question, does it play a bigger part than we think?

A couple minutes after Ladybug ran off in search of Chat, Alya tied her hair up after putting away some costumes backstage. The auburn brunette slipped on a purple robe and made her way back upstairs. One good thing about show nights was they didn’t sleep with customers. Alya was surprised the mysterious Hawk let them go even one day without selling their bodies. Of course he wouldn’t just go without making money at all. To make up for it, the money came in through the pricey show tickets sold along with equally overpriced food and drinks.

Alya decided the best way to end the second night of the show was to hang out with Ladybug. Surprisingly, Ladybug was not in her room. Alya remembered Ladybug asking about Chat’s whereabouts, but neither were to be found anywhere. She decided to check elsewhere and went back to the stage.

“Hey Rose?” Alya asked the blonde who stuck around to help Juleka and Nathanael get the last of their things together.

“Yes Alya?”

“Have you seen Ladybug anywhere?”

“Ladybug? I thought I saw her go back to her room after she finished?”

“I checked her room and she’s not there.”

“She… She might be preoccupied with something.” Nathanael said shyly, “Maybe it’d be best we let her find us.”

Alya made a confused face at Nathanael’s input.

“Did you check that little hallway she always uses to get back to her room?” Juleka asked.

“No,” Alya rubbed her chin, “I used the main staircase, but I’ll go check there. Thanks you guys.” She thanked then quickly exited the stage.

“That was one beautiful performance tonight if I do say so myself.” A voice cooed behind her followed by a pair of familiar arms wrapping around her waist. Alya couldn’t help the smile spreading across her face.

“Oh was it now? _Nino._ ”

Nino chuckled and spun her around in his arms to face him. “How’d you know it was me?”

“Only you use cheesy lines like that.” Alya smirked at Nino’s pout. “How did you know to find me here?”

“Chat found Ladybug here last night. I assumed you’d be around here too so I waited.” Nino shrugged.  “So mon cheri, what are you up to tonight?”

“Definitely not in the mood for what you have in mind.” She laughed.

“Oh? And what did I have in mind exactly?” Nino smirked.

Alya shook her head at the love struck boy. “If you really wanna hang around until this place clears out tonight then help me find Ladybug.”

“Ladybug? She’s not in her room?” Nino asked. From what Alya and Adrien told him, Nino knew Ladybug wasn’t exactly free to run around the place all hoity toity, even if it was show night.

Alya shook her head, brows knitting together in concern. “Juleka mentioned the corridor down by the kitchens so I was going to check down there.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Alright, but if anyone asks, our story is we were drunk and wandering. Hope you know how to play drunkard.”

“Trust me when I say I am an expert at being drunk.”

Alya rolled her eyes, “Why am I not surprised?”

Nino chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss which Alya accepted.

“Well? What are we waiting for?” He smiled.

“We’re only waiting because someone decided to interrupt my search.”

Nino put his hands up, “Guilty as charged. Tis always a painful night without-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Let’s go.”

Alya and Nino walked steathily towards the kitchen area.

“Are you sure she’s down here?”

“This way is Ladybug’s favorite. It’s the quickest way back to her room.”

The corridor was small and there was no sign of Ladybug in the dimly lit hallway.

“Ladybug?” Alya called, “Ladybug where are you?”

“Ladybug! It’s us!”

“Shh!!” Alya hissed, covering Nino’s mouth.

“Too loud?” Nino mumbled against her palm.

“No! Listen!”

The two tried their best to find the source of the noise. A sob.

Alya followed the sound of the sobs to a utility closet. Her heart sank and she felt something she rarely felt. Fear. Fear overcame her and she prayed Ladybug wasn’t in there.

Carefully, Alya cracked open the closet, Nino standing right behind her. To their horror, there in the tiny closet sat Ladybug curled up in the corner. Alya quickly took notice of Ladybug’s disheveled hair, bruised knees, torn clothes, and complete nude bottom.

“Oh my god.” Nino gasped.

“Ladybug!” Alya cried, rushing to Ladybug’s side and throwing her arms around her. “What happened!” Alya shouted, pulling a weak Ladybug into her arms.

Nino was right behind Alya. Instinctively, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Ladybug’s shoulders. Ladybug recoiled at the contact, crying even harder.

“No! Get away from me!” She cried, shoving Nino’s hands away.

“He’s okay! He’s okay! It’s okay, Ladybug look at me.” Alya held Ladybug’s face in her hands, gently peeling off her makeup stained mask. She was cold and her eyes were red and swollen. Tears and running makeup stained her eyes.

Ladybug whimpered, throwing herself into Alya’s arms. She cried and cried into Alya’s chest. Nino eased back into the closet, picking his jacket off the ground and draping it back around Ladybug’s shoulders.

“What the hell happened?” Alya asked, her own eyes producing tears.

Ladybug tried to get words out, sobbing and crying more than anything. Alya pulled Nino’s jacket tighter around her. She was so cold. Alya gently rubbed Ladybug’s back in an effort to calm her down.

“Take your time, don’t force it” Alya whispered softly.

Ladybug nodded, still crying. Alya’s own heart felt like someone had torn it out. Here Ladybug was, sitting alone in a dark cold closet looking like she had taken a beating. The poor girl was shaking so hard it even shook Alya. Ladybug murmured something Alya couldn’t understand and began crying harder and louder.

“We have to get her out of here.” Alya said, looking up at Nino with tear filled eyes. Nino nodded, getting down on one knee to meet the girls at eye level.

“Ladybug? This is Nino. Remember the guy I told you about?”

Ladybug sniffled and managed a weak nod.

“He’s going to help us okay? Don’t be scared, we can trust him.”

Ladybug nodded again. Nino and Alya helped ease her to her feet unsteadily. It was like Ladybug’s legs had become gelatin.

“Can you stand?” Alya asked.

Ladybug tried putting weight on one foot and pain from her sore thighs and bruised knees shot up her legs. She knew she wouldn’t be able to make it up to her room. She shook her head.

“May I?” Nino asked. Ladybug didn’t know what he was asking, but nodded yes anyway. She gasped hoarsely when Nino scooped her up bridal style. Ladybug remembered her panties were no longer on her body and thanked her lucky stars Nino’s jacket was large enough to wrap entirely around her small body, covering her bare bottom and exposed chest.

“Lead the way” Nino said to Alya who did so. The three headed back to Ladybug’s room.

Nino carefully set Ladybug down on her bed. She immediately curled up into a ball against her pillows. The air was thick and nobody knew what to say.

“Can I get you anything?” Alya asked.

Ladybug shook her head. She had stopped crying, but refused to look at either one of them.

“Let’s get you cleaned up okay?” Alya said. Ladybug agreed and let Alya and Nino help her into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Nino excused himself and closed the bathroom door stating that he’d be waiting in the room if they needed anything.

Alya started by removing the remaining scraps of Ladybug’s torn babydoll slip and threw it aside. Alya decided to throw it away in her room, she didn’t want Ladybug to see it any longer than she had to and remind her of whatever she had gone through. Alya went to Ladybug’s closet and took out a fresh pair of pajamas before squeezing of few drops of soap into the tub and turning on the water. She eased Ladybug who seemed to gain a bit of strength back into her legs, into the tub. Ladybug sighed at the warm sudsy water lapping around her cold sore body.

Alya sat on the edge of the tub with a towel and cleansing oil for the makeup. Ladybug craned her neck up, wincing at where Chat had bit her. Alya gently wiped off Ladybug’s smudged makeup, carefully removing the running eyeliner from her raw eyes.

Once the makeup was off Alya grabbed a clean towel and handed it to Ladybug who took it and thanked her friend. Ladybug submerged the towel in the warm bath water, wiping her body with it to get all the sweat from her encounter in the closet off of her.

“Want me to wash your back?” Alya asked.

“Yes please” Ladybug croaked, handing her the wet towel. Alya took it and ever so lightly wiped down her back, careful not to hurt her. Alya’s eye caught the bite mark on Ladybug’s shoulder already turning into a bruise and her breath hitched in her throat. She was extra careful with that area.

After getting Ladybug cleaned up, Alya helped her dry off and change. Ladybug had gained enough strength to stand on her own, but she was still a bit wobbly. Alya was there to help her every step of the way.

Like Nino said, he was waiting for them. He was waiting patiently in Ladybug’s armchair. Alya sat Ladybug carefully back down on her bed. She hesitated before asking what had happened. She knew it was the last thing Ladybug wanted to talk about right now, but they needed to know in order to help her.

Alya kneeled in front of Ladybug, taking her small hand in hers. “What happened tonight?” She finally asked.

Ladybug’s mouth went dry. Still vivid memories of the closet with Chat flashed through her memories. Sure, she didn’t see anything in the pitch darkness of the closet, but the memories of him torturing her were vibrant as ever. Her chest tightened and she felt as if there were a lump of chalk in her throat, only speaking after taking a few moments to breathe.

“Ch-Chat... showed up- a-and-”

“Wait,” Alya said, holding up her hand, “Chat did this?”

Ladybug nodded.

“Chat?” Nino spoke up, “It couldn’t have been.”

“Hold on, let her finish.” Alya said, but Nino kept going.

“I’m sorry about everything that went down tonight, I really am, but no way that could've been Chat. I know it wasn’t. I swear to god when I find whoever it was-”

“Nino.” Alya reprimanded. Now was not the time to get heated no matter how angry they all were.

Ladybug listened closely to what Nino had to say, not looking at either him or Alya. Despite Alya telling her Nino was trustworthy, she found it incredibly hard to believe a word out of his mouth after everything that had happened. He was Chat’s friend after all. There was the likely possibility Nino was in on this as well.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I know for sure it wasn’t Chat who did this to you. He would never do something like this. He’s not that kind of guy.”

Alya thought about it for a moment then looked to Ladybug who was still curled up and staring at her bed sheets. Alya could tell ladybug didn’t believe anything Nino was saying.

“I’m not saying I don’t trust you, but…” Alya paused, looking at Nino then at Ladybug, then back at Nino, “If what you’re saying is true, then where is Chat?”

Nino stiffened and Ladybug caught it.

“I… I don’t know.” Nino sighed, “He wasn’t supposed to be leaving for London until late tonight, maybe he had a schedule change.” Nino guessed. He could tell Ladybug didn’t believe him and to be honest, if the roles were reversed he wouldn’t believe himself either. Still, he wasn’t about to let Ladybug hate Chat forever. He had never seen Adrien so infatuated with anyone before and he wanted his friend to be happy. “You have to trust me on this one. That wasn’t Chat.” He pleaded.

Ladybug remained silent.

“What did he do to you?” Alya asked, changing the subject. It was the one question that was blatantly obvious yet wasn’t. It was obvious he had bit her and slapped her from the marks on her body, but they needed more information.

Ladybug took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage she could find that night. “H-He- He r-raped...” Ladybug couldn’t finished the sentence as she choked on her words. Her hands came up to cover her face. Alya moved from the floor to the bed, draping her arms over Ladybug’s shoulders. “Shh... It’s okay.” She whispered softly.

“I-I let h-him...”

“What?” Alya gasped.

“I let him” Ladybug repeated, anger seeping into her voice. She trembled harder as her sorrow turned into anger. “I wanted it at first...” She sobbed, “Then he... He wouldn’t s-stop-” Ladybug wiped the tears from her face and sniffled, “I b-begged him t-to stop...” She cried, her voice cracking with tears.

Nino shifted in the chair. It was hard for him to listen to her recall what she went through. He didn’t even want to imagine all the details she was leaving out. The things that copycat did to her in that tiny dark closet. What was worse is she really thought Chat did these heinous things to her.

“Don’t give me that” Alya spat, “It wasn’t your fault. You thought it was the real Chat, none of this is your fault.”

“But-”

“No buts Ladybug. You may have wanted it at first, but you asked him to stop right?”

“Y-Yes but-”

“And he didn’t right?”

Ladybug nodded her head and wiped more tears from her face. Nino got up and handed her a box of tissues off the nightstand before sitting back down in the armchair.

“Then that’s rape. He took advantage of you.” Alya said.

“Let’s call the police.” Nino suggested.

“We can’t.” Alya’s voice going raspy as she gripped her robe.

“Why not?”

“Monsieur Hawk has a strict rule about law enforcement. They’re not to come anywhere near here. If we called the police who knows what he’ll do to Ladybug and us too.”

“So, what? We just let that copycat get away with this?”

“I’m not saying that.” Alya sighed, “We just...  need some time to think this over. Ladybug’s tired, we’re all tired. We can’t take action right now.” Alya stood up and walked over to Nino, placing a hand on his shoulder affectionately. “I know you’re angry, but we need time. Nadja was the only person here that was on our side now she’s gone.”

Ladybug felt more tears well up at the memory of Nadja. That was her fault too. All because she fell for Chat’s dirty lies.

Nino sighed and took Alya’s hand off his shoulder, kissing it. “Alright” He agreed.

“Thank you.” Alya ran a hand through her hair. “What are we going to tell Mendeleiev?”

“The truth. What else can we do?” Ladybug said, her voice rough like static.

Alya’s heart ached for her friend. “I’m sleeping in here tonight.” She declared.

“No- Alya you don’t have to I’m fine-”

“I’m not leaving you alone after that. Your bed’s big enough for the two of us.”

“I’m staying here till everyone else is gone.” Nino stood up from the chair and moved next to Alya, placing a comforting hand on her lower back.

“Nino it’s late...” Alya protested. “You should get home.”

“I’m not leaving this place until it’s fully cleared out. What if that son of a bitch comes back? I can’t leave you two alone.”

As independent as Alya was, she had to agree. Who did know what would happen if he came back to finish off Ladybug. It would be better to have an extra person here.

“We’ll discuss this with Mendeleiev in the morning.” Alya noticed the way Ladybug shifted, she knew that the last thing Ladybug wanted to do was to tell Mendeleiev about the events that occurred tonight.

“You two get some sleep. I’ll keep watch if anybody decides to pull anything.” Nino said.

Alya gave Nino a goodnight kiss and thanked him again.

“Nino?” Ladybug croaked, “Thank you. For everything”. She may not have believed him, but she had to give thanks to him for helping her and Alya.

“Anytime. If you’re cool with Chat, you’re cool with me” Nino smiled.

Knowing Nino would be here, Alya went and showered. She slept in her robe that night. Too lazy to get her stuff from her own room. She tucked Ladybug in, making sure she was comfortable before slipping into the bed herself. Ladybug couldn’t fall asleep fast enough. It really did feel safer knowing Nino was keeping watch. The aches in her body dulled as she drifted into sleep.

It didn’t take long for the girls to fall asleep, and when Nino had made sure everyone had already left or were already on their way out, he took his leave as well. The moment he got to the double doors, out of the corner of his eye his noticed something that made the world around him stop.

“Ch...at...?” Nino breathed, eyes widening at what he saw. The man seemed to have heard Nino. The man turned around and his eyes locked with Nino’s. It was only for a few seconds, but Nino felt a chill run down his spine. The man’s eyes seemed to look right through him. The man looked exactly like Chat. Same hair color, height, even the mask was near identical. Though there was something strikingly different.

“Wait! Who are you!” Nino yelled, attempting to run back inside the brothel.

“We’re closed for the evening monsieur.” Ivan informed, his arm out blocking Nino’s path.

“Just one second I have to speak to that man!” Nino yelled.

“All men have left for tonight. Come back tomorrow.” Kim said, he and Ivan ushering a frantic Nino out.

“I can’t leave you have to stop him!” Nino yelled, struggling against the two bouncers.

Ivan peered over his shoulder and saw no one. “Monsieur there is no one there. I’m sorry, but you must leave.” Ivan said, forcing Nino off their front steps.

Nino peered in one last time as they closed the doors and the Chat lookalike was gone. Disappeared into thin air. Fear struck Nino like a bullet. That wasn’t Adrien and Nino knew it. He didn’t know where Adrien was at the moment, but that wasn’t him. This person wasn’t his best friend, his friend would never possess such a feral aura.

More importantly, Adrien didn’t have **_grey eyes_ **.

Nino cursed. Whoever posed as Chat and raped Ladybug was still _inside_.

* * *

*Monsieur Hawk’s office - That same night*

“Come in.” Monsieur Hawk answered at the knock on his door. He looked up from his work to greet his guest. “How did it go?” He asked. His tone was calm, as if he were asking about the weather.

“Accordingly.” The man answered, running his hands through his blond hair, sweeping it back neatly. “She was rather difficult halfway through, but I managed to restrain her.”

“Now _Felix_ , I’m sure there was no need to be so forceful. She _is_ a young lady after all.” Hawk chuckled.

“This coming from the man who gave me the order to ensure she never trusts that friend of hers again.” Felix said unamused, seating himself in the chair across from Hawk’s desk. He peeled the black mask off his face and took the bell and cat ears out of his pockets, tossing all the items onto Hawk’s desk. “Speaking of which,” His grey eyes flicked up to Hawk’s.

“Ah yes, that.” Hawk said. He reached into the drawer of his desk and produced a thick vanilla colored envelope and handed it over to Felix who opened it and counted the money.

“I hate to ask for more,” Felix said, tucking the envelope full of money away, “But, I need to stay here for a few days.”

“Here? And why is that?”

“I need to lay low for the time being. You needn’t help me with anything. I simply need someplace to hide myself. I assume it won’t be too much trouble on your hands, considering you’ve known me since I was a boy.”

Hawk nodded, not asking any further questions. “By all means feel free to stay here. My only condition: do your best to keep yourself out of sight.”

“Deal.”

“Very well then. You could even stay in your old room in the attic. The one you used to share with Aurore when you were both children.” Hawk grinned, a chuckle in his breath. “Nostalgic wouldn't you agree?”

“Speaking of our little Aurore, I ran into her last night. She was going back to the dorm and nobody was around so I decided to say hello.” Felix sighed, stretching his arms over his head and yawning.

“Does she still harbor ill feelings towards you?”

Felix nodded, “Absolutely detests me.” He said flatly.

Hawk laughed, “No surprise there, after all you did to her when you two were young. I’m sure she’ll come around, you two are like brother and sister after all.”

Felix side eyed the man. “I could care less how she feels about me. I’ll be in the attic for the time being if you need me.” He said before leaving. “Thanks for this by the way.” Felix called back over his shoulder, waving the envelope full of franc notes, the door closing behind him.

“No,” Hawk said in a low voice, “Thank _you._ ” He grinned sinisterly.

* * *

 The next morning came and so did the third and last day of the anniversary event. As they guessed, Mendeleiev was less than sympathetic towards Ladybug’s situation. After explaining what had happened, the final decision was that Ladybug would not have to participate in the last day of the show, but she was to get no time off after. If she had customers, she would have to take them. Mendeleiev deemed the incident; _‘no different that what she does every night’._

“Are you okay?” Alya asked after their talk with Mendeleiev.

Ladybug nodded weakly, “I’ll be fine.” She walked with the pace similar to that of a zombie. Ladybug looked washed out and didn’t speak during breakfast. What had happened the night before seemed to have sucked the life out of her.

Breakfast was quiet. Nobody except Alya, knew what happened to Ladybug, but it was obvious something had happened. Tension was thick as ever. The mystery as to why the cheerful Ladybug turned into a drained walking corpse over the course of one night, along with the still lingering tension between Aurore and Alya.

“Ladybug…” Rose spoke up anxiously, “Are you alright?”

Ladybug nodded and picked at her food, not looking at the blonde.

“Mendeleiev told Bustier you weren’t feeling well. Is it true you’re not performing tonight?” Juleka asked.

Ladybug nodded again. Remaining silent.

“There she is.” A girl from the next table whispered. “I heard she got off the hook for tonight’s show.”

“What?” Another girl whispered.

“Heard she got _sick_ ” The first girl said. “They’ve been treating her like royalty the moment she got here.”

Alix saw Ladybug’s face wince. She could tell Ladybug could hear them. “Something wrong?” Alix asked, turning around to the gossipers. “Keep running that quick mouth and you’ll be the ones needing time off.” She warned, cracking her knuckles.

Alix’s attitude quickly silenced the girls who returned to their breakfast.

“So…” Aurore started, “Who’s doing the finale in your place?”

Ladybug shrugged, picking at her omelette.

“Is that seriously the only thing you’re worried about?” Alya asked.

“It was _just_ a question.” Aurore snapped back. “Though, I don’t remember asking _you._ ”

“Guys, please.” Juleka said.

After breakfast the group left the dining room together. It wasn’t intended, but the girls walked somewhat in a semicircle around Ladybug. Subconsciously protecting her from whatever was upsetting her. Seeing the kind Ladybug so melancholy made all the girls a bit protective.

“Ah if it isn’t our favorite motley crew.” Mendeleiev said, approaching the girls. There was an unfamiliar woman at her side. The woman had long brown hair with straight bangs, olive green eyes, and tan skin. She was tall like Juleka, but unlike the goth, this woman was very shapely with her curvy figure and large bust.

“Since you’re all here, you can be the first to meet Chamack’s replacement.” Mendeleiev said, clasping her hands together. “This is Madame Lila. During work hours you shall address her as Volpina, is that understood?”

The girls nodded.

“It’s _very_ nice to meet all of you.” Lila smiled. Aurore was immediately suspicious, but held her tongue for once.

“Anyway,” Mendeleiev continued, “Lila will also be taking the finale spot for the last show tonight. Just so you’re all aware.”

“Already?” Aurore said. “You mean to tell me she got an act together on such short notice?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at Mendeleiev.

“Correct.” Mendeleiev said, her eyes challenging Aurore’s.

“So what is your act?” Aurore asked, turning to Lila.

Lila’s lips curled into a smirk. “Illusions.” She said confidently.

* * *

Ladybug hid herself away in her room the rest of the night while everyone else prepared for the final show night.

“What?” Nathanael asked after Alya told him Ladybug wasn’t feeling well. “Is she alright?”

“She’s fine. She just needs to rest up.” Alya said as Juleka sprayed her hair with sticky hairspray.

Nathanael couldn’t help but worry. He knew there was no way he could ever get between Ladybug and her mystery lover, but that didn’t stop him from caring about her. “Juleka?”

“Hm?” Juleka answered, busy with Alya’s thick hair.

“Could you hold down the fort for a few minutes?”

“Uh… Sure. You alright?”

“Yeah,” Nathanael said, throwing his satchel over his shoulder, “I’ll be right back.” He said before leaving. “Oh- Alya?”

“Yeah?” Alya asked with her closed, not trying to get hairspray in them.

“Where’s Ladybug’s room?”

“Huh?” Alya asked, accidentally inhaling some hairspray, throwing her into a mini coughing fit.

Juleka sighed, “This is why I ask you guys to stay still.”

“Why-” Alya coughed, “Why do you need to know?”

“I have to give her something. I think it’ll make her feel better.”

“Trust me Nathanael I’m sure it would cheer her up on any other day, but I don’t think she wants company tonight.”

“Please? If she’s not up to it I’ll leave immediately. I just need to drop this off.” Nathanael said.

Alya thought it over. Nathanael and Ladybug _did_ have good chemistry.

“Promise me you’ll only drop it off? I really don’t think she wants to be bothered tonight.” Alya said.

“I promise. I have yet to finish up down here anyway. It’s not like I can dawdle.” He smiled.

Alya sighed, “Alright then.”

Nathanael followed Alya’s directions which brought him to a dark red door decorated with blossoms. He knocked first and when no one answered, creaked open the door slowly. The room was dimly lit and she was laying in bed with the covers completely pulled over her except for her long hair spilling out the top.

“L-Ladybug? It’s Nathanael.”

She shifted under the covers, rolling over, and peering at him through her covers.

“Na… Nathanael?” She croaked before clearing her throat.

“Sorry to bother you. Alya said you weren’t feeling well so I thought I’d come check on you.” He said, closing the door behind him.

Ladybug sat up, causing the covers to bunch up around her waist. “Thanks.” She said tiredly, pulling the fallen strap of her nightgown back on her shoulder.

Nathanael’s trained artist eyes caught a brief glimpse of what looked like a bruise on her shoulder. He could also make out her swollen eyes and red ring around her wrists. He had a feeling Ladybug wasn’t simply sick. Something else must have happened to give her those marks and make her cry.

“I brought you something. I can’t stay long, Juleka still needs my help downstairs,” He babbled, reaching into his satchel and pulling out a sketchbook. It looked exactly like the one they looked through together except it was far thinner with less pages and the cover looked newer and cleaner. “I just thought I’d give you this while I was here.” He said, handing her the book.

Ladybug took the book hesitantly.  She flipped open to the first page and her swollen eyes went wide, a small gasp escaping her lips.

“D-Do you like it? I drew it from memory so it might be a bit off, but… I wanted you to have it.”

Ladybug’s mouth hung agape at the beautiful drawing of herself that graced the paper. It was a profile of _her,_ wearing her mask. She could tell he sketched this out before going over it with ink and what looked like red oil pastels because of the faint pencil markings that weren’t entirely erased. It depicted her with her hair up in a bun and her mask on, just like the night they first met. She was also smiling in the drawing.

“Nathanael… Why this is- This is...” She breathed. “Oh Nathanael... Thank you…” She wished she could think of better words, but this took her by such surprise she didn’t know what to say. She was so touched. It was clear he spent a lot of time on this. Curiously she turned the page.

“Oh! I didn’t finish that one!” He exclaimed nervously.

Despite it not being finished, it looked finished. It was a pencil sketch of Ladybug once again. This time there was no mask and her eyes were closed and her hair was loose. This version of her looked at peace. It was just as beautiful as the first.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? This is the greatest thing anyone could have ever done for me.” Ladybug said and even though it was faint, this time it was easier to smile.

“I was afraid you might have found it creepy, you know, for me to draw you.”

Ladybug shook her head, “I’m honored.” She smiled, hugging the book against her chest.

“That’s a relief.” Nathanael chuckled, “I should head back down before Juleka gets swarmed down there.” He said, walking over to the door and creaking it open.

Ladybug giggled subtly, “I think she can handle it. Thank you again Nathanael. This made me feel a lot better.”

“Happy to help. I hope you feel better.” He smiled, going back down to help Juleka.

Ladybug gazed fondly at the drawing of herself. It took her breath away. A tiny part of her wondered what would have happened if she met Nathanael first.

Chat crossed her mind and her heart ached.

Ladybug doubled over. She clutched her chest, balling the neckline of her nightgown into her fist. “Why?” She quivered, tears falling down her cheeks. Why did Chat have to turn out that way? She trusted him, she _trusted_ him fully and never once doubted him. She was almost sure she might have even _loved_ him. He was the first man to show her kindness, to show her warmth. He was someone she could talk about everything and anything with for hours. He never pressured her into sex and always made sure she was comfortable before trying anything.

In reality Chat Noir was none of those things. The only thing he was, was a great actor.

Ladybug set the sketchbook aside and buried her face in her pillow, sobbing into it. Her chest physically hurt. Her heart lurched and congested with her grief. Despite the horrible thing Chat did to her, her mind refused to erase the short time they spent together. No matter how hard she tried, deep down, her heart still wanted to believe in the fake Chat. The Chat who was gentle with her. The Chat who kissed and caressed her softly like she actually meant something to him. The Chat who wanted to see the girl behind the makeup. The Chat who kept her company when she got her black eye. The Chat who gave her the most magical night and the best birthday in her entire life. Mendeleiev could pawn off the hair pin for all she cared. That was probably fake as well. Fake like everything else. How he said he fenced and knew Chinese. It was all a front.

Ladybug cried harder at the memories, realizing it was all an act. _All_ of it. She was pathetic. She fell right into Chat’s trap with his sweet words and soft touches. He had swallowed her up and spit her out. She played right into his filthy hands and she paid the ultimate price.

Ladybug could still feel his hand on her cheek, gentle like she was his treasure. His lips on hers, soft like a whisper. His tongue, stroking her breasts. Her hands in his soft hair and his in hers. The comforting scent of him on her sheets. His electric greens eyes that now haunted her.

It was all a cruel, cruel dream. A dream that ended too soon.

* * *

 Continued in the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sobbing. 
> 
> I should add that Lila/Volpina is a few years older than the rest of the girls. While Marinette/Ladybug, Alya, Alix, Rose, Aurore, Juleka are all in their early-mid twenties. Lila is in her late twenties.
> 
> ** Who is Felix you ask? For those who don't know, he is the PV version of Chat Noir and here is his wiki! http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/F%C3%A9lix **
> 
> Please don't be shy to leave comments, questions, theories, or if you just want to express your sorrow you can do that too! (because this story hurts me so much and I'm the one writing it.)


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon his arrival back in Paris, Adrien catches wind of what has happened in his absence and is bent on proving his innocence to Ladybug. Lila remains a mystery for the time being and Aurore is already suspicious about their new co-manager. Who exactly is Felix? What connection does he share with Aurore and just how long has Aurore been at Le Chabanais?

That same night of the last show, a few hours after Nathanael gave Ladybug the portraits of herself, Nino was again at Le Chabanais and on a mission. After the show, he again met up with Alya in secret and was frantic about the fake Chat he saw yesterday before he was forced out.

“Woah, woah. Slow down, you saw who now?” Alya asked.

“Someone was in here last night. He was dressed exactly like Chat. The hair, mask-” Nino rambled frantically, stuttering as he tried to get words out, “Everything! I know for sure he wasn’t planning on leaving. He’s somewhere in _here_.” Nino informed.

“Calm down.” Alya handed him a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his brow. “Are you sure? Other than employees, no men are allowed in here after hours and none of our guys look like Chat.”

“You don’t believe me?” Nino asked.

Alya sighed, “Of course I believe you.” She said, reaching her hand up to his cheek. “But that doesn’t mean Ladybug will.”

Nino groaned, “Let me talk to her. I can’t let- I won’t-” Nino sighed, “She can’t keep thinking Chat did that when it wasn’t him, someone’s playing games around here.”

“Shh… Shh…” Alya whispered. “I’ll tell her everything you just told me later, I promise. She’s in no mood to talk about anything right now.”

“Alya, the guy had _grey_ eyes. Chat has _green_ eyes. He raped her in the closet no? It was probably too dark for her to see anything she has to-”

“I know. I know.” Alya said softly. Her own mind was spinning with theories, but someone had to be the calm one here. “Ladybug’s in a really... sensitive place right now.” She continued, choking on her words thinking about how wronged Ladybug was. “She wholeheartedly believes Chat raped her last night. She knows you’re Chat’s friend, you aren’t exactly trustworthy in her eyes right now.”

Nino’s shoulders dropped. It was hopeless. Ladybug wouldn’t believe anything anyone had to say after what happened and honestly why should she. Alya propped herself up on her tippy toes and kissed Nino.

“I’ll do my best to try and talk to her alright?”

Later that night after the hectic yearly anniversary event had come to a close with it’s third and final night, Alya sent Nino off and quickly went to Ladybug’s room to relay his discovery. No surprise to Alya, Ladybug didn’t believe a word. She merely listened in silence. Silence with disbelief and protest.

Really? Nino just happened to run into some magical person who looked exactly like Chat with the mask and everything? Who also just so happened to disappear into thin air? _And_ had grey eyes? She had never seen nor heard of such a thing. Ladybug thought it was a phony and despicable lie. Almost as phony and despicable as Chat Noir himself. Ladybug didn’t come right out with her disbelief and distrust though. Not wanting to upset Alya who obviously trusted Nino. She didn’t need both their hearts broken. She continued to try her best to forget about Chat.

The week that followed was the worst week of her life. Taking customers while still sore and raw. Ladybug prayed no one would be rough with her while she was still healing. She prayed and prayed with her entire being. Holding in the tears definitely wasn’t easy. Every thrust of a man inside her only replayed the memories of what Chat did.

* * *

Later that week in London, Adrien released a long held in breath once back in the safety of his hotel room. A week full of fake smiles, blinding flashes of cameras, and utilizing all the English he knew, was beginning to wear on him. Being a model, he was used to the treatment, but that didn’t make the job any less demanding. Also, other times, he didn’t have Ladybug on his mind. He missed her. Being away from her while still remaining in the same city was hard enough so being away from her in a completely different country was even harder. He rubbed his sore cheeks, rolling his jaw to relax them. Thankfully, the week was over and he would be on his way back to Paris tomorrow morning.

In fact, his bags were already packed. Adrien loosened his tie and flopped onto his hotel bed, immediately messing up his tediously swept back hair. He swore the hairstylist was about to lose her marbles trying to get every strand of his naturally loose unruly blond hair in place and have it stay that way. He drew a single red ribbon from his pant pocket and wrapped it between his fingers. Ladybug’s ribbon.

In a matter of hours he could see her again. He even had a wad of francs ready.

The morning of their departure, they passed a gift shop in the lobby. Adrien had been so busy he never paid any mind to it until a little black cat plush in the window display caught his attention. Security was escorting him and his father out and he could already see the swarm of media wolves outside. Adrien stopped so abruptly his bodyguard almost bumped into him.

“Adrien, what on Earth are you doing?” Gabriel turned around to ask.

“I’m sorry. Please, a few seconds. That’s all I need.” He said before walking into the gift shop, his father watching him closely. The little old English woman behind the counter didn’t seem to recognize him or understand the chaos that was building outside because of him and his father’s presence.

“Excuse me?” Adrien asked, trying his best to speak English well enough for the old woman.

“Yes, how may I help you today?” The old woman asked with a smile. She was so short, Adrien almost had to bend over to speak with her.

“That cat in the window. May I see it please?” Adrien asked.

“Ah of course.” She smiled, before turning around to the window display and removing the cat from the small shelf it was propped up on. “Here you are.” The old woman handed Adrien the small cat plush. Its fur was made of black fleece and it had green button eyes. Adrien smiled at the stuffed animal, it looked just like Plagg.

“I’ll take it.” He grinned.

“What was that about? You nearly made us late.” Gabriel asked once in the limo.

“My apologies father.” Adrien said. He was too busy fixing Ladybug’s red ribbon around the cat plush’s neck into a neat bow. A nice inside joke between the two, he thought to himself. He had been meaning to get her a souvenir anyways. What better gift than this?

* * *

When Adrien finally arrived home later that afternoon, he waited patiently for the evening to arrive and when night time eventually fell, Adrien knew exactly what he was going to do. See Ladybug. He left behind the bell and ears this time, only taking the mask and tucking it into his pocket. He grabbed the black cat plushie he had gotten for Ladybug back in London. It was wrapped nicely and ready for his lady. This was also what Adrien thought could be a partial apology gift for showing Ladybug up the second night of the show when his father had an _unexpected_ schedule change. He ran down the steps as quickly as he could, he didn’t even call up Nino for a ride. He was so excited he decided he’d sprint there.

“Master Adrien!” A maid called as he whisked past her.

“Sorry! I’m kind of in a hurry.” He called back.

“But Master Adrien! Monsieur Nino sent this telegram for you! He says it’s urgent!”

Adrien stopped in his tracks, his leather shoes squeaking against the clean floors of his home. Urgent? Why would Nino suddenly send him something like that? He took the telegram from the maid and thanked her before returning her to her work.

He broke the wax seal and unfolded the thick card stock. Adrien read it carefully, his eyes bugging out of his head in disbelief of what was written on the small notecard in Nino’s infamous messy handwriting. Only a few pieces of the brief message stuck out profoundly to Adrien.

**_Ladybug_ ** _was_ **_raped_ ** _the night_ **_you didn’t show_ ** _. She_ **_believes it was you_ ** _. The_ **_culprit_ ** _is_ **_still in Le Chabanais_ ** _, I saw him I know it wasn’t you._ **_She won’t believe me_ ** _. I’m tight on cash and can’t go back for a while. Please_ **_fix this_ ** _._

_\- Nino._

Adrien felt his blood run cold. _No_ . That couldn’t have happened. That wouldn’t have. It couldn’t be true. Adrien told himself. Why would anyone ever do that to Ladybug? This couldn’t be true, there had to be a mistake, Adrien even knew she wasn’t taking customers on show nights so how could anyone commit such a crime? Also, Ladybug would never accuse him of doing such a deed. The words ‘ _She believes it was you_ ’ were like an evil spell. She knew him, she _knew_ he would never do that. Knowing this, he crumpled the telegram in his fist and ran even faster to Le Chabanais. More importantly, if what Nino said was true, then this meant Ladybug was raped a little over a week ago.

When he arrived at his destination, something immediately caught him off guard. There was another new woman who was to escort him to Ladybug’s room tonight. This time it was a young woman with tan skin and long brown hair who wore what seemed to be fox ears and a tail with her orange corset and stockings.

“Ooh~” The woman cooed upon seeing Chat for the first time. “And your name is?” She asked, her eyes giving him a once over.

“Chat Noir.” He answered.

“I’m Volpina.” The woman giggled, “Why so serious Chaton? I’m sorry I can’t let you up without knowing what it is you have in your hand there.” She smirked.

“It’s just a gift.” Chat said flatly. He didn’t have time for this. Up those steps was Ladybug probably traumatized and hating him.

Volpina held out her hand and Chat groaned as he handed her the wrapped stuffed animal. She felt the gift through the wrapping paper and even smelled it. “Seems safe enough.” She giggled, handing it back to him.

Chat rolled his green eyes behind his mask.

“Alright, alright.” Volpina laughed as she put her arms up, “No need to be so snippy. Just doing my job. By the way, don’t cats usually bring their loved ones dead mice?” She teased which Chat was having none of. He really should start making appointments with Ladybug ahead of time. It would save him the trouble of having to negotiate prices all the time. If she would even want to speak to him after this.

Chat bursted through Ladybug’s door. Volpina made a quick remark about his eagerness before shutting the door on the two.

Ladybug’s eyes were no different than Chat’s at the moment. Both frantic, startled, and afraid. Though, while Chat’s eyes were filled with fear _for_ her. Ladybug’s eyes were filled with fear _of_ him.

Chat stayed where his was. Afraid to inch any closer to her and scare her. Ladybug sat in her bed with her hands on her lap. Chat could see the faint red rings around her wrists. He didn’t know if the markings were from the rape or something else, but seeing the marks didn’t sit well in his stomach.

Ladybug’s face was that of complete horror at the pure sight of him. Her eyes were beginning to water and her mouth hung agape, so frightened no words could come out.

Chat himself didn’t know what to say. The air was thicker than molasses.

“N-Nino told me what happened.” He started. Ladybug’s eyes widened with sadness and it was then Chat knew Nino wasn’t lying. Someone who had not been raped wouldn’t have eyes so sad.

“Oh…” Chat sighed, “I’m so…” He said brokenly. “I’m so sorry…” He breathed, subconsciously taking a step towards her.

“Don’t.” Ladybug said in a low tone Chat had never heard her use before. Her sweet voice he loved hearing so much was gone, replaced with a warning tone trembling with underlying despair. “Don’t,” She repeated, “Don’t you _dare_ come near me.” She warned. Her nose was stuffy and her voice was choked up and Chat could tell she was on the verge of crying. “ _Get out_ .” She sneered through gritted teeth. Not even on the verge. She _was_ crying. She was hurt, angry, and grief stricken all at once.

Chat’s face fell at those words that were like knives. His Lady was almost unrecognizable. Ladybug always had a kind, warm, bubbly aura about her. Her voice was always sweet and airy.

The girl who sat in front of him tonight was a changed person. Her voice was rough and strangled. Her aura was vengeful and heavy with sorrow. She never looked at Chat with such eyes. Eyes full of hate and fear.

“Ladybug-”

“Get out!” Ladybug yelled, her voice like that of a wild animal in a cage. In a theoretical sense, she was.

Chat’s face twisted with shock. “I’m sorry I didn’t show up last week. I had-”

“I don’t care, I don’t want to hear anymore of your lies!! Get out!” Ladybug screamed, covering her ears and curling up against her headboard.

“Lies?” Chat gasped, “It’s the truth. Nino told me what happened. I know you think I did it and I’m here to tell you it wasn’t me.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood his ground. The quiver in his voice was impossible to hide. Her entire demeanor changed around him, the way she looked at him like he was the devil himself.

“So…” Ladybug said, keeping her gaze on her bed sheets. “You’ve got your friend in on this too?” She scoffed and sniffled, wiping her nose.

Chat was horrified. This wasn’t his Lady, his Princess, his Buginette. This wasn’t Ladybug. Ladybug would never speak this way.

“You know _exactly_ what you did.” She spat bitterly, voice growing deep with fury. “Yet you have the _nerve_ to come back here and play innocent.”  She sneered, her eyes meeting Chat’s in a heated confrontation.

“Prin-”

“Don’t call me that! Get out!!” She screamed as tears came down her cheeks.

“No.” Chat declared. Ladybug whipped her head up at him, her eyes wide at his refusal to leave. “I’m not leaving until I fix this. It was my fault. I wasn’t there for you, I…” Chat trailed off, having to come to terms with his own failure and carelessness. “I wasn’t there to protect you.”

“Protect me?” Ladybug whispered, “ _Protect_ me?”

Chat pressed his eyes closed. She didn’t believe him.

“You’re sic-”

“Please believe me!” He pleaded, reaching out to her.

She flinched away from his touch, “Don’t touch me! Get away from me! Please! Just...” Ladybug broke down.

Shock and sadness fell upon his face. Chat was taken back. Ladybug never flinched away from him before, like he was some kind of monster. Seeing Ladybug so broken, broke Chat. She really believed it was him. She wouldn’t even hear him out. Chat held tightly onto the gift in his hands. The gift that was supposed to be for her. This was supposed to be a happy reunion. Not this.

“Please…” Ladybug sobbed, “Get out… I can’t-” She cried, “I can’t do this anymore…”

Chat felt his own eyes well up with hurt. He released a strained broken breath, “Ladybug ple-”

“Just go!!” She screamed, chucking her red satin pillows at him. "Go! Get out! Get out!" She screamed, chucking pillow after pillow until she ran out of ammunition. Her screams were becoming more and more desperate.

Chat stood with his feet placed firmly on the ground. He took every single hit from her pillows, waiting for her to finish before speaking. “You know. You _know_ that wasn’t me. Ladybug you know me!” Chat begged.

“Go!! Just please go!! Get out before I call security!! I don’t want to see your face ever again!” She was full on crying now. Seeing him made everything so surreal. He had the nerve to come back and lie to her face trying to pass it off that it wasn’t him.

“It’s the truth!” Chat yelled.

“The only truth is you’re playing a game I don’t want any part of!!” Ladybug wailed.

A long aching silence passed through the two. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what she went through. What horrors the one who raped her committed to make her despise him so much. Chat watched as the girl he felt so strongly for buried her face in her hands, muffling her dispirited sobs.

“Alright,” Chat whispered finally. “I’ll go.” He relented. He paused halfway out the door, “This is for you by the way. It’s from London.” He said softly, placing the wrapped gift on Ladybug’s armchair. “I’ll fix this.” He whispered just loudly enough for her to hear. “I swear I’ll make it right again.” He repeated. Chat refused to let things end this way.

“Won't you just give it up? Why can't you just leave me alone!” Ladybug cried, “Don’t _ever_ come back here again.” She said angrily.

Chat looked back at her one last time, releasing a trembling sigh before leaving in defeat. Outside, he turned back to her door. It was physically impossible to leave her. He sighed, resting his forehead against her door and staying like that. He yearned for her, he mourned for her, he grieved for being unable to help her. His chest stung, her words pinned to his heart like needles. Never in his entire life had he felt anyone possess such a large amount of hatred towards him. He never expected it to be from someone he cared about so much.

When the door clicked shut, Ladybug lifted her head from her hands and wiped her tears. With her heart heavy she got up from her bed wearily to get her pillows off the floor. She saw his gift for her and grabbed it off her armchair and tore off the wrapping paper. Her eyes widened at the black cat plush with the shiny green button eyes. She recognized her ribbon tied around its neck. There was also a note attached to it.

_‘For my one and only Buginette. - Your Kitten.’_

Ladybug let out a broken sob and in a fit of rage, chucked the stuffed animal against the furthest wall so hard one of its button eyes even popped off.

In short weak strides she walked towards her door, placing her hands against the cool surface. Ladybug couldn’t believe half the things she had said to him, even in spite of her anger she couldn’t bring herself to say she hated him, not even once. She knew what Chat did so why did she feel so guilty? She sighed and rested her head against the door. Unaware that Chat was still on the other side doing the very same thing.

* * *

Later that night, Ladybug had sent Alya back to her own room. It had been over a week now since her rape incident. She didn’t feel the least bit better about it and after her confrontation with Chat tonight, she felt even worse, but she knew Alya wasn’t getting any proper sleep from sharing a bed with her own restlessness, and no matter how much her friend protested, Ladybug knew Alya couldn’t act as her guard dog forever. Ladybug also needed time for herself right now. After the brothel emptied of its guests and everyone turned in for the night, Ladybug slipped downstairs to get some water.

Thoughts clouded, she didn’t pay attention to where she was going. “Oof- Sor...ry…” Ladybug trailed off, realizing who she bumped into.

“Not a problem.” Lila sighed, “Couldn’t sleep?” She asked as she straightened her pajamas

Ladybug shook her head. “I was only getting some water.”

Lila nodded. Ladybug stood there awkwardly. Lila’s beauty was almost intimidating, even if the woman was in her orange pajamas. Ladybug caught a glimpse of what looked like dirt or mud around the ankles of Lila's pajama pants, she was also wearing shoes with some dirt on them as well. Did she go outside? It wouldn't be strange if she did. Lila was a co-manager now and unlike Ladybug and the other girls who weren't allowed outside, Lila being a co-manager meant she could go out whenever she wanted. Still, what was she doing outside at this late hour?

“Something the matter?” Lila asked when she caught Ladybug staring.

“J-Just fine.” She answered. Lila had been fairly normal since she started working here, but for a second Ladybug felt like she was in trouble for something. “H-How did your performance go last week?” Ladybug asked to evade the situation.

“It went great. You were all lucky doing this kind of thing is my specialty. I perform all the time.” Lila boasted cheekily.

Ladybug smiled to be friendly, “I’m sure the audience enjoyed it.”

“They better have, I was so nervous I was sweating like a sinner in church.” Lila laughed.

“I thought you said you performed all the time?” Ladybug asked curiously.

“Eck- I mean! Of course I have! It’s just different every time.” Lila saved.

Ladybug tipped her head to the side, but brushed off Lila’s slip up.

“I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late. From now on, I’ll be bringing you your customers so you better get used to it” She smiled, tapping Ladybug’s nose lightly with her index finger.

Ladybug returned the goodnight and waved as Lila returned to her room. 

The kitchen was dark, Ladybug searched blindly for the light switch. The lights switched on and Ladybug gasped in surprise.

Aurore was standing by the further wall, finger on the other set of light switches. “Scared you?”

“M-Maybe a little.” Ladybug panted, hand clutching her chest.

“What are you doing down here so late?” Aurore asked.

“I could ask you the same question. I was getting water and bumped into Lila.” Ladybug said.

Aurore immediately rolled her eyes at Lila’s name.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like her already.” Ladybug whined, “You barely said two words to her.”

“I don’t trust her one bit. Something’s off about her and it isn’t her alias. What the hell is a _Volpina_ anyway.” Aurore said, sticking out her tongue to express her disgust. “Nevermind what you’re doing down here so late, what the hell is _Lila_ doing snooping around so late?”

“I don’t think she was snooping.” Ladybug said in Lila’s defense even though she saw Lila's dirtied pajamas and shoes. Maybe she just wanted to take a walk. Ladybug would have done the same if only she could.

Aurore rolled her eyes again and bent down to open one of the cupboards, rummaging briefly before pulling out a box of biscuits. She always acted so nonchalantly around here, like she was never afraid of getting scolded by staff. Typical Aurore, the Princess of Le Chabanais. People always said.

“Aren’t you afraid they’ll get mad if you take all of those?” Ladybug asked, her curiosity getting the best of her again.

Aurore waved her hand at the girl, “They know me,” She said, mouth full of biscuits. “I’ve been here long enough I can do whatever I want. _Most_ of the time. You look like you definitely need some.”

“Huh?”

“You look like you just cried your eyes out. Food helps, trust me I should know.”

Ladybug rubbed her arm awkwardly. Apparently the cold towelette she held over her eyes didn’t help much with the swelling. Lila probably didn’t say anything to be nice.

“Wanna talk about it?” Aurore asked. “And don’t look at me like that.” She remarked at Ladybug’s shocked expression.

“S-Sorry, I just thought you weren’t much of a talking-about-it person.” Ladybug mumbled.

“I only ask when I know something’s seriously wrong.” Aurore said, flicking biscuit crumbs off her nails.

“Just because I was crying doesn’t mean something’s seriously wrong with me.” Ladybug pouted.

“That’s _not_ what I meant.” Aurore said. There was a pause before she continued. “Your wrists. You don’t get those marks from just anything.” She noted, seriousness filling her voice.

Ladybug grabbed her wrist, rubbing where her skin was still dry and peeling from the rope.

“Who did it?” Aurore asked.

“What?”

“Who tied you up?”

“H-How do you know someone tied me up? Maybe I-”

Aurore slammed the box of biscuits on the counter and looked at Ladybug. “It takes one to know one.”

“Wh- What do you mean?”

Aurore stared solemnly at the steel kitchen countertop. “I’ve been here a long time.” She sighed, “I can tell so don’t even try lying to me.”

Ever since her own encounter with Felix when he returned the first night, Aurore had her suspicions. Whenever Felix came around, her guard immediately went up. She found it increasingly odd and suspicious how Ladybug suddenly got ‘ _sick_ ’ right when Felix came back and how convenient it was of Mendeleiev to tell Lila to have a performance already in full swing ‘ _just in case_ ’ anything ‘ _happened_ ’. Aurore didn't know what happened, but she was almost entirely sure that whatever did happen, Felix was somehow involved one way or another.

Ladybug thought about what Aurore just said. How she had been here a long time. She had never thought about it until now, but just how long? Ladybug began wondering about how Aurore always acted so used to being here and how she knew about the secret staircase that day Nadja was fired. “How long have you been here exactly?” She asked hesitantly.

Aurore eye’s icy blue eyes flicked up to meet Ladybug’s. She saw an opening, “Let’s make a deal.”

“A deal?”

Aurore nodded, “I’ll tell you my story if you tell me how you got those marks.”

Ladybug really didn’t know if she wanted to ever talk about what happened that night ever again. Still shaken and weary of everything around her thanks to Chat's betrayal, Ladybug wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to take Aurore up on her deal, but something inside her told her to trust Aurore with this and Aurore only.

“D-Deal. Only if you promise not to tell anyone. I’m not sure I want them to know yet.” Ladybug said nervously.

Aurore placed a hand on Ladybug’s shoulders and she almost flinched. She was so shocked at how friendly Aurore was being. No, not even friendly, but how open she was being.

“Trust me when I tell you,” Aurore sighed, “I’ve kept more secrets than you’ll ever know.”

It was only for a split second, but Ladybug swore she saw sadness in Aurore’s eyes. Was this really the snobby Aurore she had come to know and befriend? Because as of this moment Aurore seemed like an entirely different person.

“Meet me in the back building tomorrow night, by the dorms.” Aurore said.

Ladybug agreed and turned to go back to her room.

“Wait, let me walk with you.”

“I can make it back to my room, I’m not as helpless as you all think.” Ladybug deadpanned.

“It’s not that. It’s to feel safer.” Aurore said as she switched off the kitchen lights and joined Ladybug’s side. Ladybug was tired, her water long forgotten about. She let Aurore walk her back to her room.

During her run in with Aurore she had the opportunity to forget about Chat for a moment. Now that she was alone, her thoughts screamed and tore at her. She hid under her covers and cried into her mattress. Her anger, sorrow, denial, and grief was no longer directed at one thing, it was directed at everything. Everything came pouring out in the form of hot tears.

* * *

Continued in the next!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this hurt. Hope your week is going well because this sucks! I can't wait to publish the next few chapters ;) 
> 
> As always, leave comments, questions, or theories! (they make a certain wannabe writer very happy).


	17. Aurore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurore's past is revealed as well as her ties with Felix.

The attic hadn’t changed much since Felix was last there. It was still just as vast with a dark wood ceiling and matching floorboards and support beams. Even Felix and Aurore’s old cots were still here. The only difference was it was crowded with more stuff now, and it was dustier. Felix groaned as he shifted in the old rickety cot. 

“Whatever you have to say to me, was it worth coming all the way up here?” He asked. 

“What did you do to Ladybug?” Aurore asked, clenching the handle of her lantern in her fist. In the back of her mind she already knew the answer. After walking Ladybug back to her room, she had made the decision to ask Felix herself. She could tell Ladybug didn’t want to talk and if her assumptions were correct then Ladybug wouldn’t have to tell her anything. Why she didn’t do this in the first place was because facing Felix wasn’t all that easy for her in more ways than one.

Felix groaned, rolled over, and sat up. He reached over to a wooden crate he was using as a makeshift nightstand and picked up a match, striking it, and lighting his own lantern. The space in the attic illuminated enough for them to see each other clearly. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of long casual pants. His skin was pale and his shaggy blond hair was disheveled from sleep. Their lanterns casted shadows over the contours of his sculpted body. He looked up at Aurore with annoyance for disturbing his sleep.

“I was following orders. That’s all.” Felix said simply. 

“Why?” Aurore gasped, “Why Ladybug? Of all people why her?” 

Felix sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sweeping it back. It was an old habit of his, “Hawk wanted to teach her a lesson about getting too comfy with outsiders.”

“Outsiders? Wh- The poor girl is practically holed up in her room twenty four hours a day, seven days a week!” Aurore yelled. It’s not like anyone could hear them all the way up here.

“If you’re going to blame anyone, blame that masked friend of hers.” He sighed again. He just wanted to sleep.

“Friend? You mean the-”

“That masked guy. He’s been hanging around her too frequently and even snuck her out. He’s the reason Hawk is suspicious of their relationship. I’d consider her lucky, I could've done worse.”

“Lucky?” She scoffed. “You went and raped her didn’t you?” Aurore whispered bitterly.

Felix didn’t answer and turned his head to face the adjacent wall.

“Didn’t you?!”

“I simply did exactly what I was ordered to do.” Felix said without an ounce of guilt or remorse, his gaze still on the wall faintly lit by their lanterns.

Aurore knew that meant yes. Although she had only caught glimpses of Chat when he came around to see Ladybug, she could already tell right away why Felix was perfect for this job.

“It was because you looked so much like him wasn’t it?” Aurore almost laughed, “Hawk wanted Ladybug to believe it was her friend didn’t he?” 

Once again, Felix was silent. Aurore took that as a yes, she turned and proceeded to leave the way she came. She had gotten the validation she needed. 

“You must care an awful lot about her if you’re willing to come all the way up here and speak to me.” Felix said.

Aurore stopped and lowered her lantern, not bothering to turn to Felix. “I hope you know you hurt one of the few people who were truly good here. You ruined her life.” Aurore hissed.

“She ruined her own life the moment she chose to walk through those doors.” Felix quickly snapped back, “This place has a way of swallowing people whole whilst bringing out the worst in them all at once. You know that better than anyone.”

Aurore ignored his comment and started walking away again.

“Why do you care so much.” Felix asked, once again stopping Aurore in her tracks.

She paused and thought about it for a moment before answering. “She’s the only one that’s ever treated me like a real friend. All the others?” She sighed, “They didn’t start talking to me until Ladybug did.”

Felix groaned and Aurore felt her blood boil. By letting her emotions seep through, she had slipped up.

“To think you’d trust someone after everything you’ve been through I don’t know whether to praise you or feel sorry for you.” He said.

Aurore didn’t respond. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. She left him alone in that attic. The attic which was their home when they were children.

Felix listened as her steps faded. Even after she left, his gaze remained on that specific spot on the adjacent wall. The chains were still there.

* * *

The next night, Ladybug waited in the hallway leading to the dorms just like Aurore told her to do so the night before. Girls came in and out, but no sign of Aurore. It was getting pretty late and everyone had already turned in for the night.

“Alix!” Ladybug called when the pinkette walked by her like a miracle.

“Hm, yeah?” Alix asked tiredly. She must have finished showering. Her electric pink hair was wet, turning it a dark fuchsia color.

“Have you seen Aurore anywhere?”

“Her? She’s still drying her hair.” Alix rolled her eyes, “You know how she is.”

Ladybug thanked her and went to the kitchen. She thought if she was gonna have to wait for Aurore, she might as well get some water since she was growing more nervous about how to tell Aurore about her incident. 

The kitchen was dark. Ladybug heard the clank of utensils and in a startle, grabbed the light switch and turned it on. She panted, still shaken by the surprise, but what was more startling was the person standing on the other side of the kitchen making himself a sandwich. 

She almost called him Chat. The unfamiliar man whipped around to Ladybug who felt a cold chill run up her spine when their eyes locked. The man had silver grey eyes like ghostly fog. 

Something inside her screamed for her to run, to get away from this person, but her feet remained cemented to the floor.

“I thought everyone had gone to bed.” He said, his voice like cold steel, “I guess not.” 

His eyes were fixed on Ladybug. Not a gaze, but also not quite a glare. He looked at her like he knew her. Slowly, he picked up his half made sandwich and stalked towards Ladybug who was too afraid to move.

He took her chin with his free hand and leaned in close. Like a predator, he leaned in until their lips almost touched and Ladybug could feel his icy breath on her lips. She swallowed hard at how close he was, his intimidating aura was overwhelming. He looked so much like Chat she thought for second that she might be hallucinating. That her still very real feelings for Chat were coming back to haunt her despite her effort to bury those feelings.

His grey eyes were locked on hers like he was peering into her soul. After of few seconds, he pulled away, his fingers still holding her chin. He took this time to examine Ladybug in her thin nightgown, looking her up and down. She blushed from being well aware of how sheer her nightgown was under the bright kitchen lights.

“Just between you and me,” He said as he dragged his thumb across Ladybug’s lower lip, “You never saw me.” He whispered before releasing her chin and walking out of the kitchen. 

Ladybug released a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. Her chest rose and fell heavily. She ran out of the kitchen, but the stranger was long gone, as ghostly as his eyes.

A hand grasped her shoulder and she screamed, spinning around to the person who just so happened to be Aurore who looked equally scared. 

“Aurore! Don’t do that!”

“Me?! You don’t do that! You scared me!”

“Wait!” Ladybug cried, grabbing Aurore by the shoulders, “Did you see that guy?”

“What? What guy?”

“That guy with the…” 

“The??” 

“Grey… eyes…” Ladybug gasped as she began connecting the dots. The striking resemblance to Chat, the feeling like she had met him before, his familiar touch, the grey eyes. That was her rapist. Nino wasn’t lying and neither was Chat. The only one who had been blind this whole time was her.

“Who?” Aurore asked urgently. There was only one person she knew with grey eyes. “Who did you see!”

“I-I-I don’t know!”

Aurore groaned and grabbed Ladybug’s wrist, yanking her away. 

“Wait- where are we-”

“Shh. Not here.”

The blonde lead her back upstairs to a false door much like the one Nadja used to sneak Ladybug and Chat Noir out for their date. Aurore took a carefully hidden bobby pin out of her hair and swiftly picked the lock. Ladybug could tell she’s done this before. She followed Aurore aimlessly due to still being in a daze from her discovery of the man with the grey eyes. Aurore took Ladybug’s hand and lead her to their destination, into the same darkness as the stairwell Nadja used. Her date with Chat seemed to have happened so long ago, like a distant memory. The difference between this secret passageway and the one Nadja used was the direction which the stairs lead. This one lead them up. 

Despite how dark it was Aurore moved like she had done it a million times before. After what felt like a million steps later, Ladybug saw the slightest hint of light. It was another door. She heard the sound of a doorknob turning, then dim light streamed in, and she felt wind against her face.

Aurore lead her out onto a tiny fire escape. The air was cool and there was a cushioned bench and a couple of flower beds, but that’s all the small fire escape was able to hold. Aurore shut the door and Ladybug quickly grabbed Aurore by the shoulders.

“Who was in the kitchen?”

“Ladybug calm down.”

“I need to know who!” She pleaded.

“Shh! You’re gonna wake up the whole damn building!” Aurore whispered sharply. She leaned over the railing to check if any passerby’s had noticed. 

“Please Aurore, I need to know who that was.” Ladybug begged.

“I know, I’ll tell you, just- Just calm down. I know what he did to you.”

“What?” Ladybug gasped, her hands coming up to her cheeks as she sank down onto the cushioned bench.

Aurore sat next to her, she breathed in deeply. She really did feel bad for Ladybug. Even if she did tell her about Felix, even if Ladybug had seen him with her own eyes. They wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. It was Hawk’s who was running the show after all.

Aurore sighed, “His name is Felix.” She said without facing Ladybug. 

“How do you know what he did- How do you know about him? Who is he?” Ladybug whimpered.

“Listen to me Ladybug.” Aurore demanded, “You stay away from him. Until he leaves, you stay in your room.  _ Don’t _ come out after hours.  _ Don’t  _ go looking for him. And  _ don’t _ ever bring him up to anyone who is not me.” She warned, “Got it? Or I won’t tell you a thing.”

Ladybug’s mouth hung agape, but she nodded. 

“Good.” 

A brief silence passed through before either of the girls spoke again. 

“Who is he?” Ladybug ask again though it sounded more like a plead.

Aurore paused before speaking, “Hawk picked him up off the streets when he was a kid. He’s who Hawk sends when he needs something done, but doesn’t want to dirty his own hands.”

“Monsieur Hawk?” Ladybug gasped, “But why would he send him after me? Why...”

“Because you snuck out.” Aurore hissed, “Don’t you get it? This was punishment to put you in your place and make sure you stay there.”

“Because I…” Ladybug breathed. So this was all her fault. Despite what Alya said about how the rape wasn’t her fault nor was it her shame, Ladybug realized it was. This all happened because she snuck out on that date with Chat. Nadja was fired, she was raped, Chat was framed. It all happened because of her.

“They made you believe it was that guy with the mask so you wouldn’t trust him again and he wouldn’t come back.” 

“Aurore… How do you know all this?”

Another pause, “I asked him, Felix. He came to see me the first night of the show and when I heard you got ‘sick’ and saw those marks around your wrists I already had a feeling he had something to do with it.”

Ladybug doubled over, “Oh god…” She cried, burying her face in her hands. 

Aurore hesitantly placed a hand on Ladybug’s back. Smoothing down her back. “As for how I know him…”

Ladybug stiffened with curiosity. There were too many things she didn’t know. How Aurore knew him was one thing. She sat up and wiped her damp eyes. 

“I met him when I was brought here-”

“B-Brought?” Ladybug asked before she could stop herself. 

Aurore closed her eyes and furrowed her brows. Whatever she had to say, Ladybug could tell it wasn’t easy.

“I was sold.” Aurore said plainly, “When I was five by my father.” Her voice sounded empty. Like someone who had given up on life a long time ago.

Those words echoed in Ladybug’s head.  **_Sold. Five years old._ **

“Before you ask me how long I’ve been here, I think you can do the math.” 

Ladybug knew Aurore was twenty four now, and if she was five when she was sold then that meant she had been locked in here for a whopping nineteen years.

“How could he…” Ladybug gasped. How could someone sell their own daughter and of all places, to a brothel. Ladybug thought about her own father. Her father who loved her more than anything in the world, who taught her how to bake, play sports, and be strong. Her father who protected her and taught her everything she knew. She couldn’t imagine being sold by her father, not in this life or the next and she couldn’t even begin to imagine how Aurore felt at such a young age.

“He always loved to gamble,” The blonde scoffed, “Long story short, feeding his gambling addiction soon became more important than his own family.” She recalled bitterly. 

“After my mother died, his gambling only became worse.” Aurore continued and Ladybug listened intently. “He brought me here shortly after I turned five. Left me here like some lost puppy.” 

Aurore folded her legs and leaned against the railing of the fire escape. “I remember seeing Mendeleiev first. She brought me to Hawk’s office and they told me my father had sold me to them and they owned me now. Why they even paid for me I don’t know.”

A light breeze blew through Aurore’s loose blonde hair. For once it was down and not in pigtails. The breeze shifted her bangs, revealing her bright turquoise eyes like two glistening jewels. Ladybug knew why her father sold her and why Hawk paid for her. Aurore was beautiful. She had big eyes, a heart shaped face, and a button nose. 

“I was too young to take customers and too thin to do manual labor so they kept me in the attic so no one would see me and report there was a child in a brothel.” Aurore explained. She wrapped a hand around her own wrist, “They made sure to chain me to the wall in case I tried to run.” 

“At first, Hawk and Mendeleiev took turns bringing me food. They’d always wait until I was so hungry I thought my stomach would split in two. My bed was a blanket on the floor, and my toilet was a bucket.” 

“After about three weeks,” Aurore paused, reaching down and plucking a single purple flower from a flower bed beside the bench, “Hawk introduced me to Felix. He said Felix was going to be bringing me my meals now.” Aurore leaned her head back to look up at the night sky as she took deep breaths. “Sorry…” She said, tears lacing her voice. “It’s just been so long.” Aurore sniffled before regaining her composure. 

“He was just a boy back then,” She cleared her throat. “He lived with me in the attic and became my jailer, my only source of human contact. We didn’t talk much, but he’d go downstairs and bring me food every three days and emptied my bucket.” 

“When I turned ten, the chains finally came off. They even gave me a cot to sleep in. As they guessed it, I tried running right off the bat.” Aurore scoffed bitterly. “I tried running so many times. As you can see,” She said, gesturing to herself, “I never got very far.”

“Under Hawk’s orders, Felix would catch me and beat me every time. After a couple failed attempts, I stopped trying to get away.” Aurore explained as she began plucking the petals from the flower in her hand. “When I was fourteen I tried again and actually managed to get out of the building. That was probably the biggest mistake of my life. Felix found me anyway and dragged me back kicking and screaming. He told me Hawk wanted my punishment to be different that time.” Aurore said quietly, ripping the last petal off the flower and tossing the stem away. 

“Felix raped you didn’t he?” Ladybug finally asked when Aurore didn’t say any more. 

Aurore didn’t respond as she stared down at her flower beds.

“Didn’t he?” Ladybug repeated, balling her nightgown into her fists.

Aurore’s eyes trailed from her flowers to Ladybug, their eyes meeting. 

“What he did to you, he did the very same thing to me. Tied me down to the bed and everything. I had those very same marks on my wrists.” 

Ladybug sucked in a sharp breath.

“Little did I know, there was something that would hurt me more than that. The one thing that would hurt me more than what he did… Would be losing the result of what he did.”

Ladybug’s eyes almost escaped their sockets. Losing the result. “Oh god…” She gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth.

Aurore nodded sluggishly, “We found out I was pregnant a few weeks later.” She lamented, “He wasn’t suppose to get me pregnant. We were just kids. We knew nothing, and neither of us had ever done anything like that before. Hawk was furious and trust me… Felix got one hell of a beating for it. He couldn’t walk for two weeks.”

“And the b-baby?” Ladybug asked shakily. She almost didn’t want to hear the answer. 

Aurore looked down at her lap with a lowered head. “Turns out I wasn’t well enough to have a baby.” She trailed off, “I lost it three months later while it was still inside me.”

She didn’t know what compelled her to be so bold, but something came over Ladybug who reached out and took Aurore’s hand. 

Aurore managed a weak smile and continued her story, “Hawk and Mendeleiev were relieved, but Felix never said anything about it. Just acted like it never happened. And you wanna know something?” Aurore asked to which Ladybug nodded. 

“It’s strange. The entire time, I didn’t want the baby, but after losing it I realized,” She said, placing her free hand on her lower abdomen before looking up at Ladybug with glossy eyes, “I realized how much I really wanted to meet them.” Aurore smiled softly. It was a heartbreaking smile.

It was then Ladybug threw her arms around Aurore, her own problems long forgotten. 

“I’m so sorry… I’m so, so sorry.” Ladybug repeated over and over again. She knew it wouldn’t do much, but it was the only thing she could do.

Aurore hugged Ladybug back and nodded, accepting her comfort. 

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Aurore said before pulling away and wiping her eyes. 

“What happened after that?” Ladybug asked.

“After that I never tried running again, there was nothing for me anywhere. To this day I haven’t tried. When I turned fifteen and they were confident that I wouldn’t try running again, they started to have me take customers. Hawk even let me move down to the dorms and out of that horrific attic. Felix moved out, but kept doing Hawk’s dirty deeds on the outside in exchange for money.” The blonde explained, “I became familiar with the building, exploring every secret passageway and  hidden door. I even found this place,” Aurore said, looking around at the small fire escape they sat in. “Nineteen years…” She sighed, “It seems unreal.”

It did seem unreal. Ladybug had only been working at Le Chabanais for eight months now and it felt like an eternity. She couldn’t imagine being cooped up here for nineteen years, especially not under Aurore’s conditions. Her heart ached for Aurore. She knew the in and outs of this building and could have easily gotten away, but never tried running away ever again. The abuse she suffered at such a young age combined witth how Hawk and Mendeleiev became her sole providers for things such as food and shelter. It all caused Aurore’s emotional chains to become stronger than the physical ones. 

“Sorry,” Aurore chuckled pitifully, “For telling you my life story I mean…”

Ladybug shook her head, “No… I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

Aurore nodded, “Now that it’s out there, at least now you know it wasn’t really your friend who did this.” She said.

Ladybug’s face fell. Even if she knew now that it really wasn’t Chat, it was too late. After what she said to him, she knew he wasn’t going to come back. He wasn’t going to come back ever again. She would never see him again, never get the chance to apologize.

“It’s too late…” Ladybug breathed. 

“What do you mean?”

“I already told him to never come back again.” Ladybug trembled, she had really ruined everything this time.

“Maybe it’s for the best.”

“H-How could you say that?”

“Ladybug, if he keeps coming around here and you two become closer, what’s Hawk gonna think? The more he hangs around you the more Hawk will suspect you two are up to something. You’ll only get caught up in Hawk’s web. He’ll put you in danger.” Aurore warned, “Please Ladybug listen to me. He must stay away from here. For his good and your own.”

Ladybug sighed, “I’m sorry Aurore… I can’t do that.”

“Ladybug please.”

“I have to see him again. Even if just for one more night. I need to make this right.” 

“Does he really mean that much to you?”

Ladybug felt her heartbeat pick up its pace. “Yes.” She smiled softly. Unlike Aurore’s heartbroken smile, hers was hopeful.

* * *

“Woah, woah, woah slow down. You what?” Alya asked, throwing her covers aside as she sat up from her bed.

“I know who did it. Nino wasn’t lying, it really wasn’t Chat.” Ladybug informed, sitting on the edge of Alya’s round bed.

“Wait, hold on and just how do you know who did it?” Alya asked, not any less confused than she was when Ladybug came barreling through into her room in the dead of night smelling like flowers.

“It’s a long story. I made a mistake, I thought it was it Chat I even…” Ladybug bit her lip remembering all the horrible things she said to Chat, “I told him to never come back here ever again.”

Alya pinched her nose bridge, she was still half asleep, “Oh Ladybug…”

“That’s why I need your help.”

“You need my what now?”

“I need you to talk to Nino. They’re friends right? I need you to tell him to tell Chat I’m sorry, that I need to see him again. I need to apologize.”

“Ladybug… I don’t know when Nino decides to come and see me. It could take days.”

“I know that, but please when you do see him can you ask him? Please? For me.”

“You know I would do anything for you, but you still haven’t told me who really did it so I can shove my foot so far up their ass they have toes for teeth.” Alya deadpanned.

Ladybug sighed and smiled. Leave it to Alya to make her smile even after the most terrible things. “You can’t tell anyone, and I’m only telling you because I trust you.”

“My lips are sealed.” Alya said, pretending to zip her lips.

Ladybug swallowed the lump in her throat, “His name is Felix. He works for Monsieur Hawk. It’s a long story. Aurore told me about hi-”

“She has something to do with this?!” Alya whispered sharply.

Ladybug placed a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder, “It’s because of Aurore that I know about Felix. I owe her a lot.”

Alya sucked her teeth, but decided to keep her feelings towards Aurore out of this for Ladybug’s sake. 

“Why Hawk would ever send someone after you if the first place?” Alya asked.

Ladybug twiddled with her fingers anxiously, the only person at fault was herself. “It’s all…” She started shakily, “It’s all because I snuck out. That day Nadja was fired, it was because of what I did and so is this. I brought it all upon myself.”

“Ladybug…” Alya sighed, “I told you, none of that or this is your fault.”

“It is. If I hadn’t gone on that date, if I had just sat quietly and did my job none of this would have ever happened.”

“You know that’s not true. This is all Hawk’s fault. Everything bad that happens roots back to him and his dirty games.”

“Now you sound like Aurore.” Ladybug shook her head.

“Please don’t say that.” Alya said, waving her hand in Ladybug’s face, “It puts a bad taste in my mouth.”

Shockingly enough, Ladybug chuckled. “So will you help?”

“Of course.” Alya said, “I’ll do everything and anything I can. And don’t worry, this convo stays between you and me.”

Ladybug leaned forward and rested her head on Alya’s shoulder, “Thank you.” She sighed.

* * *

Continued in the next and goodnight!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I promise chapters will start getting better, no joke this one took me days to edit from the original. 
> 
> *It's 4 a.m. and I have a math test and in class essay to do in the morning, but I enjoy writing this story too much for my own good.


	18. Curiosity Killed The Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurore's warnings had a certain knowing tone to them. Unfortunately, words can't stop Chat from getting tangled in Monsieur Hawk's web.

Adrien wanted to fix this, he just didn’t know how. It had been two weeks since he arrived back in Paris. Two weeks since his blowout with Ladybug, and he had nothing. How could he ever prove to Ladybug that Chat wasn’t him? Considering how much she despised him when she saw him, he knew this would take a lot more than a ‘It wasn’t me’ to fix this.

He flopped onto his bed. He may not have known Ladybug too long, but she had already carved out a place in his heart and he absolutely refused to let things end this way. He would rather have teeth pulled then have Ladybug hate him forever though the two things felt relatively the same.

* * *

Another week passed and Chat had still not figured out a way to get Ladybug to believe him. It had been three weeks since Nino was last at Le Chabanais. The last time he was here, it was the third and last night of the anniversary event and he had told Alya about the man with the grey eyes. **Three weeks since then.**

From what Adrien told Nino at work, Nino was filled in on his and Ladybug’s blowout.

Tonight Nino was back at Le Chabanais. He didn’t know what would come out of him coming here, but maybe by the grace of God, he could help in some way. He hated seeing Adrien so broken.

“You’re here…” Alya breathed, moving off her bed to hug him.

“Yeah,” He said, giving her a quick peck, “I’m sorry, I was near broke after that weekend.” He apologized, taking her hand in his.

Alya shook her head, “That’s not important, you have to hear this.”

Nino listened with shock as Alya told him about Felix. She didn’t tell him all the details Ladybug revealed to her, but she told him what he needed to know.

“What?!” Nino asked when Alya told him Felix was currently still seeking refuge in the building. “That bastard’s still in here?!” Nino growled, getting up from Alya’s bed and heading for the door. Alya quickly followed, stopping him before he could rampage.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Going to find Felix.” Nino said like he was going to exterminate a rat.

“No you’re not.” Alya rebutted.

“I’m not?”

“No!” Alya exclaimed, “Ladybug promised Aurore she wouldn’t go after Felix! She wasn’t even supposed to tell anyone about Felix, not even me! So no! You’re _not_ going after anyone!”

“So, what? We wait like sitting ducks? Alya, what if he comes back?”

Alya scrunched her face up, Nino had a point. “I don’t think he will…”

“You don’t think?”

She shook her head, “From what Ladybug told me, I think Felix was only trying to scare her.”

“Yeah,” Nino scoffed, “Well it worked. He scared all of us. Three for the price of one.”

Ignoring the joke, Alya could still feel Nino’s uneasiness. She took his hand in both of hers and held it against her chest. “I know you’re scared for me and Ladybug, but promise me you won’t go after Felix. We don’t know what he’s capable of. _Please_ , promise me?”

He remained tense. Alya was right, he didn’t know what Felix was capable of. He raped Ladybug and even had the guts to remain in the same building as his victim, he obviously had no remorse or morals. What other crimes is he capable of committing? Or have already committed.

Nino relaxed, he had to trust Alya’s natural sharp intuition. “Alright… But I still don’t like the idea that he’s still in here. I worry about you too, you know?” He sighed, kissing her forehead.

Alya nodded, “I know, that’s why you’re mine.”

“And you’re mine. No matter how many other guys come through here.” Nino said, lifting Alya’s head up and pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

“He’s what?!” Adrien near roared.

“Shh!!!” Nino shushed aggressively. Adrien’s room might be large, but he didn’t know how thin the walls might be.

“He’s still in there with them?!” Adrien yelled.

Nino cleaned his ear out with his finger, “Little louder Adrien I don’t think Germany heard you.” He deadpanned.

Adrien groaned, pacing furiously back and forth his room.

“And his name is Felix. I know you’re angry, I was too, but Alya specifically told me that neither of us are to go after him.” Nino said as he eyed Adrien’s clenched fists, the veins showing slightly.

“I’m going tonight.” Adrien decided. “She said she wants to see me right?” He asked desperately.

Nino held up his hand, asking Adrien to calm down without words, “Yes, she wants to see you. She says she needs to apologize.”

Adrien let out a broken sigh, almost like a cry. He was so relieved he was overwhelmed. He was almost convinced he lost her for good. Ladybug knew it wasn’t him. Ladybug wanted to see him.

“Thank you Nino.” He breathed, patting his friend on the shoulder.

* * *

Chat stood in front of the large brothel, flashing back to when he first came here. After three weeks of not coming here, it may have been inappropriate, but it felt so good to be back.

He nervously looked down at his watch, not for any particular reason, but to calm his nerves. His watch shifted upon being bumped into by someone. Chat turned to the person who didn’t bother to apologize and came face to face with a man with striking grey eyes. A chill running up his spine.

The man narrowed his eyes at Chat’s masked self before quickly ending the brief exchange of eye contact and carrying on. Chat watched as the man didn’t bother to use the main entrance, but slipped around back through the alleyway instead.

Chat knew he shouldn’t have, but he grew too curious and followed the man. Mentally checking off everything he remembered about Felix from what Nino told him. Chat had done enough modeling that he knew what he looked like and could easily spot someone with a similar resemblance to himself. There was also the undeniable grey eyes and the fact this man chose to enter the building around back.

Chat followed the man stealthily as possible into the alleyway that lead to the back of the building. The man turned the corner and Chat followed. The second Chat stepped foot around the corner he felt white hot pain hit him square in the face. The mystery man had connected his elbow to Chat’s face with such force it knocked the boy to the ground.

“You’ve got quite the nerve to follow me.” Felix said as he watched Chat roll around on the floor, his hands cupping his bloody nose.

Chat coughed and whaled from the hit, hoping and praying his nose wasn’t broken. He tried crawling away and Felix was right there to stop him, kicking him in the abdomen, sending Chat writhing again.

“So you’re the masked guy who’s been running around here. Tell me, how’d you know it was me?” Felix asked as he knelt down next to a suffering Chat. “I think you and I need to have a _talk_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this short blurb out because shit is about to go down in the next chapter and I didn't want to make it too long!
> 
> Buckle up guys.


	19. Threads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY BUSY**
> 
> Take caution when reading and/or split it up over a few days for readers safety.

Aurore grunted as her customer pulled out of her. She stayed on her stomach as he took his sweet time putting his clothes back on and lighting himself a cigarette before tossing her some money. All without saying a word of thanks, but she was used to that. She tsk’d at how sweaty she was when she peeled herself off the small bed used commonly in the work rooms and the night had just begun. 

She got up and peeled long strands of her blonde hair off her sweat slicked back. With her back facing the door, she heard the beaded curtain hanging in the door frame knock together signaling someone’s entrance and groaned. 

“Just a sec monsi- ah!” She cried out when the person grabbed Aurore’s wrists behind her back and pinned her face down on the bed, pressing their knee into her lower back to keep her down. The beaded curtain clacked together as the door swung shut and it was just Aurore alone with whoever was pinning her down.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Aurore screamed. She was still naked when she felt the sharp, cold tip of a pocket knife press against her back and gasped.

“Now, are you going to behave?” The voice asked. It was a woman and one Aurore recognized.

“Li- Volpina?! What do you think you’re doing get the hell off me!” 

Volpina only pressed her knee harder into Aurore’s back, “I’ll release you after you hear my proposition.” She said.

Aurore struggled and flinched every time she felt the knife poke her. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make Aurore stop moving. Volpina was also surprisingly strong.

“Proposition my ass,” Aurore spat, “Now get off me!”

“Then I’ll just tell you.” Volpina said, “I’ve been watching you… You know your way around this place pretty well don’t you?” 

“What?” Aurore hissed.

“You’re going to help me.”

“Why the hell would I help you with anything!” Aurore yelled, trying to twist free, but Volpina’s hold was cement.

“Because,” Volpina hissed, pulling Aurore upright until she could feel her back press against the brunette’s voluptuous corset covered chest, “I followed you and Ladybug that night, I heard your story.”

“You  _ bitch _ .” Aurore spat. Not that no one was supposed to hear her story, Aurore could care less about people knowing about her past. She had already lost everything. People knowing about it wouldn’t matter, but no one was supposed to know about Felix. 

“I  _ knew  _ you were snooping I-”

“If you agree to help me, I won’t breathe a word about your past. Not even a thing about  _ Felix.”  _ Volpina proposed.

“Are you blackmailing me?” Aurore hissed, her choices were slim now. She still had no idea what Volpina was talking about, but if word about Felix got out, they would have more problems than one. Maybe even panic amongst the other girls. He wasn’t supposed to exist here. He was only a ghost that would pass through occasionally.

Aurore relented shamefully, biting back her pride with white hot iron teeth, “What do you want from me?”

“You’ll see, but first there’s something we have to tend to outside first.” Volpina said with seriousness, “Now, I’m going to release you. When I do, do I have your word this conversation stays between you and me?”

Aurore nodded and Volpina tightened her grip.

“Your word.” The brunette repeated.

Aurore groaned like a child throwing a tantrum, this was humiliating. “You…” She groaned, “You have my word.” She mumbled.

“What was that?” Volpina asked.

“You have my word dammit!” 

“Good. We’re on the same page then.” Volpina mused, releasing the blonde.

Aurore tore away from Volpina, “I wouldn’t start calling us  _ we _ yet.” She snarled, “Now.” Aurore stood up straight, “What’s this thing I have to see that’s going on outside?” She asked.

“It’s Felix.”

* * *

“Augh!” Chat cried after Felix drove his knee into his gut, bringing the masked boy back on his hands and knees on the cobblestone.

“You’re certainly not as tight lipped when I’m hitting you. If that’s the only way to get you to talk,” Felix said coldly, squatting down next to an aching Chat and grabbing a fist full of his hair ; now damped with sweat; making Chat face him, “Then I won’t hold back.”

Felix drew back his fist, connecting it to Chat’s already bruised face and making an awful sound. 

Chat wailed once more. He could taste the blood mixing with his saliva run down his throat from his bloodied nose which had become so numb he couldn’t tell if it was broken or not.

Felix forced the bottom of his foot down on Chat’s back, forcing him to lay flat on the pavement. “Let’s try this again.” Felix said, propping up one of Chat’s finger with the tip of his shoe, “I’ll ask you a question, and for every one you choose to keep mum about,” Felix purred, pushing Chat’s index finger backwards with his shoe, “Will cost you a finger. Simple enough even you can understand I figure. Let’s begin, how did you know it was me?”

Chat coughed, his cheek scraping against the rough cement, “Ugh…- You…”

“Either speak clearly or I can make it so you don’t- or should I say  _ can’t  _ speak at all.” Felix warned. 

Chat inhaled a deep breath, “Go to hell.” He growled.

“Wrong answer.” He said, forcing Chat’s finger to bend backwards even farther.

Chat grabbed Felix’s ankle before the man could totally break his finger. He used Felix’s ankle as leverage to yank himself up and full body tackle him. Sending the both of them tumbling and rolling onto the pavement. 

As predicted, Felix gained the upper hand and pinned Chat down, punching him repeatedly until Chat saw black spots.

* * *

Ladybug was surprised when who walked through her door this evening was Nathanael and not Chat. She was even more surprised it was Bustier behind the redhead and not Volpina who was supposed to be bringing her, her customers.

Nathanael chuckled at the surprised expression on Ladybug’s face as Bustier left them alone.

“Were you expecting someone else?” He smiled. He wore his usual grey blazer, only this time with a white shirt underneath and black pants instead of purple. As always accompanied by his brown canvas satchel and sketchbook.

Ladybug closed her hung mouth, “No! Of course not! I just... “

“Never expected to see someone like me in circumstances like this?”

She nodded, “You didn’t seem like the type to pay for something like…” Ladybug gestured at all of herself. “Like this.” 

Nathanael laughed again, “Believe me when I say, and I mean this in the best way: You’re worth every franc.” He smiled.

Ladybug giggled, “Did you come here to paint me again?” She teased, pointing to his bag.

“Actually…” Nathanael said bashfully, “I kind of just… Wanted to see you again.”

“You paid all that money  _ just  _ to see me?”

Nathanael smiled like he was glad she asked, “Is it so wrong for friends to visit friends?” He chuckled, “May I?” He asked, nodding at her bed.

“Be my guest.” She said, scooting over and patting the spot next to her.

“Thanks.” He nodded.

The mattress dipped a bit when he sat down and threaded through the pages of his sketchbook with his delicate fingers. Even when he was obviously doing something without much thought, from the way Nathanael was so delicate and precise with everything he did, it sure looked liked he was putting effort into it. 

“I actually wanted to show you some ideas for the bodypainting for next year’s show.”

“O-Oh” Ladybug said. She was stunned, mainly because she wouldn’t be here next year. 

“Nath… We’re friends right?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Nathanael asked though he knew it himself he wanted to be more than friends.

“So, that means we can talk to each other right? Er- I mean, we can open up to each other about stuff right? Does that make sense?” She asked when Nathanael tipped his head to the side.

“Uh, sure? If it’s talking about stuff you can’t talk to others about, then I’m all ears.” He smiled.

It was no secret that when Ladybug accepted the job offer here, her only purpose for being here was to raise some money and then go home. Though not everyone knew the money was for her family. She had no debts and she managed to keep it that way until Chat started coming around. Since then she had to owe money for the broken door when the Rose incident happened, followed by having to owe the money she lost the week she took for her black eye to heal, and that was doubled when Nadja was fired, and then most recently the lingerie that was torn by Felix when  _ that  _ incident happened.

Besides paying off her brief debt, Ladybug couldn’t forget about the own money she had to make for herself. She had been saving up everything she got from her small percentage that didn’t go to Monsieur Hawk, for her family. Her plan from the very beginning was to earn the amount she needed, then return home as soon as possible. Though, her sudden debt had delayed her homecoming.

It had been almost three months since Ladybug began gaining debt, and with her high profile customers she had managed to pay a large amount of it back already even with her small percentage. She was so close to her goal, it would only be a matter of weeks until she could finally return to her family. 

The only thing was… She hadn’t told Chat and if he was as serious about her as he seemed to be, it was probably something she should have brought up a long time ago.

“I…” Ladybug started, “I won’t be here for next year’s show.” 

She decided to save time and just lay it out straight for Nathanael.

* * *

“I’m going to be honest with you, this would go  _ much _ smoother if you talk more than you cry.” Felix said. He was being increasingly stubborn about not letting Chat go. Little did he know, Chat was keen on being stubborn about not telling him a thing. Felix could do his worst and Chat still wouldn’t sell out Ladybug and Aurore. 

Felix sighed and rolled his neck. He decided to try a different approach.

“Ladybug was it? Your  _ friend  _ who has you in the palm of her hand _. _ ” 

Chat stiffened as he laid face down on the pavement and Felix knew he had the kitten right where he wanted him.

“What exactly did she tell you? Did she bother to spill all the gruesome details about what I did to her?” Felix asked as he walked around Chat’s suddenly still body. It wasn’t still because of his injuries, it was still with boiling anger. Hearing her name come out of Felix’s mouth made his stomach turn.

“About how I did her in so well, she couldn’t even stand? Or how she cried out your name the entire time?”

Chat balled up his fist, his fingernails scraping the pavement. Felix noticed he was getting to Chat and intended to push it a little farther.

“You know, I got paid _ a lot _ of money to do what I did, but you know what the real shame is? I couldn’t even see her face while I  _ fucked her. _ ” 

Chat’s body tensed with wrath he had never felt before, but Felix kept testing the waters. Seeing how far he could push Chat.

“How I wish I could’ve seen the look on her face when she was  _ begging  _ me for more,  _ screaming  _ when I bit down on her flesh and  _ devoured _ her from the inside out,  _ crying _ because of how much it hurt, then  _ begging  _ me to stop.”

Chat’s body heaved as he tried to calm himself down, repeating Nino’s words in his head.

_ Do not go after him.  _

_ Do not go after him.  _

_ Do not- _

“And do you want to know something else? I  _ did  _ see her on stage, and I can tell why you have such an affinity with her.  _ She tasted far better than she looked. _ ” Felix purred, making a suckling noise when he licked his lips.

_ Fuck it. _

Something snapped within Chat. It was like all parts of kind, innocent Adrien evaporated, the space being replaced by fury and adrenaline pumping through Chat as he sprung up and forced Felix aggressively against the opposite brick wall.

“I’ll kill you... I’ll fucking kill you!” Chat roared, punching Felix repeatedly.

“You’re stronger than you look,” Felix hissed, swinging back. Immediately locking his knuckles once again with Chat’s face which was already bruised with imprints of Felix’s knuckles. The hit sent an already weak Chat stumbling.

Felix spat out a bit of blood like it was nothing. In his defense, provided the line of work he was in, he had probably been hit many times before and harder. “Though… Strength doesn’t equate being a well enough fighter.” Felix growled, running over to Chat and grabbing his hair before pulling back and driving his knee into Chat’s ribs.

“What happened?” Felix asked, making sure to kick Chat where it would hurt any man the most before sending him to the ground in agony, “Struck a nerve?”

Chat toppled over onto the ground, groaning and moaning with his hands between his legs cupping the excruciating pain. His mind was going blank, unable to think of anything except the pain. All he could see were black and white spots. Felix sighed impatiently. “Now look what you’ve done. You forced me to render you unable to speak.” He said as he picked up a stray metal pipe in the alleyway, “You’re useless now. Knowing the man I work for, he would prefer it if I get rid of you entirely.” Felix said, walking over to Chat who was still curled up in fetal position, dragging the pipe behind him. Chat flinched hearing the metal scrape and slide against the cobblestone. 

“You’ll be doing Ladybug an enormous favor if you never show your face around here ever again.” Felix said, raising the pipe over his head.

Chat prepared for the hit that would end his life. He uttered apologies in his head. Apologies to his father, for failing to stay in his place, apologies to his mother for failing to be a good enough reason for her to stay, apologies to his best friend for not heeding his warning, and apologies to Ladybug most of all. For failing to protect her, be there for her, and give her the love she so much deserved.

Chat felt the force of the pipe coming down until it suddenly changed direction like the pipe was knocked out of Felix’s hand. His heard what he thought sounded like the wind get knocked out of Felix and a second voice, a female voice.

“...rore!”

“...hell are… doing?!”

The voices came in and out like a static radio until Chat’s ears popped and he could hear clearly. 

“You stay out of this.” Felix said through gritted teeth, “How did you get out here?”

“Don’t change the damn subject! What the hell are you doing?!” Aurore screamed. If she hadn’t thrown her entire body into Felix just now then Chat’s head would have been turned to applesauce by a metal pipe by now.

“Pest control.”

“You think you’re funny? You stupid son of a bitch!” Aurore panted, running up to Felix and grabbing his shirt, “You know what happens if you kill him? You have any idea how much money he’s been spending on Ladybug? That’s right you don’t! He’s filthy fucking rich! You kill him, you’ll have the police swarming this place and Hawk will hang you himself!” Aurore yelled in Felix’s face. Felix, who was currently refusing to meet Aurore’s eyes.

He remained silent, like he always was around Aurore as strange as it was. He shoved her off him, not bothering to look at her when he turned and walked back into the brothel through a back door. 

Chat had blacked out shortly after Aurore stepped in and came to when he was being hauled into Le Chabanais.

“Do you know  _ every  _ single hidden door and passageway in this place?” Chat could hear a voice whisper.

“Shh! You’ve followed me through here before you should know.” Another voice whispered back. “Carry your load will you? He’s heavy!”

“I  _ am  _ carrying my load, you’re just too nimble!”

Chat could feel each of his arms slung over a person as they carried him up a flight of stairs. 

“Ugh! Help me out here kid…” One voice heaved. 

Chat heard the creak of a door then he could tell they were outdoors again, he just didn’t know how or where. He felt the two people lay him down on a cushioned surface.

“Nice little hideout you have here, I like the flower beds.”

“Shut up! Go check who’s with Ladybug and hurry!”

Chat heard hurried footsteps then a door closing. He assumed he had blacked out again, because when he came to again, the other person had come back.

“It’s that artist kid Nathanael.” 

“Nath?! Oh-” The person groaned, “The heavens must be on our side. Here, give me a hand. Nathanael can keep a secret.”

“How are we going to get him to her room?”

“You asked if I knew all the secret passageways right? You’re about to find out. We’ll have to do a lot of stairs, but there’s another door that’ll lead us to the hallway where Ladybug and Alya’s rooms are. No one will be hanging around there.”

* * *

“S-Sorry. That was my fault… To assume you’d be working here longer than necessary.” Nathanael apologized after Ladybug told him why she was here to begin with.

Ladybug patted his shoulder, “It’s a common mistake, you know, with how most things are around here.”

He nodded, “So how is your father now?”

“He’s…” She started, subconsciously squeezing Nath’s shoulder, “When I left, he was… stable. Not well, but the doctor said his illness wasn’t fatal, it’d just take some time for him to recover.”

“Let me guess. In order to keep him  _ stable _ he needs constant medical attention right?”

Ladybug nodded.

“And that’s costing your family  _ a lot  _ isn’t it?”

She nodded again.

Nathanael sighed, “That’s why you came here.”

“H-Huh?”

“I’m wrong?”

“N-No not at all. You hit the nail right on the head actually. Most people assume I didn’t come here out of my free will, that’s all.” Ladybug almost chuckled. 

“I’ve got to be honest, as beautiful as you are, you don’t seem to be the type that can be forced into submission of any kind.” Nathanael laughed.

“You think I’m beautiful Nathanael?” Ladybug smirked.

“Er- I mean!”

Ladybug laughed seeing Nathanael’s cheeks turn as red as his hair. 

He nodded shyly, “You’re one of the most beautiful girls- people I’ve ever seen.”

“Coming from such a talented artist like you, that means a lot. It means more to than you’ll ever know Nathanael.” She smiled.

Every time his name rolled off her tongue Nathanael thought he might go into cardiac arrest. That was until the door shot open.

“Ladybug!” Aurore yelled as she and Volpina bursted through her door, panting with Chat slung over their shoulders. 

Nathanael and Ladybug both jumped from the intrusion. Aurore and Chat dropped to the floor, writhing and panting from the detour they had to take. Volpina bent over, breathing heavily with her hands resting on her knees.

“A-Aurore?! Vo- Oh my god!” Ladybug screamed, running over to Chat. Or at least who looked like Chat. His face was so bloodied and bruised he was unrecognizable if his mask wasn’t a dead give away. 

“Oh my god…” Nathanael gasped at the scene in front of him.

“Oh my god, oh my god…” Ladybug whimpered and cried, unable to get any other words out. Her hands hovered above Chat’s limp body, not sure what was broken or what she could touch. She just wanted to pull him into her arms.

“I-I… Is h-he...”

“He’s not… dead.” Aurore heaved, still trying to catch her breath.

“Nevermind that,” Volpina grunted, “We need to get him medical help fast.”

Ladybug trembled as she gently flipped Chat onto his back.

“Gah!” He cried out as pain from where Felix knee’d him in the ribs shot all over when he had to twist over into Ladybug’s lap.

“Sorry! Sorry… oh god…” Ladybug sobbed, positioning herself so she could cradle him in her arms. His hair was damp with sweat and his clothes were completely dirtied. 

“Go…” Aurore panted as she struggled to catch her breath, “Get back to work before people wonder why you abandoned your station.”

“You’re warming up to the idea of telling me what to do aren’t you?” Volpina said.

“Tit for tat.” Aurore said as she got back up on her feet, “I think that was our agreement wasn’t it?”

“Scratch your back, you scratch mine.” Volpina smirked before she left to get back to work, “We’ll talk later.” She called over her shoulder to Aurore.

“What in the world is going on here?” Nathanael asked at the scene that laid out before him. A distraught Ladybug cradling a beaten and bloodied Chat in her arms, a sweating Aurore in a powder blue satin robe leaning against the wall for support with her blonde hair disheveled.

Aurore held up her hand, “Not now.” She panted, “Stay with Ladybug.” She asked, before walking out of the room.

“Wait, where are you going?” Ladybug asked frantically.

“I have other business to tend to right now.” Aurore said in a low voice.

“I’ll get some bandages.” Nathanael said before hurrying out the door after Aurore.

Alone, Ladybug let herself cry even harder, cradling Chat against her chest.

“Oh god…” She repeated over and over again, her tears falling onto Chat’s bruised face. The blood she didn’t even know the source of was drying around his nose and his mask, gluing the edges of his mask to his skin.

“Pr… cess…” He croaked.

Ladybug sobbed loudly, “Yes! Yes, it’s me,” She cried, bending over his body.

He raised his hand weakly and she took it without hesitation. 

“I… It..”

“Yes? I’m right here.” She sobbed, squeezing his hand in hers. It was freezing cold.

“I-It… wasn.. m..e… I would n… ever… “

“I know, I know.” She nodded through her tears, “I know it wasn’t you. I’m sorry oh god I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.”

Chat shook his head weakly, “You...- agh!” He winced.

“Careful!” She cried, not knowing where he was hurting. “Shh… shh, I know.” She whispered, sweeping his damp hair out of his face and gently kissing his forehead. Minding the half dried blood.

Nathanael seemed to have a habit of walking in on Ladybug and Chat during their intimate moments. He cleared his throat, interrupting the lovers. “I… Uh,” He stumbled over his words, tapping the plastic bin he had in his hands full of supplies, “I managed to find bandages, ointment, towels, and antiseptic. Is that good?”

Ladybug sniffled and wiped her eyes, “Yes, it’s perfect. Thank you Nathanael.” She nodded.

Nathanael couldn’t want less to do with Chat, but seeing Ladybug so distraught was too much for him. He had to help, if not Chat, then Ladybug.

“Could you help me get him on the bed?” Ladybug asked, clearing her throat from crying.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Chat? Can you hear me? We’re going to move you to the bed okay? It might hurt a little...”

Chat laid unresponsive in her arms.

“Chat?” Ladybug said, shaking him a bit, “Chat!”   
Nathanael quickly checked his pulse, it was slow, but steady. “He’s fine… For lack of a better word. He just passed out. Maybe it’s better, this way he won’t have to feel anything when we bandage him.” He said.

Ladybug exhaled a broken sob of relief and grief. She shifted so she and Nathanael could each take Chat’s arms and haul him to the bed. Though Nathanael carried most of Chat’s weight.

“Thanks,” She breathed as she adjusted Chat so he could lay somewhat comfortably. “We have to get him cleaned up, could you watch him while I go fill up the tub?” She asked.

Nathanael nodded and Ladybug disappeared into the bathroom with the first aid supplies. He heard her footsteps on the tile followed by the sound of running water. He looked down at Chat. One of his eyes were completely swollen shut behind his mask, his nose didn’t look broken, but there was a lot of blood. Some of it dried, some of it still fresh. Chat’s knuckle on his right hand was also split and bruised, his lip was split too. Overall, his entire face was horrendous.

Nathanael didn’t know what compelled him, but he eventually found himself reaching for the edges of Chat’s mask.

“Tub’s filled.” Ladybug called from the bathroom, making Nathanael jump. She didn’t seem to notice what Nathanael was about to do and honestly he felt ashamed of himself for even having an inkling of wanting to know who was behind the mask.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

Nathanael shook his head, “Here, let me help you get him to the bathroom.”

Again they worked together to get Chat to the bathroom, resting him against the tub.

“I should get going.” Nathanael said, “You gonna be okay by yourself?”

“I think so,” Ladybug breathed, “Thank you so much for everything. I’m so sorry about this…” She trailed off, her voice beginning to tremble. 

“Hey,” Nathanael said, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking her in her big blue eyes, “It’s going to be okay alright? I checked him over. Nothing seems broken.”

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief and wiped her wet eyes, “Thank god…” She sniffled.

“If you want, I can stay and help. I don’t want you going through this alone.”

She shook her head, “No, I’m sorry for getting you involved. You should probably go.”

“You sure?”

She nodded, “If I need any help, Aurore’s here. And Volpina… I guess?”

Nathanael wanted to hug Ladybug, but knew better to do so if front of her battered lover, even if he was unconscious. He settled for a pat on the back. “Everything will be fine.” He reminded.

“Thank you, again. For everything.”

* * *

Felix was finishing up packing his canvas drawstring duffle when Aurore got up to the attic. 

“What the hell was that?” She asked exasperatedly. 

“I was just leaving.  _ He  _ was the one who engaged me.” Felix responded. He threw his duffle over his shoulder and walked past Aurore.

“So you tried to kill him?!”

Felix was silent.

Aurore yelled something incomprehensible, reaching up and grabbing Felix’s face, making him drop his duffle. “You want to hit someone so badly? Then hit me!” She yelled, forcing Felix to look at her though he still averted his gaze. “What’s wrong? Don’t tell me your sorry ass is too afraid to hit a girl.”

Felix still refused to look at Aurore.

“Look at me when I talk to you dammit! After everything you’ve done you can at least look me in the eye! Or are you so  _ weak _ you can’t face what you’ve done to me?!” Aurore sneered, “Go ahead, hit me! You love hitting people so much hit me dammit! You’ve done it before why won’t you do it now?!” She screamed, slapping Felix across the face.

“You haven’t looked me in the eye since the day I lost the baby.” She growled, “Was the guilt too much for you to bear? That it was  _ your  _ child who died you sick twisted beast! Answer me Felix!” She screamed like a strangled animal.

Everything Aurore had been holding in for over a decade came out in that one rageful burst and Felix didn’t want to hear anymore. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her aside. Aurore sobbed, burying her face in her hands. She listened as his footsteps traveled farther away.

“I’d leave soon too if I were you.” He called over his shoulder.

“What?” Aurore breathed exhaustedly.

“There’s a rat in here. This place is about to turn into a time bomb.”

“A ra… A cop? And you haven’t told Hawk?”

Felix paused before speaking, “A place like this was never meant to stay standing for very long. It’s all a front.” He said like it was obvious.

“A front- What do you mean?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t realized it after spending practically your entire life here. It’s all an  _ act. _ ” Feliz said bitterly, “The brothel? It’s all a cover up.”

“For what? What the hell are you talking about?” She asked impatiently.

“I don’t know and to be frank, I don’t care. Don’t worry about seeing me around here ever again. This place is going to fall in on itself and I don’t intend to fall with it.”

“Where will you go?”

Felix chuckled. The first time Aurore had ever heard him chuckle their entire life. 

“You don’t have to worry about me.” He said lightly.

Aurore narrowed her eyes, “Wasn’t counting on it.”

Felix stopped by the banister. Another long pause before speaking again, “If I told you I could offer you a place of sanctuary,” He said, his voice somewhat hesitant in a way Aurore never heard out of him before, “Would you let me take you away from here.”

“What?” Aurore almost laughed, “Like hell I’d go anywhere with you! Go die in a ditch for all I care!”

Felix tightened his grip on the banister before relaxing briefly after. 

“My mistake.” And with that, he was gone like a ghostly wind. 

Aurore had never understood Felix. Not for a fraction of second since meeting him. She had never seen him as anything more than a sadist. Hawk’s loyal lap dog. Felix confused her in many ways, but he never confused her more than he did this very moment.

* * *

Since the brothel was still open and in full swing, Volpina’s attempt to sneak back down and trade places with Bustier was a success.

“Ah, Volpina.” Mendeleiev said, walking to where the brunette was.

“Yes Madame Mendeleiev?” Volpina said in a sickly sweet voice.

“Do me a favor, take this to the pawn shop.” The bespectacled woman said, tossing her a gold hairpin with red rubies. 

Volpina caught it with ease, examining the magnificence in her hand. “Now?” She asked.

“You’re here aren’t you?”

“That I am. I would love to do this for you.” Volpina smiled.

Mendeleiev furrowed her brows. She was slightly confused as to why Volpina would be so gracious and willing to run errands for her when technically they were supposed to be partners as co managers.

Volpina on the other was glad Mendeleiev gave her an opening to go out. She kept her corset and stockings on and simply threw on a large orange wool coat with an orange fur collar. 

She walked a couple of blocks away from the brothel. When she made sure she wasn’t being followed or watched, she walked up to a black car with tinted windows parked outside of a bank. 

“Before you ask,  _ no  _ I wasn’t followed.” She giggled, shutting the car door.

“You’re too nonchalant about this.” The driver said.

“And you’re too much of a stickler,  _ Max. _ ”

Max sighed, “ _ You  _ need to be more of a stickler,  _ Lila _ . You’re too reckless. What kind of an investigator volunteers to put themselves in a case like this?! Do you understand the magnitude no- the sheer size that this operation is? It’s beyond dangerous for a single person to be in there alone!”

“Underestimating your partner are you?” 

“No it’s just-” Max groaned, “We could’ve sent someone else to do the inside job, you’re-”

“Someone who can’t defend herself because she’s a girl?”

“You know I don’t feel that way. I know better than anyone you can take care of yourself. Regardless of gender, this is dangerous. You basically threw yourselves to the lions.”

A silence passed through the car.

“You don't have to do this.” Max said. “There's other ways we can go about this case.”

“You don't understand Max. I  _ have  _ to do this.”

“ _ No,  _ you  _ don’t.” _

“But I do. You've seen the way the guys talk to me back at the station.” Lila said, “They torment me for being a girl  _ and Italian _ . You see how they mock me.” She sighed, “No one, absolutely no one takes me seriously. They have no idea how hard I had to train and what I had to go through to get where I am today. They think I got this job solely because of my looks. Not even Chief Damocles believes I’m of any use...”

“You know he does or he would not have let you in on this case and let you put yourself in such a sensitive position. Don’t forget you have me as well.”

Lila chuckled, “Yes, how could I ever forget my loyal-woyal pwartner, awwhh~” She cooed, pinching Max’s cheeks.

“I’m serious.” Max deadpanned.

“So am I.” Lila said seriously, “I am the only girl on the force. Therefore I am the  _ only  _ person fit for this case. I’ll prove to them I’m more than just my boobs.” She scoffed, fixing her corset.

Max had been partners with Lila long enough to know how stubborn and fiery she was.

“Just…” He sighed, gripping the steering wheel, “Be careful.”

“No worries. I’m more than capable.”

Lila saw how Max white knuckled the steering wheel. He was always ever the timid one. She reached over and placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

“I’ll be fine Max…” She smiled, “ _ I can do this _ . Trust me on this one.”

Max loosened his grip on the steering wheel. He understood why Lila was so determined to prove herself. He himself had, had enough of the guys at work bullying her for being female. The only female on the force who wasn’t a secretary or assistant. “Fine…” He relented, “I trust you. Still, don’t do anything reckless. Damocles said we only need someone on our side to confirm that what we think is going on in there is actually going on. See it with your own eyes, then get out.”

“Yessir’” Lila said, “Besides, I think I found someone who can show me around the place. I might finally be able to get somewhere”

“Trustworthy?”

“I’m not sure yet…” Lila said, fixing her hair, “I haven’t told them anything yet, but my intuition has never lead me astray.”

“Let me guess, no matter what I say, you’re still going to do this your way right?”

“Yup.” 

“Why did I even ask. Now,” Max said, starting up the car, “Where to?”

“The pawn shop.” Lila said, inspecting the beautiful hairpin in her clutch.

* * *

Continued in the next!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes the Felix arc!
> 
> I know a lot of stuff happened this chapter, and I probably should have split it up into two or more chapters, but I really didn't want to. It felt unnecessary, and much like stalling. 
> 
> **Two more arcs until the story is over. The last arc will be a combination of two story lines.
> 
> Next arc will center around... *drumroll* NATHANAEL! 
> 
> I know this story is getting really wild and a lot of you might even be thinking I'm just throwing random crap at you, BUT TRUST ME. I work really hard, and the entire story has already been planned out from the beginning. 
> 
> Summary of Ladybug's financial state:  
> -Ladybug's father became ill.
> 
> -She came to Le Chabanais as a way to make money to support her family.
> 
> -Monsier Hawk said if she had no debt, she was free to make however much money she needed then leave.
> 
> -She owed money for:
> 
> 1) The broken door (When Rose was assaulted.)
> 
> 2) Earning back the money she lost from taking a week off for her black eye. (Chat helped out with this when he visited her any way)
> 
> 3) Her debt from the above incidents^ then doubled when Nadja was fired.
> 
> 4) She then owed a small amount of money for the lingerie Felix tore when he raped her.
> 
> The Final Result: Ever since the first incident, Ladybug had paid off a majority of her debt from having high paying customers. She only needs a little bit more money to pay off the final amounts of debt, and complete the amount she needs for her father then she could go home.
> 
> *Phew* I hope that helped a bit, but as always feel free to ask questions. 
> 
> **I apologize this chapter took so long, but I kinda failed my drivers license test the other day because I didn't know you were supposed to stop before turning right on red (I only slowed down to check for cars before turning) and the instructor failed me on the spot. I almost cried LOL so needless to say I was a little depressed XD


	20. Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're introduced to Nathanael's background and Ladybug finally meets the man under the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desrosier is Nathanael's family name.

Nathanael sighed heavily upon returning home, he leaned against the large double doors of the mansion he called home and ran a hand through his fiery hair. He had contemplated the idea of tonight taking an unexpected turn, just not _that_ kind of turn.

“Master Nathanael…” A passing house servant gasped, “Is that…” She pointed at his white shirt with a terrified expression.

Nathanael made a confused face before looking down at his shirt and realizing a small amount of Chat’s blood had found its way onto his white shirt.

“It’s just paint.” Nathanael lied smoothly, letting the house servant relax.

He trudged upstairs tiredly, wondering if it had been a mistake to leave Ladybug alone to tend to Chat.

“Nathanael?” A booming voice called from the other side of Nathanael’s bedroom door.

“Come in.” He said. The door opened, revealing a large man. His father was wearing his deep red smoking jacket, a pipe in his hand to accompany it.

His father inspected his clothes, “Did you just get home?”

Nathanael nodded, “I was painting at a friend’s studio.” He lied, hopeful that if he started off telling his father that he was painting he could avoid the awkward incident of the blood stain should it come up.

His father nodded, smiling proudly. Nathanael came from a long lineage of famous and renowned artists. His family owned multiple art museums all over Europe. Therefore, as much of an old fashioned, manly man, his father was, he appreciated and was always ever proud of Nathanael’s artistic abilities and interests.

His father looked around the large bedroom. Nathanael’s room was divided in two halves. One half had his bed on a raised platform, his desk, and his drawer. Everything was neat and in place. The other half was more like an art studio. Shelves upon shelves of never ending supplies and paint, canvas’ with finished works laying around, other’s still drying on easel’s. Multiple table tops piled high with stacks of sketchbooks old and new, and scrap pieces of paper next to jars of old blunt pencils.

“I see you’ve been hard at work.” His father nodded to the art side of the bedroom.

Nathanael nodded, “I’ve been trying new ideas in preparation for the exhibit we’re opening in Milan.”

His father chuckled, a deep rumbling sound erupting from the large man. Monsieur Desrosiers was a stark contrast compared to his son. While he was nothing too far off from a mountain man with his six foot three height, intimidating muscular build, and neatly trimmed red beard, he could pass for a viking. Nathanael on the other hand was always smaller than other boys his age, he was always shorter and thinner. The only physical trait him and his father shared was their red hair and artistic abilities. Thankfully for Nathanael, his father never cared about Nathanael’s physical build or sportsmanship, his artistic ability was all his father cared about and artistic ability he had.

“This is the first opening you’ll be attending alone. Will you be alright without me by your side?” His father asked.

“I think so. I’m sure I can handle the mandatory hand shaking, and conversing about topics the guests could care less about.”

His father chuckled again, he and Nathanael had the kind of father son relationship that was close, but still respectful. “That’s my boy.” He said, taking a seat next to his son on the bed, the mattress dipping from his weight entirely causing Nathanael to almost roll over and slam into his father if he hadn’t stopped himself.

“Gabriel Agreste and his son will be attending as well. It’s been years since I’ve seen that man.”

“Gabriel Agreste? It’s been a while since he showed his face at one of our events.”

“Apparently he’s promoting his new collection in Milan the same week.”

“What?” Nathanael said, “He’s trying to overshadow us?”

His father shook his head, “Gabriel Agreste plays dirty, but not with our family. You’re forgetting fashion is also art. Fashion imitates art in every aspect.” His father explained wisely, “A lot of his new pieces are inspired from art in our galleries as well as our family’s own art. Think of it as a collaboration. Business, that’s all.”

“Weren’t you two friends?”

His father nodded and rubbed his beard, “After his wife disappeared he’s become a changed man. He was always invested in his work, but after that incident it was like he threw his entire being into his work. He even tried to mold his son into the perfect model for his clothing.” He sighed, “That poor boy of his, having to get caught up in all this.” His father said, rubbing his beard. “Speaking of which, his son is around your age if I recall correctly. Don’t you remember him? You two met when you were children. Adrien Agreste.”

Nathanael thought about it for a minute. He knew Gabriel Agreste, hell, everyone did. He _did_ know Gabriel had a son, but couldn’t remember ever meeting him.

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” Nathanael shrugged.

“You’ll see him in Milan. Maybe befriend him, knowing he might know a few women…”

“Father, please.” Nathanael groaned, he knew where this conversation was heading and he dreaded it every time. Deep down inside, his father was a traditionalist. Ever since Nathanael turned twenty four, his father had been trying to marry him off with every blind date and dinner party ending up with Nathanael politely turning down every female that came in his direction, much to his father’s annoyance.

“I’m twenty four-”

“I married your mother when she were eighteen and I nineteen. You’re late, Nathanael. I want to see and spoil my grandchildren before I’m in a wheelchair.”

“You’re exaggerating. What if I don’t want to marry at all?”

“Don’t talk that way, it’s bad for this old heart of mine and don’t pin this all on me. Your mother wants grandchildren too, and _a lot_ sooner than I do.”

Nathanael sighed. He had never paid any attention to girls or anyone in general. He always kept to himself and his artwork, that’s when he was happiest.

Well… he hadn’t paid any attention to girls until Ladybug. Twenty fours years old and never having a crush until now was pretty sad to be honest..

“How about that artist friend of yours, Juleka was it? She’d be a fresh addition to our family. It’d be perfect.”

“No offense father, but… I don’t think Juleka has any more interest in marrying a man than I do with marriage in general.” Nathanael could tell his father was growing desperate with this whole being perpetually single thing.

“Anyone Nathanael. There are thousands of young girls who would love to be apart of this family, take your pick.”

“That’s the thing Father, they don’t want to marry _me,_ they want to marry into this _family._ ”

To put it bluntly, Nathanael’s family was filthy rich and everyone knew it. Everyone knew it and anyone with a high enough status wanted a part of the Desrosiers’ fortune. They were a family notorious and widely respected for their history, class, and luxurious lifestyle. Everyone wanted in.

“Plus, you can’t expect me to simply pick a bride as if she were a shiny new paint brush.” Nathanael continued.

“Status is no longer an issue. If you wish to marry even a prostitute for heaven’s sake do it. They _definitely_ know how to bear children.” His father joked.

“Father!” Nathanael groaned burying his face in his hands.

His father laughed at his embarrassment and stood up from the bed, the mattress bounced and sent Nathanael rolling over, his sketchbook falling out of his lap onto the raised platform.

His father bent down to pick it up before Nathanael could protest. Unfortunately the sketchbook had fallen open to a page with a work in progress sketch of Ladybug.

Nathanael froze, watching carefully as his father inspected the sketch.

“This is…” His father paused, “New.” He said, inspecting the many pages of Ladybug illustrations Nathanael had drawn. “A new girlfriend of yours perhaps?” He inquired.

Nathanael swallowed hard, “I-It’s just miscellaneous scribbles… Nothing important.”

“Nathanael.” His father said in a serious deep tone, eyeing his son.

Nathanael followed his father’s gaze. His little topple over had shifted his blazer off one shoulder, revealing the stain from Chat’s blood on the abdomen area of his shirt.

Nathanael tried to cover it up, but it was too late. His father tossed the sketchbook on the bed and grabbed his son’s wrist, preventing him from trying to put his blazer back on.

“Is this blood?”

“Ack! No-”

“ _Don’t_ lie to me Nathanael.” His father warned, checking him for any injuries and not finding any. “Who’s blood is this? What have you been doing? I thought the reason you smelled of alcohol and perfume was because of a night out with your friends, but if you’re involved in something you shouldn’t be I _need_ to know. Does it have something to do with that girl you’ve been drawing?”

Nathanael eyes widened like saucers. He had no idea he smelled like alcohol and perfume from being in Le Chabanais.

“Tell me the truth.” His father reiterated.

Nathanael couldn’t believe he had been caught. _Caught._ After so many years of helping Juleka out at Le Chabanais and never once had he ever been close to being caught. He couldn’t believe all it took was helping out Chat Noir for his double life to come crumbling down.

“I… I-” Nathanael sighed, “It’s nothing dangerous.”

“What’s not dangerous?”

“I’ve just been helping out this place with bodypainting. That’s all.”

“What place? Where, no- Why in the world would you be bodypainting?”

Even if body painting was technically art and Paris in particular was more flexible with nudity, to the high arts society, it was considering distasteful. Something only lowly street performers did, not respected artists and especially not artists held on high pedestals like Nathanael’s family who were held on the highest of pedestals.

“I was… Helping out Juleka. I wanted to try something new. Something different.” Nathanael admitted.

His father’s face became sympathetic, he had always encouraged his son to explore and try new things, that’s what true artists should do.

“Nathanael you know I’m not against you doing that. Still, our class aren’t ready for something like body painting right now. I won’t have you shame our family name. Where have you even been doing this?”

The one question Nathanael thought he could’ve avoided.

“ _Nathanael_.” His father demanded when his son didn’t answer.

“A… This cabaret place…” He half lied.

“And the blood?”

“Someone got injured. I was only trying to help.”

“Well I don’t want you going there anymore. Do you understand? Having fun is one thing, getting caught up in scandalous things like this is not. Nothing good comes out of places like those.”

 _No kidding._ Nathanael thought to himself.

“Do you understand?” His father persisted.

“Yes Father.”

Not like Nathanael would be going back anytime soon. After what happened with Chat tonight. How would his next meeting with Ladybug even go? If he even got the chance to ever see her again.

* * *

The next morning, Adrien awoke with dull pains all over. His memory clouded and his body stiff, all he wanted was sleep. He nuzzled against the softness of his plush pillows, in complete bliss.

That was until his pillows moaned.

Adrien shot up and immediately regretted it. Needless to say he didn’t get very far, laying back down onto the pillows. Sharp pains from his ribs felt ten times worse now that he was snapped out of his sleeping daze. His face throbbed. His left eye was nearly swollen shut. He blinked to focus his swimming vision. His senses began returning as he felt a pair of arms lazily wrapped around him. Adrien craned his neck up to the startling and almost terrifying reality that he had in fact not been nuzzling his face into his pillows, but a pair of perky breasts thinly veiled by a off-white colored nightgown.

He craned his neck up further to look up at the owner of his makeshift pillows.

_Ladybug._

Adrien’s eyes widened like saucers (or as much as he could with swollen eyes), this was a dream. This had to be a dream. He squeezed his eyes shut. _Big mistake._ His face throbbed with pain. Nope, this was reality.

Ladybug had one hand loosely resting in his hair, her other arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding him against her.

He pulled back slightly to look down at her, careful not to wake the still sleeping beauty. Her arms slipped off him and fell on either side of her head as he peeled himself off of her, her comforter still draped over his body.

The most beautiful sight Adrien ever had the honor of waking up to. His lady, sleeping peacefully under him. Her long black hair sprawled across her red satin pillows, her pink lips slightly parted, soft slow breaths escaping them, her breasts rising and falling slowly underneath her thin nightgown which was doing a poor job covering anything.

Adrien looked around without moving too much. He was clearly in Ladybug’s room. Had he spent the night? His memory was still fuzzy and trying remember anything after Felix collided his elbow with his face only hurt his head more.

Ladybug moaned and shifted, the heat from Adrien’s body no longer acting as her blanket. She arched her back off the bed a bit as she stirred in her sleep, only making her nipples more visible through her nightgown.

Adrien gulped both at the sight of Ladybug under him and the fear of the awkward moment he would have to conquer when she woke.

It took him longer than a normal person would to realize he wasn’t wearing any clothes. Except for his chest being bandaged with gauze, he was stripped entirely from head to toe. Not even his underwear was spared. When he couldn’t form a grip with his hands he looked down and realized his knuckles were also wrapped with gauze, a bit of now dried blood had seeped through the previous night. His fingers came up to feel his face, an adhesive bandage had been applied to his nose bridge.

What was more alarming was his mask was gone.

Before he could react, Ladybug stirred. Adrien stiffened and bit his tongue as her dark eyelashes fluttered open then shut again briefly after. She furrowed her brows and blinked sleep from her eyes, turning to Adrien hovering over her.

Awkward stares ensue.

“H-Hi.” Adrien said.

“Hi.” She breathed with wide eyes.

Adrien looked away shyly, prompting Ladybug to look down and realize she was basically exposed. She gasped, her arms coming up over her chest.

“Hngh!” Adrien cried when clumsily tried to get off her, the pain from his bruised everywhere hitting him.

“Careful!” Ladybug said, springing out of bed to check him over. She gently checked his knuckles and face.

Adrien flinched away from her touch when her fingers reached out to his face, turning away from her. He didn’t need a mirror to know he didn’t look good right now. He could barely open his left eye.

After a moment she gasped, reaching over him to grab his mask off her nightstand. She didn’t want to take his mask off last night. Knowing how much he valued keeping his identity a secret, it was the last thing she wanted to do, but what choice did she have? His face was covered in blood, blood she didn’t know whether it was coming from his mouth or nose or both.

Ladybug offered it to him, “I’m sorry.” She said, her voice raspy from sleep. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

Adrien shook his head, “It’s not that.” He slid his hand across the sheet, lacing his fingers with hers as best he could with his bandaged knuckles. Ladybug squeezed his hand lightly, looking at him sympathetically.

“It’s just,” Adrien sighed, “This isn’t how I wanted you to find out.” He said solemnly, wrapping the comforter around his naked body. “I look awful right now don’t I?” He chuckled bitterly at his own dispense. Adrien Agreste was never one to be insecure, his entire life he had always been praised for his looks. As of right now though… Insecurity was slowly setting in and Adrien wasn’t enjoying the unfamiliar feeling. He was always the most desired, the person every modeling agency, fashion house, and woman sought after.

Despite this, Adrien was never bigoted or cocky, even if he was raised with the best life has to offer in one of the richest households in France, he never took any of it for granted.

Still, he had never felt as insecure as he did as of right now. Naked and beaten beyond recognition in front of the girl he loved so much.

He wanted to be her protector, her support system, a shoulder to cry on and so far he had been none of those things. Adrien had been nothing but a liability to her. If anything, _she_ had been his protector, support system, and a shoulder for him to cry on.

His response were the soft warm pads of fingertips smooth over his bruised cheeks.

“Can I… Try something?” She asked in the softest voice ever, “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop okay?”

Adrien nodded into her hands, keeping the comforter wrapped around his waist.

Ladybug sucked in a brief breath, mentally prepping herself. Keeping his face in her hands, she closed her eyes and leaned forward ever so slowly. Adrien could feel his heart begin to thump rapidly against his ribcage as her lips became closer… And closer… Until he could feel their warm softness against his own lips.

She was _kissing_ him. _Ladybug was kissing him._ Adrien swore his heart was going to burst out of his chest. The beat throbbing in his ears. Despite looking like the Hunchback of Notre Dame at the moment, she kissed him and was still kissing him.

Her tongue accidentally brushed against his lower lip and he let out a moan. Before either of them knew it, Adrien was gently leaning more and more into the kiss, slowly guiding Ladybug back down on the bed until she laid completely back down and he was hovering over her in his naked form, with his hands linked with hers, holding her hands over her head.

Looking and feeling the way he did, kissing Ladybug was a huge confidence booster.

Tongues joined the mix and soon she was whimpering.

“Chat…” She sighed, Adrien strategically licked at her collarbone to let her speak. Even without the mask, she still didn't know who he was. “We can’t…” She moaned, “You're hurt… Badly…”

“I don't care.” He growled, he had waited long enough, bruised or not. He wanted her so badly it hurt, the throbbing between his legs growing unbearable.

Ladybug knew it too from the long hard member pressed against her inner thigh. Don't get her wrong she wanted this too, _so_ badly. There were just way too many things to get out of the way first.

She untangled her hands from his and placed them on his chest, easing him up and off her. Adrien relented in defeat, sitting back on his ankles, his cock still hard between his legs as he watched her fix her still very sheer nightgown. Her eyes slightly hazy, her lips pink, her long black hair curtained over her shoulders. She looked like an angel had just woken from sleep.

“We- we should talk about a few things first.” She started and suddenly Adrien felt like he was in trouble.

“Like what?” He played dumb.

Ladybug tilted her head to the side as if asking _really?_ Damn, why did she have to be so beautiful even when she was disapproving.

“First of all, what do I… Call you? You're real name obviously isn't Chat Noir. So what _do_ I call you?”

“Would you believe me if I told you?”

“Why wouldn't I?”

Adrien laughed. She had no idea. No idea that his father was her idol. That his father was the man she had been raving about this whole time. That he was in fact Gabriel Agreste’s son.

“What's so funny?”

“Do you mean that?”

“You know I do. No matter who or what you are, it won't change how I feel about you. You're still the same person, a name is just a name.”

Ladybug regretted saying that last sentence. What a hypocritical thing to say when Ladybug herself had been keeping her real name a secret, in fear it would shatter the confident identity she had built up.

Adrien bit his lip, he wanted to believe she wouldn't think different of him, but everyone who knew him as Adrien Agreste (except Nino) treated him not like a human being but an object. Something to be sold, or dressed, bought, possessed, or used as a way to get their own fifteen minutes of fame. Everyone always wanted Adrien’s looks, status, connections, or money. They never wanted _Adrien_.

“Gabriel Agreste, you know him right?”

“Who doesn't?”

He chuckled again, it was a dumb question and an even dumber way to start this off.

“Did… Do you know about his son?”

“His… Son?” She thought for a moment. She knew her idol had a son but he was never someone she thought about. She thought she remembered him being a model or something, but her focus had always been Gabriel. The man who inspired her to get into fashion in the first place. Honestly, his son had always been the furthest thing from her mind.

“I think I had heard something about being a model? I never really paid attention to him-” She paused, realizing where he might be going with this, “Wait- Don't tell me… Are y-you- You're…? It can't be-”

“I told you, you wouldn't believe me.” With the way he looked now, even his own father wouldn't be able to recognize him. “Ladybug?” He asked when she ignored him and rummaged through the drawer of her nightstand.

She reemerged with a magazine in her hand, one Adrien remembered being featured in.  

She shot him an unsure look and held up the magazine next to his face. Comparing the Adrien on the cover to the Adrien in front of her.

“I can kind of see it…” She said.

Adrien’s eyes widened (as best they could in his state) before breaking out into laughter.

“Is that so?”

“Your hair and facial structure are the same and your eyes are the same... “

“When they’re not purple?”

Ladybug nodded shyly and Adrien laughed again. This was oddly not as awkward or as big of a deal as he originally thought it would be.

“I told you.” She repeated, “You wouldn’t believe some of the men who have come through here. Celebrities and CEO’s alike. I believe you. Not because of what happened with Felix. I believe you because I-I…” She trailed off, twiddling with her fingers.

“You…?”

“I-I…” She took a deep breath and sat up straight, taking his hands in hers. “I love... you… Cha- I mean!”

Adrien chuckled, “I guess I haven’t properly introduced myself yet.”

“Yeah that might be a good way to start.” She giggled.

He smiled and held out his stiff hand, “Adrien Agreste at your service milady.” He chuckled, kissing her hand, “Or… At least at your service when I get better myself.”

“Nice to meet you, _Adrien._ ” She laughed, taking his hand.

Now that Adrien was going to remember. Hearing her say Chat turned him on enough, hearing her call him his birth name, drove him insane.

“So I’ve been in bed with a supermodel this whole time? How scandalous.” She gasped.

He chuckled, “Now, with the pleasantries out of the way…”

“Yes kitten?”

Adrien shivered, “I love it when you call me that.” He purred, leaning in close, “But… If I remember correctly, you were saying something.” He smirked.

“Hm.” She hummed, “Was I? I seem to have completely forgot.”

“Oh? I think it had a little something to do with you _loving_ me?”

“I have absolutely no recollection.” She played off sweetly, “I’ll go get you some food. You should eat something before we change your bandages.” She said before he could further his teasing. She scooted past him and off the bed, “Stay. No one’ll come in, but if someone does, hide.”

Adrien nodded, “And as for my clothes?” He asked, tightening the comforter around his waist.

“They were dirty so I washed them. They’re still drying, but for the record,” Ladybug’s lips curled into a devilish smirk. One that could end a man if she wanted to, her eyes gazing him up and down like a slab of meat.

“I think you look _perfectly_ fine without them.” She said like some manager, confident and unshakable.

Then Adrien was alone, naked, blushing, and _very_ hard.

Before Adrien could even gather his thoughts she had returned with two plates of food, one of them with particularly more food.

“I goht ymu mhre” She mumbled through the croissant in her mouth, placing the plates on her bed before climbing into it. Crossing her legs when she plopped down. Even she couldn’t believe she managed to come up with a lie as to why she suddenly was so hungry she needed two plates of food and why she suddenly felt like eating in her room today. She played it off as recovering from not feeling well. Which technically wasn’t a lie.

“Here” She said when she saw Adrien trying to eat his omelet with his bandaged hands and failing miserably to even bend his knuckles. She had made sure to wrapped them tight. “Let me help.” She smiled, picking up his fork and using it to cut up his omelet into bite size pieces, blowing on it before feeding it to him.

“Thfnk yhu.” He mumbled with his full mouth making her giggle.

And so Ladybug switched back and forth from feeding herself and feeding Adrien.

“Now,” She said, putting the plates on her nightstand, “Let’s change those bandages alright?

Adrien nodded. Not like he could protest. He sat obediently and quietly as she peeled away the gauze, wincing a bit when the air hit his split knuckles and scratched face that had yet to begin scabbing.

“Sorry, just bear with it for few minutes.”

Adrien released a long held in breath, “You make it sound so easy.” He laughed painfully.

“Word of advice, if you need to scream, bite onto something. We can’t have anyone know you’re here.”

“I’ll hold it in. Like I do with every...THING!” Adrien bit back a cry when the alcohol pad came into burning contact with the edges of his split knuckle.

“Hey,” She said sternly, “I know who you are now, you don’t have to hide anything anymore. Remember what I said when you came back here after your first visit?”

Adrien nodded, “You said I didn’t have to hold back here.”

“Exactly,” She said, finishing wrapping his right hand, “Ch- _Adrien._ ” She corrected herself, “You don’t have to hold in anything anymore, you never had to. At least here you don’t.”

Adrien sighed, “Maybe Chat never had to. But _Adrien_ has to. Always. Adrien is nothing compared to Chat.”

“I think I like them both.” She smiled.

“You wouldn’t like Adrien.” He said.

“Oh I wouldn’t, would I?” She asked, “I’m sorry to disappoint you Mr. Agreste, but it’s safe to say I like him already.” She shot him a smile. She unbandaged his left hand which wasn’t as bad as his right so she decided to let the shallow scrapes breathe.

“Adrien is…” He spoke in third person, “A fake.”

“A fake?”

He nodded, “Chat Noir may be the alias, but Adrien is the fake.”

Ladybug listened as she cleaned and applied ointment to his right hand.

“Adrien always has to live a lie. He always has to pretend, always has to be the perfect son, the perfect model, the perfect person. Even when he’s unhappy with something he can’t say so.” He sighed, “Adrien is stuck in a never ending act. He isn’t allowed to be anything, but kind and positive twenty four, seven. He’s a weak person who does anything to please his father. Adrien Agreste is someone so weak he can never stand up for himself, it’s pathetic. ”

Adrien felt Ladybug grip his freshly bandaged hand and turned to face her. She looked disappointed and Adrien felt his heart sink to his stomach. Did she realize how pitiful he was?

“How.” She whispered, “How could you ever consider that weak? Having to always put on a brave face in order to put others feelings before yourself? Sacrificing what _you_ want for the sake of everyone else? On top of that, never complaining about it? That’s not pathetic. That’s a greater form of strength not everyone has. Give your position to the next person and they’d never be able to handle the pressure.”

“Trust me, I can barely do it at the worst times.”

“But you still do and you always have. That’s proof of that strength. So what if you’re always pretending to be something you’re not? You’re not doing it maliciously, you’re doing it for the best for the people you love.”

Adrien leaned forward and rested his forehead on her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent, “How do you always know what to say?”

She sighed, “I meant every word. You’re not pathetic Adrien, you don’t have to be anything more than what you already are.”

Adrien’s eyes widened like saucers, prompting Ladybug to ask him what was wrong.

“N...Nothing… It’s just- That’s something my mom used to tell me…”

Her eyes filled with worry, “Used to?”

He nodded, “Before she left unexpectedly. Sorry, that’s kind of personal isn’t it? I shouldn’t have dropped that bomb on you.”

Ladybug held his face in her hands again, “Hey, no holding back here remember?”

Adrien smiled and nodded.

“Can you lay down for me? I gotta unwrap your chest.”

“Milady for you, I’d lay down and let you unwrap anytime you want.” He smirked, resting his head on her lap like a sleepy kitten.

“I’m beginning to believe Chat and Adrien are no different at all.” She said, cocking an eyebrow down at him.

She worked carefully, but efficiently. Peeling off the gauze from his chest. He didn’t necessarily need it because all he was, was bruised, but the gauze was insurance against the small scrapes Adrien got from being thrown to the ground multiple times.

Adrien shivered from the cold ointment, goosebumps riding over his skin every time Ladybug’s ointment slicked fingers glided over his chest.

“I can’t do anything about the bruising, but this should help with the small things.”

“Small?” Adrien asked, not knowing how any part of his extensive injuries could be considered small.

“You know what I mean.”

“If it helps, everything feels _much_ better when I have such a beautiful nurse.” He grinned, his swollen left eye squeezing shut.

Ladybug giggled and rolled her eyes, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. She debated whether or not she was going to ask what she wanted to next. “Were you close with your mother?”

“Extremely.” Adrien nodded.

“When did she leave?” Ladybug asked softly. Her tone of voice neutral. Not invasive nor uncaring. It was soft and open, Ladybug always spoke in a way that made one want to never stop talking to her.

“When I was around six.”

Ladybug gasped but tried to play it off. He was so young. When she was six, she remembered her mother and father teaching her how to properly fold dough. It was hard work, but her parents made it fun and full of laughs. When Adrien was six he had to deal with the pressure of being the son of France’s most famous designers and without his mother at his side. He had been through so much.

“And you don’t know why she left?”

Adrien shook his head, “She and my father never argued, my father never even had time to be around us… For a while I thought it was because of that reason she left, but then I start thinking…” He sucked in a sharp breath, “Even if my father wasn’t a good enough reason to stay… I-” He choked on his words, “I begin asking myself… Wasn’t _I_ a good enough reason to stay?” He admitted before he threw his arm over his eyes, trembling as he tried his hardest not to cry.

Ladybug’s face fell with sympathy. She shifted their bodies so he was no longer laying in her lap and she could cradle him in her arms.

“Let it out,” Ladybug whispered softly, “You’ve been told to hold in your emotions far too long haven’t you?”

Adrien nodded, crying harder, “I-I’m sorry… It’s selfish o-of me.”

“How?” A shocked Ladybug asked. Here Adrien was, the most selfless person and he thinks he’s being selfish?

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, no longer crying, but still trembling a little, “It’s selfish of me to think I’d be a good enough reason to stay. Whatever she was going through… I should’ve noticed sooner. I was never there for her yet I expected myself to be a good enough reason to stay.”

“Bullshit.”

Adrien was surprised with his lady’s choice of vocabulary.

“You were a child and you are her son, the center of her world. You’re right to think you should have been a good enough reason. I can’t speak for her because I don’t know what propelled her to leave such a wonderful boy, but I know she loved you very much. If she used to tell you what I told you, she had to have loved you. She _had_ to.”

Adrien wiped his wet eyes and shook his head, “You remind me so much of her.” He chuckled.

“I’m honored, she sounds like an amazing woman.” Ladybug smiled.

He sighed, “You even have her smile.” He leaned forward and rested his forehead on her shoulder again, “You’re just like her. Strong, brave, quickwitted, and you always know what to say.” He chuckled, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Ladybug sighed and eased him back so she could see his bruised face, she was none of those things. “ _You_ need to stop thinking you don’t deserve good things in life.”

Adrien laughed and kissed her. With every caress of her lips, his insecurities melted away little by little. This was like a dream, _she_ was like a dream. He kissed her until they were back in the position they were a few minutes ago, with her laying on her back and him hovering over her in his naked form, holding her hands down on either side of her head.

“Adrien~” She whined deliciously as he pecked her neck with his soft lips. She felt his member grow hard  again against her inner thigh and wriggled underneath him, not getting very far with his hold still on her.

His name on her tongue was euphoric. Adrien wasn’t trying to prove something to himself by sleeping with Ladybug. He wasn’t trying to make himself believe he could still get with someone when he looked like Quasimodo, he just wanted her for so long and holding back was becoming impossible. It was ten times as hard after she had accepted him for who he really was. Adrien and Chat. For so long he felt Adrien was a fake, a phony. That he didn’t even know who he was anymore. Ladybug loved both. She loved _him._

“You’re still hurt… You need to rest, we- ah!” She cried when he bit her skin, pulling away and licking the newly formed purple mark apologetically.

“Mine…” He growled.

She chuckled, “We can’t sneak you out in broad daylight, but you’ll have to go later tonight. You need to rest up until then, and…” She sighed.

“You don’t have a customer tonight?” Adrien parted with her sweet skin to ask.

“Volpina said… She’d _take care of it._ ”

“Meaning?”

Ladybug shrugged underneath Adrien, “We’ll just have to trust her. Plus- Knowing your father is… Grabriel Agreste, it’d probably be a big deal if you go missing any longer wouldn’t it?”

“Probably?” Adrien scoffed, “He’d tear apart Paris- all of France brick by brick until he found me.”

Ladybug shot him a concerned look.

“But, that probably won’t be until a full twenty four hours is up.” Adrien saved before resuming to marking Ladybug all over the valley of her breasts. Her pert nipples peering out from under her nightgown.

“You’re a rebel.” She giggled.

“Rebel?” He thought for a second, “I think I like that.” He smirked, giving her a quick peck before moving back down to her breasts.

“You haven’t done anything like this before have you?”

“And what you be asking about milady?”

Ladybug arched her brow, “You know what I mean.”

“Hm, I don’t think I do. Maybe you should explain it to me in _explicit_ detail.” He purred, nuzzling his face between her breasts.

She rolled her eyes, “Oh,” She said, “ _I’ll show you.”_ Now it was her turn to purr and suddenly Adrien felt he shouldn’t haven’t prodded her on as she took on a more dominating demeanor. She forced him upward then down so that now he was the one pinned down on the bed as she straddled him. It was becoming very real that Ladybug was really about to do this and with a very naked Adrien.

“I’ll even include an explicit _visual_ and _oral_ presentation to make things _extra_ clear. I promise you this special treatment will make you feel worlds better.” She smirked so devilishly Adrien felt his soul be condemned right then and there.

“I-I believe y-you.” Adrien stammered. What the hell did he just tease his way into.

She yanked her nightgown over her head and rode her clothed sex over his naked member experimentally. Adrien sucked in a sharp breath, his cock was throbbing almost painfully under her weight.

“You ready for your lesson _Mr. Agreste?_ ”

_Oh fuck yes._

* * *

Continued in the next!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while hasn't it? I had to think long and hard about how I wanted this reveal to go and as much as I love angsty reveals, that's not what I wanted for this fic. Like. At all. 
> 
> So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon enough!
> 
> Sad to see this story is on it's last two legs. It's been an amazing journey writing and sharing this. We still got lots of time left together with this fic, but the end is definitely nearing. 
> 
> Comments/Questions/Theories always welcome!


	21. "He Never Made Sense."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We flashback to ten years ago when Aurore and Felix are only teenagers. When Aurore discovers she is pregnant after the first time Felix rapes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE BONUS CHAPTER NO ONE WAS EXPECTING SO SOON

*10 Years Ago* 

“You useless filthy street rat!” Hawk roared, throwing the fourteen year old Felix against the wall, his head colliding with the plaster and making an awful sound. 

“Where in my instructions did I tell you to impregnate the girl?!” He hissed, lifting Felix up by his hair, “Have you any idea how much trouble it’ll be for all of us if that child is born here? Answer me!” Hawk yelled. He dropped Felix back on his feet, the boy making a strangled noise when Hawk wrapped one hand around his throat and punched him square in the face. Felix fell limp to the ground, not even bothering to try and defend himself against Monsieur Hawk’s rage filled outbursts.

Hawk sighed and swept his gray hair back into place before straightening his suit, “No matter,” He said crisply, relaxing his neck. “I’ll rid of it myself.” 

Monsieur Hawk couldn’t even take one step. He looked down at the sudden weight on his foot. Felix had wrapped his hand around Hawk’s ankle with a death grip, preventing the man from taking another step towards the door. 

“What? Is there an objection?” He asked in a terrifyingly cold voice. 

Felix didn’t respond, but kept his death grip around Hawk’s ankle.

Hawk wrenched his foot free from Felix, drawing his foot back and kicking him in the head. The force sent Felix whipping around onto his back. Hawk reached down and grabbed the boy by his shirt collar, forcing him to his feet, “You dare put your hands on me?” Hawk asked before spitting in Felix’s face, “Do you wish to take her place?” 

Felix flipped his hair out of his face and looked at Hawk for the first time that night, glaring at the man with deadly silver eyes.  _ Challenging him _ .

Hawk chuckled, “So be it then.” He grinned sinisterly, drawing back his gloved fist and driving it into Felix’s face  _ again and again and again. _

Felix didn’t protest once while Monsieur Hawk proceeded to beat him into a bloody pulp.

* * *

Aurore shivered under her wool blanket. It may have been wool, but it wasn’t enough to shield her against the winter chills that crept into the attic of Le Chabanais. She kept her lantern lit, trying to create more sources of heat.

Her eyes were puffy due to crying all day and night. Mendeleiev had told Aurore that same morning that she was indeed pregnant. She knew nothing about intercourse or pregnancy and she didn’t want it. She didn’t any of this, she was afraid beyond one would believe. 

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she heard loud heavy thumps come up the stairs. They were hard and very far apart. 

When they got closer she peeked over shoulder fearfully. It was Felix. Or who she thought was Felix. He looked and walked like he had been mauled by a bear. 

He dragged himself slowly to his cot a few feet away from Aurore’s. With the help of the dim lantern light Aurore could see his clothes were slightly torn and his face was dark with bruises and blood. His legs were also unstable and shook violently as he winced with every painful step before finally toppling over onto the cot, the springs making a loud creaking noise from his weight.

Aurore felt a cold chill run up her spine and sneezed, shattering the silence in the large attic. She quickly cupped her hand over her nose and mouth, hiding under her blanket. 

Her heart jumped again when she felt something hit her blanketed body like something was tossed at her. She popped her head out from under her blanket. A brown wool blanket was bunched up at the foot of her cot. Felix’s blanket.

Aurore looked over to Felix who laid face down and lifeless on his cot. 

“I… already hav-”

“Use it.” He scolded.

Aurore’s face scrunched in confusion. Still, she took the blanket and laid it over herself, enjoying the immediate warmth from the extra blanket. She blew out her lantern, no longer needing the heat.

In the darkness, she could hear Felix’s strangled and shaky breaths. She could also tell he was trying to conceal how badly he had been beaten. Trying to keep up his stoicness as he always did.

Aurore didn’t understand Felix. She never did. They had grown up together and she never once understood anything he did or why he did the things he did. Most of all, she didn’t understand why he always did what Monsieur Hawk ordered him to do.

But she never understood him most when he did stuff like this. When he did something for her wellbeing after beating her and not only raping her, but impregnating her. 

Felix made no sense. He never made sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta stop with these backstories. It only makes me want to write more and more spinoffs that I know I shouldn't *bites hand*


	22. Ever As Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Character alert! 
> 
> Claude Depardieu  
> Age: 43  
> Height: 5'11  
> Weight: ????  
> Hair: Black  
> Eyes: Brown  
> Likes: Women & alcohol  
> Dislikes: Commitment, marriage, monogamy, people who disrespect Nathanael or the Desrosier family.  
> Occupation: One of Guillame Desrosier's trusted assistants and close friends. Nathanael's occasional babysitter/self appointed bodyguard.

Adrien sighed at the steamy water lapping at his sore skin. He smiled feeling Ladybug’s wet chest rumble underneath his cheek with laughter.

She relaxed against the tub, cradling Adrien against her chest. Gently stroking his hair with one hand and drawing circles on his back.

 He peeled his cheek from her skin, smiling up at her. He lazily pressed his lips against the hill of her breast in appreciation. She had done more for him than anyone else Adrien had ever come across.

She gently swept his bangs from his bruised eyes. “How does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?”

“ _Amazing_ ” He purred through a lopsided grin, “And I can’t wait to do it again.”

“When you’re better.” Ladybug corrected, petting his head as he relaxed against her chest again.

“I didn’t do too badly on my end did I?” Adrien asked like a sad kitten. He knew he came too soon. Way too soon for Ladybug to have the chance to orgasm. He was afraid he might have left her unsatisfied or unhappy.

Ladybug laughed, stroking his cheek with her thumb, “You were _purrfect._ ” She purred.

Adrien’s lopsided grin curled into a smirk, “Stealing my thunder are you milady?”

“And if I am?” She cooed.

“You’re not half bad, but I have a lot to teach you before you start _purring puns_ at me.” He purred well… _purr_ fectly.

“What? You don’t think I can do it as well as you can?” She tisked as she tapped his nose with her index finger, “My, my, _petite chaton,_ ” She purred so deliciously it made goosebumps ride all over Adrien’s skin. “Seems you have a _lot_ to learn as well.” She smirked. Practically daring Adrien to pounce on her.

Adrien prepared to pounce on her lips, ready to kiss that smirk right off her face until she stopped him, pressing her index finger against his lips.

“Naughty kitty.” She said sternly before giggling, “We better get you dried off and dressed.”

“Is it already that late?” Adrien pouted against her finger, his chin resting between her breasts.

“I thought cats hated water?”

“They do, but _this_ cat loves it when his Princess is holding him in the water.”

“You just like being pet.” Ladybug said, arching her brow at him.

“That too.” He said before quickly pushing her finger from his lips and stealing a quick kiss.

Their little sexcapade had been far from what a normal person would call normal. Ladybug did most of the work, being careful not to hurt Adrien while still pleasuring him as well as herself. It was probably the hardest Adrien had orgasmed in his entire life. No, Ladybug didn’t come, but she was satisfied. Sex was all about emotional stimulation just as much physical stimulation, and Adrien made her _very_ emotionally stimulated. Topping off the end of their night together with a hot bath.

No customer had shown up at Ladybug’s door that evening like they had feared, proving that Lila had kept her word and so called, _taken care of it._

Still, their day together was coming to an end. Lila or Aurore, or both would be here to sneak Adrien out any moment now. Ladybug simply slipped on a towel robe so she could quickly and carefully dry off and rebandage Adrien who stood a whole head taller than her. 

Wasting no time, she worked swiftly and tirelessly to clean and rebandage his shallow wounds before dressing him in his now dried clothes he had worn the previous night. Silently Adrien pulled his clothes on with her help, over his bandages. Ladybug made sure to patch him up tightly and neatly so Adrien could at the very least pass it off to Gabriel that he had gone to a hospital.

While Ladybug silently buttoned up his shirt, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, surprising her.

She whipped up to his smug face, “What?” She grinned.

Adrien shrugged, “I said before it was becoming increasingly difficult not to touch you remember?” He smirked.

“You never told me it was _that_ difficult, I would’ve given you a hand with that earlier.” She giggled as she looped the last button above the hem of his shirt, reaching up to pull him down for a kiss which he gratefully accepted.

She strained, rolling up on the balls of her feet and toes to kiss him with all she had. The playful kiss turned into one full of yearning. Her hand weaved through his hair, gripping it tightly to pull him down into her gravitational pull, her other hand holding onto his shirt collar for dear life.

Adrien cupped her cheek as he kissed her. Holding her like she was the most precious thing in his world. He ran his free hand down her waist to her hips, then down around her backside, pulling her hips against his.

If Gabriel was as over the top strict as Adrien said he was, Ladybug knew she wouldn’t be seeing him for a while. She remembered before the whole Felix fiasco happened, he was to go to Milan for some event. Her stomach churned from anxiety. The storm that awaited Adrien when Gabriel saw the damage that had been done to his perfect son.

Adrien’s own mind was plagued with anxieties. Gabriel wasn’t going to let him out of his sight for a very long time. He had just tightened his own already tight leash. Indeed he had been thoroughly enjoying his day with Ladybug, on the side however, he had been concocting a story to tell his father.

Each new scenario and story he came up with only ended ended in more questions to be asked.

_Knock Knock_

The two abruptly stopped kissing, but stayed clinging onto each other.

“Interrupting something are we?” Volpina grinned as she and Aurore slipped into the room still decked out in their lingerie and closed the door behind them. Aurore rolled her eyes at the remark, elbowing a snickering Volpina.

“Can you not?” Aurore hissed.

Ladybug’s hand slid down to rest against Adrien’s chest, remaining tense.

Aurore had a somber look on her face, “It’s time to go.”

Adrien sighed, holding Ladybug’s face in his hands. The two never exchanging a word when Volpina and Aurore were in the room. Silently pleading the other to never let go as they clung to each other for dear life.

“Ladybug.” The blonde repeated.

“A minute.” She let out what sounded like a sob, “Just- Can we have a minute?”

Volpina and Aurore exchanged looks.

“Fine.” Aurore said, “One minute and no more, we can’t drag this out any longer. We’ll be waiting outside.”

“We will?” Volpina asked, not satisfied with cutting short the show Adrien and Ladybug displayed in front of her.

“ _Yes._ We _are._ ” Aurore hissed as she dragged the brunette out by her artificial tail, the latter whining like a child.

Adrien rested his forehead against hers when they were finally alone. It was as if he could feel his heart beat in time with the ticking seconds going by.

"May I request something?"

"Of course," She laughed, "Anything you want."

What he did next took her completely by surprise. 

Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat, "May I ask what your name is. Your real name? I won't tell a soul."

Ladybug's heart felt like it had plunged from the Eiffel tower. That was the last thing she expected him to ask and she didn't have an answer. She sat with her mouth open unable to even begin processing how to respond. 

"I- I- M-My na-"

Adrien felt his chest deflate a bit. He didn't expect her to come right out and say it, but he thought once he revealed his name, her name would only follow naturally. 

Ladybug was lost. He has hit her with a surprise attack that shouldn't have been a surprise. Of course he would expect her to reveal her name, it was only natural! Did she love Adrien? Yes. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about that. Was she ready to shatter the armor she had built up over the course of almost a year, the armor known as the alias Ladybug? No. From the outside looking in it was simple, no big deal. Just tell Adrien her first name and leave it at that, even if she did leave, it wasn't like he could find her without her last name. No biggie.

Not quite. 

Again from the outside looking in, if she cared about Adrien as much as she did, why not tell him? It was more psychological. Ladybug was Marinette's protection, her suit of armor. Ladybug who was someone Marinette wasn't nearly as strong as. Yes she told Alya her real name, but that was Alya, a friend. Adrien? Someone she considered her first love? Friends were different from lovers. It wasn't as easy or simple as one would see it to be. She didn't want to be rude and tell him she didn't want to tell him. That filled Ladybug with guilt. He told her his name, she should be courteous and do the exact same. 

"It's okay." Adrien said softly.

"H-Huh?" Ladybug asked. Adrien saying it was okay had stopped her brain from nosediving off the brink of being fried completely. 

"If you're not ready, if you're not comfortable, you don't have to tell me. You tell me when you're ready." Adrien said comfortingly, reaching up to remove her hand from his shirt collar and lace his fingers with hers, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. He wouldn't force her. 

Ladybug almost screamed her real name. He was too good for her. Which was why she couldn't tell him, she just couldn't. She was leaving soon. It was easier to forget about something when you didn't know their real name. Like an animal you found on the side of the street.

Their bodies were still tense with want, with need, with-

“ _Don’t go._ ”

Ladybug shook her head into Adrien’s chest, “Don’t go.” She repeated.

“That is the very last thing I want to do.” Adrien said, his voice laced with not wanting to leave without knowing when the next time he might be able to see her. “My father, he’s not going to let me out of his sight for a long time.”

“I know…” She trembled.

Ladybug’s reason for not wanting him to leave was more than simply not knowing when they’ll meet next. Her goal amount was so close to being met. Closer than ever before after nearly a year at Le Chabanais. There wasn’t a single doubt in her mind that once that goal amount of money was met, she was out of here. Her family needed her and as much as she wanted to wait and see Adrien one last time…

Her family was priority. If she met her goal before she met with him one last time, she would have to leave Adrien behind without a proper goodbye.

That very real possibility _killed_ her.

Another knock on her door let them know the last few seconds of their time together was up.

Both girls who were acting as Adrien’s smugglers tonight re-entered the room. They didn’t have to say anything.

Adrien didn’t care if they were watching, he leaned down and kissed Ladybug like there was no tomorrow and in his defense there probably wasn’t going to be.

Ladybug blushed when she let a whimper escape her throat as she clawed at Adrien’s shirt, trying to hold on to anything to keep her from combusting, trying to hold onto _him._

Aurore cleared her throat and Adrien almost sobbed.

“We _have_ to go.”

“Aren’t you being a little harsh?” Volpina asked.

“Aren’t _you_ taking this a little too lightly?” Aurore retorted.

“Enough.” Ladybug said, “We’re done here.”

“I’ll come back to you as soon as I can.” Adrien swore, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

 _Hopefully soon enough._ Ladybug thought.

“I know you will.” She managed to smile, “I’ll see you soon.”

Ladybug wasn’t sure if she said that to make him feel better or to make herself feel better. Saying words was hard enough, but physically having to let go was by far the hardest thing to do.

“See you soon.” Adrien whispered.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of him.” Volpina smiled.

She stood there feeling helpless as Adrien followed Volpina and Aurore out, looking back over his shoulder one last time before the door closed.

* * *

“Nathanael!”

“Claude?”

The middle aged man ran up to Nathanael, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

Nathanael squirmed and wiped his cheek with his sleeve.

Claude Depardieu was an honest man in his mid forties. Tall, tan, chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, a light beard, and a chiseled jawline that droze women mad. Not married, and with no intentions to ever produce offspring. He was part time womanizer, part time drunk, and _full time_ assistant of Nathanael’s father, Guillaume Desrosier. Well, one of his father’s assistants. Despite his questionable lifestyle of indulging in alcohol and women, he was a longtime friend of the family and trusted confidante. He had always been like a big brother to Nathanael. Looking out for the redhead and introducing him to women at every chance Claude had. Which Nathanael always politely turned away.

There was an incident when Nathanael was still a grade school boy, one of his tutors had struck Nathanael’s hands with a ruler for doodling during lessons. When Claude saw the young Nathanael teary eyed, Claude went storming to the tutor's doorstep and almost killed the man.

“When did you get back?”

“Last night.” Claude’s eyes drifted down to Nathanael’s sketchbook, a smirk spreading across his face.

“Hey!” Nathanael yelled when the man snatched the book from under his arm.

“So your father wasn’t joking, you _have_ been working hard. Who’s this beauty?” Claude asked, referring to a sketch of Ladybug.

“Miscellaneous scribbles as far as _you’re_ concerned!” Nathanael said, grabbing at the book in Claude’s hands who was determined not to let him have it.

“I had no idea this was the type of woman you sought after little Nathanael, no wonder you’d been turning away every girl I brought your way. I had been going after the debutantes when you had wanted a sultry raven haired seductress this whole time.” Claude teased.

“I promise you that wasn’t why I turned them away now- that isn’t the point!”

“Now that I know your type I can find you the perfect bride!” Claude laughed, snapping the book shut and tossing it back to Nathanael who fumbled to catch it. Claude walked away merrily, humming with a spring in his step.

“And where are you going?”

“To see my boss, your father. You have yet to accept my offer of being my drinking companion so I need _someone_ to drink with.”

“You’ve drank enough in your one life to last five lifetimes.” Nathanael bantered.

“And proud of it!”

* * *

Adrien didn’t know what to expect when he got to the gates of his home. The police cars and frantic voice on the other end of the intercom didn’t make things better. There was a loud buzz and the gates had yet to fully open before the double doors of his mansion shot open. His father and Nathalie in the doorway along with a few others.

“Adrien!” Gabriel yelled, making Adrien wince.

Adrien would’ve have said that was his father’s angry voice, but Gabriel’s voice was angry in general. Angry or disapproving.

His heartbeat could be heard a mile away. He felt a cold sweat creep up his back and his throat was going dry, he had never seen a wilder look in his father’s eyes and he himself had never been so scared.

There were audible gasps as he got closer to the mansion and his bandaged but still visibly bruised face came into view.

Gabriel walked off the steps of the porch to meet his son halfway on the walkway, grabbing his son by his arms. Adrien cried out and broke away from his father’s fuming hold. Shocking the man.

“Where in God’s name have you been?! And what the hell have you done to your face?!”

“Let me- agh! Explain…” Adrien said as he rubbed his still healing body where his father grabbed him. His father was furious, Gabriel Agreste always held himself on a pedestal higher than anyone else’s. Never stooping as low to swear in front of others. His clothes concealed the rest of the damage.

Nathalie and a small entourage of housekeepers and police caught up to where Gabriel stood stunned.

“Have you any idea how long you have been gone?! Where did you get the ide- How-” Gabriel groaned like a strangled animal, so angry he couldn’t speak, “We shall discuss this inside.” He hissed searing hot, turning on his heel and storming into the large home.

Gabriel had ordered for a doctor to look Adrien over on the spot immediately. After the doctor confirmed nothing was broken and patched Adrien up for the second time that night, Adrien was summoned to Gabriel’s study.

Adrien preferred being outside surrounded by his worried staff and police officers where Gabriel still had some control and/or had some witnesses if he decided to end Adrien’s life right then and there. Inside his father’s study where they were alone however…

It was a different story.

The infamous cold, calculative, calm, collected, Gabriel Agreste was visibly shaken, with anger or concern Adrien couldn’t tell. Though the designer was not at a lost for words.

“Adrien.”

 _Here we go_ Adrien thought.

“Where do I even begin, do you even have an inkling how long we’ve been looking for you? I was damn near ready to send out the entire Parisian brigade!”

“A telegram, a phone call, any one of those! Did not one of those things cross your feeble naive little mind to notify someone!?” Gabriel asked a silent Adrien who had his head down.

A hard slam from Gabriel’s hand on his desk jolted Adrien up to face his father.

“You look at me when I speak to you. Is that clear?” Gabriel asked, his jaw tight and a pulsing vein visible on his forehead with rage and fury.

Adrien nodded before blurting out a shaky ‘yes sir’. His father’s anger turned Adrien right back into that fearful fifteen year old who didn’t dare step one foot out of line. The unhappy fifteen year old with the world weighing on his shoulders and a father whose expectations were too high on his back.

Gabriel took a deep breath and straightened himself out. It wasn’t like him to lose composure like that.

“ _What happened._ ” Gabriel sighed, sweeping back a strand of grey hair, “That’s all I want to know. What happened. What in the world compelled you to disappear off the face of the Earth? And why do you look like something out of a horror film?” Gabriel gestured to his son’s bandaged hands and bruised face.

Adrien’s right eye had only slight bruising and a small cut under it. His left eye was still swollen, not to the degree of being swollen shut, but swollen and a deep raw reddish purple color. His cut lip had begun the early stages of scabbing and an adhesive bandage covered a larger scrape on his cheek.

Adrien fiddled with his fingers, about to throw his father the story he had spun on his way home.

“I-It was a bar f-fight.” He murmured. It sounded a lot louder in his head, but when Adrien opened his mouth the words just wouldn’t come out.

“The mumbling Adrien,” Gabriel trailed off, his jaw tightening, “What have i told you, time and time again about the mumbling?” He groaned impatiently.

“It was a bar fight!” Adrien said louder this time, his mouth moving faster than his brain at the moment. “I went to a bar, had one too many drinks and there was a fight, it was stupid, I’m sorry!”

“For Christ’s sakes Adrien _what_ were you doing in a bar?”

“I’m twenty four years old father! I wanted to try something new, it was a mistake I’m sorry!” Adrien cried, trying to make it as believable as possible. “It was a pointless pub brawl and strangers brought me to a clinic nearby afterwards!”

“One of those street clinics Adrien you!-” Gabriel was infuriated. “Do you know how filthy those street clinics are? What if you were to have an infection? They could have removed your kidney and sold it on the black market for all you know! Oh wait, you don’t. You don’t know- You haven’t the slightest clue because you were obviously too intoxicated to know your left from your right!”

“Never mind that matter, what if someone saw you and reported it to the tabloids?” Gabriel inquired, ramming his finger onto his desk repeatedly to make his point, “Adrien Agreste caught getting in a squalid bar fight are you mad? I raised you better than this! What obscene place did you even choose for your little rebellious getaway?”

“I.. I don’t rememb-”

“Don’t give me that.” Gabriel sneered, “You had to have remembered. Tell me who I’m going to have to write thousands of dollars to, to keep their mouths shut.”

Adrien lowered his head once more before quickly lifting it, “I don’t, remember. No one recognized me, I swear.” He repeated.

Gabriel chest puffed up like he was ready for another outburst. His eyes squeezed shut and he released a large breath, pinching his nose bridge. He had reconsidered it.

“I don’t have time for this. Go to your room.” Gabriel ordered, “I have a disfigured model son who’s supposed to make a public appearance in Milan in a matter of weeks and a house in disarray infested with police as if a murder had taken place and for what? To look for a imbecilic young man who wanted a night out on the town!” Gabriel yelled, storming past Adrien to the door, “The doctor will be awaiting you in your room for further inspection. This conversation is _not_ over. You can forget about anymore late night adventures, consider yourself under house arrest.” Gabriel informed sternly, slamming the door behind him.

Adrien’s jaw trembled, his teeth barely clacking together. His father had always been angry, Adrien even sometimes pondered if his father had any other emotions, but he had never seen his father _this_ angry.

His father’s words stuck and stung.

_Feeble Minded._

_Naive._

_Imbecile._

Adrien might not have done what he had told his father he had done, and Adrien understood people say things they don’t mean when they get angry and overcome with concern when their only child go missing for, but the words still hurt.

* * *

“Cheers!” Claude and Guillaume cheered gleefully, clanking their third glass of cognac that evening. Claude downing the entire glass, making Guillaume chuckle.

“Careful there, you have yet to wed and have a family.”

“Ah pish posh poppycock!” Claude said, shaking his head from the rush of alcohol joining the alcohol already in his system, “I intend to stay a free man.”

Guillaume shook his head at his longtime friend, “Are you the one to blame for Nathanael refusing marriage? I’m starting to believe your views on matrimony have rubbed off on him.”

“Speaking of Nathanael,” Claude wheezed before burping obnoxiously loud into his fist, “Who’s that gal he’s been drawing? Seems a little too detailed to be considered _miscellaneous_ scribbles so he claims.” Claude asked, dropping his bubbly drunk manner.

“You’ve noticed as well?”

“I swiped his book when I ran into him after I got back.”

Guillaume took a sip of his drink, nodding, “He has more drawings of her in his room, even paintings.”

“You went into his room?”

“I wanted to speak to him about something, he wasn’t answering so I just let myself in. Turns out he wasn’t home, that’s when I saw the drawings of that mystery girl.”

Claude hummed, “Seems strange of you to barge in. I know you Guilly, you’ve always respected Nathanael’s privacy.”

“I _do_. He’s just been… Well lately I’ve been worried about him.”

“What’s wrong?” Claude asked, clearly concerned for the boy who had been like a little brother to him.

Guillaume waved his hand, telling Claude to calm down, “Nathanael’s been working part time at this cabaret or something… I told him to stop and he has, but…”

“You’re concerned about everything else he’s keeping from you if he’s keeping anything at all?”

Guillaume nodded. “And this girl he keeps drawing and painting. Like you said, it’s far too detailed to be something he made up in his head. It’s obvious he’s infatuated with her and if she is real and if he did meet her at this cabaret job, I’m afraid she might be a catalyst for Nathanael to keep going back to such a dangerous place.”

“Ahh… But look on the bright side, our little Nathanael has finally shown interest in a girl! A beautiful one at that! Our prayers have been answered!” Claude bolstered.

Guillaume made a disapproving face, prompting Claude to pat his large shoulder and chuckle, “Listen, don’t think I’m not concerned about Nathanael, I watched the kid grow up, which is why I know he’s a smart kid. Too smart to let a girl get ahold of him. _Trust me,_ he’ll be fine.”

Guillaume sighed, taking another long sip of his drink. “I suppose I should trust him.”

“And you always have.” Claude reassured, “Fret not my friend, if anything happens to Nathanael I’ll be there to get him out of it, like I always have.”

“And I thank you for that. For being there for my son when I couldn’t.”

“Hey, what are friends for?” Claude asked, pouring himself another glass and downing it before refilling Guillaume’s. “Woo!” He cheered, hissing as he shook his head. “I’m off to bed then!”

Guillaume almost choked, “Already? You’re usually only willing to turn in for the night when you’re black out drunk and I have to slung you over my shoulders and carry you to your room.” The man chuckled.

“As one of your faithful assistants I’ve got a mountain of work to do tomorrow and after that is finished and the night is young, me and the boys are treating ourselves to a night at lovely ol’ Chabanais herself!” Claude shouted drunkenly cheerful despite not being five feet from Guillaume.

“Le Chabanais?” Guillaume gasped, “You’re wasting away your paycheck before I even give it you.” He laughed.

“And you sir! Should join us!”

Guillaume waved Claude away, “I only have eyes for my Genevieve.” He said.

“Oh you married men are such a bore.” Claude groaned, making Guillaume laugh again.

* * *

“Decent?” Aurore asked, easing open Ladybug’s door after everyone was gone.

“I guess.” Ladybug said somberly, dragging her brush slowly through her long black tresses.

Aurore moved over to where Ladybug was at her vanity.

“We got him out without a scratch. Plan went smoothly.” Aurore informed.

Ladybug nodded softly, “Thank you.” Her eyes focused on the silver hairbrush in her lap.

“Lila put down a fake customer name and gave Mendeleiev the cash for tonight. She took care of everything, and before you ask. I don’t know where she got the money. She says she has outside sources and I won’t question it so neither should you.”

“As long as A- Chat.” She corrected herself, “As long as Chat got out safely I don’t feel the need to know. So you guys are… friends now?”

“Huh?”

“You and Lila. You two come off like you make a really good team.”

Aurore’s face twisted in disgust causing Ladybug to laugh. It wasn’t a jumping for joy laugh, but it was the lightest she had felt since Adrien left.

“We’re… Civil. That’s all I’d call us.”

Ladybug giggled. The two beauties were complete opposites from their appearance to their personalities. Just looking at the two, Lila with her brown hair, caramel skin, and green eyes. Aurore with her blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. Complete opposites.

“You feeling okay?” Aurore asked.

Ladybug nodded.

“Chat will be back, doesn’t take a genius to know he’s head over heels for you.” Aurore said, trying to make the melancholy Ladybug feel better.

“Maybe… It’s not that easy.”

“What do you mean?”

“His life has a lot of… preoccupations in the way…”

“So it’ll take a while, so what?”

“I’m leaving soon.” Ladybug said quietly like she didn’t want anyone to hear.

“What?” Aurore breathed.

“I paid back everything I owed. All there was left was the money for my family and a train ticket home. I almost have enough. It’s only a matter of time before I return home.” Ladybug informed sadly.

She was so close.

So close to home, so close to seeing her parents again, but unfortunately so close to never seeing Adrien again.

* * *

Continued in the next!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *straps readers seatbelts* Into a new arc we go! *flickers light on and off repeatedly* Welcome to hell!! Welcome to hell!
> 
> This is a really special arc to me as it might be my favorite. The last two arcs are my personal favorites, but this Nathanael one we're entering now has an extra special place in my heart. 
> 
> The plot thickens (again!)
> 
> Comments/Questions/Theories always more than welcome!


	23. A turn. For worse? For better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lives of our characters seem to return to normal, or have they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude looks like John Stamos by the way.

They say home is where the heart is. For Adrien, it was a prison. With the Milan trip on the horizon, two weeks to be exact, it was a race to get Adrien well again. Gabriel had recruited the best doctor who prescribed Adrien with 24/7 bedrest and no photoshoots which neither Gabriel nor Nathalie were happy about canceling. Other than ice, there wasn’t really medicine you could give someone for bruising. Maids and butlers were constantly checking on Adrien, making sure he didn’t need anything and if he did they would get it to him immediately. Though, Adrien knew this was his father’s way of keeping tabs on him and making sure he didn’t try sneaking out.   

Things seemed to return to normal for a while. Adrien, stuck at home under the watchful eye of his father. Ladybug taking customers night after night, working hard to save up the last bits of money she needed until she was free to return to her family again. Nathanael, working hard on organizing artwork and his own artwork for the upcoming exhibit opening in Milan. Things went back to normal.

Or so they thought. 

“You want me to do what?” Aurore asked, shocked by Lila’s request. The two seeking privacy on Aurore’s secret garden on the fire escape.

Lila nodded, the Parisian night breeze blowing through her hair, “We’ve searched this place high and low. There’s only one place we haven’t searched. I know you know this place inside and out. I need you to get us into Monsieur Hawk’s office.”

Aurore nearly snorted, “I knew you were crazy, you didn’t tell me you were insane.”

“This place is full of hidden passageways isn’t it? There’s got to be one that can get us into his office.” Lila was one hundred percent serious. 

“And what do you hope to find in his office?”

Lila hesitated. She hadn’t yet told Aurore the specifics of the case her and Max were assigned to. As far as Aurore knew, Lila just needed her help maneuvering around Le Chabanais.

“I’ll tell you what we’ll find if we manage to get in there.” Aurore said, leaning against the railing, “Our graves, that’s what.”

Aurore’s statement was met with appropriate eyerolls.

* * *

Claude and his band of guy friends marched happily into Le Chabanais, take note they were already on the brink of being half drunk. Their motto being: “It’s all about the pregame before the pregame” and while his buddies were plucked off one by one by beauties left and right, Claude himself had another plan in mind. 

He had come to Le Chabanais weeks ago. Hoping to unwind before his business trip. After requesting the best that they had, to his misfortune, he was informed Le Chabanais’ best was booked and there wasn’t another appointment open until he came back. 

He was also floored by the price the girl chalked up to. It was clear this girl wasn’t for ordinary men. Luckily, Claude’s paycheck came from Guillaume Desrosier himself. Claude thought if they were hiding a woman that incredible, he couldn’t miss out. He was instructed to seek out a woman dressed like a fox and give his name.

And what would you know? There she was at the bottom of the grand staircase, almost like she was waiting for him.

“ ‘cuse me.” He whistled at the woman, approaching her. 

“How may I be of service, Monsieur? Volpina, at your service.” Volpina said. 

Claude being, well, Claude. Took his sweet time savoring how beautiful the caramel skinned beauty was. Looking her head to toe.

“I think it’d be more appropriate if you addressed me by my name.” He smirked.

“Do you?” Volpina laughed, “And that would be?” Her brow raised.

“Claude Depardieu.” Claude stated like a secret password. 

Volpina’s eyes flickered, before her lips curled into a smile. 

“This way.” She said, directing him up the stairs.

Claude followed Volpina up the grand staircase and past door after door. They made a left down into a quiet hallway. Eerily quiet. Like this hallway was secluded off from the other wings. They past a purple door with gold decals before coming upon a deep red door with blossoms painted on it. 

Volpina knocked twice, loud enough to hear over the still audible music from downstairs.

She twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, stepping aside when it was fully opened. 

At first he couldn’t see much because of the dimmed pink lights. Once his eyes adjusted he could see a small figure sitting on the bed just past the door frame. 

“Monsieur.” 

“Oh- right.” Claude said, clearing his throat and stepping over the threshold. Volpina giggled a word of confidence before the door clicked shut. 

The girl with the long black hair wore a robe of some sort that Claude had never seen before. There were decorative pins in her hair as well as paper lanterns decorating the room. All things Claude wasn’t familiar with. Not to say he disliked it.

“Welcome, Master.” The girl said, her voice a higher pitch than Claude anticipated.

She lifted her head and that’s when another factor he could have never anticipated was thrust upon Claude.

_ He recognized her. _

It takes more than a little makeup to disguise that fact that Claude Depardieu never forgets a face. Especially the face of such a beautiful girl.

He nearly jumped out of his skin like he had seen a ghost. He knew this girl and not as a result from his womanizing antics. The girl he had seen in Nathanael’s sketchbook had quite literally come to life right before his very eyes. He stood there, utterly baffled. Was this fate? Or merely a coincidence?

“Monsieur?” The girl asked, tipping her head to the side. She seemed even cuter in person than in the form of a painting or sketch.

“How peculiar…” Claude mumbled, assessing the girl. Looking her up and down and all around. Walking around her like a vulture circling a fresh carcass. 

“Pardon?” She asked politely. 

A gasp was pulled from her when he seized her chin, tipping her head up and examining her, then tilting her head down. 

“Peculiar indeed…” He hummed, releasing her. “Forgive me miss, I typically avoid asking lovely women like yourself this question, but… I’m afraid I must.”

“You’re free to ask me anything you want.” She informed.

“Perfect!” Claude declared, eccentric as he always was. “How old might you be?” 

“Twenty four.” She answered.

There was a flicker in Claude’s eyes like he had hit the jackpot.

“All the better.” A wolfish grin spreading across Claude’s face, “My sincerest apologies my dear,” He apologized, taking her hand gently and kissing it. “I must be off.”

“M-Monsieur?” She asked, complete confusion crossing her face.

Claude spun on his heel and swung open the door. 

“I suddenly remembered I have  _ very  _ important issues to tend to so our time together must unfortunately be cut short.” He declared theatrically, “Ah! Before I forget, what might your name be, miss?”

“L-Ladybug.” She said, still baffled her customer for tonight was leaving so soon. 

Claude laughed, “A lovely name. I’m sure I’m to find out your real name very soon.”

“Huh?”

“Farewell dear Ladybug! We  _ shall  _ meet again.” He winked, shutting the door behind him.

Ladybug stood there beyond baffled. Mouth hung open, eyes wide, fingers frozen at the most bizarre encounter with a customer she had ever had by far.

* * *

Across town Nathanael was in a meeting with the event planning team who was more or less taking care of everything regarding the opening of their new art exhibit in Milan, set to take place exactly two weeks from tonight.

As usual, Nathanael listened intently to the event planners as they went through their plan and how the evening was to go. Occasionally Nathanael politely gave his input on how things could be improved. He was of age now and everyone was proudly watching the sole heir of the Desrosier family come into his own. 

At the end of the meeting, there was dinner, and Nathanael saw them out. 

“Everything looks good on our end. It’s only a matter of going over anything that needs revision.” The head event planner smiled, tucking his briefcase under his arm as him and his team followed Nathanael to the enormous front gate of the Desrosier mansion. 

“Thank you so much, you and your team.” Nathanael said. 

The man waved his hand at Nathanael, “No need to thank us.” He chuckled, “We’ve been working with Monsieur Guillaume for years, we’re honored to assist his son in his first ever solo project.”

“I’m the one who should be honored, to have such a great team that is. This is my first event I’m conducting on my own and it would be a lie to say I wasn’t a bit nervous.” Nathanael laughed shyly. 

“No worries. You provide the artwork and we’ll take care of everything else.”

The gates creaked opened as the valets pulled up with the cars.

“Thank you again.” Nathanael smiled.

* * *

* _ Knock Knock* _

“Come in.” Guillaume said, “Ah, Claude. You’re back early.” He chuckled, “I thought you’d be in the arms of a woman at this hour.”

“Ohoho…” A chuckle rumbled from deep in Claude’s gut, “Do I have news for you.” He smiled like a child on Christmas morning.

* * *

Another week passed and before anyone knew it, Milan was now a week away.

“Well?” Gabriel asked, impatiently tapping his foot as a doctor looked over Adrien who was still confined to the walls of his room.

“The swelling of his eyes has gone down a great deal and the bruising is lightening up just fine.” The doctor said as he tilted Adrien’s head this way and that, inspecting him. Adrien hissed when the doctor peeled the adhesive bandage from his cheek. “This scratch has also healed, he’ll no longer need a bandage.”

A chill ran through Adrien when the doctor lifted his sleep shirt and pressed an icy cold stethoscope against his chest. 

“Take two deep breaths for me.” The doctor asked.

Adrien did so and felt relief when the doctor nodded.

“No internal damage is apparent. The bruising of his chest and sides has gone down as well. I say with another week of rest, there should be no reason to assume traveling will be an issue.”

Both Adrien and Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank god.” Gabriel said. 

Gabriel and Nathalie left to speak with the doctor in private, leaving Adrien alone again. 

He felt a hundred and one times better. Even so, his father still ordered him to stay in bed. The cut on his lip was healed and the bruising on his face had  faded enough that a little pressed powder would be enough to conceal it. 

He slumped against his large pillows. He wanted to see Ladybug more than anything. He wanted her to see he was all right and kiss her, and hold her.

He was in dire need of her touch, the sound of her voice, and the scent of her hair. The only time he had ever felt such a longing to see someone again was when he was a child after his mother had disappeared off the face of the Earth. 

A knock at his door sat him up in a snap. 

“Nino!” He called out when he saw who it was. He had kept Nino up to speed with what had happened over private telegrams, and he had never been happier to get a visitor in his entire life.

“And to think I thought your old man wouldn’t allow visitors.” Nino shook his head, a smile playing on his face. “How you been?” He asked, walking over to Adrien’s bedside.

“Of all things, better. I’m even starting to look recognizable again.” 

“I’ll say.”

“Have you been to Le Chabanais recently? Any word from Ladybug?”

Nino shook his head, “I’ve been busy with work.”

Adrien lowered his head, unable to hide his disappointment.

“I knew you’d been concerned about Ladybug,” Nino chuckled, “If you ask me you should be more concerned about yourself.”

Adrien nodded, “Sorry,” He sighed, “You’re busy and still went out of your way to visit me and all I can talk about is Ladybug.” 

Nino shook his head, “I’m happy for you. Really,” He smiled. 

“But?” Adrien asked. He knew that smile meant something else. 

Nino sighed, “What are you going to do down the road?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’ve asked myself the same question. How long do you plan to keep this up? You know you can’t have a serious relationship like this.”

Adrien felt his comforter between his fingers. It’s not like he  _ hadn’t  _ thought about that, he just… put it off. Adrien knew his feelings for Ladybug were very real, and he wanted a serious relationship with her, but… did Ladybug? And if she did… How  _ does  _ one have a relationship with someone you have to pay to see and sleeps with others for a living? He recalled Ladybug also mentioned she had a family to support, that must mean she wasn’t resigning anytime soon.

“I… Haven’t entirely thought about that yet. To be completely honest. What about you and Alya?”

“This isn’t a long term thing for her. Alya plans to be out of there in two years and I plan to wait for her.”

Adrien was quite taken back by Nino’s statement to wait for Alya. Nino was responsible, yet carefree. Adrien couldn’t imagine any girl being able to tie Nino down.

The blonde chuckled.

“What?” Nino asked.

“She must be one of a kind, if someone like you is willing to wait.”

“She is.” Nino laughed, “Isn’t that what Ladybug is to you?”

“That’s how I feel… How she might feel about me I’m not entirely sure.”

Adrien was happy for Nino, but he also envied his relationship with Alya. They seemed to know each other so well. Ladybug was still a mystery. 

“Talk to me.” Nino said.

“What?”

“Something’s bugging you. I wouldn’t be your best friend if I weren’t able to tell, now spill it.”

Adrien sighed again, “I… The other day I asked Ladybug for her real name, after I revealed myself.”

“Let me guess, she didn’t want to tell you?”

Adrien nodded.

“And you assumed once you told her, she’d tell you too.”

Again, Adrien nodded, “I guess I was acting spoiled.”

Nino stretched his arms over his head, rolling his neck. “I would’ve expected the same thing.” He said, “It was normal for you to react that way. Is that why you’re doubting her feelings?”

“I guess that’s a large part of it.”

“The other part or parts being?”

“Unlike you with Alya, I don’t how long Ladybug will be working there. Now that I think about it… There’s a lot I don’t know about her. Or how I’ll make this whole thing work in general.”

Once Adrien began modeling again money wouldn’t be an issue, but even if he did start making appointments with Ladybug instead of trying to out-bid competitors, he knew spending that amount of money weekly was  not a solution. Ladybug was more than worth it, but she also had a family. Logically speaking how much longer could they go on like this?

“Look,” Nino said almost distressed. “I had been meaning to tell you this for a while, I just…” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not one to treat people like object especially not females, but there is another way you could be with Ladybug without,” Nino spun his hand, trying to get the words to come out, “Everything else in the way.”

“There is? How?”

Nino scratched his head nervously, “You could always…” He paused, “Buy her.”

Adrien’s eyes widened like saucers. He had never even considered that option and quite frankly he wasn’t even aware that was an option. 

“ _ Buy  _ her?”

Nino nodded. If it wasn’t blatantly obvious Adrien had never had any experience with brothels, it was obvious now. Everyone always low key knew you could buy prostitutes like cattle.

“For how much?” A curious Adrien asked. His mind moving a mile a minute. If he could buy Ladybug her freedom, she’d be able to get back to her family sooner and maybe just maybe they could develop a relationship.

Nino shrugged, “It depends. There is no set price.”

“But,” Nino continued, “Once you buy a prostitute, all the money they’ve made goes back to the brothel.”

“What?” Adrien gasped. “How is that fair?”

“Brothels aren’t made to be fair Adrien.”

“How do you know that?”

“You think I haven’t tried buying Alya her freedom? She promised me she’d be out in two years and her mother needed the money so I promised to wait for her and trusted her to take careful of herself.”

Adrien sunk back into his pillows like a deflated balloon. Another loophole had closed. He remembered when he visited Ladybug when she was technically decommissioned. When they played the questions game and Ladybug broke down down at the mention of her family. It went without saying that her family must need the money desperately. Adrien may be a bit naive, but he wasn’t stupid. If he bought Ladybug, true, she would be free, but all the hard work and money she had earned over the past year would all be in vain. 

Adrien would have to think long and hard about this option.

“Don’t worry, everything will work out.” Nino said, bringing Adrien back down to Earth.

“Are you a psychic now?”

“No, but I  _ am  _ your best friend. Best friends tend to know these things.”

“Do they? I’m sorry to say I’ve never had a best friend before.” Adrien laughed.

“Of course not because no one has nearly been as great as I.”

The two laughed. Adrien tried to believe everything would be okay in the end. He just had to take things one step at a time.

* * *

Guillaume slid Gabriel a cup of tea across the coffee table that separated the two men. Having just finished a business meeting regarding Gabriel’s collaboration with the new pieces of artwork to be featured in the Milan exhibit. 

“Your son’s doing well I suppose?” Guillaume asked. He and Gabriel frequently collaborated, and were longtime business partners.

Gabriel nodded, “More or less.” He said, pursing his lips together. “And your son?”

“He’s finally coming into his own. I was surprised when he agreed to take on this exhibit by himself.” 

“You should be proud of his independence.” Gabriel stated.

Guillaume nodded, “Right you are. Though I’ve been concerned about his social life as of late.” 

Guillaume had known Gabriel for years and knew he wasn’t one to go around blabbing about gossip to tabloids. If anything, Gabriel never blabbed at all. His privacy was key above everything else.

“According to one of my assistants, this son of mine has taken interest in a girl who… Well, to put it simply, is in a questionable line of work.”

“Oh?” Gabriel asked curiously.

* * *

The following week, three days before Adrien and Nathanael were to leave for Milan, Ladybug was back in her usual routine. 

Theo grunted as he bent over Ladybug, sliding deep inside her as he came into the condom. Ladybug’s arms finally gave out as her top half fell face down onto the mattress. Theo peeled himself off her back, pulled himself from her depths, and rolled over to lay next to her. Both panting and covered in sweat. 

After a couple of minutes of trying to catch their breaths, Theo was the first to sit up, tie and tossed the condom, and get dressed. 

Ladybug rolled over onto her back and sat up, pulling the satin sheet over her breasts, “You’re not showering?”

Theo shook his head as he zipped his pants before pulling on his shirt. After tying back his hair he walked back over to Ladybug on the bed and leaned down for a surprise kiss. A passionate one at that.

Ladybug blinked, shocked. Moaning into his mouth. 

Theo pulled away, still caressing her cheek, “I’ll miss you.” He said.

“What?” Ladybug blurted, eyebrows knitting together. 

Theo chuckled at her confusion. Being one of her regulars, her reaction was justified. 

“This is my official last night here.”

“Oh.” Ladybug said. She sounded a bit disappointed which surprised herself more than anyone. In her defense, Theo was one of the kindest men she had ever had sex with. He was one of her regulars and always brought her gifts such as sweets and flowers.

“I’ve met someone.” Theo started, “She’s incredible and if I want to pursue her like a proper gentlemen, I can’t keep hanging around places like these.” He explained.

“Oh,” She said again, obviously surprised by the news. Still, she was happy for him. “Congratulations.” She laughed, “I wish you both the best.” 

Theo smiled and kissed Ladybug’s forehead despite the sweat. 

“Thank you. For everything.” Theo said, his thumb stroking her cheek. 

“For fulfilling your sexual needs? No problem.” 

Theo laughed, “For listening. Not long after I started visiting you I realized it wasn’t really the sex I was looking for… It was someone to listen to my problems and you did just that.” He smiled warmly. 

“I did  _ more  _ than just listen. You and I both know that.” Ladybug smirked.

“Yes, and I thank you for that too.” Theo chuckled. He grabbed his jacket off her armchair and reached into the pocket. Ladybug craned her neck curiously to see what he was doing. 

Theo pulled out a mustard color envelope. He sat on the edge of the bed, handing her the envelope, “Here.” He said.

Ladybug took the envelope cautiously, “Thanks?”

“Look inside.” 

She shot him a suspicious look.

“Trust me on this one.” He chuckled.

Ladybug pursed her lips as she peeled open the envelope. Once the contents inside came into view her jaw dropped.

Theo laughed at her reaction, but Ladybug remained frozen at the franc notes in the envelope.

“Theo I!”

“Keep it.” He smiled, “Take it as a parting gift from me.”

“Theo…” She whined, “I can’t possibly accept this! This is much too much!”

“Take it.” He repeated, more seriously this time. He sighed, “You’ve done more for me than you’d ever come to know.”

Ladybug shook her head, “Still, Theo-” She cut herself off, biting her lip. This was just the boost she needed to hightail it out of here. Ladybug was never one to be greedy, but time was of the essence to pay back all the money her parents were forced to borrow to pay for her father’s medical bills. She tucked the money back into the envelope.

“Thank you, Theo. You don’t know how much this means to me.” Ladybug thanked. She tried to contain her excitement, she really did. All things had been wiped from her mind at the moment except for one thing:  _ She could finally go home. _

The next morning, her smile stretched ear to ear, a twinkle in her eyes, a bounce in every step as she skipped merrily to Monsieur Hawk’s office the morning after Theo had given her the best gift. 

Mendeleiev opened the door before Ladybug could even knock. The two almost bumping into each other. The woman seemed even more surprised to see Ladybug, than Ladybug was to see her.

“G-Good morning Madame Mendeleiev!” Ladybug blurted, taking a few steps back, away from the woman.

“Is that Ladybug?” She could hear Hawk’s voice from beyond the door before Mendeleiev had a chance to speak. 

“Yes,” Mendeleiev said, straightening herself out. “It is.”

“Tell her to come join us.”

“I was just about to come get you.” Mendeleiev told Ladybug before pulling the girl into the room and locking the door. 

The air was thick. Completely clashing with Ladybug’s joyful mood. 

“Good morning, Monsieur Hawk.” Ladybug greeted politely, standing in front of the man’s large desk while Mendeleiev moved to stand next to Hawk in his chair with her hands folded in front of her.

“Good morning, Ladybug. You seem particularly cheerful this morning.” Hawk noted. 

“I-” Ladybug took a deep breath. The moment she thought would never come was finally here. “I’ve come to let you know, I’m in the process of resigning.” She informed, mentally giving herself a pat on the back for her bravery and more importantly not stuttering. 

“Were you?” Hawk asked.

Ladybug swallowed the lump in her throat, “Yes, sir.”

Hawk and Mendeleiev exchanged looks. 

“About that…” Hawk started, “It seems that won’t be possible any time soon.”

Ladybug’s smiled recessed and her joyful demeanor disappeared quicker than the crack of a whip. She froze, her world seemed to slow down. Like her body was melting away like candle wax and molasses replaced the marrow in her bones. Did she hear that correctly? She couldn’t believe what Monsieur Hawk had just said. Had she not paid off all her debt like she had originally thought? No- Her calculations were spot on. Her heart raced and fear started molding inside her. She wanted to pinch herself. 

“I… I-I beg your pardon, sir?” She quivered, wanting to burst into tears.

A mischievous grin spread across Hawk’s face as he clasped his hands together on his desk. 

“It seems someone has put a price on you.”

“Eh? H-Huh?”

* * *

Continued in the next!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frantic apologies to everyone who thought things were getting better.
> 
> The Natahanael arc begins to build speed and no one is ready !!!
> 
> Comments/Theories/Questions always welcome!
> 
> I have the best readers with the best theories always!!!


	24. From The Very First Moment I Saw You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually sneaks a Juleka & Rose bonus fic under the table while deciding the fate of the relationship between Ladybug, Adrien, and Nathanael*

“Oomph!” Rose cried as she was shoved to the ground by Lily, another little girl in the orphanage. 

“Lily… That’s enough…” Arabella; Lily’s friend; said. “W-We’re gonna get in trouble.” She said timidly. The playroom grew eerily silent with the girls’ confrontation. All eyes were on them.

Lily and Arabella had walked into the orphanage playroom to find Rose reading what Lily considered  _ their  _ books. Despite the fact the books were for everyone to share. 

“She needs to know that just because the adults love her, she can’t do whatever she wants!” Lily shouted, kicking Rose in the shin, the blonde squealing and crying silently. 

“Oops, my foot slipped.” Lily laughed, “If you weren’t such a goody two shoes you wou- agh!” Lily blurted, tumbling to the floor face down next to Rose.

“Lily!” Arabella cried, rushing to her friend’s side.

All eyes were now on someone else now. 

“Oops,” The girl said flatly, “My hand slipped.”

“What’s the big idea Juleka?!” Lily growled, scurrying to her feet. 

Lily stood up tall, but was still not as tall as Juleka who was the tallest girl at the orphanage, even taller than some of the boys. 

“It’s hard to paint when you’re making so much noise. You’re bothering  _ everyone _ .” Juleka said, looking at Lily first, then Arabella who quickly hid behind Lily, then back at Lily. “Leave her alone.” Juleka told a defiant Lily, tucking a piece of her long black hair behind her ear. 

All the children were taken back by Juleka stepping in. Juleka, the girl who always kept to herself.

Lily puffed up her chest for another argument until Arabella grabbed hold of her arm, holding her back. 

“Please, Lily?” Arabella asked shakily, “L-Let’s just go play somewhere else okay?”

Lily glared at Juleka, as hard as any little girl could glare. “Fine.” Lily grit, spinning on her heel with Arabella following close behind as the two girls left the playroom. 

Juleka extended her hand to the teary eyed Rose who took it hesitantly.

She helped Rose to her feet, only then did the activity in the playroom resume. 

Juleka went back to her corner with her little rickety easel and paints.

Rose followed Juleka everywhere she went from that day forward. Wherever Juleka went, Rose went. Wherever Juleka was, you would find Rose there too.

Juleka didn’t mind, it’s not like Rose was a pest. Though she was curious as to why the newly orphaned girl was suddenly so attached to her.

“Don’t you get tired of that?” Juleka asked one day.

“W-What?” Rose responded.

“Following me around all the time. Isn’t it boring?”

Rose shook her head, her blonde pigtails ruffling and her hands behind her back innocently. 

“You… You make really nice pictures.”

“Oh.” Was the only thing Juleka could conjure up at the moment. Rose was so quiet all the time she hadn’t noticed the girl had been watching her draw and paint. “Thanks…” Juleka said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I like to listen.”

“Listen? To me draw and paint?” Juleka asked. She never thought either of those activities would generate enough sound for someone to hear let alone enjoy. 

…But it also wasn’t Juleka’s place to tell people what they could or couldn’t enjoy.

To Rose, it wasn’t just about listening to the faint sounds of the magic which was Juleka’s art. Simply being near Juleka made her feel warm and safe. Rose smiled, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head against the legs of the stool Juleka was currently sitting on.

Soon enough, the two became inseparable. Both encouraging the other to come out of their shells.

* * *

“Hey.” Rose greeted cheerfully upon entering the rooftop with a bowl of fresh strawberries in her hand.

“Hey.” Juleka said, groaning as she erased a large portion of whatever she was working on in her sketchbook. She sat with her legs crossed, facing the view of the city, various supplies such as pencils, charcoal, and sharpening knives laid out in front of her.

Rose giggled at the familiar way Juleka’s groaned when she was concentrating hard on a project. 

“There was a shipment of strawberries today,” Rose informed, sitting down behind Juleka, resting against her so the two were sitting back to back. “Mylene managed to sneak us all some. Here,” She said, reaching back to feed Juleka a strawberry.

Juleka murmured a muffled ‘Thank you’ through a mouth full of strawberry, causing Rose to giggle again.

“Nathanael’s leaving for Milan soon isn’t he?” Rose asked, popping a small strawberry into her mouth.

“Mhm, in three days.” Juleka said, “It’s his first time taking on something like this on his own, I’m worried about him you know?”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Rose reassured softly, “I only wish you could go with him.”

“What?” Juleka paused sketching to ask.

“You deserve to showcase your artistic ability to the world too.” Rose said, a bit of sadness in her voice. “If only you weren’t stuck here with me.” She sighed.

Juleka glanced back over her shoulder at Rose before snickering.

“What’s so funny?” Rose asked.

Juleka shook her head, “I’d rather stay here with you.” She chuckled, “Not like Nathanael’s going to feed me strawberries.”

“Oh stop it! I’ve spoiled you!” Rose laughed, playfully swatting Juleka’s shoulder, careful not to drop the strawberries.

“Besides, whenever I’m around Nathanael, his family tries to talk me into marrying him and it always turns into an embarrassing situation.”

Rose sighed and leaned against Juleka’s back. 

“You sure you don’t wanna eat those inside with everyone else?” Juleka asked.

Rose shook her head against Juleka, “Keep working.”

Secretly, Rose still enjoyed listening to Juleka work. It was strange, but the sound of Juleka’s pencils and charcoal scraping and making delicate, sometimes harsh strokes against the paper put her oddly at ease. The warmth she had felt emanate from Juleka when they first met had not dissipated in the slightest.  


	25. Ketchup & Mustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nathaniel come face to face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas recently released a list of all the character's full names and UGH THOMAS WHY COULDN'T YOU WAIT A LITTLE WHILE. So yes, I know Nathanael's real name is Nathaniel Kurtzberg, BUT in this story his name is Nathaniel Desrosier because frankly we're in too deep and it'd be confusing to change it now.

“H-Huh?” Ladybug said, looking at a smirking Hawk with loss, then turning to Mendeleiev who wore her usual sour expression.

“Someone has recently offered a very, _very_ generous amount of money for you.” Hawk informed.

Ladybug choked up. Words unable to escape her.

“B-But,” She gasped, “I-I have enough… I paid back everything I owed you!” Ladybug shouted as her eyes grew hot.

_This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening._

“Oh, so close!” Hawk chuckled deeply. It made Ladybug’s stomach turn, this was all a game to him and she and everyone else in Le Chabanais were his pawns. “If only you had been that much sooner.” He continued, measuring out an imaginary amount with his hand.

Ladybug clenched her jaw, her expression twisted from fear to fury.

“You can’t do this!” Ladybug cried, “I have no reason to obey your orders any longer! I never signed up to be your slave! This was never part of the deal!” She screamed.

Hawk leaned back in his chair, cleaning out his ear with his pinky finger, mocking Ladybug.

“Change of plans.” He grinned.

“You-”

“The only thing _I_ do is make the decisions around here. I was being completely honest when I made our deal.” Hawk explained.

“I have done nothing, but abide by your rules and regulations! I paid back what I owed!” She screamed.

“I heard you the first time.” Hawk said, “I no longer have use for you Ladybug, let me make that _very_ clear. I was fully prepared to hand over your freedom. That was before I was offered a price I couldn’t refuse.”

“Why- What! Who! Who would!-”

“ _That’s_ confidential, for now. You’ll see very soon.” Hawk grinned.

“This is ridiculous, you can’t sell me!” Ladybug cried, her hand over her heart.

“Oh I can and I most certainly will.” He chuckled, standing up from his chair. He was even taller, even more menacing at his full height which was much more taller than Ladybug. Hawk snapped his fingers at Mendeleiev who opened the door, revealing two large men in identical light grey suits.

“Meet your new cell keepers.” Hawk said, nodding at the two men.

“Wait!” Ladybug cried as two sets of large hands wrapped around her arms with a deadlock hold, “You can’t do this! Even if you sell me I’ll never go through with it! You can’t do this!” She cried as the two men began dragging her backwards out the door.

Ladybug fought hard, trying desperately to wrench her arms free to no avail. She kicked and threw her body at the men who wouldn’t budge. Angry, bitter tears fell from her eyes as she screamed like a strangled alleycat. Her mind, heart, soul, and body refused to believe this was to be her fate. Her family, her freedom, all of it within her grasp. All of it taken away just like that. Like the puff of a smokescreen.

She twisted her body to the left and bit down hard on one of the man’s hands. Unfortunately the men were prepared with leather gloves. Before Ladybug could react, a piece of linen was firmly cupped over her mouth and nose, and the smell of acetone singed her senses. She felt her head grow light, her vision swam, and suddenly the world had slipped out from under her.

“That should do it.” Hawk sighed, “Take her to her room. Can’t have another episode like that.” He ordered, waving the two men away.

One of the men slung the petite girl over his shoulder like a ragdoll, carrying her off back to her room.

Mendeleiev closed the door shortly after the men had left.

“What was that?” Mendeleiev asked, not liking how Monsieur Hawk seemed to be increasingly keeping secrets from her lately. “Ladybug is no longer of use to you? Since when have you not enjoyed the leisure of all the extra earnings she brings in?”

“Which would you prefer Mendeleiev? One chicken who lays golden eggs, or a whole flock of chickens who lay golden eggs?”

“What kind of a childish tactic is that?” Mendeleiev asked, sounding slightly offended he would even ask her such a simpleton question.

“The answer is clear isn’t it?” Monsieur Hawk hummed.

* * *

When Ladybug came to, it was already dark out. There was only one window in her room. A small rectangular one where the wall connected with the ceiling, it was always barred.

She lunged at the door, twisting the doorknob ferociously. Locked.

_When did that become a thing?_

Ladybug looked down at the shiny new silver doorknob clutched in her fist. When did that get there?

_Don’t tell me they changed the lock while I was out cold._ Ladybug thought to herself. Monsieur Hawk was taking this way too far.

Shadows flickered across the light streaming in from under her door. She could hear voices grumbling outside.

_Really? Guards too?_

Ladybug let out a broken sob, her back sliding down her door as she sunk to the floor.

So close. So, _so_ close. Not even her alias could act as her shield now. As of this point her life was no longer her own, no longer in her control. Her life, her entire being now belonged to whoever had taken the liberty of purchasing her. Ladybug, the very shield she had built for herself, the armor that kept Marinette safe had been shattered just like that. This is one situation Ladybug couldn’t save Marinette from. This was something you couldn’t help, fix, or pray away.

Still, she had to be strong. This wasn’t over. If Hawk thought he could sell her off like a spring chicken, he was even more batshit crazy than he already made himself out to be. Her family and freedom were in a sense still a hair width away.

As for now, she dropped the Ladybug mask. She let herself cry out her frustrations, she cried until she couldn’t cry anymore.

* * *

The next morning, Lila gathered all of Ladybug’s friends to inform them of the changes made the previous night.

“Could we do this another time?” Juleka asked politely, “I have to get to my day job.”

“Trust me, you’ll wanna stay for this.” Aurore said.

“What?!” The girls said in unison after Lila delivered the gut blowing news. All reacting with the same amount of shock.

Lila nodded, “I was told yesterday,” She paused, “Someone has in fact put a price on Ladybug.”

“So what? They _bought_ her?!” Alix asked.

“Shh. Someone’ll hear us.” Alya reminded. “Couldn’t we have talked somewhere else?” She asked as she shifted to avoid suffocating poor Rose with her arm. Aurore’s secret garden fire escape was a tad bit too small to fit all six girls.

“Is that why those guys were standing guard at her door?” Juleka asked.

Lila nodded, “I don’t know when the customer is picking her up, but it’s going to happen no matter what. I thought as her friends, you’d all want to know and prepare your goodbyes.”

“Lila!” Aurore hissed.

“What! I’m right aren’t I? What’s the big deal anyway?!” Lila asked, throwing her hands in the air, “Shouldn’t you all be thrilled she’s getting a free one way ticket out of here?”

The girls ignored Lila’s words.

“This isn’t fair.” Alya said bitterly, clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white. Everyone was saddened by the news, but only Alya knew how close Ladybug was to freedom and her family.

“Ladybug…” A frightened Rose quivered, her hands over her chest.

There was united disappointment in the air, thick and heavy.

“You know who bought her? You’re the co manager aren’t you?” Alix asked.

“I’ve only been told their last name. Someone by the name of…” Lila tapped her chin, “Des… ro… saire?”

Juleka snapped to attention, “Desrosier?” She inquired quickly.

“Ah, that.” Lila nodded, pointing at Juleka. “Know them?”

“Isn’t that…?” Rose started.

“It is.” Juleka said, uttering an excuse me before squeezing between Alix and Rose for the door. “That’s Nathaniel’s last name.”

“Nathaniel did this?!” Alya blurted.

“No.” Juleka said, stopping halfway out the door to quickly come to Nathaniel’s defense. “Nath would never do something like this. It’s gotta be someone from his family or someone associated with them. He would never do this to Ladybug. I’ve gotta talk to him about this, he might be able to do something.” Juleka said as she went off to try and fix this. Leaving the rest of the five girls standing and silently praying.

“Woo,” Lila breathed, “This is turning into one of those Saturday night radio dramas isn’t it?” She laughed, fanning herself.

“ _Not,”_ Alix groaned, “ _Now.”_ She glared.

Lila shook her head, “It’s always the little ones that are the most frightening, am I right?”

“You bet your ass.” Alix responded.

* * *

“ _Desrosier Estate_ , _how may I assist you today?”_ The voice from the intercom asked.

“Hi, yes, my name is Juleka Couffaine. I’m a friend of Nathaniel’s. I need to speak to Nathaniel please, it’s urgent!”

_“I’m sorry miss, the Young Master is not in at this moment, please try again later.”_

“Do you have any idea when he’ll be back?”

_“I’m not entirely sure, may I take a messa-”_

“Juleka?”

Juleka spun around just as Nathaniel was getting out of one of his family’s many Rolls-Royce’s.

“Nathaniel!” Juleka gasped, running to the redhead. When Juleka first became Nathaniel’s friend, his staff members and security team would watch her like a hawk. Whenever greeting him, she had to have her hands out of her pockets, visible and wait for him to approach her. Fast forward to present day where Juleka could run to Nathaniel and not have four to five security guards tackle her at once, proved how trusted she was by the family and Nathaniel himself.

“What’s wrong?” He asked urgently, “Aren’t you working at this hour?”

“You didn’t know did you? Please tell me you didn’t have a hand in this.” Juleka asked, calmly.

“Didn’t know what? Juleka what’s going on?”

“Ladybug-”

Nathaniel’s eyes widened before latching onto Juleka’s forearms, “What happened to Ladybug?” Nathaniel asked quickly.

Juleka caught her lower lip between her teeth nervously.

“Tell me.”

* * *

“Father!” Nathaniel shouted as he burst through into his father’s study that evening. Guillaume had returned after work and was winding down with a cigar in his study. As hard as Nathaniel knew his father worked, this wasn’t a matter he could ignore.

Guillaume spun around in his chair. His son’s intrusion nearly making him drop his cigar. “Nathaniel? What is it? Have you any idea what time it is?”

“I do.” He answered, “But unfortunately I can’t let this issue go.”

“Issue?”

“Ladybug.”

Guillaume promptly paused smoking his cigar at the mention the girl’s name.

“Tell me it isn’t true.”

“Nathaniel,” Guillaume responded with shock, “How did you find out about th-”

“Tell me!” Nathaniel repeated, “Tell me it isn’t true- that you didn’t buy Ladybug.”

Guillaume rested his chin on the back of his hand. “I hadn’t intended to tell you until after you came back.” Was all he said as he smothered his cigar in his ceramic ashtray.

“Please…” Nathaniel begged, “Please don’t go through with this.”

“Don’t go through with it? Nathaniel, I thought this is what you wanted?” Guillaume asked, his brows knitting together in confusion. “Isn’t this what those drawings and paintings have been about?”

“No! This was never my intention!” Nathaniel protested, raising his voice a bit.

Guillaume blinked back shock at his only child’s sudden change in demeanor. “I don’t understand you, Nathaniel. Are you not in love with her? Are you not infatuated with her? Do you not want her?”

Nathaniel’s response died on his tongue, instead what surfaced was a blush confirming his feelings.

“All I want? All I want is to protect her from people who do things like this!”

“But don’t you understand? My boy, if we take her in, all her financial difficulties will vanish. She’ll live out the rest of her life comfy and carefree with us. We can have her records erased so it was like she never stepped foot into that terrible establishment. She’ll be saved from that horrid place and brought to live a life of luxury with us! Don’t you want that? You’re a great man Nathaniel, I know you’ll treat her well. Don’t you see?” Guillaume asked, “We’re _saving_ her.”

Nathaniel almost scoffed, “Saving her? She’ll be _saved_? She has a family father!”

“Not a problem! She’ll definitely be allowed to visit them any time she wants!” Guillaume proposed.

“That’s not the point!” Nathaniel groaned in frustration. “She- Her father is ill! She needs to get the money she’s earned back to her family! That’s all she wants is to be back with her family!”

“In that case her father will be well taken care as well. These are only small bumps in the road. If you let her go, who knows if you’ll ever see her again?”

“Then that’s a risk I’m willing to take. For the sake of her happiness…” Nathaniel said, biting his lower lip, “If it makes her happy and ensures the wellbeing of her family then I’ll gladly never see her again!” He declared boldly.

Guillaume ran his hand through his hair, “Haven’t you been listening to a word I’ve said? Like I said, her family will surely be taken care of. I give you my word, my guarantee!”

“Haven’t you been listening to a word _I’ve_ said? If you buy her she’ll _belong_ to us. Father, this is- this is slavery!”

“Oh nonsense Nathaniel, you’re taking this too far.” Guillaume said, getting up out of his chair. “This conversation is over for tonight. You need rest, you’re getting too worked up.”

_Dammit._ Nathaniel inwardly cursed, why couldn’t he do something so simple? Was he that weak? He squeezed his eyes shut feeling his father walk past him for the door.

_Think, think, think, think, think, think, think._

“Reconsider!” Nathaniel shouted like he was at boot camp morning roll call.

Guillaume halted. The man was so large one could almost feel wind whenever he moved. He sighed, “Nathaniel-”

“Please!” Nathaniel begged. Facing his father who still had his back turned to his son.

“That’s enough!”

“Please reconsider, until I come back from Milan.” Nathaniel asked, seeming to have calmed down. “That’s all I ask. I’m not telling you to not go through with it. But please think it over until I return.”

Guillaume remained silent.

“ _Please Father._ Until I return. It’s all I ask.”

Guillaume sighed heavily like nothing short of a fire breathing dragon and he had the red hair to match. “Alright. I’ll wait until you return as per your request, but!” Guillaume cut himself off when he saw Nathaniel’s relieved expression. “Don’t think I’m backing out. I truly believe this will make you happy in the end, I’m only ever thinking in your best interest Nathaniel.”

“I know you are Father. Thank you.”

* * *

Soon enough, and unbeknownst to each other, both contenders for Ladybug’s heart were about to cross paths.

Two trains carrying two very wealthy young men, both young men who happen to be in love with the same girl.

Nathaniel was obviously nervous about hosting his first event without his father and only his trusty, drunkard somewhat-of-a-babysitter with him. But, Nathaniel would be lying if he said the thought of having to greet Gabriel Agreste alone wasn’t frightening him on a higher level. He thought back to when his father reminded him, he and Gabriel’s son, Adrien, met as children. It was most likely a group affair since Nathaniel had no recollection of ever meeting Adrien in person. He began wondering what the model might be like.

Claude grumbled something incomprehensible, rolling over on the loveseat.

Nathaniel groaned, sitting up from his bed and turning on the lamp on his nightstand. He squeezed his eyes shut impatiently, “Would you like to tell me why you chose to pass out in my room of all places instead of your own?”

“Yor room- hic! Is so~ much more plusgh and combfortable…” Claude grumbled tiredly.

Their luxurious private train came fit with sleeping areas, lounging areas, and a full functioning kitchen for the dining area. Still, Claude chose to room with Nathaniel.

Nathaniel sighed and reached for the lamp.

“Nath,” Claude said, rolling over so he was no longer facing Nathaniel.

“What now?”

“About that girl.”

Nathaniel paused turning off the light.

“I didn’t mean for it to make you so upset. If you want, I’ll talk to your father about it. Maybe I can talk him out of it.” Claude said, no longer sounding as drunk as he was two seconds ago.

Too bad Claude couldn’t see the sincere smile on Nathaniel’s face.

“I’ve already talked him into rethinking it, it would be nice to have someone back me up. Thanks, Claude.” Nathaniel smiled.

Claude relaxed, “Get some sleep. Kids need sleep.” He teased.

“So do old geezers.”

“Touche.”

* * *

Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently, “Adrien for the love of God, would you stop that fidgeting?” Gabriel scolded, “If I have to listen to that for the next fourteen hours I will surely lose my mind.”

“Oh.” Adrien said, not realizing he had been pacing the whole length of the train. “Sorry.” He couldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else on the planet right now.  

“As if I didn’t have enough to worry about.” Gabriel groaned, rubbing his temples.

Gabriel excused himself to bed while Adrien stayed out in the lounge area of the train. He laid down on the couch, unbuttoning his shirt halfway, and resting his arm over over his eyes. His knuckles were nearly healed, but still bandaged nonetheless. Nothing he couldn’t pass off as a little fencing accident.

He knew of the Desrosiers, everyone in high society did. They had also been collaborating with his father for years.

Adrien knew exactly what this was going to be. Another dinner party, another boring speech, another night of rubbing elbows with high society and chatting up a storm about small talk topics no one really cared about.

It felt like an eternity since he had last seen Ladybug. He wondered what she was doing at this very moment. How she was doing and if she was doing well. This was going to be the longest fourteen hour train ride of Adrien’s life.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Ladybug, both Adrien and Nathaniel had already arrived in Milan.

She sighed for what felt like the 713th time that morning. Without being able to leave her room which had always felt like a cell, but had now actually become a cell.

Eventually the banging stopped, the screams, the cries. Ladybug knew she was wasting her breath and energy. From the outside it would have seemed as if Ladybug had accepted her fate. But low and behold…

She was planning her revolt. How silly of Hawk to think she was going to sit by idly and be auctioned off like some prized cow. Ladybug had made her resolve. No matter who or what came to pick her up, she would find some way to escape. She wouldn’t rest one ounce of her energy until she was nothing left, but bitter tears and wasted efforts.

She kept herself concentrated by fixing up the cat plushie Adrien had gotten her from London all those weeks ago. When she still thought he to be her rapist she had thrown the thing against the wall so hard one of its green button eyes popped off. The only way to make up for it now was to fix it. After all, sewing was her specialty.

* * *

Nathaniel spent his first night in Milan resting up and preparing. He was told preparation was key when giving a speech, but it seemed the more he read it over the more nauseous he became.

Adrien on the other hand was getting last minute fittings to make sure everything was tailored to a tee. Not one thread loose, not one cuff missing, not a single button out of line.

Later that night, Nathaniel managed to get through his speech and opening of the exhibit, ribbon cutting and everything. Even later that night after a nerve wracking press q&a session he was ‘free’ to mingle. Which translated to ‘make sure you shake hands and greet everyone’ and ‘don’t forget you’re representing the family’ as reminded by a member of his team.

“Nath.” Claude called, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Nathaniel excused himself from the current conversation he was having at hand.

Gabriel Agreste’s presence was like a cold shiver up Nathaniel’s spine. Not to mention it was even harder to look the man in the eye.

“Monsieur Agreste.” Nathaniel smiled, “It’s an honor.” He said, extending his hand which Gabriel took.

“The honor is all mine tonight. I can see now why Guillaume brags so much about you.” Gabriel said to which Nathaniel responded with nervous laughter.

“And my son, Adrien.” Gabriel introduced, moving aside for Adrien.

Adrien tipped his head respectively at Nathaniel before extending his hand. Nathaniel was silent. Gawking at Adrien with his jaw hung. Gabriel was quick to shoot his son a cold look. A silent reminder.

Adrien retracted his hand like he touched a scalding skillet. “Ah- That was quite the speech you gave, on top of organizing such a magnificent exhibit.” Adrien complimented, plastering on the most genuine smile he could conjure up at the moment. He offered his hand once again.

Nathaniel remained silent until the feeling of Claude’s elbow in his side snapped him out of his daze.

“Agh!” He nearly shrieked, giving Claude the side eye. “Th-Thank you.” Nathaniel said, shaking Adrien’s hand.

“Monsieur Desrosier?” Adrien asked when Nathaniel still hadn’t released his hand and currently had his eyes fixated on his bandaged knuckles.

“Hm? Oh! Excuse me.” Nathaniel apologized, quickly releasing Adrien’s hand.

“Fencing accident.” Gabriel informed.

Adrien nodded shyly in agreement.

“I apologize for my rudeness, but have we… Met before?” Nathaniel asked.

“I don’t believe so?”

“I believe you two met as children.” Gabriel reminded.

Adrien shifted uncomfortably under Nathaniel’s observing gaze. “Pardon me, where is the restroom?” He asked.

“Out that door, down the hallway on your left.” Claude said.

“Thank you.” Adrien excused himself. He quickly retreated to the bathroom. Resting against the cold marble countertops. “Relax.” He told himself. How he would love to splash some cold water on his face if it weren’t for the pressed powder.

“I had no idea you fenced.”

Adrien jumped, clamping his hand over his mouth to suppress a yell. “Oh…” He breathed, “It’s just yo-”

“ _Chat.”_

Adrien’s eyes went wide like saucers, a new layer of sweat coating his body.

“I’m right aren’t I?”

Adrien simply laughed, “I’m sorry, what is it you’re referring to?”

“You really have no idea?”

“I can’t say I do.” Adrien said, fixing his tie and moving past Nathaniel.

“Is that so? Seeing how injured you were a few weeks ago I wouldn’t be surprised. I see not everything has entirely healed yet.” Nathaniel said.

Adrien halted, “Fencing can be quite the unpredictable sport.”  He said before exiting the bathroom with Nathaniel watching him closely.

Adrien returned to the main hall to see a female attendant discussing something with his father. “Is everything okay?” He asked his father.

“Are you Monsieur Adrien Agreste?” The woman asked.

“That’s me.”

“You have a phone call from someone who calls himself Monsieur Nino Lahiffe.”

“A phone call- from Nino??”

The woman nodded, “He said it was an emergency, if you’d please follow me this way.”

Adrien looked to his father for approval out of reflex. Gabriel groaned and took off his glasses to clean them.

“Go on. I’ve already informed them he’s a friend of yours.”

“Thank you father.” Adrien said quickly.

“Make it quick. I can’t have you disappearing off repeatedly all night.” Gabriel snapped frustratedly.

The woman led Adrien to a small private office, a candlestick phone waiting for him on a desk. He picked up the phone and raised the earphone to the side of his head as the attendant left him alone to speak privately.

“Hello? Nino?” He spoke into the mouth piece.

“Chat Noir?” A female voice asked.

Adrien froze, almost throwing the phone against the wall.

“Hello? Hel- Dammit I don’t have all day!” The female voice screeched.

Adrien shook himself out of it. “Who is this?”

“My name is Aurore, I snuck you out the night after you were injured. I’m a friend of Ladybug’s. Someone is trying to buy her and they’ve showed up tonight with a briefcase full of cash. They’ve since left, but there’s no doubt they’ll be back for Ladybug.”

“Ladybug? What? Hold on, how do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“You don’t, but you know he is.”

There was a brief muffled shuffling before another voice came on.

“Hello? Adrien?”

“Nino!”

“Look,” Nino said unsurely, “I don’t really know what’s going on, but Alya seemed pretty worried. I don’t want to put you between a rock and a hard place, but maybe listen to what she has to say alright?”

Adrien nodded on his end, “Okay, alright. Put her back on.”

“Listen very carefully, you’re friend told me you’re at a Desrosier event right now correct?”

“Correct.”

“I need you to find a boy named Nathaniel, they wouldn’t let us get a hold of him. He’s got hair redder than a hydrant, you can’t miss him. I’m going to have to ask the impossible and ask you to find Nathaniel and bring him back here to put a stop to this.”

“What?! No!” Nino’s voice could be heard in the background.

“What do you mean no?! Do you not understand someone’s life is on the line!” Aurore shouted back.

“If he leaves now his father will kill him!”

“If he doesn’t, I will!”

“You don’t understand.”

“Funny, I think you don’t understand.”

“Guys!”

“Ah! Don’t shout at me!” Aurore yelled, causing Adrien to flinch away from the earphone.

“Listen, is Ladybug really in danger?”

“Yes!”

“And how do you know the man who came in tonight had his sights set on Ladybug?”

“I have…” Aurore glanced over at Volpina on her end. The co-manager was filing her nails and nonchalantly humming a tune without a care in the world. “I have sources.”

“Give me that.”

“Hey! What are you doing?!”

“Just let me speak to him! Hello? Adrien?”

“Nino?”

“Listen, I know Ladybug means the world to you and more, but you know if you leave out of the blue right now behind your father’s back, not even you can predict what the punishment for that will be.” Nino said in a knowing tone.

“Adrien?” Nino asked when Adrien’s end went silent for a few minutes.

“I’m still here, but I won’t be for long. I’m getting on a train tonight.” He hooked the ear phone back on the mouthpiece and left the office only to bump into his father.

“I thought I told you to make it quick.” Gabriel said disapprovingly. “I didn’t expect to have to babysit.” He added as Adrien followed behind him through the long hallway back to the exhibit.

Adrien couldn’t believe he was about to do this. “F-Father?”

“Yes?”

“I’m… I’m not feeling too well. I’ve been feeling ill for some time now. I think I should head home before it gets worse.” Adrien said, trying to sound as pitiful as possible.

“Oh? You are, are you?” Gabriel said, turning to look at his son.

Adrien nodded.

“And is there any reason you can’t rest at the hotel?”

“I’ve felt incredibly nauseous for some time now. I think it might be the air here in Milan.”

Gabriel turned away from his son. “If this is about that brothel girl you can forget about it.”

Adrien’s entire body locked up. The ball of chalk in his throat had grown into what felt like a boulder. Slowly dropping from his throat into his chest, then stomach, destroying every part of his body on its way down.

“It _was_ Nathalie that night wasn’t it? I should’ve known you’d stoop to something so low.”

“ _I_ ? _Lo_ _w_? Which one of us has been spending their hard earned money running around brothels? If you truly care about her every bit as you claim to, you’ll let the Desrosier’s take her in.”

Adrien’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp. “When did you- Did you-?!”

“Now Adrien before you get all upset, must I remind you I was not the one who bought the girl. Monsieur Desrosier seemed hesitant so I simply gave him the push he needed.” Gabriel explained.

Adrien drew away from his father in horror. “You?! You did this?!”

“You keep accusing me as if _I’m_ the bad guy here. I simply wish to give that poor girl a better life.” Gabriel said, his voice of concern unconvincing.

“Can’t you see Adrien? This girl has played you for a fool. All these thieving, conniving, women want is your money for their own selfish desires. Typical swindler’s.”

“Don’t you talk about her that way!” Adrien snapped.

“And why shouldn’t I? I have every right to call them as I see them.”

Adrien swallowed the breath stuck in his jugular, “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?! I cannot believe you!” Adrien roared.

“I suggest you believe it. There was no way I was going to let my son become further involved with some _whore._ ”

Adrien slammed the side of his fist against the wall next to him. He glared up at his father, “I don’t care if she sleeps with a hundred men.” He snarled, “She is no whore!!” He yelled.

“Rest assure she probably already has. That’s all women in her position are good for. This girl has filled your mind with filth.”

Adrien was nearing his boiling point. He no longer wished to hear anymore, starting for the opposite direction.

Gabriel’s hand came down on Adrien’s shoulder.

“You leave here now, it’ll make no difference.” Gabriel hissed. “That man intends to buy that girl as a gift for his son. Not even Adrien Agreste has that kind of money to outbid them. If you were wise you’d let nature take it’s course.”

Adrien threw his father’s hand off him, who wasn’t fazed in the slightest, convinced he had already won this game.

“Let nature take its course? You manipulated the situation in your favor! I won’t let you have your way. Not this time.” Adrien growled before attempting to storm off once more.

“What would your _mother_ think?”

Gabriel’s voice was like a cool sharp knife. Cutting through the tension and stabbing Adrien right in the back.

“How would she feel about you sneaking out in the late hours of the night behind your father’s back? Running around brothels indulging in women, even going as far as getting into a bar fight like some unruly delinquent?”

Adrien was deadly silent, his back turned to his father. His head was lowered and his fists were clenched at his side.

“She only ever wanted the best for you in life. To see you like this now, about to run off away from your duties to some lowly prostitute. Oh Adrien… If she were to see you now, her heart would surely break.”

Gabriel’s last attempt to get his son to stay backfired as it only made Adrien want to get away even more. He bolted away from his father, his fists clenched so tight, his blunt nails dug crescent welts into his palm.

_How dare his father bring his mother into this._

Adrien fully sprinted through the halls, like a caged animal looking for an exit. He just wanted to get out, he _had_ to get away.

So lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice how fast he was running until he rammed straight into someone when turning a corner. The youth went scrambling to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

“I’m so sorry!” Adrien apologized, he held out his hand and tried apologizing again until he recognized the familiar head of red hair.

“No problem.” Nathaniel grunted as he got back on his feet and brushed himself off, “Accidents hap- Adrien?”

“You.” Adrien said, grabbing Nathaniel by his shoulders. “You’re coming with me.”

Nathaniel’s hands wrapped around Adrien’s forearms. “What? What are you talking about? I have to get back.” He said, pulling away from Adrien and walking away.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Adrien retorted, grabbing Nathaniel by his wrist.

“Ow! Hey!”

“Now, you’re going to- oomphft!!”

Adrien was wrenched away from Nathaniel and slammed right into the wall.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Adrien yelled, squirming as the man pinned him against the wall with his hands behind his back.

“Do you have any idea how precious those hands are?” The man growled.

“Claude! Let him go!”

“Are you kidding? Guy’s insane.” Claude responded.

“He only wanted to ask me something. He wasn’t going to hurt me. Wait what are you doing here?”

“Looking for the host of this exhibit who went to take the longest piss of our generation. Where were you? Don’t tell me you got lost.”

Nathaniel’s cheeks tinted pink, “I did not get lost.” He said flatly.

Claude threw his head back in laughter, “What would you do without me.”

“Excuse me? I would like to be released now.” Adrien asked.

“Oh, right.”

Claude released Adrien’s hands and peeled him from the wall. Adrien fixed the bandages on his knuckles.

“I’m going to cut to the chase, you’re to come back to Paris with me tonight.”

“I am?”

“He is?” Claude chimed in.

“You are. Your family bought Ladybug right? Then only you can put a stop to it.”

Nathaniel stopped Claude who was about to make a comment. “I think you’ve misunderstood, I told the person who made the original bid to wait until I return to make a final decision. That was when I planned to withdraw our offer, when I returned.” He informed.

“Well it seems someone’s not very good at following orders, because one of your guys showed up tonight with a bunch of cash.”

“What?”

Nathaniel was shocked. His father specifically promised to wait until he came home to make a final decision.

“How are you sure it was one of our guys?” Claude asked.

Adrien recalled the woman on the phone, Aurore, who told him to find Nathaniel in the first place. “Do you know a woman by the name Aurore?”

“Yes.” Now it was Nathaniel’s turn to be shocked. He wondered if Adrien was conscious enough that unfateful night to recognize Aurore.

“She called and told me. She told me to find you and for the both of us to return immediately.”

Nathaniel deflated a little. Adrien wasn’t even giving him much of a choice here.

“Can you really trust this guy?” Claude partially whispered.

Nathaniel sighed, “I’m going to have to. The risk is too great. I’m sorry, I’m going to need you to cover for me again.”

“You’re really doing this?”

“Are you going to stop me?”

Claude knew internally this was due to his foolish decision. He shook his head. “I’ll tell them I forgot to give you your coat and you caught a cold or something.”

“Am I a child now?” Nathaniel asked.

“You’ll always be to me.” Claude smiled, ruffling Nathaniel’s tomato locks. “Also, I don’t think adults get lost on their way back from the bathroom.” He smirked.

“I was not lost!” Nathaniel protested, “Nevermind that,” He said, turning to Adrien, “Let’s hurry.”

“Hold everything, come here.” Claude sounded. Nathaniel groaned impatiently, fearing this was another one of Claude’s jokes. He forcibly shook Nathaniel’s hand. When Claude pulled his hand away, Nathaniel stared awkwardly at the fairly thick wad of franc notes which miraculously appeared in his hand.

“And this is…?”

“Tonight marks the day you become a man. Men need money in their pockets, if anything, for two train tickets.”

“Train tickets?”

“Unfortunately you’re both on you’re own. The Desrosier Express is owned by your father and if you try to use it in your escape, they’ll surely apprehend you at the station.”

“Thank you, Claude. Though… You’re taking this awfully well?”

Claude nodded, “Take it as me trying to fix mistakes on my end. Now go on, you’re a knight in shining armor are you not? Go rescue your princess.” He said, giving Nathaniel a light shove.

“I’ll deal with defacing the family name and disgracing my ancestors when you guys get back, ‘kay?” Nathaniel called back as he and Adrien headed for the nearest exit.

Claude watched as they turned the corner at the end of the hall.

“Quit growing up on me.” Claude smiled to himself.

* * *

Neither men were excited about sitting tightly packed together on a stuffy train for the next fourteen hours.

Nathaniel sighed for the fifth time since the train began moving. From the moment they got to their seats, the redhead immediately slumped against the window like a lifesaver.

“Hey, you alright over there?” Adrien asked.

Nathaniel nodded against the cool window, “I just get a little… _Overwhelmed_ when traveling in a foreign country with a stranger.” Nathaniel lamented. “I have one question though.”

“Yes?”

“Did you have to wear that?” Nathaniel asked, referring to Adrien’s black Chat mask.

Unlike Nathaniel who was known more by his name than his face, Adrien’s face was easily recognizable.

Adrien nodded, “This might be a bad time, but since the cat’s out of the bag…”

Nathaniel quickly shot Adrien a look amidst his nausea.

“How did you figure out I was Chat?”

Nathaniel swept his hair out of his face and relaxed, or at least tried his best to relax against the stiff seats.

“The night you were badly injured, you can’t remember a thing can you?”

“Nothing much after maybe the fifth or sixth punch.” Adrien shook his head as he tried to think.

“That’s expected,” Nathaniel breathed as he loosened his shirt collar. “Lila and Aurore brought you up to Ladybug’s room. That’s where I was.”

“Ladybug’s room?” Adrien asked, sounding too offended for his own good.

“It’s not what you think, I only went to talk to her. As a friend and nothing more. You passed out soon after you were brought into her room so I helped her carry you to the bathroom. I remember your knuckles were pretty torn up. I guess being an artist your looks stuck out to me? But I’ve known about you two for some time now.”

“I’m not exactly following whatever point you’re trying to make.”

“During the anniversary event. I saw you both under the staircase that night.”

If Adrien had liquid in his mouth he would’ve spat it out in Nathaniel’s face.

“You were there?!”

The redhead nodded, “I was a body painter that night. I painted Ladybug.”

“ _You did?!_ ”

Adrien had no idea why he was suddenly overcome with such jealousy. People saw Ladybug naked all the time, specifically men, but something about Nathaniel…

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous? You… are aware of what her job is?”

“Of course I am!” Adrien declared, receiving several dirty looks from fellow passengers and a few disparaging whispers.

“And it doesn’t bother you?”

“No.”

“Not even in the slightest?”

“I-It may have… In the beginning, I mean nobody wants anyone doing _that_ to someone they love.” Adrien admitted, “But it doesn’t change a thing about her, or us, in my eyes.”

“Even if she made the decision to do these things?”

“I know she doesn’t enjoy it. I trust her feelings.”

Nathaniel sighed and relaxed back against the stiff seat. “Good.”

“What does bringing any of that up have to do with anything?”

“Testing you I guess.” Nathaniel said as looked over at the window next to him. “You seem to really care for her.” He added.

“So do you. To walk out of there like that for her.” Adrien said.

“She’s no ordinary person, she never has been in my eyes. That first day of the show was the very first time I met her.” Nathaniel spoke as if he were speaking about something that happened decades ago. “It was the very first time I had ever seen Ladybug. She was kind, she appreciated my art, and she was stunning.”

“I know what you mean.” Adrien smiled, “Whether she knows you or not, and whether or not it will benefit herself, her instinct to help others is unwavering. You can talk to her about anything, she’ll always listen.” Adrien’s lips curled into a shy smile as he looked down at his palms, “She still gets embarrassed and nervous about small things, but isn’t afraid to stand up for herself when the timing calls for it.” The blond chuckled, “It’s like she isn’t even aware of how amazing she is.”

Nathaniel sighed happily this time, “I couldn’t agree more.”

It hadn’t hit Adrien until now that Nathaniel just abandoned the exhibition _he_ was supposed to holding, to go off and save a girl. A girl who was clearly in love with another. Nathaniel was voluntarily throwing himself into a situation where all odds were against him and even if he came out on top there still would be no reward. Adrien knew it, and so did Nathaniel.

There was a lull in the air as Adrien realized he had been wrong to have thought for a second that Nathaniel was the bad guy in this situation.

As the night grew darker and the hours dragged on, most people packed on the train had fallen asleep including Nathaniel. Adrien being too anxious, was unable to sleep, but tried to anyway.

* * *

Adrien awoke to a nagging weight on his shoulder. Groaning, he turned to shove off whatever was on him only to come face to face with a fluff full of red hair. Nathaniel had managed to turn Adrien’s shoulder into a pillow overnight, and was still asleep as were a lot of the other passengers. It was finally morning and the sky was pale grey. He lifted his mask slightly so he could tuck his fingers under and rub his tired eyes.

Adrien checked his watch. Six hours left.

When they arrived at the station, Adrien shook Nathaniel out of his sleepy trance and they hopped on the first taxi to Le Chabanais. It was around ten in the morning and the streets were fairly empty and quiet.

Le Chabanais itself looked like a completely different building during the day. No blaring music, no women outside, no bright lights. It looked like any other building.

Adrien was the first to get out of the taxi while Nathaniel paid the driver. It took everything in him not run right up to those double doors and kick them down.

That was until the door opened and out walked…

“Ladybug?!”

* * *

Continued in the next!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! SO why did this chapter take six million years??? 
> 
> I've been sick. Like really, really, sick. Not much of an excuse I know, but it was terrible and it lasted way longer than I expected it to. It got to the point where walking, eating, speaking, even thinking was hard so I basically just slept for three weeks. It had gotten so bad I couldn't sit up even with the help of a pillow so let's just say writing was the last thing I wanted to do and I didn't want to hand you guys something half assed just to get something out there quickly.
> 
> I'm still on a soup based diet because anything solid I eat, I just end up vomiting back up so yeah. Life's been great. 
> 
> As for this chapter I know it's super crazy and all over the place, but that's because it was supposed to be divided up into 2-3 chapters, but since I've been gone so long I decided to give you guys the whole thing. 
> 
> Chapters will unfortunately be slowish since I'm not entirely better, but THERE IS NO HIATUS. So no worries. I hope to get the last few chapters up for you guys soon so thank you all so much for your patience!!
> 
> Like always questions/comments/theories are welcome!


	26. Happy Birthday Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter 6/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the only time Chloe will show up or be mentioned.

“Adrien~” His mother cooed, sweeping his unruly blond curls out of his face.

“Hmm..?” Little Adrien groaned sleepily, “Ma...ma?”

His mother chuckled, “Good morning, my darling.” She greeted angelically.

Plagg growled when Adrien rolled over to snuggle against his mother’s lap. The blanket shifted, thus causing the near overweight cat to tumble over.

“Mornin’” Adrien mumbled tiredly. 

“Do you know what today is?” 

“Hmm… My birthday?” Adrien asked, perking up a bit as he rubbed his tired little eyes.

“Yes.” His mother smiled, pulling him into her lap so she could cradle and hug him, “Happy sixth birthday, my love.” She said sweetly, holding him tight.

Adrien laughed into his mother’s chest, “Thank you Mama.”

* * *

“Happy birthday~ Adrikins!!” Chloe sang, shoving into Adrien’s arms an enormous white box wrapped with a honey yellow ribbon, topped with a matching bow.

“Thank you Chloe!” Adrien said as a butler took the giant present from him and brought it to the gift table. The party was in full swing and the atmosphere was happier and eager than ever to celebrate Adrien’s sixth birthday.

“Hey! Where’s that guy going?! You have to open that y’know!” Chloe shouted, stomping her foot in frustration.

Adrien laughed, “He’s just putting it with the other gifts.”

“But I wanted you to open it now!” Chloe whined.

Her pout immediately melted into a blush when Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Once the party’s over, I’ll open your present first. Okay?” He smiled.

A dazed Chloe nodded before assuming her usual demeanor. 

“Hmph! Of course you will! I made sure mine was the biggest just so you  _ had _ to open it first! No doubt mine is also the best! You can thank me later.” She boasted smugly, as cocky as a six year old girl could get. Her blonde hair was curled tightly and put in a high ponytail, held in place with a large white bow. Her tulle dress was honey colored with quarter sleeves and a black ribbon around the waist. 

Adrien wore a custom made boy’s suit with beige pants, a navy jacket, a light blue shirt, and even a ruby red tie to top everything off. 

“Adrien.” His mother called, making her way through the crowd in her flowy, long sleeved, turquoise floor length gown. No matter what the occasion, his mother always dressed to the nines. Being married to one of France’s most famous fashion designers, how could she not?

Another woman was with his mother, she wore a short sleeved pale green gown that billowed out only a tiny bit more than Adrien’s mother’s gown. The pale green color reminded Adrien of a pistachio. 

“Yes, Mama?” 

“Bonjour, tante!!” Chloe greeted excitedly, clinging to Adrien’s side.

“Bonjour Chloe,” Adrien’s mother giggled, “Don’t you look just absolutely stunning tonight. Much like a princess if I do say so myself.” 

Chloe beamed. She had always admired Adrien’s mother, and aspired to achieve her grace and queen-like manner. 

“Adrien dear, there’s someone I want you to meet.” His mother said, stepping aside to let the woman with deep auburn hair and pistachio green gown into view. “This is Madame Desrosier. Her husband works with your father.” His mother smiled.

Adrien made an ‘O’ shaped with his mouth before extending his hand, “It’s very nice to meet you, Madame Desrosier.” 

Madame Desrosier laughed at having to crouch down to shake the young boy’s hand. “Very nice to meet you as well, Monsieur Adrien and a very happy brithday to you as well.” Madame Desrosier smiled, “And who might this beautiful young lady be? Your girlfriend perhaps?” She teased.

“Not at all Madame!” Adrien blushed much to Chloe’s annoyance. 

“Chloe Bourgeois. The mayor’s daughter. Perhaps you’ve heard of me.” Chloe smirked.

Madame Desrosier giggled, “Ah of course! Forgive me Mademoiselle Bourgeois. Please, allow me to introduce to you my son, Nathaniel.” She said, referring the boy hiding behind her dress.

Adrien and Chloe tipped their heads to the side in order to get a better view of the shy boy.

“Go on now. Isn’t there something you wanted to give Adrien?” Madame Desrosier said softly, urging her son forward. He was small and frail looking, his fire hydrant red hair in a small ponytail. He wore a grey tailcoat, with a purple bow around his neck, brown shorts, and knee socks of a darker grey color.

Nathaniel peered at the two golden haired children through his bangs, “Ah- Uhm…” He mumbled, nervously offering Adrien a present wrapped in crimson wrapping paper, “H-Happy birthday…”

Adrien smiled, taking the gift. “Thank you!” 

“Your hair’s redder than my mother’s rubies!” Little Chloe gasped, mesmerized by the color of Nathaniel’s locks.

Nathaniel’s hands quickly came up to cover his head, prompting the two mothers watching to laugh.

“He gets it from his father.” Madame Desrosier laughed. 

Chloe gasped when the song changed, “Adrikins! Let’s dance!” She exclaimed, tugging on his arm. 

“Now? But…” Adrien said, glancing at Nathaniel. He thought it would be rude to leave the boy all alone after just meeting him. 

Chloe followed his gaze to Nathaniel. “Augh!” She groaned, “Fine! You’re coming too!” She said, grabbing hold of Nathaniel’s hand. 

“H-Huh?! Wait!” A horrified Nathaniel cried as Chloe cheerfully dragged both him and Adrien to the dance floor.

* * *

“Come in.” Adrien called at the knock on his door, he was sitting on the vast carpet on his bedroom floor surrounded by a mountain of birthday presents. A few already open.

“You’re still up. Good.” His mother smiled as she entered the room with her hands behind her back. She was still in her gown from the party and still looked magnificent. 

“What’s that?” Adrien asked.

“What’s what?” His mother asked innocently as she sat down in front of her son, her dress poofing out under her.

“That, behind your back.” Adrien laughed.

“Oh? You mean,  _ this _ ?” She chuckled, revealing a medium sized flat black box. The box itself was shiny, sleek, and reeked of luxury. 

Adrien excitedly took the box into his lap. 

“It’s from your father.” She smiled, “He apologizes for not being at the party tonight.”

“From papa!” Adrien said eagerly, rushing to open the box.

His mother laughed as he rifled through the layers of tissue paper to get to the actual gift.

“Woah!” Adrien exclaimed, pulling the gift out of the box and holding it up so he could see the whole thing. It looked like a hood, but felt like a blanket. It was black and the hood had black cat ears attached to it. 

Adrien’s eyes sparkled as he marveled at the hood, putting it on immediately.

“How did he know!” Adrien asked.

“I might’ve dropped a few hints.” His mother winked.

Adrien laughed, giving his mother a big hug, “Thank you mama!”

“Don’t thank me, thank your father.” She chuckled. 

Adrien nodded, “I will! I will! Look Plagg, we’re twins!” He exclaimed, hopping on the bed on all fours, leaning in three inches from Plagg’s face. Plagg, who looked horrified, meowed loudly and retreated to the other side of the bed.

“He’ll get used to it. It’s only because you’re so much cuter than him.” His mother said, unbuttoning the hood and tugging it gently off her son.

“Awh, can’t I keep it on mama?” 

“You can wear it as much as you like tomorrow,” She said, folding it neatly and placing it on Adrien’s desk, “But for now, it’s bed time.” She smiled, pulling up the covers so Adrien could scurry under them. After tucking him in she placed a kiss on his forehead like always. 

“Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?” His mother asked.

Adrien shook his head. Plagg rejoined his side on the bed, curling up against Adrien.

“I think I’m okay tonight.” Adrien smiled. 

“Alright, I’ll let you alone tonight. Only because you’re so grown up now.” She smiled, turning off Adrien’s lamp. “Goodnight, my darling. I love you.”

“I love you too, goodnight mama.” Adrien smiled.

Later that year, Adrien’s mother disappeared and the birthday parties left with her. The entire Agreste mansion seemed to lose a certain warmth in the wake of her absence and no birthday party was held for Adrien ever since.

“There. Perfect!” Eleonore, a new maid at the mansion, exclaimed as she gleefully fixed a strawberry on the small cake in front of her. Her curly black hair bouncing as she squirmed with excitement.

“What on Earth are you doing?” Ines, another maid asked, “We have to get breakfast set up.” She reminded, clearly annoyed by the newbie. 

“Look!” Eleonore said, holding out the small cake for Ines to see. It was frosted with white icing and topped with three symmetrically placed strawberries and in the middle,

“Happy Birthday… Adrien..?” Ines read.

Eleonore nodded, “I heard today was the Young Master’s birthday so I asked my mother to make it!”

“You what?!” 

“What’s the matter? Every thirteen year old boy needs a proper birthday cake.”

“You better throw that mess out before!-” 

“What in the world are you two fussing about?!” The head maid scolded upon entering the kitchen. “Every other girl is working in this house and I expect you two to do your part as well!” She snapped.

“Yes Madame Mathilde! Right away!” Ines squealed, grabbing a stack of plates and swiftly exiting the kitchen. 

“You there! What is that you’re holding?” Madame Mathilde demanded.

Eleonore bit her lower lip nervously, “I-It’s… It’s a birthday cake. For Master Adri-”

Madame Mathilde quickly swiped the cake from the young maid’s hands, chucking it directly in the nearest garbage bin.

Eleonore gasped in horror, “Hey!”

“Now, you listen to me and you listen well.” Madame Mathilde hissed, shoving her finger in Eleonore’s frightened face. “You may be new here, but as of last month Master Gabriel has issued a new diet regime for the Young Master that we’ve been ordered to follow down to the last calorie.” She informed. “If the Master ever caught wind of you trying to feed his son such gluttonous confectionary he’ll fire you before you even get the chance to place a salad fork on the table setting is that clear?”

“No please!” Eleonore cried, bowing her head. “I-I need this job! I have a younger brother! He loves my mother’s birthday cakes and I j-just thought the Young Master would too…”

Madame Mathilde sighed, the wrinkles on her face relaxing. “Lift your head child.”

Eleonore did so, almost trembling. 

“I’ve been working here since before you were born. I knew the Master’s wife well. Every year, she’d plan the most elaborate birthday parties for the Young Master. Giving him something like this? It’ll only make his mother’s disappearance hurt more.” Mathilde explained.

Eleonore nodded, “I understand Madame…”

* * *

After his algebra tutor left Adrien retreated to his room to await his history tutor’s arrival. He slumped into his desk chair. He grabbed an old journal and began doodling out of boredom, doodling a small cupcake on the corner of the page before scribbling ‘ _ Happy Birthday Adrien _ ’ above it.

“Happy birthday to me, I guess.” He sighed, burying his face in his arms. He heard the sound of tiny paws pushing his door open before feeling Plagg’s warm fur brush up against his arm when the old cat hopped onto his desk and nudged his elbow.

“Another birthday well spent huh Plagg?” Adrien chuckled.

Plagg nudged Adrien again, prompting the boy to lift his head.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Adrien asked, “What’s that in your mouth?”

Plagg placed what looked like a small chunk of white cream onto Adrien’s desk, next to the journal where he doodled a cupcake. 

Adrien recoiled in mild disgust before picking up the creamy white chunk for inspection. It was damp from being in Plagg’s mouth. 

“Is this…? Camembert?” Adrien asked.

Plagg meowed, staring at Adrien with large green eyes. 

“Did you steal this from the kitchen?”

Plagg licked his paw almost proudly. 

“You know they don’t like you in there. Mathilde will turn you to stew herself.” Adrien reminded.

Plagg hissed at Mathilde’s name. The head maid who regularly shooed him out of the kitchen with her trusty broom. 

“Did you get this for me?” Adrien asked.

Plagg meowed and sprawled out onto Adrien’s desk, resting his head next to where Adrien wrote ‘ _ Happy Birthday Adrien.’ _ in his journal. 

Adrien chuckled, giving Plagg a well deserved chin scratch. “Thanks Plagg, at least I still have you.” He smiled.

Plagg purred appreciatively. 

Another year, another birthday Adrien spent without his mother. It seemed with each passing year, mentions of his mother became less and less. Almost like the staff were trying to erase all memory of her, but every time Adrien looked at Plagg, he received a sort of comfort that could only come from his mother. Every time the cat shut off Adrien’s desk lamp when the boy had been studying all night or when he snuggled up to Adrien every night to remind him he wasn’t alone.

It was like his mother had left a part of herself with Plagg. Something Adrien felt whenever the grumpy feline did something for Adrien’s benefit. Adrien may have only just turned thirteen, but Plagg could already feel he wouldn’t have much time left with the boy. As ill-tempered as a cat he was, Plagg wanted to do as much for Adrien as he could with what little time he had left. 


	27. Gone With The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I fell in love with you, I had not understood my feelings. Only upon parting did I realize you were engraved in my heart. Why did I not realize that meeting you... Was the best thing in life? It turns out you are the fortune I most yearn to keep. It turns out we were once so close to love. For me, you made a decision against the world, the one always standing in the rain with me. Each and every scene contained your pure, sincere heart.
> 
> How very fortunate I was to meet you.
> 
> But I have already lost the right to shed tears down my cheeks for you. 
> 
> It's too late to thank you for the courage you gave me, letting me be myself again." 
> 
> \- Hebe Tien (A Little Happiness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!~*~*~*~*~*~HAPPY ONE YEAR MIRACULOUS~*~*~*~*~*~!!!!!!!!

“Ladybug?!”

Ladybug lifted her head, her eyes widening at what she saw before her, “A-A-Adrien?!” She babbled in shock, “N-Nathaniel!?”

Adrien was shocked, baffled, confounded, absolutely blown away by the sight before him. Nathaniel wasn’t any better, jaw hanging as the taxi driver took his money and sped away.

The three stopped at a standstill for a few seconds. The two men gazing at the petite girl in the lightweight grey coat standing atop the small steps. Her long black hair braided and resting on her shoulder. A single suitcase in her hands. They looked as if they had just made it to the gates of heaven and were greeted by an angel herself.

Ladybug hesitantly began taking the first few steps down Le Chabanais’ front steps. Adrien met her halfway, running up to her and literally sweeping her off her feet. Ladybug dropped her suitcase, wrapping her arms around Adrien.

“Am I dreaming?” Ladybug whispered, her voice trembling. “This is a dream isn’t it? You’re not really here, is that it?”

Adrien laughed and set her back down on her feet, “No,” He said, giving her a tight squeeze before pulling back so he could see her face. “I’m right here.” He smiled warmly before cupping her pink cheeks in his hands and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss which quickly became heated. Adrien couldn’t help himself. He had come here this morning with the notion he would have to fight his way past Hawk’s jaws in order to rescue his princess.

Ladybug opened her eyes briefly before noticing Nathaniel standing awkwardly aside, averting his gaze from the reunited lovers out of respect.

She gasped into Adrien’s mouth, pulling away from him. She had completely forgotten Nathaniel was there. Adrien pouted and almost whined. He was far from done with her.

“Wh-What are you two doing here?” She asked, glancing first at Adrien then Nathaniel.

“I got a call from Nino and…”

“Aurore.” Nathaniel reminded as the girl’s name suddenly slipped Adrien’s mind.

“Right. They called me and told me what happened and that someone had shown up with a case full of cash.” Adrien explained, unable to hide the heartbreak and worry in his eyes. “I was afraid they were- that we’d be too late- that you were-” Adrien cut himself off, “I was so afraid…”

“Adrien.” Ladybug spoke ever so softly. “ _I’m right here_.” She reminded, sliding her small hands up his chest to rub his shoulders.

Adrien nodded, taking a deep breath. “We rushed back here as quickly as we could.”

Ladybug looked over to Nathaniel who was shyly looking at the ground. She stepped away from Adrien and began towards Nathaniel.

“Nathaniel?”

“Yes?” Nathaniel said, almost like a breath of fresh air he had been holding in.

“Juleka told me about your exhibit in Milan. Did you really leave in the middle of it to come here?”

Nathaniel nodded, his mouth ready to form words of apology before Ladybug wrapped her arms around him, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

Nathaniel’s hands remained hovered over her hips. He didn’t know where or what he was allowed to touch with her sort-of boyfriend standing _right_ there. Hell, he himself could hardly process what was going on. Nathaniel didn’t look at Adrien, he couldn’t. The redhead would die of embarrassment.

Finally, Ladybug released him. Upon then did Nathaniel realize how much he wished she’d never let him go.

“Thank you, Nathaniel.” Ladybug smiled, leaning in and placing a sincere kiss on his red hot cheek. She had just about turned Nathaniel into a pool of tomato pudding.

Adrien ignored the subtle twinge of jealously in the pit of his stomach.

A dumbfounded Nathaniel opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“A-Anytime…” Nathaniel finally said, though it sounded more like a wheeze.

Ladybug hid her giggle behind her hand.

“So,” Adrien said, joining the two. “What happened? How are you free?” He asked.

Nathaniel nodded in agreement, still in shock.

“Well you see…” She started, “What had happened was…”

* * *

“Due to the reconsideration of our boss, we have decided to withdraw our offer. Our sincerest apologies for the inconvenience. Please,” The Desrosier attendant placed a sleek silver briefcase onto Hawk’s desk. “Take this, as a token of our apology.” He said, snapping open the hinges on the briefcase, revealing stacks of franc notes all placed in neat rows.

Hawk raised one coy brow at the money, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Not an inconvenience at all.” He said, “That girl was already on her way out.”

The attendant closed the briefcase and slid it over to Hawk who graciously accepted.

“Then I hope you see to it that, that girl is free to walk out of here at this moment in time. In fact, if it isn’t too much trouble. I’d like to apologize in person.”

Although somewhat annoyed by the request, Hawk agreed nonetheless. “Of course.” He said, before ordering Mendeleiev to go and retrieve Ladybug.

Ladybug was well surprised at being summoned and the attendant’s apology. What surprised her most was the news of her reinstated long awaited freedom, the news brought her to her knees in tears of relief and joy.

Ladybug wasted no time, hurrying back to her room with a big old grin on her face. There was no need to re-pack her things, but it was already late out. Her original plan was to leave in the morning so when Alya’s requested she stay for her last night, Ladybug agreed.

“Sorry…” Alya apologized, “I know you have your family to get back to, and the last thing I want is for you spend another second here. I just… Wanted to spend some time with my best friend before she leaves.”

“Hey, you told me you’d be right behind me didn’t you? I expect see you on the other side very soon.” Ladybug smiled, crawling into bed next to Alya.

“Be careful what you wish for. I could be out sooner than you think.” Alya laughed.

The next morning came, and the handful of girls gathered once again to say goodbye.

“So this is it huh?” Alya said.

Ladybug smiled and nodded. Her suitcase clutched tightly in her hands. “Oh!” She said when she felt a weight lightly shove her.

“Now, don’t you forget about us.” Alix appeared from behind her with a smirk.

“I’ll be sure not to forget any of you.” Ladybug promised.

“We’ll be cheering you on the whole time.” Rose smiled, giving Ladybug a warm hug.

“Feel free to drop by the cosmetics shop if you want to, now that you can.” Juleka added.

Ladybug laughed, looking at all the smiling hopeful faces. Hopeful for her future as well as their own.

There was one person who hadn’t said goodbye yet.

Aurore could be spotted near the rear of the group. Her face neutral, her blonde hair loose instead of in two long pigtails.

Ladybug parted her small group to bid her goodbyes to Aurore.

“If I owe thanks to anyone most of all, it’s you.” Ladybug smiled.

Aurore stared at Ladybug with blank surprised eyes before a soft smile graced her face. She chuckled and shook her head, “Come here,” She said.

Before Ladybug could give what she thought was going to be a hug, Aurore took Ladybug’s long hair in her hands and began braiding it.

“Train stations are busy right? You wouldn’t want this to get caught on anything.”

Ladybug laughed at herself, “Thank you, Aurore.”

“The goth’s not the only one who knows how to do hair, you know.”

“I meant what you’ve done for me. Thank you, for everything.” Ladybug whispered.

Aurore smiled, “You’re welcome and remember, don’t ever come back here again. Promise?”

“Promise.” Ladybug said, giving Aurore a hug anyway.

Looking back once at the friends she had made along the way, Ladybug thought of when Nadja stood here at the same large double doors. Though, she was sure her feelings were different than Nadja’s at the time.

Still, she smiled as they waved her off.

* * *

“And that’s what happened.” Ladybug explained.

Nathaniel nearly fainted from the good news, he would’ve been on the ground if Adrien hadn’t caught him.

“Is everyone in your family this dramatic?” Adrien asked as Nathaniel regained his composure.

“Nathaniel! Are you alright?” Ladybug asked.

“F-Fine… I’m probably just tired.” Nathaniel said, “Though, I _am_ relieved at how things turned out.”

Ladybug gasped, “You both must be exhausted coming all the way back here!”

Nathaniel nodded, “You’re safe now.” He smiled, meeting Ladybug’s eyes. “I’ll be off then. Please, give your family my regards.” He said, placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

“How will you get home?” She asked.

“I’ve hailed more cabs than you think.” Nathaniel winked.

Turns out there were lots of cabs in Paris and Ladybug made sure to thank Nathaniel again before he went on his way.

Then it was just her and Adrien alone on the street corner.

“A room for two then?” Adrien asked, “I know this place not too shabby around here.”

Ladybug nodded, seeing how tired Adrien was. “That sounds nice.” She smiled.

And it _was_ nice. It was clear Ladybug’s definition of ‘not too shabby’ was far different from Adrien’s definition. She was thinking a relatively decent hotel with only a few stains here and there. Instead, Adrien brought her to a glitzy and glamourous five star white marble fortress with enough posh and spice to blind Ladybug. After a bellhop offered to take her luggage and a waiter offered her a tall glass of golden champagne on a silver plate (both of which she politely declined), Ladybug was thrilled when they were told their room was ready.

With how the lobby was, Ladybug shouldn’t have been surprised the room itself was the size of an apartment.

“They know my father.” Adrien said. As if that were an explanation for the luxury oozing out from every corner.

“Famous father perks?”

“Most definitely milady.” Adrien smiled, placing the room key on the nightstand.

“So what’ll it be first?” Adrien asked, smoothly pulling Ladybug’s hips against his. “A warm bath? A nap? Or perhaps a nice relaxing swedish massage from your favorite kitten himself?”

Ladybug covered her laugh with her hand, “I think lunch is more fitting.”

For a moment Adrien became lost in Ladybug. Her deep blue eyes, her laugh, not to mention he was really digging the side braid she was sporting today. He really thought he might just really lose her this time, he was glad that was all behind them now.

“Lunch it is then.” He grinned.

“I think I saw a cafe on our way here.” She recalled.

“Or… We could dine in.” He chuckled, swiping the room service menu off the desk.

Ladybug caught her lower lip between her teeth. “Wouldn’t that be a little…”

“Expensive?” Adrien laughed, “You’re not to worry about petty things such as money when you’re with me.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “While that is true Chaton, I don’t need something extravagant as caviar for lunch.”

“Then how about a nice spring lamb?”

“Pass. Really, a sandwich is more than enough for me.” Ladybug said.

“Princess, you’re finally free,” Adrien said, taking her hands in his. “We should be celebrating.” He said all while pouting and giving his best feline version of puppy eyes.

Ladybug’s brows furrowed, unable to look away from his big green eyes. She sighed, “Fine.” She finally gave in.

His pout quickly curled into a victorious cheshire smirk as he handed her the menu.

Ladybug looked at the listings anxiously. Many of the options she had either never heard of before or never dreamed of eating. Rabbit’s leg being one of them. Feeling guilty, she searched for the most affordable; if one could even call it that; option.

“The salmon sounds… reasonable.” She said shyly, folding the menu and handing it back to him.

“Perfect! Salmon it is then. Oh- That’s right, I haven’t asked when you’re leaving yet?”

“Ah… Not till tomorrow evening.” She said, staring at his chest rather than him.

Luckily the food arrived quickly. Ladybug couldn’t tell if it was because of the amount of money guests were spending here per day or if it was because Adrien was an Agreste. An Agreste who was eagerly awaiting an opportunity to sway from his diet and didn’t hesitate to order the filet mignon and even a bottle of wine!

By the time they finished eating it was already mid afternoon.

“Another glass Princess?”

“Trying to liquor me up are you?”

Adrien chuckled, “I like to consider myself a gentleman.”

“Hmmm… Is that so?” Ladybug assessed. Eyes darting back and forth from the bed to the bottle of wine in his hand.

“Something catch your eye?”

“The nice hotel room, the fancy dinner, _the wine_. I’d say you were trying to take advantage of me rather than try your hand at being a gentleman.” She teased.

“And would it be oh so terrible if I was?” He cooed, “I’m gonna shower, unless you wanted to go first?” He offered.

“Please, you go first.” Ladybug said.

“You know you can always come with me. Plenty of room.” He said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“Go on ahead. You look like you need one more than I do at the moment.” She giggled.

“If you hopped on a train in the dead of night for fourteen hours straight, you’d look like this too.” Adrien laughed before stripping off his shirt.

Ladybug waited until the bathroom door shut and the shower turned on. She quickly scurried over to the telephone on the nightstand, fumbling through her coat pockets for the piece of paper she had slipped in there earlier before leaving Le Chabanais.

She mentally read off the numbers as she punched in each one. Ladybug thought her heart was going to implode on itself as she waited on the line.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end answered, causing Ladybug’s heart to stop in it’s violent tracks.

“H-Hello… Nadja?”

* * *

A giant cloud of steam followed Adrien when he exited the bathroom, donning only a pair of monogrammed pearl white boxer briefs. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow over Adrien’s slim yet built body.

Ladybug snickered from the bed, “You must love this hotel to own a pair of their monogrammed boxers.”

“For the record, if you request it, they throw in a pair of these too.” Adrien said as he ruffled his damp hair with a towel.

“My mistake.” She laughed, not at all trying to hide how she eyed the way the underwear hugged his...

_Everything._

“Getting hot over there are we?”

“Not at all. Might just be the steam from your sauna.”

Adrien chuckled and flopped onto the queen sized bed, crawling over to where Ladybug sat leaning against the headboard. To put it frankly, he was exhausted, having not gotten any proper sleep the entire train ride back to Paris and after the food, wine, and hot shower, his mind was lulling him to sleep faster than he could help it.

“Mmm…” He moaned, snuggling against her lap. “Ladybug?”

“Yes?”

“You’re leaving tomorrow night right?”

“Y-Yes. Why?”

Adrien reached sleepily for her hand and kissed the back of it, “Then would you do…” He yawned, “Hngh… Do me the honor of spending the whole day with me tomorrow?”

If Adrien would’ve opened his eyes he would have caught a glimpse of Ladybug’s heartbroken smile. Maybe even the tears forming in her eyes.

She swept his damp hair out of his face, “Of course.” She whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. With that, Adrien was out cold, a light snore even slipping from him.

Ladybug let him use her lap as a pillow for another hour or so. It seemed to pass much quicker than it sounded. During that time she simply watched him, gently running her fingers through his drying hair so she wouldn’t wake him up. She wanted to remember everything about him and so much more. The way his eyelashes curled naturally and how soft his lips looked. Ladybug had to force herself not to kiss them one last time. She didn’t deserve such a luxury for what she was about to do.

Soon, Ladybug found herself slipping on her coat and into the the night with only one thing on her mind.

_I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry._

* * *

Nadja’s car was already parked along the curb, waiting for her. She was right on time.

Marinette didn’t say anything as she climbed into the passenger seat of Nadja’s car. As the fuchsia haired woman began driving, there was a long silence before either of them spoke again.

“You sure you don’t want to wait till tomorrow night to do this?” Nadja asked.

Again, Marinette said nothing.

“Isn’t leaving without a word like this after everything that’s happened, a bit cruel?”

“It’s not like I wanted to do it this way!” Marinette hissed, panting from the outburst.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that, I just- I...” She sobbed, sinking her head into her hands. “I’m sorry... You had to leave Manon with your cousins again to drive me to the station in the dead of night. I shouldn’t have talked to you that way, Nadja.”

Nadja shook her head at the girl. “No need to apologize. I’d rather have you break down in my car than at the station.”

The rest of the drive was quiet save for Marinette’s quiet sobs. Once at the station, Marinette’s tears had dried and Nadja helped her with her suitcase. It was small, Marinette hadn’t planned on staying as long as she did. If only she knew back then what she was about to get herself into.

The train station was packed and bustling with people. Nadja carried Marinette’s suitcase in one hand with ease while the other hand held onto Marinette’s. Proving that even though Marinette was an adult, Nadja was still a mother. Once at the ticket booths, Nadja offered to help Marinette further, but Marinette insisted she get home to Manon. It was getting really late after all and Marinette had done this before.

“You sure you don’t need me? That crowd looks pretty vicious and no matter how many flower vases you decide to smash into men’s heads, you’re still pretty small.”

Marinette laughed for the first time since before Adrien fell asleep. Nadja was like a second mother to her, her entire time working at Le Chabanais. She was going to miss her in all her independent woman glory.

“I’ll be fine.” Marinette nodded as her eyes betrayed her and grew glossy.

“Oh stop it,” Nadja laughed, “You are not making me cry in front of all these people.”

Marinette ran into Nadja’s arms, the two locking in a tight embrace.

“Come back and visit Paris some time alright? You’re always welcome.”

“I will.” Marinette promised.

Nadja pulled away first, “And don’t you ever forget about us. Promise?”

Marinette nodded. “I promise. Thank you so much for everything.” She said, wiping tears from her eyes. Nadja offered her some tissues from her coat pocket. The two bid one last goodbye before Nadja finally relented and went home to her daughter. Marinette was surrounded by a sea of people, but never felt more alone.

She pulled herself together, fighting her way through the crowd to get to the ticket booth. She bought her ticket, and waited for her train. What would have been a six hour trip home turned into double the amount of time due to the stops on the way.

Once on the packed train, Marinette miraculously found her seat near the back of the cart. Luckily she had a window seat, it was nice to know she would have the scenery at least. After straining her toes from many attempts to get her suitcase into the overhead compartment, she let her body melt into the not so soft seat, at this point she was so exhausted she didn’t care.

"I'm sorry, is this seat 14A?"

"Oh," Marinette blurted before looking down at her ticket which was labeled 14B, “Yes, it is.” She smiled up at the woman.

The woman sighed in relief, thanking her.

"Train’s busier than usual tonight, you would’ve thought the Queen of England herself was riding it."

Marinette laughed, "No kidding."

The woman giggled and put her bag on the seat floor between her legs.

"I hope I'm not taking up too much room, they've used up all the space in the overheads." The woman said, sweeping a piece of her golden hair out of her face.

Marinette shook her head, "It's fine."

"I'm sorry, I believe I haven't asked for your name yet?"

Marinette hesitated before answering. She hadn't said her own name in almost a year, but she guessed it wouldn't be the end of the world to tell it to a stranger whom she would probably never see again.

"It's Marinette." She smiled, extending her hand.

The woman took her hand gently and shook it. The brief gentle gesture felt oddly familiar, almost comforting.

"What a beautiful name," The woman smiled, "Nice to meet you Marinette, you can call me Emilie."

"It's nice to meet you too, Emilie."

"So, where are you headed?"

"Home. I haven't seen my parents in almost a year"

"Oh my. How come? If you don't mind me asking of course."

"I decided to come work in the city for a bit."

"I see, did you enjoy your job?"

Marinette's face fell remembering Le Chabanais and everyone she had left behind. Alya, Nadja, Rose and Juleka, Aurore, Alix, Nathaniel, and Adrien. Emilie must have seen the change in her demeanor.

"I'm sorry, I've asked too much haven't I? I have a tendency to do that." She apologized sweetly.

Marinette shook her head. It wasn't Emilie's fault. She didn't know what compelled her, but she ended up telling the woman everything that happened. Well, _almost_ everything. The train was bustling with enough people where she could be sure no one was eavesdropping. She spent a good amount of the train ride telling Emilie about why and how she ended up at Le Chabanais, about the friends she made there, she even told the woman about Adrien. Never revealing his last name of course. Just that he was a boy from a wealthy family.

Emilie listened intently, hanging onto Marinette's every word. Even comforting Marinette during the harder parts of her story. Emilie seemed so trustworthy, she gave off such a warm aura. Even being a stranger she had only known for a few hours, Marinette felt she had known her much longer. The way she spoke, the feeling of her hands on Marinette's shoulder, her mannerisms, they seemed all too familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I just couldn’t see myself benefitting him in anyway… My ultimate decision was that it’d be better if I left.”

Emilie softly gripped Marinette’s hand causing the girl to turn her attention to the woman. Emilie’s eyes were suddenly filled with a mixture of shock and sadness that wasn’t there before.

“E-Emilie?”

Emilie blinked and shook her head lightly, “Forgive me, this old lady gets sidetracked sometimes. Go on, I’m listening” Emilie’s grip on her hand turned back into a soft hold. Marinette almost swore she saw Emilie’s eyes tear up for a few seconds.

“Is everything alright?” Marinette asked.

“Everything’s fine,” She reassured and patted Marinette’s hand.

“Do you think Adrien being in a loving relationship with you was him throwing his life away?” Emilie asked.

Marinette nodded.

“Is that so? In my opinion, I don’t think he was throwing his life away, I think he was _making_ a life for himself.”

Marinette smiled, she wanted to believe Emilie, she really did. She continued her story. "I ended up leaving without even saying goodbye… I even told him I’d spend all of tomorrow with him." She lamented.

Emilie put her arms around Marinette's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"This Adrien boy seems very kind, I'm sure he understands your decision."

Marinette nodded again, wiping her tears before they could fall from her eyes. She didn't even know they had been building up. Emilie offered Marinette her handkerchief which the girl gladly took.

"You know what I think? I think Adrien loved you very much Marinette." His name came so naturally out of her mouth. Marinette only nodded again, trying not to cry as much.

"And I think you loved him too, that you both still love each other."

"How can he love me after I left without a word? I lied to him. I promised him I would spend my whole last day with him and I didn't. I just left."

Emilie visibly stiffened, relaxing before speaking again.

"You didn't do anything wrong Marinette." Emilie smiled, brushing some of Marinette's hair out of her face. "Sometimes, people have to leave. They may not do it out of the intention to hurt others, especially not the ones they love, but they feel they have no other choice..." She paused, "It's hard to understand at first, but everyone has their own reasons for leaving. Even if it means leaving your loved ones behind."

"You don't think he hates me?" She asked, dabbing her damp eyes.

Emilie chuckled, "I know he doesn't. Adrien's not that kind of person."

Her words comforted Marinette in spades and she felt much better. She yawned, eyelids feeling heavy. She realized she had been so busy confiding in Emilie it was near dawn and she hadn't slept in hours.

"Seems like someone's sleepy." Emilie giggled, "Go ahead and rest, you still have a long way to go."

Marinette agreed, thanking her before leaning her head against the headrest. She closed her eyes and soon the sounds of the railways and people faded away.

When she woke up Emilie was gone. Marinette assumed the train must have made quite a few stops since she drifted off because the train was almost empty now.

Marinette felt something in her balled up fist. With knitted brows she opened her hand slowly. Her eyes went wide and her jaw almost dropped.

In her hand was a small silver brooch in the shape of a flower with sharp petals. With the brooch was a small folded up note.

_Sorry I had to leave you so soon. I loved hearing your story and I'm so happy to have met you Marinette. Good luck, Love - Emilie A._

Marinette smiled at the note. Emilie had also left Marinette her handkerchief with the embroidered initials E.A. neatly in powder blue thread on the corner. The train stopped again and Marinette realized there were only two more stops before they would reach her hometown. She was almost home, she could finally see her parents again.

* * *

Dawn came with Adrien grumbling and moaning as he tossed and turned. He untangled his arm from the sheets and reached over to drape it over his lady.

His lady whom was not there and nowhere to be found.

Adrien whipped up.

“Ladybug…?” He trembled, doing a sweep of the room. He was alone, and her suitcase was gone.

“Ladybug!!” He yelled, leaping out of bed and searching the entire suite. He failed to notice the piece of paper left on the pillow beside him.

Adrien couldn’t find his princess anywhere. She was gone. He felt himself hit with an odd familiar feeling he hadn’t felt in years. He remembered this hollow fright tremoring throughout his body. The feeling he woke up to the day his mother disappeared.

He grabbed the phone, he didn’t know who or where to call, but he couldn’t sit around and do nothing. He sat on the edge of the bed with the phone in his lap, he weight coming down on the mattress caused a small piece of paper to launch off the pillow, floating lightly into his lap.

Adrien inspected the small piece of paper. It looked like it was torn from the stationery provided by the hotel.

He turned it over and on it, in neatly handwritten cursive were the letters:

**_M a r i n e t t e._ **

* * *

Continued in the next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH THE ENDING WAS AWFUL TO WRITE.
> 
> BTW "A Little Happiness" is a song by Hebe Tien from the 2015 film, "Our Times" It's a wonderful song and you should all check it out!
> 
> *****NEXT CHAPTER NEWS*****
> 
> Next chapter we take a break from our main characters and shift our focus to Aurore and Lila's discoveries about Le Chabanais' secret and what Hawk is hiding. 
> 
> I told y'all the final chapters were gonna split into two plots.


	28. Not a New Chapter. Repost Alert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for making it seem like there was a new chapter. I hate disappointing you guys the most, but something has come up that I cannot ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: The reposter has deleted their account and all plagiarized work.

Recently, **someone has reposted the first chapter of my fic to wattpad which can be found here== >** https://www.wattpad.com/story/70857760-le-chabanais <==

The uploader's wattpad username is **Kittythecopycat1977.**

I was completely unaware of this and I can't even begin to express how utterly shocked and hurt I am. I know that when posting my own content online, there's always a risk of this happening, but the shock is still real. I have not been given credit at all. 

I didn't believe my eyes at first, I couldn't! So to make sure, I read through the entire thing and to no surprise at all, it was copied word for word. 

The uploader has only reposted the first chapter and I'm not sure if they intend to repost my entire work. 

Two wattpad users have already commented on the reposted chapter asking the reposter,  **Kittythecopycat1977** to upload more because "It's really good." Which only hurts more to think this person is actually getting away with stealing my work. A fic I've been working so hard on for months.

 **I've already created a wattpad account to alert these commenters only, I will _not_ be posting any of my current or future works on wattpad**.

My wattpad username is  **ouryuuzeno.**

Please, if any of you come across this on wattpad, don't believe what you see. I only post this story on ao3, not wattpad, fanfiction.net, or anywhere else. Only ao3.

**I, Makahadoma, am the original author, not Kittythecopycat1977.**

 


	29. Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every old building comes with secrets, but none like Le Chabanais. Will Aurore and Lila's search lead them to dead ends? And who is next to betray Monsieur Hawk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CAUTION** For those who are uncomfortable with hospitals and needles and such.

Mendeleiev was not too happy with being summoned to Hawk’s office during the dead of night. She was awakened by one of Hawk’s suited men at her door. The men first showed up as what Hawk claimed was extra security. They seemed to be making more and more of a presence around Le Chabanais. A presence Mendeleiev was not fond of.

“You wanted to see me, Monsieur Hawk?”

Monsieur Hawk nodded. He sat in his chair as he always did, hands clasped together on his desk.

“I apologize for the rude awakening, but I felt it was justifiable for this occasion.” He said, getting out of his chair and walking towards the only painting in his office.

The painting was larger than Hawk himself. It consisted of several separate abstract pieces of different colors and flecks of gold. The abstract pieces of the painting came together to resemble a woman. The painting was in Hawk’s office long before Mendeleiev began working at Le Chabanais. Hawk never talked about the painting and Mendeleiev never asked about it. Though it was rather unnerving how the woman’s piercing green eyes seemed to follow one’s every move.

“I wanted to show you something. You’ve been a very loyal employee of mine for some time now, and I feel as though I can _trust_ you with this.”

“I don’t see why not, Sir.”

Hawk chuckled and pried at the edge the painting. For a second, Mendeleiev thought he had finally gone batshit insane. That was until the painting swung off the wall like a door, revealing a birdcage elevator with a single lightbulb hanging inside of it.

Mendeleiev jaw almost hit the floor. That was the last thing she was expecting.

“Come,” Hawk laughed seeing Mendeleiev’s beyond shocked expression. “Fret not, it’s perfectly safe.” He grinned, opening the outside cage of the elevator and entering it.

Mendeleiev willingly, but cautiously entered the elevator. Hawk eagerly pulled the metal frame door shut and pulled the lever which brought them down…

And down… and down....

Mendeleiev’s nerves began to unravel slightly. How far down were they going? Why was an elevator even built? What in the world did he want to show her that required such secrecy?

Light streamed in as the elevator came to an abrupt stop, causing Mendeleiev to lose her footing a little.

Two more of Hawk’s men in suits were waiting for them.

“And here we are!” Hawk announced like some museum curator.

One of the men opened the metal door, allowing them out.

What Mendeleiev saw could only be described as a hospital. The elevator lead them into an enormous chilly basement. Rows and rows of hospital beds were accompanied by I.V. poles.

And the most terrifying revelation of all, there were _people_ in the beds. _Girls._

Girls who didn’t look like they were from anywhere around here. All of them varied in ethnicity. Each dressed in identical white hospital gowns.

“You see,” Hawk began, “For months now I’ve been working on my own little _project_.” He said as he lead Mendeleiev down the rows of beds.

The girls were unconscious, or _sedated_ to put it more accurately. Some sat up, rocking back and forth whilst staring out into space. Others laid lifeless with their eyes open. Men in lab coats examining the girls were busy scribbling away at their clipboards.

“It’s a new _medicine_ on the market.” Hawk informed.

Mendeleiev scoffed. These girls were clearly drugged out of their minds.

Every other bed had a group of two to three researchers surrounding a girl. Carefully, they gave the drug induced girl simple commands which she then followed. Her eyes were like that of a dead fish, in short, they all looked like zombies.

 _So Monsieur Hawk really was part of the underground. No surprise there,_ Mendeleiev thought.

“Devil’s Breath they call it. Eliminates them of their free will and renders them completely under another’s command.”

“Let guess, under _your_ command?” Mendeleiev asked, “It’s clear none of these zombie like girls are going to come crying for a paycheck.”

“Sharp as ever.” Hawk chuckled.

Hawk made it seem like he was showing off a science experiment at the state fair while all this made Mendeleiev feel plain... Off.

“So far they seem to be responding well when given small doses in their food and drinks. Inhaling a small dose has the same effect.” Hawk explained, “Unfortunately such small doses only lasts about twenty four hours.”

“Unfortunate indeed.” She deadpanned.

Hawk ignored her remark and continued on with his apparent presentation, “Recently we’ve been trying a more direct method of getting it into their bodies.”

Mendeleiev scanned the basement and her eye caught a researcher sticking a shiny new syringe into a dazed girl’s arm and inject a cloudy fluid into the inside of her elbow.

“That is, injecting it directly into their bloodstream.” Despite how serious Hawk was being, Mendeleiev could see the subtle smirk on his smug face. “We have yet to reach a success and as of right now we’ve been feeding it to them, but I believe with time we’ll be able to develop a way to make it last longer than twenty four hours.”

The row of beds came to an end and what they saw at the very last bed brought Mendeleiev to a cold standstill.

They reached the end of the row of beds just in time to see a large man with a surgical mask wearing the same white lab coats as the rest, drag a lifeless girl’s limp body out of the bed and toss her into a cart.

Upon closer inspection, Mendeleiev could see dozens of other lifeless bodies in the cart. All of them young girls no older than the ones working at Le Chabanais right now. All of them stacked on top of each other like mannequins.

Mendeleiev’s hand came up to cover her mouth. Stifling a mix between a horrified gasp and a gag. Her entire body recoiled away from the scene, she felt her stomach flip and was sure she was going to vomit, though it never came.

“Alas, some girls have a negative reaction to the drug. Even small doses were too much for some of them.”

Mendeleiev swallowed hard and turned Hawk with wild eyes.

“Too much? Too much?! You’ve been shoving drugs down their throats for months of course it’s too much!” Mendeleiev shouted. The researchers briefly paused their studies to see what the commotion was about before Hawk waved his hand, a sign for them to go back to work which they did accordingly.

Mendeleiev was visibly furious. She won’t deny she’s done terrible things, but pulling a stunt to this degree? It was morally and ethically wrong in every way, even in Mendeleiev’s book.

“I can’t believe you’ve been shipping girl’s in from across every ocean for your sick experiment!! I refuse to have any part in this!” Mendeleiev roared, backing away from Hawk. She felt her back brush up against another much larger body and flinched away.

Two of Hawk’s suited men stood side by side like a wall of flesh and blocked any of her attempts to escape.

Hawk laughed at Mendeleiev’s bewildered reaction to his experiment. “I’m not sure if you’re aware of this Mendeleiev, but you’re already in too deep. You’re involved whether you like it or not.” He grinned.

Mendeleiev gasped feeling the cold barrel of a gun press against her back.

“Are you threatening me?” She sneered, glaring daggers at him through her glasses.

Hawk tapped his chin, “I see it more as… An invitation. Now, I’ve worked very long and hard getting all this up and running and I won’t have you ruining it. Nothing in this facility was cheap you know. Lady Wifi and Ladybug were mere test runs to see how our customers would respond to something a little different.”

“So what? You decided to traffick young girls from every inch of the world?!”

“Which would you prefer Mendeleiev? One chicken that lays golden eggs, or a whole flock of chickens who lay golden eggs?” He smirked.

* * *

Aurore sucked air through her teeth as she clung to the brick walls of the narrow tunnel she was currently exploring… Or was told to explore by a certain fox. She felt like she had been walking for ages.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.” Aurore muttered to herself.

This was a passageway she had never taken before. With all the years she had spent in Le Chabanais she thought she had the whole place mapped out. How wrong she was. There happened to be a dozen hidden passageways and tunnels she had never even known existed until now. The damp one she was currently in, was the last one on her list due to how small it was.

One word: regret. She regret ever agreeing to find a way into Hawk’s office. The tunnel was damp, humid, and smelled like mildew. Not to mention it was taking Aurore a lot longer because of having to stop every two seconds to swat away spider webs.

“Find anything yet?” A voice whispered.

Aurore practically launched into the air with fright, a loud strangled scream escaping her.

All Lila did was laugh at Aurore’s humorous reaction.

“Screw you!! God! Why am I even helping you?!?” Aurore screamed, fumbling with her lantern she nearly dropped.

“Uh uh uh.” Lila giggled, waving her finger at Aurore like a master to his dog. “ _Freedom._ Remember?” She cooed.

Aurore rolled her eyes, “And I believe you because…?”

Lila shrugged, “That’s on you. You’re in here aren’t you?”

Aurore groaned and continued on.

“Just admit, you _trust_ me.” Lila smirked.

“I trust my gut. And right now it’s telling me to punch yours.”

“Feisty tonight aren’t we?”

“Annoyed.” Aurore groaned, “We’re annoyed. I feel like I’ve been walking in circles this whole time.”

“Well you haven’t. We’ve been going straight this whole time.”

“Just how long were you following me? There’s no way I couldn’t have noticed you?”

“I’m a cop remember? I tail people all the time. Kinda gotta learn to be quiet for that.”

If Lila was really who she said she was, Aurore couldn’t argue with that.

“By the way, why the hell are you still wearing that?” The blonde asked asked as she kept walking, referring to Lila’s fox corset the girl wore as Volpina.

“I didn’t have time to change. I’m a very busy woman you know.”

“For a very busy woman, I sure do a lot of your bidding.”

“Shush.”

“For your information, I can say whatever the hell I want.”

“No! Shush!” Lila hissed, lunging forward and wrapping her hand around Aurore’s mouth.

“Mmph!! Mmmphngh!!” Aurore struggled.

“Shh! Listen.” Lila whispered.

Aurore groaned into Lila’s sweaty palm. It wasn’t long before they heard muffled voices.

Aurore had a particularly hard time locating the noises. They were obviously on the other side of the wall, but which wall? It sounded as if the voices were coming from all around them.

“Look.” Lila said, lowering Aurore’s lantern and pointing to light streaming in through a vent a few feet in front of them.

Lila released Aurore so they could get a closer look.

“This is outrageous! To think you’d drag me into a pile of shit like this!” Mendeleiev yelled.

“Oh Mendeleiev please.” Hawk sighed, “Don’t ramble on like you’re so innocent. You think from the way you treat the girls here, that you’re any better than I am?” He chuckled.

Lila and Aurore’s mouths hung open in silent gasps. Ignoring the dust and dirt, they crouched down as low as they could, their eyes glued to what they were seeing through the vent like a television set.

They actually found Hawk’s office.

Mendeleiev was shocked, “You dare place me in the same group as someone like you?! I was simply doing my job!”

“Is that what that was? I don’t remember instructing you to ever abuse the girls.”

“Abuse? You!-”

“Isn’t that the reason why you hated _Nadja Chamack_ so much?”

“What are you getting at?” Menedeleiev asked.

Hawk had her right where he wanted.

“Admit it Mendeleiev. You’re a much sadder case than I am. Jealous of a simple thing like affection? Honestly Mendeleiev I expected more from you.” Hawk tisked.

“Y-You… You- You don’t know what you’re talking about.” She snapped.

“I know you despised Chamack because of how quickly the girls took a liking to her so you took it out on the girls. I also know how you despised _yourself_ most of all because no matter what you did, no one would ever see you other than the despicable woman you’ve become.”

Mendeleiev tried at a comeback, but no words could escape her trembling lips. Her eyes filled with tears and Hawk knew he had won.

Hawk was right, she _did_ hate herself. She hated herself for her jealousy towards Nadja, she hated herself for being jealous over such a pathetic thing in the first place, she hated herself for taking her anger out on the girls, she hated herself for driving others away, she hated herself for letting her guard down, she hated herself for breaking down in front of the most disgusting man on the face of the Earth.

**_She hated herself._ **

“Not like you have a choice. You’re involved whether you like it or not. If I go down, you’re coming with me.” Hawk informed, no longer as carefree as he once was. This man was serious.

Mendeleiev let out a strangled groan as tears fell from her eyes and stormed off.

“Don’t forget I’ll be keeping a close eye on you.” Hawk called after her seconds before she slammed the door in his face.

Aurore and Lila’s heart were racing a mile a minute in disbelief of what they had just overheard.

Though the only thing they could see were their feet, Aurore and Lila were still frozen over what they had come across.

They saw Hawk’s feet walk towards the door, then stop halfway.

Their hearts drummed against their ribcages.

Hawk stood their for a few seconds before turning and walking in the direction of the vent Aurore and Lila were currently peeping through.

They scrambled away from the vent as quietly as possible. With their hands cupped over their mouths and their heartbeats in their ears, they listened as Hawks footsteps got closer and closer to the vent before his shadow could be seen.

Aurore squeezed her eyes shut, having never been more afraid in her life.

The footsteps stopped and Hawk’s shadow moved out of view.

Both girls deflated like balloons. Relieved.

_*BANG!*_

Aurore’s hand shot up over her mouth to silence a scream as Hawk’s foot rammed into the vent. Tears pooled from the corners of her eyes as she squeezed them shut. The sound of the metal toe of Hawk’s shoe against the metal frame of the vent vibrated throughout the small crawlspace. He had kicked it with such force both girls could feel the vibrations radiate throughout their bodies.

Aurore looked over and was met with Lila’s striking green eyes. Lila looked just as scared, but still held her index finger over her lips.

Once they heard Hawk’s office door open and his footsteps fade. They relaxed.

Aurore was panting, sweat coated the back of her neck. She was trembling, her arms were covered in goosebumps for she swore she felt death’s hands ride up her back.

“Let’s go.” Lila said urgently. She was handling this remarkably well.

Aurore nodded. Lila pulled the girl up on her feet before the two quickly scurried out of there.

* * *

The next morning Aurore was two words: Worn. Out.

After last night’s run in with death she didn’t know what she wanted anymore. She didn’t even know if she wanted to help Lila anymore, unsure if freedom was worth her life. The fear Hawk had instilled into her from a young age had stuck with her into adulthood.

She yawned on her way to breakfast. She spotted Mendeleiev walking in her direction, but chose to ignore her. She couldn’t possibly look her in the eye after what she and Lila overheard last night.

It wasn’t until Aurore got closer that she got a glance of how worn out Mendeleiev herself looked.

Aurore kept her mouth shut and eyes forward as she passed Mendeleiev.

“Behind the painting.” Mendeleiev spoke. Her voice was tired, but soft. Softer than Aurore had ever heard and she had known Mendeleiev practically her whole life.

“I know you’ve been snooping around lately.” Mendeleiev said, causing Aurore to freeze in place. “Whatever you’re looking for. I hope it’s worth it.” Mendeleiev said with a defeated sigh before walking off.

Aurore couldn’t believe it and almost had to pinch herself. Normally, she would question whether that was really Mendeleiev. Looking so down and defeated. As one of his most loyal employees, there’s no way Mendeleiev could, no way that she would ever go against Monsieur Hawk. And she would assume this could very much be a trap.

But after what she and Lila overheard last night through the vent, Mendeleiev didn’t seem to be putting on an act.

She was stumped. Caught between which decision was the right one. A large part of her told her to keep her mouth shut, quit helping Lila, and go back to her everyday life.

…But a much larger part told her to break free from Hawk’s hold and do what was right.

As strange as it was, the much larger part of her was louder and it sounded like Lila.

Aurore groaned, annoyed by how Lila was beginning to grow on her. Either way, she knew she couldn’t keep this information to herself.

“We’re going tonight.” Lila announced after hearing Aurore relay her encounter with Mendeleiev.

“No the hell we’re not.”

“Oh yes we are. It’s now or never!” Lila said, reaching forward and taking hold of Aurore’s wrists. “This is the break we’ve been waiting for- a gift from the God’s!! The last piece in the puzzle, the key to-”

“Aren’t you afraid?!” Aurore yelled, wrenching her wrists free of Lila’s hold. She moved away from the brunette and sat down on the plush seat of her fire escape, bringing her knees up to her chest. She couldn’t tell what she was more angry at, the fact that Lila didn’t seem the least bit afraid or the fact that she was so afraid.

Lila groaned and sat down next to Aurore who in turn, faced away from Lila.

In Lila’s eyes, she couldn’t see why Aurore was being what she thought was selfish. Don’t get her wrong, she knew danger when she saw it, but she felt this was the last chance they had. The last chance _she_ had to prove herself. Being in her profession, one needed to know when to take risks.

“Fine.” Lila said, “I’ll go by myself. Technically you did find me a way into his office so you kept your end of the bargain. You need not help me any further.”

Lila paused with her hand on the doorknob, “I’m not trying to guilt trip you, all I’m asking is, are you really going to live in fear of him after all this is over? How much longer will the emotional chains be stronger than the physical ones?”

Aurore didn’t respond, she only listened to Lila’s fading footsteps.

In reality, Aurore wanted to know the answer to Lila’s question more than anyone.

* * *

Continued in the next!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PLOT THICKENS  
> ..........
> 
> As for the whole reposting fiasco, I wanted to say how thankful I am to have such wonderful readers. I actually have no words, you all are just too good to me. I can't even begin to tell you how shocked I was so many of you came to my defense and spoke up for me and this fic. AND SO QUICKLY TOO! You guys didn't waste one second to defend this fic and I am so, so grateful to all of those who did speak out about this and to those who left comforting comments. I was even more shocked so many of you actually went to the reposted chapter on wattpad to defend me upfront and spread awareness about the stolen chapter. Thank you to everyone who did, you guys are amazing!! A friend even told me (since I don't have a twitter) that one of my favorite artists tweeted about this whole situation and I was fangirling mad hard. I never would have imagined a response like this. You guys completely floored me and I can't thank you all enough. I really can't. You all not only read this fic, keep up with new chapters, encourage me, and leave great comments, but you all care about the author behind the fic and that is something I cherish so much. 
> 
> As for how things have been so far, the commenters who asked for more uploads on wattpad now know the chapter was reposted and were happy to read my fic on it's original platform so that's been resolved! I messaged Kittythecopycat1977 on wattpad and told her I didn't want any trouble, and asked her to simply remove the fic. I haven't gotten a reply yet.
> 
> Now I know a lot of you suggested I report her, and I did consider reporting it, but after seeing that her profile said she was 13-15 years old, reporting someone so much younger than I am just didn't feel right with me. I don't want to scare her, I just want her to know what she did was wrong and to please remove it. 
> 
> Plagiarizing is an enormously serious issue and shouldn't be taken lightly, but seeing that she is so young and it looks like she doesn't plan on reposting the rest of the chapters I don't think this is going to be an issue any longer. Besides, if anybody comes across the reposted chapter on wattpad, they'll see all the comments you guys left and they'll know right away it was reposted. 
> 
> You all are too good to me, I don't deserve such a wonderful audience, and I owe you guys so much *insert crying emoji*.


	30. re:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fates of many of our characters are decided. Lila and Aurore take the plunge into Hawk's claws and Marinette finally goes home! The big finale is upon us!

Once again, Mendeleiev was not pleased to be summoned to Hawk’s office in the dead of night. This time instead of being greeted by the despicable man himself, she was greeted by a note which read:

**_I’ll be waiting in the facility. You know where to go._ **

Mendeleiev groaned, wishing this could be addressed to anyone else besides her. Nevertheless she did as the note said. 

The elevator ride down seemed less daunting without Hawk being within such close proximity. 

As expected Hawk’s men were waiting to let her out once she reached the ground floor. 

Mendeleiev groaned as she stepped out of the elevator. “And just what do you dogs want me down here for tonight? Have you not traumatized me enough last nigh-”

Mendeleiev’s head snapped back against her left shoulder, making an awful noise.

A single bullet was fired through her right temple.

Her body toppled over onto the concrete floor. An audible crack could be heard when her head hit the cold concrete. Dark, thick, blood quickly pooled around her head and shoulders, staining her white pantsuit a sickly red shade. Her eyes were still open and could be seen behind her cracked glasses.

It all happened so quickly, the barrel of the silencer was still smoking. 

Hawk appeared from behind the large man who shot his former employee. “Oh! Nice shot!” He applauded theatrically, reaching into the inner pocket of his purple suit jacket and taking out a thick tell-all manilla envelope before handing it to the man who accepted it without protest.

“Clean this up.” Hawk ordered the other men sharply, “I hate blood.” He added. 

His men acted swiftly and accordingly. Quickly removing Mendeleiev’s body and throwing it in the cart with the other defective experiments before wiping up the blood. 

It only took a few minutes and the scene was back to looking like a murder hadn’t just taken place.

Hawk made his way over to the cart of bodies before they could roll it away to be disposed of, making sure to bid his farewell. 

“Poor, poor Mendeleiev…” He sighed, “Of all people, you truly were the last person I would suspect to go against me.” He tisked, “Well, I’m glad we can put all of that behind us now.” He smiled, patting the cart. 

“Onto the next.” Hawk said as his men rolled the cart of bodies away, “If I recall correctly, there seems to be a pestering infestation of  _ rats in the walls  _ lately.”

* * *

Lila retraced the route Aurore laid out from the previous night. Seeing light come through from the vent at the end of the passageway confirmed she had come the right way.

She stealthily turned off her lantern and cautiously lowered herself onto the floor of the crawlspace, once she saw the coast was clear, she reached into her back pocket for the screwdriver she smuggled in with her. 

“Looking for this?”

Lila gasped, whipping around to the voice. 

Aurore stood illuminated by the faint light creeping through the vent, with Lila’s small screwdriver in her hand. 

Lila puffed up her cheeks in frustration. Quickly and quietly getting up on her feet and backing Aurore up till they were out of the vent’s vicinity. 

“What are you doing here?! You damn near scared the living hell out of me!” Lila hissed.

“Consider it payback for last night.” Aurore said flatly, “You dropped this a couple yards ago and would’ve been helpless if it hadn’t been for me.”

“In that case, thank you very much!” Lila whispered, snatching the screwdriver out of the blonde’s hand. She was visibly frustrated.

Lila marched back to the vent and checked once more before she began unscrewing the vent frame. 

“You’re really going through with this aren’t you?” Aurore asked.

“Not at all, I simply felt like going on a midnight adventure of breaking into my potentially dangerous boss’ office- what the hell does it look like I’m doing?!” 

“Just asking.” Aurore spat. 

“I’m going through with this even if it costs my life.”

“Why is this so important to you again?”

“I have to prove to…” Lila grunted as the first screw came undone. “Prove to them I’m not just some useless woman.”

“So this is about pride huh. Figures.”

“Oh yeah? And what about you? Finally decided to stop being a scared little girl?” Lila asked, working on the next screw. 

“Maybe.” Aurore hummed, “Or maybe I thought you’d be better off if I accompanied you.”

“Oh really? And when did you become so brave?” 

“How much longer will the emotional chains be stronger than the physical ones. Isn’t that what you told me?”

Lila blushed, “I-I don’t remember saying anything as remotely cheesy as that.” She stammered as the last screw came out and the vent frame loosened. 

“I’ll go first, unless you want to.” Lila asked.

“Getting cold feet?”

“I am not!” The brunette hissed, removing the vent frame entirely and squeezing her body through it, having particular trouble early on with her large chest then with her round bottom, but managing to get through. Aurore on the other hand crawled out with ease. 

“I don’t suppose you brought some kind of weapon to defend yourself with? Unless you’re about to tell me you’ve killed a man with that tiny screwdriver of yours before?” Aurore deadpanned.

“Is this really the time to be cracking jokes?” Lila asked impatiently before moving over to the large golden painting of a woman. “Don’t sweat it, I’m never alone.” She said, pulling a small walkie talkie from her cleavage. “I managed to get my partner to convince the higher-ups I had something solid to go off of and trust me it wasn’t easy. They should be arriving relatively soon so I hope Mendeleiev telling you about this painting wasn’t some kind of twisted joke to lay a trap for us.” 

“Why.” Aurore whispered.

“Huh? So we don’t get caught! What do you mean why?!”

“How do you know I wasn’t the one lying? How do you know I’m not the one deceiving you? You want people to think more highly of you yet you constantly make reckless choices left and right. Forget about your job, you could easily lose your life tonight yet you act so cheeky.” Aurore said. 

Lila smirked at Aurore.

“What?” Aurore asked.

“I can read people better than you think.” She chuckled. Aurore didn’t know whether or not that was a compliment.

“She said it was behind this one right?” Lila asked.

“Do you see any other paintings in here?”

Lila groaned, “Help me out with this will you? Are we supposed to just rip it off the wall or-”

The sound of plaster smacking against plaster made both girls jump. 

“Good evening,  _ Volpina _ .” 

Monsieur Hawk was standing in the frame of another hidden doorway, this time a whole section of the wall swung out like a door. His dramatic entrance would have been quite humorous had it not been for the pistol in his hand and the fact he was standing right between the girls and the only other known exit _.  _ They had nowhere to run.

Lila immediately grabbed Aurore’s wrist upon seeing the firearm in Hawk’s hand and yanked the blonde behind her. 

Hawk clutched his chest, “Oh if woe isn’t me.” He sighed, “It appears you can’t seem to trust anyone these days.” He tisked. “First Mendeleiev, now you Volpina? It truly does hurt me.” He sniffled before transitioning into laughter. 

Lila glared suns at the man while she made sure Aurore remained behind her.

“I knew it was you two crawling inside these walls like the rats you are.” He informed, “Though… I didn’t think Mendeleiev would actually sell me out. Apparently you all have forgotten… I have eyes and ears  _ everywhere. _ ” He pointed the gun at Lila who didn’t even bother to flinch. 

“Not only have you betrayed me Volpina, or should I say,  _ Lila _ , but you Aurore…” Hawk shook his head. “After all I’ve done for you? After I took you in and put a roof over your head? I’ve been nothing short of a Father figure to you, much better than the gambling, deadbeat of a drunk your real Father was.” Hawk lamented, though neither of the girls were buying his facade.

“Rot in hell.” Aurore spat over Lila’s shoulder, her aqua blue eyes turning a dark sapphire with anger. 

“You hurt me so.” Hawk said, only half paying attention while he loaded his gun.

Lila on the other hand was furious. To think they were so close, so,  _ so  _ close. She refused to go down like this without getting a glimpse of what was behind that painting. She absolutely refused to be humiliated like this. Lila still had her hand wrapped around Aurore’s wrist and could feel how hard the blonde was trembling.

“Now, if what you said is true Lila, it seems we’re having guests soon which means I’ll have to dispose of both of you quickly. I was going to let you choose which one you goes first, but it seems I don’t have time for that.”

“Heh,” Lila chuckled. Taking both Aurore and Hawk by surprise when she shoved Aurore towards the vent opening while still making sure to shield her. 

“What are you doing?!” Aurore yelled.

“Go!” Lila shouted, “You know this place better than I do! Get outside, my people should be waiting! Tell them about the- ah!” Lila yelled, Hawk’s stray bullet clipping her arm. 

“Seeing as Lila decided to play human shield tonight, I guess she’s going first.”

“ _ Bite me _ .” 

“ _ Gladly.”  _ Hawk grinned, preparing to fire point blank. 

_ It would be okay, _ Lila told herself. As long as Aurore got out, there was still a chance, she could lead the authorities to the painting. Whatever Hawk was hiding would be discovered and their efforts wouldn’t be in vain. She almost laughed at the image she created for herself by choosing this path. The fallen cop who sacrificed her life for her job and saved everyone. It was as cliche as one could get. Deep down Lila knew this all started because of her petty pride to prove all those who doubted her, wrong. How ironic of the girl who came into the field as the most selfish person, was leaving it behind with a selfless act.

_ As long as Aurore got out…  _ She reminded herself,  _ As long as… _

Hawk placed his finger on the trigger. Lila closed her eyes as time seemed to slow, she wondered if this is what death was.

**_*Bang* *Bang*_ **

Lila heard the gunshots, but felt no wounds. Only a heavy weight upon her body. She opened her eyes ever so slowly.

Was this the reality of death? No pain, just…

“Au...ro..” Lila stuttered, feeling Aurore’s body slump against hers. The weight she felt was the embrace of Aurore’s arms. The blonde had shielded her from the gunshots. 

“Aurore!!” Lila screamed in horror as the blonde slid down her body. Lila caught her before she could fall, the two girls sinking to the floor.

“Wha- Why! I told you to go! Why?!” Lila screamed, cradling Aurore in her arms. 

Hearing the approaching footsteps of what sounded like a brigade, Hawk made no attempts to fire again, quickly making his escape through the secret door he came out of. 

“Hawk!! Don’t you fucking run from me!!!” Lila screamed like a strangled animal. She wanted to run after the man, to beat his face in with his own pistol, but her body wouldn’t move.

Lila panicked as Aurore was growing rapidly weaker in her arms. The ends of her long blonde hair were smeared with fresh blood. She couldn’t even tell where the blood was coming from, it just wouldn’t stop. 

“Oh god… oh god, oh god… God dammit!” Lila cried.

There was a distinct rapid beeping before a small explosion sounded. Hawk’s office door flew open.   
“Lila?!” Max called through the light smoke from the explosives.

“Max!” 

“Oh my god…” Max breathed, quickly joining the two girls sitting in a pool of Aurore’s blood. “What happened? Where is he?!”

“There! Behind that wall, it’s a door!” Lila yelled, pointing to where Hawk made his escaped. 

A large man in a swat uniform surveyed the wall before kicking it down completely, he and few others making their way into the secret passageway after Hawk.

“The painting!” Lila coughed.

“What?” Max asked.

“He’s hiding something behind the painting dammit!”

Max hurriedly pried the painting from the wall, letting it swing open. Seeing the elevator, him and his team had no time to be astonished. 

“I need people down there now! Check everywhere! Don’t rest until you find him! And get me an ambulance here stat!” Max ordered his team who were on it before he could even finish his orders.

Lila watched as her co-workers tore apart Hawk’s office. She felt Aurore stir in her arms.

“Aurore? You’re alive! Aurore!” Lila gasped.

Aurore’s chest heaved as her body tried desperately to get oxygen into her. She was pale, her lips nearly white. She raised her left hand weakly and Lila took it.

“Why didn’t you listen to me?! I told you to go! Why did you… Why would you- For someone like me?”

Aurore shook her head and wheezed something incomprehensible.

“Yes? What is it? The paramedics are coming, hold on a little longer o-okay?” Lila trembled, feeling more of Aurore’s warm blood seep into her own clothes.

Aurore shook her head weakly. Struggling to open her mouth to say something. 

“Don’t…” Lila cried, “We’ll talk later okay? Y-You’ll tell me later right?” Lila asked as she began to cry. “You’ll tell me how reckless I was and we’ll argue like we always do ‘kay…?” Lila trembled.

Aurore feebly turned her head to the empty corner of the office behind Lila like something had caught her attention. She released Lila’s hand and slowly reached out to the dark empty corner. 

“M… om…” Aurore wheezed, tears falling from her eyes.

Lila snatched Aurore’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “There’s no one there! You’re not going there yet!! Do you hear me Aurore?! Aurore!”

Aurore’s body grew still before Lila gasped horrifically. 

“Aurore!”

* * *

The local hospital was in complete chaos. Chief Damocles had taken over an entire hospital for the girls they recovered from Hawk’s underground laboratory. 

Doctors and nurses were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. 

The sudden abrupt shift in location combined with the stressful environment of the chaotic hospital caused the victims to become distressed and some even violent, lashing out at hospital staff and screaming bloody murder. Eventually, most of them had to be sedated for proper inspections. 

Lila watched all of the madness unfold, she could have never imagined this was what Monsieur Hawk was hiding. She didn’t even know what was going on herself. Everything happened too fast, everything was too bright, too loud, it was all too much.

She sank down on a nearby bench, burying her face in her hands. Aurore’s dried blood still under her nails. 

“Hey.” Max said softly, sitting down next to his partner. He handed her a paper cup of water.

“Don’t want any.” 

Max sighed, setting the cup of water down next to Lila’s lap. He knew she would need it eventually. 

Another scream came from the room directly across from where they were sitting. Through the door, Max and Lila could see nurses wrestling with one of the rescued girls who was having a hallucinogenic episode. More nurses along with a doctor rushed into the room and held the girl down before sedating her. Lila in particular got a good view of the thick needle entering the poor girl’s small arm. Another nurse promptly shut the door and blinds, preventing anyone from seeing the madness. 

Though none of their ages were confirmed yet, Lila could tell these were young girls no older than twenty one, some of them looked even younger. Much younger than Lila herself. 

Lila resumed burying her face in her hands. “Tell me something…” She whispered, “Did I do the right thing?”

“What? Of course you did,” Max asked, surprised by her question, “Had it not been for you, who knows how long these girls would’ve been stuck down there as lab rats for that man.”

“But look at them now Max!!” Lila roared, shooting up from her seat. “Look at them!! They’re in so much pain! You saw!” She shouted, pointing to the room where they just witnessed the sinister effects of the drug. “They can’t speak, they can’t walk, they can barely comprehend what’s going on around them!! They can never return to their normal lives and you’re telling me I did the right thing?!” 

“Would you rather have them live out their lives as robotic sex slaves?” Max retorted, keeping his composure. He was one of the very few people who could keep calm in the most dire of situations. “Think logically. Yes, right now they’re brain dead and recovery is going to be painful, but with proper treatment they may be able to return to normal life. We might be able to return them back to where they came from.”

“I- You! Ugh!!” Lila didn’t have an argument, she was too tired and sank back down into her seat. This whole ordeal had been nothing, but a nightmare. 

“I know you’re stressed, but you can’t blame yourself for rescuing these girls. You wouldn’t believe what we saw when we searched the facility.”

“Do I want to know?” Lila spat.

“No, but as your partner I owe you a report.”

“Fine… Just don’t give me all the details now. I don’t think I can handle it.”

“Point taken.” Max paused, “Besides, the girls we managed to retrieve tonight were lucky.” 

Lila scoffed at the word ‘lucky’.

“There were others who… Let’s just say, didn’t make it.” Max sighed. Lila turned to him in shock. 

“Didn’t… You mean they-”

“It looks like most of the girls they either kidnapped or acquired through trafficking, couldn’t handle the drug. We found a disposal area for their bodies. There were dozens of them, all piled up like dolls. I don’t even want to think about how many girls have died since his experiment began.”

Lila cupped her hand over her mouth, suppressing a cry. She never meant to open pandora’s box.

Max handed her his handkerchief which she gratefully took. 

“And what of Hawk?”

Max paused before speaking and Lila knew it wasn’t a good sign. 

“He was too quick for us tonight, but we’ll find him. Paris isn’t big enough for him to hide forever.”

Lila let out a broken sob into the handkerchief.

“Come on now,” Max said softly, “All we can do now is try to identify as many bodies as we can and give those who passed on some closure. It’s going to be difficult, but we won’t give up.” Max reminded as Lila blew her nose into his handkerchief. 

“There, there. Where’s that girl who gallantly marched into work the first day and tried to pass herself off as an experienced investigator?”

Lila didn’t hesitate to kick her partner in the shin, “Don’t mock me right now.” She sniffled.

“Seems like just yesterday you were weaving all these wild tales about all the assignments you had been on and boasting about how many criminals you had caught when in reality you were just a rookie.” Max chuckled.

“Th-Those weren’t all lies!”

“I know,” Max smiled, “I could tell by how defensive you got when some of the guys called you out for being a girl that at the very most, a quarter of your stories were true.” He chuckled.

“You’re the worst.” Lila pouted.

Max checked his watch, “Guilty as charged.” He said, getting up out of his seat, “Come on, we have to get back to the station.”

“Now? Don’t we at least get a dinner break? I can’t concentrate after everything we saw tonight.”

“Not in this line of work no. And after this massive case you just uncovered, you can say goodbye to your three-meals a day diet, won’t be getting that for a while.”

Lila groaned.

* * *

“Ow!” Adrien cried when Master Fu’s bamboo stick came down on his head. “What was that for?!”

“Daydreaming again.” The old man said. 

“Sorry…” Adrien sighed.

“I’m guessing things didn’t work out with that girlfriend of yours?” Master Fu assessed, stroking his beard.

“Oh what do you know anyways.” Adrien groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Well if you aren’t going to practice calligraphy, you can at least help tidy up the shop.” Master Fu said, whacking Adrien’s back with a broom. 

“Agh!” Adrien cried, “Fine…” He relented.

_ *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* _

“That’s odd. No one usually calls after hours.” Master Fu said, “Hello?”

Adrien obediently swept. He had been depressed since Marinette left. Nino had tried to squeeze her last name out of Alya to no avail. Apparently Marinette asked Alya to keep mum about it and Alya reluctantly remained loyal to Marinette’s request. 

“Yes, this is Fu. What? Oh dear…” Master Fu could be heard saying. Adrien was never one to eavesdrop, but this sounded serious.

“My, this is terrible. Mhm, mhm, of course I’d be willing to help. Alright, I’ll be down there shortly.” He said before hanging up and getting his coat.

“Who was it? Is it an emergency?” Adrien asked, helping his teacher put on his coat. 

“It was the police station.” Master Fu informed.

“The station? What do they want with you?”

“They couldn’t tell me all the details over the phone, but they needed a translator for some victims of a raid they conducted tonight.” 

“A raid? That serious?” A concerned Adrien asked.

Master Fu nodded, “You’re dismissed for tonight, I’ve got to lock up now.”

It was then Adrien Agreste hatched an idea. “Wait! Can I go with you?”

“You?”

Adrien nodded, “I know I’ve been slacking off lately, and I know my Chinese isn’t perfect yet, but since they’re in serious need of help, I can at least be of some service right?”

Master Fu thought about it. 

“Please? I’ll clean the shop for three months  _ and  _ keep up with my homework! Please?” Adrien begged.

“Hmm… They didn’t say anything about me recruiting help…”

“Please?” Adrien asked again.

“Hm, alright then. Move along, wouldn’t wanna keep them waiting.”

Adrien almost shrieked with excitement. This just set his plan into motion.

* * *

Master Fu and Adrien arrived at the station around the same time Lila and Max did. An officer diligently escorted them to the area where they were holding victims who weren’t too out of it and still capable of speech. Though, it was nothing remotely close to French.

“Rossi, Kanté. The translators for your group are here. This is Monsieur Fu, and Monsieur Agreste.” The officer informed.

“Translators? I recall only recruiting one.” Max said, giving Adrien a once over.

“I’m uh-”

“He’s my disciple. He’s here to assist me.” Master Fu informed, “I know he doesn’t look like much, but he knows more than he lets off and I thought more help was necessary. I can ask him to leave if you’d like.” 

Max shook his head, “I can’t argue with that. I apologize for my rude introduction,” Max said, shaking their hands. “My name is Max Kanté and this is my partner, Lila Rossi.” 

Lila nodded, but didn’t shake their hands. No matter how hard she scrubbed, Aurore’s blood refused to leave her skin. 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice. Of course, you two will be compensated for your time. Now this way, if you please.” Max said, leading them to the holding area.

“Wait, about the compensation-” Adrien asked.

“Yes you’re getting paid.” Lila interrupted only to be elbowed by Max.

“Let’s hear him out, we owe him that much.” Max reasoned.

Lila crossed her arms like a child, “Fine.” 

“Um… But first, have we met before?”

“What?” Lila hissed.

“I-I mean!” Adrien stuttered, “Do I know you from somewhere?” 

“No? Anyways what do you want! We haven’t got all night!”

“Lila!” Max snapped. “I’m sorry. It’s been a very long night for both of us.” Max apologized.

Adrien nodded, “I-I would like to ask for something other than money.” 

“What?” Lila and Max asked in unison. 

Adrien nodded.

Lila and Max exchanged looks of equal parts uneasiness and confusion. 

“Okay… What would you like then?”

Adrien took a breath,  _ Here goes nothing.  _ “I would like you to locate someone for me. Can you do that?”

Max nodded, “We can definitely try, but we can’t promise we’ll be able to dig up anything. Do you have this person’s name?”

* * *

The final step off the train felt like breaking an evil spell. Once off the platform, Marinette took a deep breath, the fresh, crisp, air of the countryside filling her lungs. The smell of  _ home. _

She decided to walk home from the station. The walk wasn’t that far due to the town being so small and she had to admit it was partially because she wanted to revisit the town where she grew up. It was still early, dawn had just broken and many of the shops hadn’t opened for business yet. Marinette basked in the stillness, the quietness. Everything looked like something out of a painting. Not surprisingly, nothing about the town had changed during the year she spent in Paris. 

The bakery on the other hand, had definitely aged during her time away. Not too much, but it was clear since her father fell ill there was no one to fix up the exterior of the shop. 

She made her way around back, unveiling the key her mother had given her all those months ago. She held her breath as she unlocked the door, her knees locking up at the click. 

Not wanting to wake anyone, she entered the kitchen quietly, making sure to lock the door behind her. She sighed heavily, wiping the light sweat from her forehead.

“Marinette?” 

Marinette squealed, dropping her suitcase. 

“M… Mama…” Marinette gasped.

Sabine clasped her hands over her mouth in disbelief. Tears filled the eyes of both women. 

“Marinette…” Sabine sobbed.

“Mama!” Marinette cried, running into her mother’s arms. Both of them breaking into sobs.

“Marinette… Marinette…” Sabine cried, squeezing her daughter. “It’s really you.” She gasped, “It’s really you.” She repeated, shaking her head in disbelief.

Marinette could only nod, unable to get any words out through her crying.

Sabine pulled away first so she could get a good look at her daughter. Sabine laughed at Marinette’s tear stained face, sweeping her bangs out of her face. 

“Oh… My dear Marinette.” Sabine cried, kissing her daughter’s forehead again and again. 

Marinette giggled, “Yes…” She beamed, “It’s me.” She laughed.

“My goodness where have you been…” Sabine sighed, stroking her daughter’s hair, “When we let you go to the city we didn’t expect you to be gone this long.”

Marinette shook her head, “I’m sorry Mama. I got… Caught up with work…” She said. 

Sabine knew her daughter well and could tell Marinette didn’t want to talk about it. “That’s quite alright.” Sabine smiled, “You can tell us when you’re ready.”

“Mama…” Marinette whimpered, wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” She cried, burying her face in her mother’s bosom, reminiscent of what a child would do. 

“I’m s-sorry!” Marinette sobbed. Up close, Marinette could see how tired her mother looked and how much she had aged this past year. Her husband’s illness, Marinette’s absence, and having to run the bakery all on her own while caring for her husband had definitely taken an enormous toll on Sabine. Marinette could see wrinkles that weren’t there before, and grey hairs peppered her mother’s raven locks. Guilt struck Marinette like a train, leaving for the city to earn money meant having to place the care of her father and the bakery in her mother’s hands. Marinette knew it wasn’t fair to her mother, but she felt she had no other choice, but to leave. Though, Marinette knew no woman in all of France other than Sabine Cheng could handle a feat like this. Her mother was the strongest woman she knew. 

Sabine shook her head, never letting go of her daughter, not even to wipe her tears. “It’s alright.” She said softly, “You’re home now. That’s all that matters.”

“Sabine?” A weak gruff voice called from upstairs. “Sabine? Who’s there?” The voice coughed. 

Marinette’s hands came over her mouth, freezing in place.

“Go on,” Sabine whispered, guiding her daughter up the spiral staircase that lead to the apartment complex above the bakery, “He’s been worried sick about you.” 

Marinette nodded, holding back her tears as she and her mother ascended the stairs together. 

Her father’s coughing could be heard from beyond the door. Sabine was the one to open the door. Marinette held her breath, unprepared for the state which her father was in on the other side. 

The door squeaked as it opened.

Tom sat up in bed, his jaw dropped. “Marinette…?” Her father wheezed, his tired eyes almost bugging out of his head.

Marinette sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her father. He had lost an appalling amount of weight. A mere shell of his former self.

“P-Pa… Papa…” Marinette cried, tears streaming down her face. She ran towards him, collapsing by his bedside. 

“Papa!” She cried, burying her face in his lap.

“Marinette... You’re home? You’re safe…” Tom said, his voice dry and barely a whisper.

Marinette nodded, her face buried in the covers, “Yes… I’m home Papa!”

“I don’t believe it,” Tom said, his eyes watery, “It’s really you.” He smiled, his lips quivered as he tried to hold back his tears. “My Mari…” He smiled, pulling his daughter into a hug. 

Seeing how frail he was, Marinette didn’t squeeze too hard. She couldn’t hold it in anymore as she began to full-on cry. 

Sabine joined the two, wrapping her arms around the two most important people in her life. 

Marinette squeaked feeling something brush up against her leg.

“Tikki!” Marinette gasped. The only cat she had ever taken a liking to.

“She’s been incredibly lonely without you.” Sabine laughed.

Marinette laughed watching Tikki jump onto the bed, trying to squeeze her way into their group hug.

“My girls…” Tom chuckled, kissing the top of Marinette’s head, “We’re all together again.” 

Marinette nodded, crying harder. She hadn’t realized how much she missed home.

* * *

A while after their reunion, Marinette wasted no time in paying back the debt her father’s medical bills had racked up.  _ All of it. _ Not forgetting to tell the loan sharks to never show their faces around her parents again. 

Next was repairing the bakery. Marinette repaired a majority of the exterior of the shop on her own, armed with a pair of old overalls, some paint, and her trusty hammer. 

“Are you sure you can handle all this? It’s quite the project for one person.” Sabine asked, handing Marinette a class of cold lemonade. 

“Trust me, I’ve been through worse this past year.” Marinette half-joked.

Sabine chuckled, shaking her head. “At least let me braid your hair. My, it’s gotten long.”

“Oh, yeah.” Marinette said, taking out her messy bun. 

“I told your Father.” Sabine said, separating Marinette’s hair into three thick strands.

Marinette stopped mid-sip. Setting her lemonade down in her lap, “You did?” She asked, unsure if she wanted to know how her Father reacted.

“Mhm.” Sabine hummed as she began braiding Marinette’s hair. 

“And w-what did he say?”

“Well, no Father likes to hear that their daughter worked in a brothel.”

“I figured as much.” Marinette sighed. She didn’t even know how to tell her Mother and when she did, Sabine had broken down in tears. 

“Was he angry?” Marinette asked.

“Mm, only a little at first.” Sabine said, “But he’s touched you went through so much for him. If anything he’s angry at himself for being weak and relying on you.”

“That’s not his fault!” Marinette argued, turning to face her mother, her braid coming undone in the process. “He didn’t mean to get sick!”

Sabine shook her head, “I know dear.” She smiled warmly, rubbing Marinette’s shoulders, “He’s not angry at you, he’s angry at himself for forcing you to go to such lengths for him.”

“Of course I would. I… I’d do anything for you and Papa.”

Sabine laughed, “And that’s why you’re a better daughter than we deserve.” She said, pulling her sweaty daughter into a hug.

“Don’t say that… You’re both better parents than I could ever ask for.”

Sabine giggled, “Want me to finish your braid?”

“Actually… Mama?”

“Yes?”

“Could you help me with something?”

A few minutes later, Sabine found herself in the bathroom, standing behind her daughter with a pair of scissors in her hands. 

“Are you sure about this?” Sabine asked.

Marinette nodded, “I’m sure.” 

“Alright, here goes…” Sabine said nervously, taking Marinette’s large braid and lining the scissors up until it reached just above her shoulders. 

Both Sabine and Marinette held their breaths at the snip as Marinette’s long braid fell to the floor with a small thump.

Both released their breaths, laughing at how nervous the other one was.

Marinette had thought about cutting her hair for the longest time. This was the perfect timing she thought, symbolizing her new beginning.

* * *

Soon, two short years had flown by. Tom was making a steady recovery and the bakery began bringing in its steady income once again with Marinette’s help. Things seemed to return to normal, the way things were before Marinette left for Paris. 

Marinette hummed as she walked back to the bakery after picking up her father’s medicine.

“Marinette!” The flower shop lady called, running after the girl.

“Oh! Madame Louise! What happened?” 

The middle aged woman chuckled, “Nothing worth getting so serious about. Your mother gave me some of her homemade almond cookies the other day so I thought I’d repay her with some of these vegetable seeds. I heard your Father’s back on his feet and since the whole town’s been worried about him I thought he’d need some proper vegetables to get him nice and strong again.”

“Why thank you Madame Louise.” Marinette laughed, “But really, I can’t accept these, these are your prized garden seeds!”

“Oh nonsense. Please take them, me and my husband insist.”

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as I’ll ever be.” The woman laughed. 

“Come on! Hurry before they leave!” A group of young girls shouted as they ran past Marinette and Louise.

“What if they’re famous?” Another girl asked.

“They’ve gotta be with a train like that! I heard it was entirely gold! Even the wheels!” A third girl shrieked.

“What all the commotion about?” Marinette asked.

“Ah, something about that train that arrived at the station last night. They’re saying it belongs to a celebrity or somethin’. Jeez, these country girls around here get so darn riled up about a couple of city slickers.”

Marinette watched as the girls ran off towards the station. 

“A celebrity?”

* * *

“Papa! Mama! I’m home!”

“Ah just in time, I can take my medicine before we head out.” Tom laughed. He had his cane in one hand and Sabine supporting his other arm. 

“Out? But Papa! Are you sure you’re-”

“I’m fine.” Tom chuckled, “Takes a little more than an illness to keep me bedridden. If I’m going to start running my bakery again I’m going to have to get used to being on my feet again.” 

“But-”

“We were just going to go on a short stroll through town, maybe pick up a few groceries.” Sabine said, “Mind holding down the fort for a little bit?” 

“N-No… But Papa! You should rest!” 

“I’ve rested for a good three years now. I’ve got to get my belly back or I won’t be able to call myself your Papa.” He joked.

“We won’t be gone too long!” Sabine called over her shoulder before they left for their stroll.

Marinette sighed, sometimes she felt her parents acted younger than she was. Alone, Marinette decided to restock the merchandise.

The past two years seem to fly by so quickly. She kept her hair short and the whole time she was keeping herself busy with taking care of the bakery and her father, she realized how long it had been since she last thought about her friends. 

She took a deep breath and patted her face, snapping herself out of it before resuming placing the croissants on the shelf behind the counter. 

The bell in the doorframe jingled, signaling a customer. 

“I’ll be with you in one second!” Marinette said with her back turned to the entrance. 

“No worries.” The customer said.

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat. Was she beginning to miss  _ him  _ so much she was hearing his voice through another person?

“I simply came here because I heard someone who went by the name,  _ Ladybug,  _ worked here?” The man asked.

Marinette dropped the croissant in her hand in surprise. “Ladybug?” She laughed, “What a strange name. Nope, no one like that working here.” She shrugged, grabbing the stray croissant off the floor. She didn’t turn around to see who the customer was. She couldn’t,  _ she was terrified. _

“Is that so?” The man said, unconvinced. “Ah what a shame. After I’d come all this way too.”

Marinette didn’t answer, she only went back to placing the croissants on the shelf. 

“In that case,” The man spoke up again. 

Marinette could hear him approaching the counter. She wanted nothing more than for him to leave. 

“Might there be a  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng,  _ working here perhaps?” 

That was the moment when the entire tray fell from Marinette’s hands.

* * *

Continued in the next!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER THIS THERE WILL BE:
> 
> 1 MORE BONUS CHAPTER
> 
> AND THEN THE BIG FINALE!!! 
> 
> OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ENDING GUYS. 
> 
> So basically next will be one more bonus chapter (can anyone guess who's past I'll be diving into this time?) and then the last chapter of the series. *cries* It's been a long time coming. Can you guys believe this fic is 6 months old? God it feels like it's been so much longer.
> 
> I'm sorry this one took so long. College has been killer, I never expected the workload to be this overwhelming and take up so much of my writing time.


	31. Their Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Bonus Chapter. Taking some time to delve into our side character's pasts.

**Alya**

_**4 Years Prior to The Story.** _

 

After her father passed away, Alya and her mother struggled to keep their family restaurant up and running. Alya’s parents both had a passion for cooking. It’s how they first met and how they fell in love.

Both Alya and her mother were devastated by her father’s premature death, but were determined to keep the restaurant they built together.

Business was never plentiful, but without Alya’s father there to help pick up the slack, the restaurant continued to follow a downhill spiral.

After a flood destroyed most of the restaurant, the repair bill was enormous and the restaurant was forced to shut down. With their savings dwindling Alya knew she had to do something.

That night, Alya’s mother came home from her third job. She was exhausted beyond belief.

“Mama! You’re home!” Alya chimed.

Despite how tired she was, her mother never showed it in front of Alya.

“Darling,” She smiled, “Did you make dinner? It smells amazing in here.

Alya nodded, “It’s nothing special, just chicken with boursin, we… ran out of rice again.”

Her mother shook her head as she shrugged off her coat, “I’ll buy more. Besides, anything you make is special. You have your father’s touch.” She laughed, kissing the top of her daughter’s head.

Alya’s smile was that of a strained one. She knew their money was bound to run out sooner than later and even with her mother’s three jobs, living a sustainable life _and_ repairing the restaurant was the impossible.

“Mama…”

“Yes love?”

“I was thinking about getting a job. To bring in some extra-”

“You needn’t worry about money.” Her mother snapped.

“But Mama!”

“No, Alya. You have to focus on school. Money is a parent’s concern.”

“Mama I’m not a child anymore! I’m twenty years old!”

“Exactly why I cannot allow it!” Her mother argued, “You’re at that age where people will take advantage of you! I don’t want you out in the world, not yet.” Her mother sighed.

“I can’t just sit around and do nothing.” Alya said, standing her ground, “I can’t watch this restaurant sink further and I absolutely cannot stand by and watch you work yourself to death!”

“Please…” Her mother sobbed, already so stressed out by everything. “Please… Just focus on school, Alya… I beg of you.”

Alya balled up her fists at her sides. She couldn’t stand hurting her mother, but she had no choice.

“I’m sorry. I’ve already found a place. I went in for an interview and they feel I’m a worthy candidate. I’ve accepted.”

“Alya!”

“Forgive me. I’ve already resigned from the college.” Alya said, squeezing her eyes shut.

Her mother sighed, sinking into her chair. “At least tell me where you accepted work from.

Alya bit her lower lip before answering, “It’s a place closer to the center of the city. The pay is higher there. It’s a restaurant and I’ll be a waitress.”

After thinking it over more. Alya’s mother reluctantly gave her blessing for Alya to take the job in the city.

Alya never told her mother she had in fact accepted a job at a brothel.

* * *

**Alix**

_**3 Years Prior to The Story.** _

 

“I can’t take it anymore!”  Sixteen year-old Alix screamed, balling up and chucking her party dress at her dresser.

“Alix! My word, what’s gotten into you!” Her bewildered nanny asked exasperatedly. “Come on now, you can have your little temper tantrum later, we must get ready for the reception.”

“What does it matter anyway?! This reception, the last reception, and the many more to come! I’m sick of all these hellish receptions! I’ve had more stepmothers than pairs of socks!” Alix yelled.

“Alix!” Her nanny snapped, “I know you don’t approve of the present Madame Kubdel-”

Her nanny froze as a leather shoe whisked past her face, banging against the wall behind her.

“ _Don’t_ address _her_ by that title.” Alix growled, “The true Madame Kubdel was _my mother_ , who will only ever be the true Madame Kubdel.”

Her nanny sighed, she had grown used to Alix’s temper, aggressiveness, and overall tomboyish nature by now.

The new Madame Kubdel did everything in her power to avoid the stepchildren she didn’t care about, spending her days holding small, but lavish garden parties and having free reign of the Kubdel family’s massive fortune. She was no different than Alix and Jalil’s past stepmothers.

In the beginning at least.

Soon, tensions rose between Monsieur Kubdel and his children as his new wife continued to exert massive influence on him. Distancing him further from his children.

Her influence came into full perspective when Monsieur Kubdel denounced his son’s choice of majoring in Egyptian History, a choice he previously approved of. The new Madame Kubdel disliked her stepson’s choice to study what she considered “some desert”. Deeming it a waste of time, she was unable to understand why he had no interest in contributing to running the many museums the Kubdel family owned which she considered far better than wasting time and money on studying a sandy wasteland. Using her influence on her new husband she managed to convince him to stop funding Jalil’s education should he decided to pursue his dream.  

Compared to his defiant younger sister, Jalil; who is a few years older; had always been shyer and more compliant, especially after his mother passed away. He wanted his father to be happy and in order to avoid conflict, he sadly did nothing about his father’s decision to defund his education. A dream he had been pursuing since early childhood.

“But this isn’t fair!” Alix cried, watching helplessly as her brother packed the rest of his belongings. Preparing to be sent to a new school his parents picked out instead of the one he had his sights set on for years.

“Not everything is fair Alix. Sometimes… Things don’t turn out the way we intended to, but Father only wants the best for us.” Jalil sighed.

“The best for us?! How can you be so calm?! That woman is trying to send us away while galavanting around wearing our mother’s pearls!” Alix cried, kicking her brother’s desk in frustration before sinking down onto the floor next to it. She pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face in her arms.

A calm Jalil walked over to his sister and got down to meet her eye level.

“Hey,” He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. “All hope isn’t lost yet.” He said. He wasn’t exactly smiling, but there was almost a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“Father said he would no longer fund my education if I chose for myself right?”

Alix nodded, her brows scrunched together in confusion.

“He never said I couldn’t pay for it myself.” Jalil said.

Shock flashed across Alix’s face. “You… You plan to pay the tuition yourself?”

Jalil nodded almost shamefully, he knew it was a crazy idea.

“You can’t! You don’t have money like that!”

“I have almost enough in my savings for a semester. If I do well, maybe I can convince them to let me stay with a scholarship.”

“Jalil that’s crazy! They won’t give you a damn penny!”

“We don’t know that.”

Alix thought about it… She had no idea how universities worked, but if what her brother said was true then she wanted it too. Anything to make her brother happy. He had worked too hard for this to have it thrown out the window by a conniving woman. Her brother was and had always been her only ally. While others denounce her tomboyish behavior, he supported her. Taking time away from his studies to participate in Alix’s passion for sports with her.

“You said almost enough… How much more do you need for the semester?”

“Not a lot. I was thinking if I picked up one or two jobs on the side, that would cover the difference.”

“Work?! You’re insane if you think you can work one or two jobs while making sure your grades are good enough for a scholarship!”

Jalil chuckled, “I never said this was going to be easy.”

Alix’s next argument died on her tongue. _He was really going through with this._

“You really want this that badly don’t you?” Alix asked.

Jalil nodded, “I’m willing to give anything for this. If I succeed I can get my own place, and get us out of here.”

“Have you spoke to father about this?”

Jalil hesitated before giving a slight nod.

That wasn’t a good sign and Alix knew it.

“What… What did he say?”

“Long story short, he said if this is my choice, I can renounce my name as a Kubdel.”  
Alix’s jaw dropped before snapping shut in fury.

“This is all because of that…” She snarled, so angry she couldn’t get the words out. “That! That woman…” She snarled.

“I plan to go through with it.” Jalil declared, standing up to his full height and pulling Alix up on her feet along with him. “This is how much I want this. I wouldn’t be able to face Mama if I had given up just like that.”

Alix was the most surprised. Jalil was always the picture perfect son. Obedient, intelligent, polite, and always putting others before himself. She never thought she would see the day he turn his back on his name.

His decision gave Alix renewed confidence and hope.

“If you’re doing this, then I’m right there with ya.” Alix smiled, lightly smacking her brother across the shoulder.

Jalil smile gratefully, “Thank you for the support.”

“Support? Who said I was gonna sit here and send you worthless support? I’m getting a job!”

“Wait, what?” A stunned Jalil asked, fixing his glasses.

“You focus on the studying I’ll focus on the money making!”

“Work? Alix be logical, father would never let you work.”

“Oh I’ll find a way. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

Alix didn’t know how she was going to get the money, she had little savings of her own.

Little did she know, her beacon of hope and opportunity came sooner than she expected.

“What the hell is this?” Alix growled, glaring up at her stepmother from across her desk. Technically it was Alix’s birth mother’s desk, but now it belonged to her snake of a stepmother.

“I’d watch your tongue if I were you. Is that anyway to speak to your mother?”

Alix’s fist came down on the desk with a hard slam.

“You are _not_ my _mother._ ” She snarled.

“Point taken.”

“So? Get on with it. I can’t stand being within five feet of you a moment longer.”

“Likewise.” The new Madame Kubdel countered, sliding Alix a pamphlet across the desk.

It was a pamphlet advertising a prestigious convent up North in the mountains.

Alix scoffed at the pamphlet, crumpling it in her small hands and tossing it in a nearby waste basket.

Her stepmother rolled her eyes at the melodramatic reaction.

“Listen. Jalil’s already halfway out the door, all you gotta do is get rid of me right?” Alix asked.

A sharp smirk spread across her stepmother’s red lips. “Clever girl.” She hissed.

“Then how ‘bout we make a deal?”

Her stepmother arched her brow in suspicion, “Go on.” She said.

“Instead of sending me to some convent. You find me a on site job.”

“A job? You? Work? Pfft!!” Her stepmother cackled, throwing her head back in laughter. “Like I’d be stupid enough to do that. Do you know how much trouble I would be in with your father if I sent you away to work like some commoner. How much of a fool do you take me for?”

“Much more than you think.” Alix smirked.

The woman shrugged off the remark. “Don’t think I don’t know about your brother’s little plan. You want the money for him don’t you? I’ll have you know there’s only one thing a girl like you has that’ll get her quick money.” She said, “ _Her body.”_

“You askin’ me to be a streetwalker?”

“You want money don’t you? Lots of it and fast, no?”

Alix took a deep breath, regaining her composure. “I’m listening.”

“Let’s just say I know this _establishment_ in the city. I could make a few calls, pull a few strings here and there. You’ll be golden.” Her stepmother smiled. Alix could almost swear she saw the tips of her venomous fangs whenever she smiled.

Alix thought it over. _For Jalil._ She reminded herself.

“Deal.”

“That was quick.” The new Madame Kubdel mused. “And just how are you going to go about hiding this from your father. You and I both know, you were never going to tell him in the first place.” She teased.

“Simple. We do it under the guise of sending me off to the convent, and I’ll be out of your hair. You’ll get my father all to yourself.”

A devilish grin spread across her stepmother’s face. “You have yourself a deal.”

While Monsieur Kubdel was not a vile man, when it came to women his judgement becomes clouded. More so when it came to his wives, he was at their mercy. A pitiful fool he was. No one ever saw a person possess another person the way women possessed Monsieur Kubdel.

As Alix settled into her new home at Le Chabanais, she swore to herself, she would endure any kind of humiliation, that she would never stop sending her brother money until he succeeded.

Even though her father had been fooled into thinking she had been sent to a convent, Alix fabricated a story about how she picked up a job in the city through family connections to tell Jalil. Which wasn’t technically a lie. Though, she didn’t plan on ever letting him know where the money was really coming from.

* * *

**Kim**

_**16 Years Prior to The Story.** _

 

“Get out!!” Kim’s mother screamed.

“Adalene stop it!” His father roared, trying to restrain his drunken ex-wife. “You’re lucky a divorce is the only thing I give you after the bruises you gave me!” He yelled as his ex-wife forced him out of the home. “Where is Kim? Kim!” He called.

“You’re not having him! I won’t let you!” Kim’s mother screamed.

“You have no right to decide what happens to my son! If you do anything to him before the court date, I swear I’ll hunt you down! I _will_ have custody of what is mine!” He shouted, slamming the door behind him.

“Get out, get out!!! To hell with you and that new whore of yours!” She continued, chucking her bottle of wine at the door. The bottle shattered as deep red wine licked at the door.

Kim’s mother collapsed, sobbing in her drunken state.

A young Kim finally left the safe space of his room to see the outcome of another one of his parent’s explosive fights. Always because of his mother’s alcoholism.

“Ma...ma..?” Little Kim trembled, tears in his eyes as he scanned the living room in disarray. Broken bottles, furniture knocked this way and that, it was an absolute disgrace.

His mother stiffened, her hands over her face. Her hair a nappy mess and her face aged by endless bottles of alcohol.

“Kim…” She gasped, crawling towards him and grabbing him by the shoulders, “You won’t leave me right? Right?” She whispered, her eyes frantic like a mad man, “Right?!”

Kim gagged at the stench of her breath and tried to push away from her.

“You won’t leave me like everyone else right?! Answer me Kim!” She screeched, shaking little Kim aggressively.

“Why are you pushing me away? You think your father cares about you? Look, he even left you here with me. He’s not coming back for you!” His mother continued to weep. “Don’t you love me… Don’t you love your mother? Answer me!” She screamed, digging her sharp fingers into his arms.

“Mama… Y-You’re- Agh! Hurting me!”

“No…” She trembled as she grew increasingly unstable, “I won’t let you go… I won’t let you leave! You won’t leave me like your father did…” She mumbled, reaching around blindly before her fingers came in contact with a shard of glass from the broken bottle. She grabbed it despite how it cut into her hand.

“I won’t be left alone!” She screamed, raising the shard of glass in the air.

The young Kim screamed, kicking his mother in the chest and breaking free of her hold. He made a b-line for his room as he mother chased after him. He slammed it shut and locked it.

“Kim!! Don’t leave me! I’ll die without you!” His mother screamed from the other side. Kicking and banging at the door relentlessly, even scratching it with her claw like nails as if she were possessed.

Kim panicked and escaped through his bedroom window, he could still hear his mother’s screams as he ran far, far away from his home.

Kim eventually came across a traveling circus and was taken in by them as a waterboy.

Years later, an enormous boy named Ivan joined them and Kim managed to befriend the shy boy. The two soon became inseparable.

All this time Kim was unaware his mother had committed suicide while his father had intended to come back for him and was searching desperately for him.

* * *

**Ivan**

_**6 Years Prior to The Story.** _

 

“Ladies~ and Gentlemen~!! Gather ‘round!” The announcer exclaimed as spotlights swirled around the inside of the circus tent as trumpets sounded.

“Behold! Feast your eyes upon our next display! Now don’t be alarmed friends, the beast you are about to see has no fangs, claws, nor fur!”

The crowd mumbled and gossiped, confused about what was so good about a beast with no beast qualities.

“Now without further ado I present to you....” The announcer continued as the drumroll began.

“The human… GIAANNNTT!!!!”

Gasps all around as the curtain came up and there in the middle of the dirt floor of the circus arena, stood a towering monumental man.

“Yes boys and girls of all ages~ Standing before you at a jaw dropping six feet and seven inches and weighing in at nearly three hundred whopping pounds of pure muscle! Our very own giant!” The announcer roared, stirring the audience into a frenzy.

“Watch! As he lifts weights twice his size!”

Ivan grunted as he lifted the weights in the air, pulling gasps from crowd. Whether they were gasps of horror or amazement he couldn’t tell and he didn’t care. He did this every night.

“Bask! In his bear-like strength as he punches through walls!”

Just as they rehearsed, Ivan stalked over to the stack of cinder blocks, pausing before shoving his fist right through the middle, shattering the blocks as the crowd cheered.

“And that’s not all folks! What I’m about to tell you will baffle you with astonishment! It’ll tickle your brains and tug at your whiskers! The man you see in front of you is in fact…” The announcer paused, “Not a man at all! But in fact a mere boy!”

Another round of gasps from the crowd.

“That’s right and only a few months shy of his seventeenth birthday~~!!! LET US HEAR HIM ROAR!!!”

Ivan tried his hardest not to roll his eyes before taking a deep breath and doing as the announcer said, he roared.

The audience cheered and gasped and whistled in astonishment as they had never seen a boy of that size.

Ivan forced himself to keep a stern face. All was going went until…

*** _SPLAT*_**

Silence struggled through and between shocked gasps and whispers. The audience was sent into a dizzying confusion, unsure if the red liquid dripping from Ivan’s equally stunned face was blood or…

*** _SPLAT_ ***

This time the audience could see more clearly when the second tomato hit Ivan’s face.

“If he’s such a giant, let’s see just how invincible he can be!” The culprit; a stray audience member; shouted, standing at the edge of the arena with more tomatoes which he quickly began chucking at Ivan like rapid fire. The audience laughing along with him as he did so, thinking it was all part of the show.

“Young man! Have you gone mad! I wouldn’t provoke him if I were you.”

Ivan flinched at each cold wet burst of the tomatoes that hit him.

“Look there! He flinched! He’s nothing more than frightened coward! Some giant for ya!” Another audience member shouted.

More audience members joined in, mocking Ivan with a mob mentality.

_Stop…_

_Please… no more…_

_Someone… do something…_

_Anyone…_

A deep, powerful, angry roar erupted from Ivan, one more befitting of a giant or beast. He charged at the audience member who initiated the tomato throwing, a wild look in his eyes.

Wrapping one large hand around the man’s throat he lifted him into the air. The rest of the audience screamed in fright, trampling over each other to escape the tent and the angry giant gone wild.

The man wheezed as Ivan tightened his grip around the man’s throat.

Other circus members rushed to the scene, trying desperately to restrain Ivan.

“Let him go!” A man shouted, wrapping his arms around Ivan’s neck, trying to pull him back, but he was too strong. Ivan had, had enough of this abuse. Not just from onlookers, but the circus members as well.

Kim, Ivan’s only friend and another member of the circus, rushed to the scene as well.

“Ivan! Put him down! You’ll kill him!” Kim shouted.

_Kill_

A single word snapped Ivan back to his senses and in an instant, he released the man, dropping him on his feet.

The frightened man gagged and coughed, his life having flashed before his very eyes. He scrambled to his feet and made a run for it, disappearing from the now empty tent.

Ivan on the other hand, fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands in the sandy arena.

“Hey, you’re alright okay?” Kim consoled as ivan seemed to be hyperventilating from losing control. “Just breathe.” He said as Ivan began to cry.

“Kim.”

Kim looked up and was met by the stern face of the ringmaster.

“Step aside.” He ordered.

Kim instinctively shielded Ivan’s large body with his own.

“ _Please._ ” Kim begged, “He didn’t mean it. That man started it, you saw-”

“Enough!” The ringmaster shouted, making the space so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

“Step. _Aside._ ” He ordered again.

When Kim didn’t do so right away, he was dragged away.

“Wait stop! No!” Kim cried as other men came and dragged Ivan away. “Don’t hurt him!” Kim continued to cry after them.

Ivan received due punishment that night. The ringmaster chained the boy up and whipped him till his skin split over and over again. Leaving bright red, raw lines all over Ivan’s body before sending him back to his cage without dinner.

Ivan sat in his cage that night all alone. His cart was separated from the others as part of his punishment. He was hurt, cold, hungry, and frightened. He never did like the dark all that much. His freshly whipped skin stung as he sobbed in his cage.

“Psst.”

Ivan jumped a bit before his eyes focused in the darkness and he saw Kim standing outside his cage with his hands behind his back.

“Kim?”

“Shh!” Kim shushed, “We’re getting out of here, _tonight._ ” He said with determination. He revealed a large wrench from behind his back and began working at the lock on Ivan’s cage.

“We’d never get away…” Ivan sniffled, “They’d catch us and whip you too.”

“Like hell I’d ever let those low life’s catch me.” Kim grunted and in no time there was a loud _ping_ and the lock fell into the dirt. Kim swung open the door to the cage.

“Let’s go!” He hissed.

“Hey! Who goes there?!”

“Come on!”

Even with his wounds, Ivan managed to get on his feet and run. He and Kim ran and ran until their lungs were exasperated and their legs gave way to the many meters they had traveled.

After escaping the circus, they stowed away on a cargo train headed towards the city of dreams. _Paris._

Though, the two boys knew that without a cent in their pockets, the city was not to be of dreams for them, but a battleground. A fight to stay alive.

They spent their first few weeks in Paris eating out of garbage bins and sleeping in the streets of 1920’s Paris.

Recently, for about a week now, Kim and Ivan had been “stealing” food from the back alley garbage bins of a local brothel, Le Chabanais. The two boys thought the place must have been crazy to throw out food that had hardly been touched.

One night while they were scavenging as they usually did, they were surprised with a visitor.

“Uhm…” A small voice spoke.

Ivan and Kim retreated against the brick wall of the alleyway with nowhere to run.

A short girl emerged from the shadows. Her blond hair was put in many, many braids, decorated with beads and a headscarf. In her hands were two large plates covered in tin foil.

She caught Ivan’s eye immediately. He had never seen a girl more different than the others.

“Please don’t be afraid.” She pleaded softly. Usually it was _he_ who was the one asking that of others. No one had ever asked him not to be afraid.

Cautiously, she came closer to the two boys, placing the two large plates a few feet in front of them. Ivan and Kim watched carefully as the girl peeled the tin foil from the plates, revealing a sight Ivan and Kim could only dream of.

Stacked up high on each plate were thick slices of juicy ham, piles of fried potatoes, sauteed cherry tomatoes and chopped zucchini, along with buttery bread rolls. Kim even thought he saw a piece of fish in the mix.

Their mouths watered instinctively.

“I… My father and I work in the kitchens here. I’ve been watching you two take food from here for a while now and well…” The girl said, pushing the two plates of food closer to the filthy runaways. “I thought this would be better than eating out of the garbage so I saved some leftovers for you both. Please help yourselves.”

Kim was the first to make a move, having always been the sharper of the two. He plucked a piece of the glistening ham from one of the plates. First his sniffed it, them dabbed it on the tip of his tongue to ensure it wasn’t poisoned before letting Ivan know it was safe.

The two boys scarfed down the food like their life depended on it and technically it did. After weeks of being on the edge of starvation and eating out of the garbage, this had been like a blessing from the gods.

“M-My name is Mylene…” The girl said.

The boys almost didn’t hear her. Kim was the first to greet her, wiping his mouth before speaking.

“I’m Kim, this is Ivan. Don’t mind him, he’s shy and doesn’t talk much.” Kim’s introduction was met with a justified elbow to the ribs from Ivan.

Mylene giggled and Ivan related the sound to jingling bells. Ivan had no idea why he was so drawn to the kind girl.

“Listen, um… This place, the place I work for. We’re looking for new members of security. M-Maybe… You’d like to work here? That way you’d have a place to stay as well.” Mylene explained.

“Really?!” Kim beamed, exchanging astonished looks with Ivan.

Mylene nodded shyly.

And just like that, Ivan and Kim were sworn in as the new at-the-door bouncers at Le Chabanais.

At night when all the employees gathered for dinner in the back building, Ivan once again was a no-show . Having been shy since he was a boy he chose to eat in the dormitory during dinnertime, away from everyone else.

* _knock knock*_

The door opened before Ivan could even react.

“Hi.” Mylene greeted shyly, she had a plate with two slices of cake with her. “We had some extra from a guest’s party tonight, so the boss said us workers could have the rest.” Mylene explained, smiling as she handed Ivan a plate with a slice.

“Thank you.” Ivan nodded, taking the small plate with his large hands.

“Mind if I-I join you?” Mylene asked.

Ivan shook his head. Mylene sat on the edge of his bed, making sure to give him plenty of space.

“Why don’t you eat with everyone else?” Mylene asked.

Ivan hesitated before answering, having not properly socialized with anyone besides Kim in over a decade.

“I… I can’t talk to people…” Ivan mumbled.

“You’re talking to me right now.” Mylene smiled softly, giving him a bit of light encouragement.

“I’m not like Kim.” Ivan said, referring to the way Kim seemed to fit right in with everyone else, how Kim was always able to joke, laugh, and strike up a conversation with anyone.

“You’re right,” Mylene said, “You’re like you… And I-I… I like that… about you.” Mylene almost whispered, a blush spreading across her face to the tips of her ears.

Ivan blushed as well, blinking in shock of what he just heard. It might have been a whisper, but did someone, a girl of all people just say they _liked_ him?

“You’re… You’re not afraid of me?” Ivan asked. He had wanted to ask the moment Mylene first offered he and Kim food in the alleyway all those nights ago.

Mylene shook her head, “You may be large, but there’s a certain gentleness about you.” She giggled.

The blush on Ivan’s face became a dark crimson.

Neither of them realized it at the time, but this little spark of chemistry was to become something even more in the coming years.

* * *

 

**Felix**

_**20 Years Prior To The Story** _

Felix watched the party from a tree outside of a large window overlooking the ballroom. It was a clear cloudless night, perfect for a Christmas party. He recited his employer's orders in his head.

_"Your target is a wealthy visiting French man they call Hawk. He's a mysterious man with a suspicious wealth who came out of nowhere a rose to power in the European underworld. It has to be swift, it has to be quick. I hope you know how much trust I've put in you considering your age."_

Felix wanted to get this done quickly, the winters were horrid in Russia, and Felix wanted his money. He climbed down the tree like a cat and began his infiltration. 

Felix was born in Russia and was abandoned as a baby by an unknown mother. He survived by traveling around Saint Petersburg as a hitman for various organized crime groups. He earned a name for himself as a notorious, deranged, unethical, murderer, who had no value for human life. No matter how hard the kill or who the target was, Felix got it done. The most baffling trait of all?

He was only a child.

While many thought this to be a disadvantage and some sort of practical joke, Felix used his age as an advantage. He knew he had good looks even for a six year old. His pale blonde hair, his fair complexion, and silver eyes could charm anyone out of their pocket money. To approach his targets he would pose as a lost child, or a beggar passing by.

Word spread quick and people of the black market and other underground businesses soon spread rumors and stories of a bloodthirsty child.

There was even a nursery rhyme. The rhyme was: _If_ _a child ever pries, be wary of his eyes._  Making a reference to Felix's stunning grey-silver eyes. 

Hawk had excused himself from the party and was heading for the garden. Despite security risks, he insisted he be left alone to enjoy the lovely garden of the estate.

Felix continued to watch Hawk from the rooftop. He managed to scale the side of the manor without a hitch. He stealthily made his way onto the ground from the rooftop. Hawk didn't seem to notice he was being watched and continued to casually observed the flower beds. Knowing this was likely his only chance and opening, Felix acted quick. He slipped out his knife and without taking a fraction of a second to hesitate he lunged at Hawk's back from the shadows.

There was a loud pop and a bullet grazed Felix's thigh before he could even register where it was coming from. _Hawk had waited for him. He knew Felix had been there watching him the whole time._

The missed shot had thrown Felix off balance, sending him tumbling into the grass. 

Hawk still had his back towards the boy, and he was  _chuckling_. Mocking Felix's failed assassination attempt and taunting his failure. By keeping his back turned to Felix, he made himself completely wide open and susceptible to all and any attacks. This was to show Felix that even with such an easy target he still failed. Dozens of men have been struck down by this child and this was Felix's first failure since he became a hitman.  

Felix clicked his tongue in frustration, grabbing his knife.

_*pang*_

Another bullet clipped  the edge of Felix's ear. This was a warning shot. A command to surrender. 

"Rather eventful night it's been, hasn't it?" Hawk spoke in fluent Russian. 

Felix's face remained unamused which in turn, surprised Hawk. Despite being a child about to be killed, Felix showed no remorse, no fear, and no emotion.

"It seems to me like your plan backfired, but I'll give you some good news." He chuckled, " _My_ plan went swimmingly." He grinned. 

Felix still didn't make a move. He knew now he was being watched and any sudden movements on his part meant a bullet through his head next.

"I've been hearing stories about some miraculous child assassin around these parts and well, seeing as my rise to power and conjured up quite the guest list of enemies I thought maybe you and I could make a deal." He informed.

Felix stared at the man, assessing him. He could tell Hawk wasn't lying. "I'm listening." Felix said.

"It's a bit of an old fashion, simple deal." Hawk said, brushing his gloved nails on his dark purple suit. "You pledge your loyalty and come to Paris to work solely under me... And I'll give any amount of fortune you want." He proposed, gesturing for one of his now visible security guards to come hither. A man with dark glasses and a neat suit entered the picture and handed Hawk a briefcase. Hawk walked over to Felix and knelt down in front of the boy, popping the briefcase open.

"And to show you I'm serious, here's your starting pay." Hawk grinned.

Under the clear moonlight, Felix caught a glimpse of Hawk's golden molar at the back of his mouth. 

"Deal." Felix said. Despite being only six, he had the mental age of a young adult.

Hawk took Felix away from Russia and brought him to Paris to live at Le Chabanais. Hawk taught Felix French which he picked up fairly quickly. He also taught Felix how to read and write. Though this new life was not without it's blights. Felix was often the victim of Hawk's explosive tyrannical outbursts. Felix was Hawk's new lapdog and punching bag. Despite the abuse, Felix was determined not to give up the income Hawk provided him with and quickly grew accustomed to his new life in the attic of Le Chabanais and all its rules. 

Only two short years later, After Felix had come back from a three week trip to the south of France to assassinate one of Hawk's enemies, Hawk introduced him to a new person in his life. 

"Felix, I'd like you to meet your new roommate." Hawk said, "This is Aurore. She's going to be living with you from now on." Hawk explained, pushing the young girl forward. The girl fell to her knees in front of Felix. Her aquamarine eyes were bloodshot with tears.

Felix's eyes were blown wide. This girl looked exactly like the china dolls he used to see in the shop windows back in Saint Petersburg. Felix was normally very in control of his emotions and facial expressions, but he could not stop staring at this girl.

Hawk laughed, "Like her don't you? Think of her as your new toy, but be very careful. She was expensive, make sure not to break her. At least not until I tell you to." Hawk joked. 

From that day forward it was the two of them. Felix and Aurore. He was put in charge of cleaning her waste bucket and bringing her food. The attic was their home, but only Aurore's prison. Felix had proven his loyalty to Hawk on multiple occasions and was free to go wherever he pleased. Aurore on the flipside, was confined and chained to the attic. 

For many years Felix didn't know how to feel about Aurore. They were only a few years apart in age, but never spoke. She was always just  _there._

Everything changed after another one of Aurore's escape attempts and Hawk ordered Felix to do something he had never been asked to do before. 

Kill, interrogate, tortures, kidnapping. Felix wasn't a stranger to any of those.

But  _rape_ was something Felix never considered.

It was something that changed the way both of them saw the world.

* * *

**~FINALE SNEAK PEEK SNIPPET~**

Marinette tried to still her rapidly beating heart.

“No, no one here by that name either.” She said, trying to keep her voice steady. She kept her back to the man as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

“Hm. Seems I really have stumbled across the wrong bakery. Are you sure? I swear I saw the name outside the bakery.” The man pressed on.

Marinette could see in her peripheral vision that the man was following a few steps behind as she moved cautiously along the counter.

“There’s no mistake. No one by that name works here. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Marinette said politely. She continued to walk slowly towards the kitchen before changing direction and making a break for the staircase up to the apartment complex.

The man hopped over the counter like an action hero, dashing after Marinette and grabbing hold of her wrist before she could escape up the spiral staircase.

“Let me go!” Marinette cried, squeezing her eyes shut and facing away from him. She didn’t want to see him, she couldn’t.

* * *

See you in the finale!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED TO INCLUDE FELIX'S PAST.
> 
> I know you all want the finale, but I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I didn't give some substance to our side characters. I always admired authors who took time to care about their side characters and background characters.
> 
> Finale to follow up soon.


	32. La Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week, we bid a tearful farewell to our beloved setting and characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAB SOME TISSUES Y'ALL THIS IS A LONG ASS CHAPTER AKA MY ORDER OF THE PHOENIX 19,000 WORDS READY SET GO!
> 
> FIND ME ON TUMBLR @mandehh FOR EMOTIONAL SUPPORT!

Marinette tried to still her rapidly beating heart.

“No, no one here by that name either.” She said, trying to keep her voice steady. She kept her back to the man as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

“Hm. Seems I really have stumbled across the wrong bakery. Are you sure? I swear I saw the name outside the bakery.” The man pressed on.

Marinette could see in her peripheral vision that the man was following a few steps behind as she moved cautiously along the counter.

“There’s no mistake. No one by that name works here. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Marinette said politely. She continued to walk slowly towards the kitchen before changing direction and making a break for the staircase up to the apartment complex.

The man hopped over the counter like an action hero, dashing after Marinette and grabbing hold of her wrist before she could escape up the spiral staircase.

“Let me go!” Marinette cried, squeezing her eyes shut and facing away from him. She didn’t want to see him, she couldn’t.

“Not until you tell me why you left that day.” The man said, his voice steady and calm.

“I don’t have to tell you a thing!” Marinette cried, “I never want to see you again! Just go!”

“You don’t mean that. I can tell you don’t.”

“I mean every word!”

“Then why won’t you look me in the eyes when you say such words.”

He had successfully driven her into a corner.

“I… I-”

“Say it to my face. Then I’ll know it’s true. I’ll leave this place and never bother you again.”

Marinette was panting at this point, her eyes full of tears. How could he ask that of her? How could he ask her to face him in this state, it would tear her apart.

He adjusted his firm grip on her wrist, careful not to hurt her.

First, Marinette turned her head slowly towards him. She didn’t know which she was more afraid of, his reaction to her, or her own reaction.

When his face came into full view, Marinette sucked in a sharp breath, her vision briefly blurred with tears before quickly blinking them away. There was no point in trying to hold back her emotions at this point. Despite her harsh words, her true feelings came pouring out.

_It was him. It really was him._

“A…” She sniffled, wiping her face with her sleeve. “Adri...en…” She whimpered.

There he stood, wearing a black wool trench coat like a suit of armor, a

nostalgic look in his bright green eyes, and the setting sun illuminating his golden blond hair like a halo.

Adrien shook his head at all her tears, a bittersweet lopsided smile gracing his face.

“ _Marinette._ ” He smiled.

Marinette grew weak at the knees, beginning her downward descent onto the floor.

Adrien caught her before she could get there of course and with his arms wrapped tightly around her small frame, he pulled her against him.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes. The only exchanges between them being their breaths and Marinette’s gentle whimpers buried into the plushness of his coat.

Adrien squeezed her tighter every time a whimper or sob slipped from her.

After a few minutes of silent embrace albeit for a few sobs, Adrien pulled away just enough to see her face. The face he had longed to see for two years.

Marinette’s lips quivered, her eyes damp with tears. Tears he wiped away as his thumbs stroked her cheeks.

“Hi.” He smiled, it was barely a whisper. Adrien wished he had something more substantial to say, but what does one say after two years? He had rehearsed over and over again what he would say once he saw her again, but all of that was wiped off the map the moment he saw those beautiful blue eyes again. The round sapphires that haunted his most decadent of dreams. Everything he had told himself he would say melted away.

Marinette shook her head in disbelief, her small hands grasping the large lapel of his wool coat. She on the other hand couldn’t even get a single word out.

“How…” She breathed, still trembling. “H-How are you here..?”

“With a lot of help.” He said, shaking his head.

“Help?” Marinette asked.

Adrien nodded, “Lila and her partner Max. They’re the ones who conducted the search, but…”

“But…?”

“It was Nathanael who made this all possible. He contributed a lot of money for other private investigators. He was really taken back when you just up and disappeared. We all were…”

Marinette clasped her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. She was ashamed of herself, making everyone worry so much. “I’m so sorry…” She sniffled, “I still… How on Earth…”

Adrien let out a breathy chuckle, quite in disbelief himself on how he managed to find her.

He shook his head, “I find myself asking that very same question as I stand here with you.” He smiled.

There it was.

That Adrien Agreste million dollar smile (literally) that graced the cover of magazine covers by the dozen.

The same smile that turned Marinette’s cheeks pink and her insides to jelly. She had held onto the image of that sun-like smile for the past two years.

“I missed you…” Adrien said, cupping her face in his hands, “So, _so_ much.” He whispered, leaning in ever so close.

Marinette’s mind was traveling a mile a minute, her heart beating out of her chest, her lips quivering, trying to process what he was about to do.

In that very moment Adrien lost himself, pressing his lips against hers. No words had to be spoken, his kiss, one full of passion and longing, said more than enough.

Strange as it was, Marinette’s trembling stopped the longer they kissed. Being around Adrien was always so contradictory. He made her jittery yet calm. He made her feel raw, yet safe.

They were both breathless when he pulled away.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Marinette spoke after a brief moment of silence.

“You’re beautiful.” He breathed.

“You don’t want me…” Marinette protested softly, slowly pulling away from him. “You don’t know of all the filthy things I did in that place.” She spat bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest and facing away from him.

“I’m no longer pure… I’m soiled and sullied and-”

Adrien wrapped his gloved hand around her arm and yanked her back against him, pulling a gasp from her.

“Not by my definition, you’re not.” He said.

Marinette shoved him away. “Who are you to say that!” She yelled. “You haven’t any idea how low I sank in that place!” She screamed.

“That was all for your family’s well being you said it yourself!” Adrien countered.

“Still! And all for what…? All for filthy, filthy money…” She breathed bitterly, wrapping her arms around herself. She had tried so hard to force her time at Le Chabanais out of her life. She knew deep down what she did was justified since after all it was to help her father. Still, the guilt and the humiliation wasn’t so easy to just accept and forget altogether.

“You don’t need someone like me. You deserve someone who doesn’t come from a small rural town like this. Someone who can give you so much more than I ever could. A person like you… shouldn’t even be allowed near _whores_ like me.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. He took two strides towards her and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her against him.

“One thing I’ll never allow,” He said sternly, “Is letting you call yourself that. Everything you’ve ever done you do out of the goodness of your heart. That’s no whore to me and even if you were, I could give less of a damn. I would pursue you no less than I already have.”

Marinette shook her head again, “You- I… Why?” She asked.

“Why? Well _Princess_ , that’s really quite simple,”

Marinette felt chills hearing her old pet name again.

“For once in my life I felt a warmth I never felt before. Adrien Agreste has only ever done what he was told. My entire life has been laid out in front of me like a fine blueprint. I never had any goals of my own, there wasn’t a single thing I thought was worth living for. My world was a grey, mundane slate for others to splatter their own interests onto.” Adrien recalled, his eyes locked on Marinette’s glistening blue orbs.

“Then one day… I come crashing through your door,” He paused, reaching down and taking her hands in his. “And my life is changed forever… My world explodes with color and light. The colors and lights which took form in your smiles, your laughs, your kisses, and your acceptance.”

Marinette shakes her head again. She didn’t deserve to hear such words.

“For the first time in my life, I had something I wanted for myself. Someone I wanted to fight for, someone I wanted to protect no matter what the cost was. In finding you, I found myself… And the me you helped nurture was someone determined, determined to stray from the status quo and stand up for something _he_ wanted. For _someone_ he wanted.” He proclaimed, kissing the back of her hand.

“You showed me what living is for, _Marinette._ I won’t hide in the shadow of anyone anymore. To live is to love…” He said softly, kissing her forehead. “And I, Adrien Agreste, can say from the bottom of my heart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He said boldly, kissing her nose.

 _“I love you.”_ He whispered, kissing her lips.

Marinette whimpered into his mouth, pulling away. In his eyes she saw a mixture of adoration, partial shock, and relief. Behind all that there was a glint of what looked like a fragment of exhaustion. She could tell he really had been searching endlessly for her these past two years.

“I don’t deserve you…” Marinette whimpered.

“You need to stop thinking you don’t deserve good things in life.” He smiled, repeating the words she told him when he first revealed himself after having been beaten to a bloody pulp.

Marinette sighed, resting her forehead against his chest.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here. I didn’t think I’d ever get the courage to speak to you again.” Marinette confessed.

Adrien pulled her closer, “Honestly, I still can’t believe I’m speaking to you again.” He said, resting his chin atop her head.

Marinette breathed in his scent and finally let herself embrace him.

“When rumors were swirling around town about a flashy, pompous, golden carriage of a train, I should’ve known it was you.” Marinette joked.

Adrien chuckled, “I see your habit of poking fun at my wealth hasn’t diminished in the slightest.”

“Not at all Monsieur Agreste.” She smiled into his chest.

She would come to find out very soon the effect addressing him by, _Monsieur Agreste_ would have on him. Though, they were both fairly surprised at how quickly they went from sappy reunion to back and forth bantering.

“So…” Marinette started, “What do we do now?”

Adrien let out a breathy chuckle, “If I may be frank my love, I have spent the last two years searching far and wide for you and I would really like if a certain someone joined me for a well deserved nap right about now.” He grinned.

Marinette hadn’t noticed at first mainly because she hadn’t properly looked him in the face, but now that she had she noticed how tired he looked.

No- Not tired, _utterly exhausted_. He had dark under eye circles that clashed with his supermodel good looks. His hair had grown out a bit and looked more unkempt. Not to mention his very faint five o’clock shadow. Of course, Adrien Agreste being well, Adrien Agreste, this look which would usually make an average man unattractive, Adrien managed to make this disheveled do look oddly sexy.

Marinette giggled, “Just a sec.” She smiled, walking over to the door and flipping the _Open_ sign over to the _Closed_ side.

“Uh, you sure that’s okay while your family’s out? I was just kidd-”

“Shh…” Marinette shushed, pressing her index finger against Adriens lips. “They went out for a lil shopping stroll. They’ll be back soon.” She informed.

Adrien nodded, his lips puckered underneath her fingers.

“C’mon.” Marinette said, taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

Adrien couldn’t believe for the first time in his twenty six year old lifespan he was about to enter a girl’s room.

She lead him behind the counter and up the spiral staircase he stopped her from using in her failed escape attempt not minutes ago. The floor directly above the bakery was a one bedroom apartment which belonged to Marinette’s parents, and above that was a small studio flat for Marinette. The door was white and decorated with fake flowers of all kinds stuck to it.

Adrien paced himself as she opened the door. He had never been in a girl’s room before and while her room at Le Chabanais technically counted, it still wasn’t nearly this nerve wracking. Surprisingly.

To his surprise, the flat looked fairly normal. It looked like any other studio apartment Adrien had been to for certain photoshoots and fittings, only smaller. It was fully equipped with a fridge, stove, furnace, and even a bathroom with a tub which wasn’t bad for a studio flat.

The ceiling was supported with exposed wooden beams like ones you would find in an attic. Marinette had wrapped every other beam with small cords of twinkling lights.

Adjacent to the kitchen area was what looked like a craft area. There was a desk with a sewing machine, and shelves upon shelves of fabric and rolls of thread, as well as the bodice of a fabric mannequin with pins sticking out of the shoulders.

“Sorry about the mess…” Marinette blushed, “I wasn’t expecting visitors.”

“No worries. You should see my father’s office during fashion week.”

“Gabriel Agreste? Letting his workspace become a mess?” Marinette gasped, “Preposterous!” She teased, taking his coat and hanging it with a rack of her own clothes.

Across from her workspace was her bed. A white metal frame bed only slightly bigger than a twin.

Adrien’s eyes immediately locked onto something very familiar leaning against her pillows smack dab in the middle of her bed.

The black cat plushie he had gotten her from London. The bright green button eyes and red ribbon around it’s neck remained just as vibrant as the day he gave it to her.

He went and picked it up while Marinette was busy trying to make her messy flat a bit more presentable.

Adrien smiled to himself, filling with pride knowing she had kept it and most likely snuggled with it every night seeing as how much softer it was now.

“Nice touch.” He smirked, showing her the plush.

Marinette dropped the roll of thread in her hand, her blue eyes growing wide like saucers. Adrien had never seen someone turn so red, so quickly.

“Th-That’s! Give that here!” Marinette said, storming over to Adrien.

“Nuh-uh, I don’t think so.” Adrien smirked, holding the stuffed animal above his head, thoroughly using his height to his advantage.

Marinette jumped desperately trying to snatch the plushie out of his hand as Adrien continued to smirk like the cocky bastard he currently was.

“Adrien! Agh!” Marinette grunted, “Could you not?!”

“What?” Adrien asked, tossing the plush back and forth from one hand to the other, “Technically I gave you it, so actually I can.” He laughed.

Marinette narrowed her eyes and pouted, puffing out her cheeks in the most adorable way possible. She opted for a different approach.

That approach being: Kicking him in the shin.

“Agh!” Adrien scuffled, dropping the cat plushie straight into Marinette’s arms.

Marinette held the stuffed cat against her chest, a deep blush spreading to her ears. She was actually quite embarrassed by how much of a stickler she was about this thing.

“I see you’re as feisty as ever.” Adrien grunted, chuckling a bit.

“I… Sorry…” Marinette apologized, “It’s just that he’s... “ She drifted off, partially burying her nose in the soft black fur of the plush.

“He’s…?” Adrien repeated, very curious as to what her answer was.

“He’s… Special.”

“Is that so?” Adrien asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Marinette nodded, her eyes fixated on the floor out of embarrassment. “I sleep with him every night.” She confessed.

“Does that mean you were technically sleeping with me every night?” Adrien grinned.

Marinette’s eyes flicked up to Adrien’s, “Not funny.”

As not funny as it was, Adrien sure did laugh at it. He wrapped his arms around her and walked back towards the bed before flopping back onto it with Marinette now on top of him. The springs creaked loudly under her weight.

“A-Adrien!” Marinette squealed now that she was basically straddling him.

“I’m starting to feel that nap right about now.” He sighed sleepily, kicking off his shoes.

With his arms holding her against him, Marinette was strapped in tight. The only thing between them being the smothered stuffed cat.

“So that automatically means I have to nap with you?” Marinette asked.

“Mhm…” Adrien moaned sleepily, sending chills up Marinette’s spine. For the love of God he was just asking for her to ride him and she could given the position they were currently in.

“If I wake up and you’re still here, it’ll prove this isn’t a dream.”

Marinette giggled, “I promise you, this is no dream.”

“Sure feels like one. Feels too good to be true.” Adrien sighed, adjusting their position so they laid in the bed vertically correct and not horizontal.

Marinette reached down to yank the comforter from under him so they could slip under it. She usually didn’t sleep fully dressed in her day clothes, but being wrapped warmly in Adrien’s arms in her soft cloudlike bed was more than comfortable enough.

“Marinette…” Adrien sighed like her name was an ancient hymn.

“Yes?”

“You’re still so… soft…” Adrien breathed as he drifted off to sleep.

A sympathetic smile spread across her features. Much like when she saw her mom again, she felt the same guilt knowing she had put Adrien through so much. Who knew how many grueling hours he put in, aside from his own hectic modeling schedule, to search for her. Not to mention Nathaniel’s contribution as well.

Marinette examined his features while he slept. In sleep, Adrien was just as beautiful as he was when he was awake. She carefully ran her fingers over his brows, and cheekbones, then down his structured jawline. He looked so vulnerable, so childlike. She sighed and settled into his arms, her nose brushing against his chest. Soon she too drifted off into sleep.

Hours later, Adrien awoke to the sound of clattering plates and clinking of glass.

He groggily tried to register the smell of savory food mixed in with the sweet scent of the sheets he was currently engulfed in.

He opened his eyes groggily and came face to face with bright green button eyes. He shot up out of surprise and was greeted by a beautiful giggle.

“Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty.” Marinette laughed.

“Mor- How long was I out?” Adrien yawned.

“Three? Four hour hours?”

“That long? It seems I’ve overstayed my visit.”

“Not at all.” Marinette smiled, setting plates down on a small round dining table between her kitchen area and her workspace.

Adrien could see steam rising from a larger plate in the center of the table.

“Hungry?” Marinette asked.

“Uh-” Adrien blurted before his stomach subsequently growled. “Yeah…”

Marinette laughed, setting a clean plate down on the table as Adrien waddled over from her bed to a free chair by the table.

“I told my parents you were staying here.” Marinette said.

“What?!”

“What’s the problem?”

“Where do I even begin? D-Do they know that I’m… That we’re…?”

“That we are…?”

Adrien fidgeted about trying to get the words out. “You know…”

“I actually don’t, why don’t you tell me all about what we are?” Marinette asked, her voice sultry and her eyes playful.

“That we’re- I mean I just thought we were… How do I say this?”

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Marinette teased, “I told them you were someone who helped me enormously during my time at, y’know.”

“Oh.” Was all Adrien said, sounding much more disappointed than he intended to.

“Also… I might’ve told them youweresortofmyboyfriend.” Marinette mumbled, slurring the last part.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Marinette asked innocently.

“That last part there, I didn’t quite catch it.”

“Oh you mean that I told them youweresortofmyboyfriend.” Marinette murmured again, “That part?”

“Yeah, that. Did you just confirm to your parents we were in a relationship?” Adrien couldn’t help the goofy grin spreading across his face.

Marinette pursed her lips together, “Hmm, maybe.” She said, cutting slices of roast quail onto Adrien’s plate before scooping in some baked red potatoes lightly glazed with garlic butter. Busy, she didn’t notice Adrien get out of his seat and move behind her.

“It’s not served on a silver plate, but I guarantee you my Papa’s roast quail and potatoes is just as good, if not better than those served in a stuffy industrial kitch- oh!” Marinette squealed when Adrien suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

“So Marinette…” Adrien started, his breath tickling her ear. “Does this mean I can officially call you my _girlfriend_?”

Marinette sighed, “Yes, Adrien. You can call me your girlfriend.” She smiled.

“Marinette…” He breathed, in awe of her, in awe of _his girlfriend._

“Yes, that’s my name.” She giggled, “Eat your food.” She said, sitting him down and sliding him his plate and utensils. “It’s not much, but I didn’t know what your diet was.” Marinette admitted.

“My diet is the last thing I’m thinking about right now I guarantee you.” Adrien said, forking a small slice of dark quail meat into his mouth before praising how good it was.

Marinette shook her head, he was just like a child sometimes.

“I already ate so I’ll go get you some change of clothes, and heat up the bath for you.”

“Princess, you don’t need to do all that, I brought clothes with me on the train.”

“It’s dark out now, you can get those tomorrow. For now, you can make do with my Papa’s clothes from his ‘spry young days’” Marinette joked.

Luckily she managed to find pajamas small enough for Adrien’s model frame. When he came out of the bath ruffling his half-dried honey colored locks with a small towel and wearing his own white tank with her father’s pajama pants, Marinette was already finishing up the dishes.

“My lady, I could’ve taken care of those.” Adrien pouted.

“You’re a guest.” Marinette said simply, “I can’t have a guest do housework.”

Adrien drapes his semi damp towel on a chair to dry, and moves behind Marinette, wrapping his arms around her.

“You really haven’t changed.” He murmured into her neck.

Marinette spun around in his arms, “Neither have you.” She said softly. They were so close he could feel her breath tickle his chest.

Her hands came up as her fingers carefully traced the hemline of his white tank top. There was still a slight sheen of steam from the shower visible on his skin.

She swallowed hard, hypnotized by the way his chest expanded and collapsed with each breath.

Adrien surprised her when he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“I missed you.” He murmured against her forehead, his hands traveling up her arms. “So much.”

“I missed you too.” Marinette confessed, “I tried so much, for so long to forget you…”

That stung Adrien, he never once tried to forget her.

“But… I couldn’t.” She breathed, resting her forehead against his chest, “No matter how hard I tried to push you away… You were already permanently engraved into my heart…” She confessed further.

Marinette gasped when he lifted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers, immediately warming her up.

She clung to his arms, his chest, his shirt, anything from keeping herself from floating away. Subtly, Adrien brushed the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip. Instinctively Marinette slipped her tongue into his mouth, surprising him. She had no idea what came over her, it all boiled down to:

_She missed him._

She had spent so much time trying to push him far from her mind, she had no idea how much she actually yearned for him. Pressing up against his body and wrapping her arms around his neck, Marinette makes clear what she wants immediately.

“Are you sure about this?” Adrien asks breathlessly. He wasn’t sure how she felt about sex after enduring a year of nothing, but sex in the worst way possible.

Marinette nods desperately before whimpering, “Yes.”

Adrien takes her hint, wrapping his large hands around the back of her thigh and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She was so small, so light, yet she made his heart feel so full and heavy.

He needed to lay her down, he needed to feel her and opted for the nearest piece of furniture. Her small dining table.

Adrien laid her down gently, her pastel quarter-sleeve button up was already coming undone. He decided to do the honor of undoing the rest of it until she laid bare before him, the bright kitchen lamp reflecting off her fair skin. Instead of a bra she wore a white camisole which in turn made it all the more easy to see her hardening nipples.

Marinette moves quicker than he does, arching her back off the table as she shrugs off her button up and strips off her camisole.

Adrien grabs her upper arms before she can lay back down. Marinette looked up, though he was already looking back. His eyes drift from hers down to her breasts and flat stomach, then over her flecks of golden freckles on porcelain skin. Marveling at her.

Had it not been for her most recent employer, she would have been embarrassed by being visually feast upon, but she had grown used to it. Better yet, she had grown to love the way Adrien looked at her.

Marinette giggled, unable to help but find his dumbfounded expression funny.

Adrien blushes, contradicting the way his lips curl into a smirk seconds after. He quickly unbuttons her corduroy pants which were a darker shade of pink, sliding them off her legs and draping them on a chair along with the rest of her clothes.

Her panties were simple and white. Almost virginal. Adrien’s hands smoothed over her legs and thighs. Goosebumps appeared wherever he touched.

“Wait,” Marinette breathed, sitting up. “Bed.” She said, it sounded less like a suggestion and more like a command.

Adrien chuckled, sweeping her off the dining table and taking a few small steps before plopping her down onto the bed. Marinette giggled as she shuffled about the bed, moving her pillows and stuffed animals out of the way to make room for two bodies. Adrien took this chance to strip off his own clothes.

Marinette spread herself out across her ivory comforter. With her now short black hair framing her face, she looked like Aphrodite herself on a tuffet of ivory clouds.

Standing before her was Adrien in forest green boxers. An interesting choice, she thought to herself. She outstretched her arms, calling him to her.

Adrien crawled onto the bed and up her body, kissing her as they laughed. They laughed purely out of enjoyment of being with one another. There didn’t have to be any jokes, bantering, or teasing. Just pure togetherness.

Their previously fast pace had disintegrated once they were on the bed.

Fingers glided over every dip and curve of each other’s bodies. Marinette could feel Adrien’s breaths fan over her body as he slipped her underwear off.

Everything seemed to slow after that, as two bodies became one.

It’s as if time had stopped, and they were the last two people in the universe.

Foreplay took it’s sweet time as well. No part of Marinette’s body was left with evidence of Adrien’s attention.

He worshipped her supple breasts with every roll of his tongue and kissed his way up and down her creamy thighs.

Adrien anticipated every gasp, moan, and cry as a reward as his hips rolled fluidly into hers. The way Marinette threw her head back into her pillows and cupped her hand over her mouth, muffling the screams she feared her parents would hear just below them. It drove him absolutely mad.

Marinette trembled as Adrien’s fingers and hands roamed all over her body, touching and caressing territories hidden from the light. The neverending array of biting, licking sucking, and of course kissing. In this moment, they lived for each other’s touch. Like they were each other’s life support.

She couldn’t help the sadistic joy she felt pulling hisses from Adrien whenever her nails scratched at his strong back, almost breaking skin. Adrien in turn would smirk devilishly as he bit and sucked her skin raw.

“Fucking hell…” Adrien groaned as he ran his fingers through Marinette’s hair, guiding her as her head bobbed up and down on his erect member. Every lick and suck drove him closer and closer to the edge. Marinette knew exactly what he craved, but was too shy to ask for. She skillfully ran her tongue across the slit of his throbbing head, then around the pulsing veins of his thick girth.

As their breaths mingled and there was nothing left in the air except the sounds of love making.

“More…” Marinette would whimpered every time Adrien pulled out until only his thick tip rested inside her.

“Marinette… Marinette… Marinette…” He moaned with every roll of his hips.

“Yes?” She would then ask with tears in her eyes.

Adrien caressed her beautiful face, smiling down at her softly. “Such a beautiful name…” He whispered, thumbs wiping away her tears before kissing her as if she were his sole source of oxygen.

Yes, Marinette had, had lots of sex in her lifetime. Most of it happened this past year. She had done in with every type of man, in every position imaginable, no part of her body had been untouched.

But…

_She had never made love._

It was slow, it was gentle, it was soft and passionate, it was emotional. Yes. It was very clear what this was.

 _Making love._  

And they made love all night until the sun came up. On the bed, on the dining table, against the kitchen counter, in the shower and bath, everywhere. Leaving no body part unexplored as they exposed and laid bare their weaknesses and strengths for the other to see.

* * *

_Adrien groaned. He felt sluggish and drained. Then, he heard the sound of rattling chains._

_Sluggishly, he creaked open his eyes only to see the most horrific sight of his life._

_Marinette._

_“Mari...nette..?”_

_It was Marinette, unconscious, naked, and strung up by her wrists with chains like a ragdoll. Her naked body illuminated by a spotlight._

_“Marinette!” Adrien screamed, bolting towards her only to be yanked back by the chains around his wrists and ankles. Adrien fell back against the cold hard floor, the wind knocked out of him._

_“Agh! Marinette! Marinette!” He shouted, though she remained unconscious._

_Something moved behind her. Creeping up slowly._

_Adrien squinted, trying to focus._

_And then… Out stepped…_

_“Me…?” Adrien breathed at the sight of himself in his Chat Noir outfit._

_“No… Wait-” Adrien said to himself._

_The Chat Noir’s eyes flickered open, revealing ghostly grey eyes._

_“Felix…” Adrien breathed in utter disbelief._

_Felix’s eyes remained focused on Adrien’s. Piercing through Adrien like a sword. Challenging him and taunting him all at once._

_Felix loomed behind the dangling Marinette who swayed ever so slightly. He swept Marinette’s loose black hair out of the way, so he could kiss her beautiful neck._

_“Wh-What are you doing…?” Adrien asked._

_Felix kissed all along Marinette’s shoulders and neck, then out darted his tongue as he began to lick her neck._

_“No… No!!”_

_He brought his gloved hands up to her breasts, and squeezed._

_“Felix!!!” Adrien screamed, tugging on his restraints desperately._

_Felix continued to massage Marinette’s breasts, before slipping a hand down her flat stomach, below her navel, to her…_

_“Ah!” Marinette gasped, throwing her head back as Felix’s fingers entered her._

_“No!! Stop!” Adrien cried, tugging on his chains till his skin burned raw. “Don’t you touch her! Felix!! Don’t you fucking touch her!!!” Adrien roared._

_Marinette was helpless against Felix’s ministrations. Her eyes remained closed as she gasped, moaned, and struggled against him._

_Adrien pulled and wrestled against his own chains that kept him bound to the wall behind him. He struggled like a wild animal. Cursing, growling, snarling, and roaring at Felix._

_Felix removed his gloved fingers from within Marinette, making sure to lick them clean._

_“Marinette!! Please Marinette! Wake up!! Marinette please!” Adrien begged, his eyes filling with tears._

_Felix continued to toy with Marinette’s body._

_“Mm…” Marinette moaned._

_Adrien gasped, “Marinette? Marinette!”_

_Marinette rolled her neck a bit as she came to. “Mmm…”_

_Felix quickly changed gears, grabbing her hips and turning her towards him, giving Adrien a nice side view of them both._

_Then he unzipped his pants._

_“What are you... “_

_Felix parted Marinette’s legs and stepped between them, lifting and wrapping her legs around his waist._

_“Don’t you dare…” Adrien sobbed, “What do you think you’re doing?!” He screamed._

_With a single thrust, Marinette screamed._

_Adrien screamed as well. Sobbing and crying, as he watched helplessly._

_“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Marinette whimpered as Felix thrusted erratically and mercilessly, his balls slapping against her ass._

_“I’ll kill you… I’ll kill yo- I’ll kill you!!!” Adrien screamed, tears falling down his cheeks._

_“A...drien…?”_

_Adrien gasped, freezing in place. Marinette furrowed her brows as she turned her head towards Adrien, tears pooling from the corner of her eyes._

_“Mar- Marinette!”_

_“Adrien..?” Marinette sobbed, her eyes falling onto him and his bloody wrists and ankles._

_“Yes it’s me! Marinette!”_

_“Don’t watch…” Marinette sobbed as Felix continued to thrust his hips into hers without remorse, “Please… Don’t watch…” She begged. “Adri- mmff!”_

_Felix seized her chin, turning her away from Adrien and forcing his lips onto hers. Silencing her cries._

_“No! Please!” Adrien begged, “Marinette! Marinette…!!!” He roared, ignoring the sting from his skin tearing and ripping from under the chains._

* * *

“Marinette!” Adrien screamed, shooting up out of the bed. “Marinette!” He screamed again, his arms lashing out and almost smacking Marinette over her head.

“Adrien! Wait!” Marinette shouted over him, grabbing his arms and holding him down.

“Marinette!”

“I’m here! I’m here!” Marinette panted, holding his wrists in front of him. Moonlight streamed in from her windows, with it, Adrien could see

Marinette’s panicked expression. She was panting, her body glowing with a light sheen of sweat.

Realizing how tight of a grip Marinette had on him, Adrien froze. She was breathing almost as heavily as he was. He blinked a few times and realized he was crying which didn’t make him feel all that better. His vision focused and despite the semi darkness of her bedroom he could see the fright in her big blue eyes.

“I’m here.” Marinette repeated, her voice firm. “You’re okay.” She loosened her grip on his forearms, setting them down on the comforter. He was panting hard, not to mention sweating. In the spur of the moment he practically tackled her, wrapping his arms around her tightly to make sure she was real and that was just another nightmare.

“Hey... you alright?” She asks once he releases her.

He exhaled, running a hand through his hair. “It’s just- it was nothing. Sorry I woke you.”

“Hey,” Marinette said, caressing his cheek. “No holding back remember? No more hiding. Talk to me.”

He hesitated revealing the vividly horrific dream and she noticed. She brought her hands up to his face for a second before wrapping them around his head, pulling him towards her. She laid both of them down, holding his head under her chin. Her legs wrapped around his as if she was trying to hold him with as much of herself as possible. He hugged her back, inhaling and exhaling her scent.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to you know. I’ll understand.” She said, softly running her fingers through his hair, her voice vibrated in her chest every time she spoke.

Adrien swallowed hard, trembling. He could tell her, he reminded himself. She was there for him.

“Y-You were in it.” He started.

She seemed unfazed by the fact and kept running her fingers through his hair, letting him continue. The next part he was unsure if he wanted to reveal due to it’s graphic nature.

After a long pause he mustered up the courage.

“Felix was in it too.”

Marinette’s hand paused and her legs tightened around him, but only briefly. For a second Adrien thought he had said something he shouldn’t. That he had reopened old wounds that hadn’t entirely healed yet.

“Uh huh.” She said plainly, her hands moving through his hair again.

“He… H-He. “ He sighed before continuing again. “He raped you and I couldn’t stop it.” He recalled bitterly. “All I could do was watch. I was useless, I let him get you. I let him-” He said through gritted teeth.

Marinette’s movements slowed to a stop and he thought he had said too much.

“Thank you for telling me.” She interrupted, seeing as he was getting too emotional. “Why do you speak as if this is your fault?”

“Because! I! He hurt you and I couldn’t do anything about it… I couldn’t save you…”

Marinette pinched his cheeks, “Adrien look at me.”

“Looking.” He mumbled through puffed cheeks.

“Yes, that’s something I will never be rid of, but I never let it control me. So neither should you. It was something completely out of your control. I don’t know if you know this, but nothing can hurt me anymore.”

“Huh?” He asked, tipping his head up to look at her obviously surprised by her response.

“Not even Felix.” Marinette said, “Which means I’m not gonna let anything hurt you either.”

She pressed a kiss to his forehead as a sign of her promise not to let anything hurt him. He removed the hand she had in his hair and kissed the back of it in return.

“And neither am I, you can bet your ass on that.”

“Feeling better?”

“Sorta...” He hugged her closer and snuggled into the crook of her neck. She laughed from the ticklish sensation, resting her cheek atop his head.

“Feel okay to sleep now?” She asked, pulling the comforter over their naked bodies.

“Kinda.”

“If you can’t I’d be more than happy to wait for you to doze off.” Marinette offered.

Adrien briefly reminisced the way his mother used to do the exact same thing Marinette was offering. He accepted and Marinette hummed him a lullaby until he fell asleep.

* * *

Felix sneezed, not sure if it was the cruel Russian winter nipping at his nose or the uneasy feeling he had been feeling lately.

Two short years had passed since he left Le Chabanais forever. Two years since he last saw Aurore though he didn’t know why she still remained in his conscience.

He hadn’t changed much except for his hair which was longer now and still shaggy. Now, he kept it up in a small ponytail.

Felix couldn’t sleep, the uneasy feeling had kept him up for three nights in a row now so he decided to take a stroll through town. Considering how late it was, it was no surprise the streets were empty.

Felix couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling, the feeling of being _watched._

One might’ve thought Felix was merely taking a casual stroll through town which technically he was, but more importantly, he was looking for something. Or rather, _hunting._

His silver grey eyes piercing like the crystal white snow on the ground. His glare could burn a hole through steel. His well trained ears picked up on even the subtlest of sounds.

He stopped, glancing down at the alley cat that coincidently decided to brush up against him.

Normally, Felix would’ve punted the feline so hard, it’d be halfway on it’s way to Finland, but something distinct caught his eye. A tiny note rolled up and tied to the cat’s neck.

Felix had been in the business long enough to know what this was. He took the note and shooed off the stray. To no surprise it was an address and Felix knew exactly what to do.

As requested by the note, Felix was there by 1 a.m.

It was a back alleyway behind an opera house. A flashy meeting place for the flashy man who sent him the note.

“So you’re still alive.” Felix said, not sounding surprised in the slightest.

“I could say the same of you.” The man said, emerging from the shadows.

Felix sighed impatiently, a large puff of air was visible due how cold it was. “Will I never be rid of you, _Hawk_.” Felix glared.

“Unfortunately, I technically still own you.” Hawk grinned, “I never allowed you to run off and wipe your name off the map.”

Felix rolled his neck impatiently. So this is why he had been feeling like he was being watched the past few days.

“I have to say, you’re good.” Hawk said, “Took me this long to find you.”

“I’m leaving.” Felix yawned.

He stopped right where he was when he heard the click of a bullet moving into place.

“ _Not,_ ” Hawk said taking a few steps towards Felix until the gun was pressed against the back of his blond head. “ _So fast._ ”

“Yes, Monsieur Hawk?” Felix asked in an almost a mocking manner.

“You’re still my property.” Hawk reminded.

“I beg to differ. _Aurore is_ your property. I was simply an employee.” Felix reminded.

“Aurore?” Hawk chuckled, transitioning into laughter.

Felix grew suspicious, “What’s so _funny._ ” He asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hawk laughed, “Let’s just say, Aurore’s no longer relevant.” He grinned.

With lightning fast reflexes, Felix strategically wrestled the gun out of Hawk’s hand and turned it on the man before Hawk even had the chance to blink.

“Why… _Not_?” Felix asked through gritted teeth. He was rarely ever this uncomposed.

Hawk chuckled again, “I didn’t know you cared so much, Felix. Did that schoolboy crush never go away?” He mocked.

Before Hawk could even react, Felix pistol-whipped the man upside the head with the butt of the gun. Hawk was knocked to the floor by the sudden blow.

“ _Tell me.”_ Felix said in a warning tone, a click signaling once again a bullet moving into place.

Hawk chuckled, “You’ve never shown me that move before.” He said, wiping the blood from his mouth. “You’ve gotten good.”

“And you’ve gotten slower.” Felix countered.

“Old age is something one cannot help.” Hawk shrugged, getting back up on his feet.

“I _won’t_ ask again.” Felix said, “Tell me, why is Aurore no longer _relevant._ ”

Hawk sighed, “All I can say is,” He grinned, “She was laying in a pool of her own blood the last time I saw her.” He smirked.

Felix’s eyes flew open from their glare state. He fired on reflex, hitting Hawk in the shoulder. Blood stained the fluffy white snow beneath their feet.

Hawk grunted, grabbing his shoulder.

Without hesitation and with Hawk wounded, Felix tackled him, pinning the older man on his back. Taking the butt of the gun, Felix clocked him in the head again, and again, and again. Again, until Hawk’s face was a bloody pulp and almost unrecognizable.

Felix couldn’t think. It was like he was no longer in control of his own actions. He had never felt this out of control before. Ever since Felix was young, he had always been very calm and detailed oriented when it came to control and his targets. His attacks and kills have always been quick, clean, and swift. He never thought of dragging out a kill, deeming it unpractical. This time, he felt different.

He never felt such rage before in his entire life. It felt almost as if he was possessed.

Hawk was able to successfully knock Felix off him. The man cupped his bloody face as he tried to crawl away.

“Not so fast.” Felix said, echoing his words from a few minutes ago. “We’re not finished.” He continued, forcing his foot down onto Hawk’s lower back.

“If not, I’ll have to render you unable to walk.”

Hawk continued to struggle underneath Felix’s foot, blood pouring from his face.

“I warned you.” Felix said, taking out his trusty switchblade and driving it into Hawk’s lower back, severing his spine. Felix knew exactly where to strike to make sure a person never walked again.

A shiny tire iron in the snow caught Felix’s eye. Like a gift from above, he took it back over to Hawk.

“Now, I have a few questions…” Felix started, “And for every one you don’t answer, you get a fractured bone.”

Hawk only let out muffled cries of pain, the knife still stuck in his severed spine.

“Goodness, you’re already failing.” Felix sighed, bringing the tire iron down onto his left arm with so much force, you could hear Hawk’s bones splintering and cracking from a mile away.

“Next, where is Aurore?” Felix asked, resting the tire iron on his shoulders.

“She’s where she belongs…” Hawk growled, spitting blood out onto the snow. “Rotting in the ground along with the othe- hnaagh!!!!” He cried.

Felix had brought down the tire iron on his other arm, shattering it.

“Whoops. Looks like my hand slipped there, what were you saying again?”

“Argh!! Agh! Damn you! Have you any… idea what I’ve done for you, you ungratefu- hmmf!!” Hawk cried when Felix swung the bent end of the tire iron into his mouth, knocking out many of his teeth as if Felix were at a golf tournament.

Felix sighed as blood bubbled and sputtered from Hawk’s mouth and overall face in general.

“Now I can’t even understand you… How unfortunate.” Felix said, kicking Hawk over onto his back, driving the knife further into the man’s spine as he sobbed.

“I guess I’ll put you out of your misery.” Felix suggested before Hawk shook his head furiously.

Felix crouched over Hawk. He looked him over. Hawk’s arms were bent this way and that and with his spine severed, his legs were useless now.

Hawk whimpered through his bloody gums, pleading silently with Felix as the blond revealed a second knife and brought it up to Hawk’s throat.

Felix looked Hawk in the eye one last time, though he could barely meet the man’s gaze due to both of his eyes being bludgeoned.

“Looks like the Hawk’s wings have been clipped _._ ” Felix said coldly, before dragging the knife across Hawk’s throat in one swift motion.

Hawk’s body stilled, his whimpering ceased.

Felix decided to leave Hawk’s body there for everyone to see in the morning. He cleaned off his knife and sighed.

As of right now, staying here wasn’t in option. He had somewhere to be. That place happened to be Paris. The place he vowed never to return to.

* * *

When the sun came up the second time, they had just finished what they had been doing for two days straight.

“Adrien…” Marinette whined, her cheek pressed against his chest as he held her like a body pillow.

“Hm?” He asked sleepily.

“We gotta get up.”

“But we just woke up…” Adrien groaned, “Besides, your bed is far too comfy.”

“I can tell.” Marinette said, “By how we’ve been in bed for two days straight.” She deadpanned.

Adrien sighed, “Are you telling me you didn’t enjoy that? Because judging by the noises you made the past two days with me in your bed, you sounded like you were having the time of your lif- oof!”

Adrien was cut off by a pillow to the face. Marinette pulled back and continued to whack the cocky grin off his face.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear th- AH!” Marinette squealed as Adrien grabbed her and lifted her naked body on top of his.

Adrien developed a new guilty pleasure over the past two days of nonstop love making. Looking up at naked Marinette as she straddled him.

Marinette shivered at the brisk air in the apartment, laying down on top of him for more heat. They really should put more wood in the furnace.

Adrien chuckled and laid the blanket over the both of their naked bodies.

“Better?” He asked.

Marinette nodded, “How long are you staying?”

An uneasy look crossed Adrien’s features.

“What?” Marinette asked.

“Well… I could only squeeze a week long vacation out of my father.” Adrien confessed.

“So… I have to say goodbye to you again in only five days?” Marinette gasped.

“I’m sorry…” He apologized, “Actually, I thought I’d take this time to…” He trailed off.

“To…?”

“To… Convince you to return to Paris with me.” He said almost shamefully.

Marinette was shocked, she never expected that. “I… Can’t.” She said.

“I know you have your family to take care of, but now that things are well again, don’t you think you could come back?”

“I…”

“That you could maybe spend half your time in Paris with me and half your time here at home? I can take care of you. You’ll have any and everything you want plus more.” Adrien proposed. “I know it’s an incredible hassle to ask of you, but… I just- I can’t…” He sighed.

Marinette immediately rested her cheek on his chest, comforting him. She could tell by how fast his heart was beating that this was very difficult for him to ask of her.

“I can’t spend another year, another month, another week... Without seeing you…” Adrien admitted.

“We’ll figure this out.” Marinette sighed, “I won’t leave you again…”

Adrien nodded and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it.

When they did finally get out of bed, they decided it was probably a good idea to go get Adrien’s things from his train.

* * *

_***Back in Paris*** _

“Chief Inspector Rossi," The receptionist greeted cheerfully, "Back again to visit Mademoiselle Aurore?” The receptionist asked upon seeing Lila enter the hospital ward.

“As usual.” Lila smiled, cradling a fresh bouquet of Aurore’s favorite purple flowers that used to be the crown jewel of the blonde’s old secret fire escape garden.

“Well good morning Chief.” Smiled the nurse currently tending to the unconscious Aurore.

Lila nodded in greeting to the nurse. She threw the old flowers out and put the new flowers in the vase like she always did when she came to visit.

“You’re quite the friend.” The nurse smiled, “Visiting her almost every week.”

Lila nodded, sitting down in the plush armchair next to Aurore’s hospital bed. With Lila’s new position, she was able to arrange for Aurore to have a more expensive, comfortable room.

Aurore looked frozen in time. While two years may not be much, it certainly changed a lot of them. But not Aurore. Even in a comatose state with an oxygen mask strapped to her mouth and nose, she was still as beautiful as she was before her near death injury.

“May I?” Lila asked the nurse, gesturing to Aurore’s legs.

“Of course.” The nurse said, “I was just checking up on her vitals and everything looks good.”

“Great.” Lila smiled, lifting Aurore’s left leg from underneath her blanket, and bending it at the knee. Repeating the motion multiple times before moving to her right leg. Lila did this exercise every time she visited Aurore.

“We’ve been over this Chief Rossi,” She sighed, “No matter what… She’ll never walk again. The bullet has severed her spine. She’ll have to be in a wheelchair from now on. She’s lucky to be alive considering all the blood she lost.” The nurse reminded politely.

“I know.” Lila said, continuing the exercise, “Still, it’s good to keep the blood flowing.”

The nurse nodded in agreement.

Due to Lila’s promotion, she no longer had time to visit Aurore as much as she used to or wanted to. Though, she still took time to visit her friend.

“I only wish I could be here as much as I used to.” Lila admitted.

“Oh that reminds me. A new nurse started working here a few weeks ago. He’s been tending to her lately. He’s very good with her, comes in and sits with her for hours every day.” The nurse informed.

“A male nurse?” Lila questioned. In this day and age, it’d be more likely to see a mouse pilot an aircraft than a male nurse.

The nurse nodded cheerfully, “He’s very quiet and standoffish, but he’s very diligent and gentle with her. Not to mention handsome.” The nurse giggled while Lila tried to hold down her vomit from the apparent swooning.

“He’s become quite the mini celebrity in this ward. He has the most unique, striking grey eyes I’ve ever seen.” The nurse continued. “He even-”

“Wait.” Lila interjected. “ _What_ did you just say?”

“I was just about to say he’s-”

“No, no. Before that. Did you say _grey eyes_?”

The nurse nodded, “Oh yes. The utmost beautiful ones I’ve ever seen.”

Lila’s eyes narrowed, “Is that so…” She assessed. “And when does this _new male nurse_ come to tend to Aurore?”

“Hmm, if I recall correctly… It’s usually the days when you’re not here to see her.” The nurse shrugged.

“Hm, oh really?” Lila said, “I’ll be excusing myself then.”

“So soon?”

“Yes, I have tons of work to get back to.” Lila said.

“Don’t worry.” The nurse said softly, “She’ll wake up soon.”

Lila nodded, “Hopefully.”

* * *

“Marinette?” Sabine called, knocking on Marinette’s door, “I’m going to the post office, do you need anything mailed?”

When no one answered Sabine entered anyway, shocked by the mess on Marinette’s work desk.

“Mon dieu, what on Earth…” She gasped.

Tikki meowed as she slipped past Sabine into Marinette’s room, hopping up onto her messy desk.

“Oh Marinette…” Sabine sighed. Like any mother would, she felt naturally inclined to clean the area. She rewound the threads and tossed them back into their bins, dusted off her sewing machine, and folded up whole sheets of fabrics and threw away frayed scraps.

Underneath a pile of tulle was a large padded manila colored envelope addressed to be mailed out.

“Oh that girl… This was supposed to be sent out ages ago.” Sabine said, she decided to do her daughter a favor and mail it out for her. Unaware the importance of the envelope.

While Marinette’s parents were more than welcoming and compliant with keeping Adrien’s identity and presence hidden, Adrien was still cautious in the midst of his shyness. Especially whenever in the same room as Marinette’s towering father.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” Adrien asked, feeling useless as Marinette and her parents prepared dinner.

“Of course.” Sabine smiled, spooning what looked like chunky tomato soup into a large bowl.

“If you’re dying to help, you could set the table.” Marinette teased.

“On it.” Adrien chuckled. Taking the utensils and plates from Marinette to the table and setting them up. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Well, technically he did know why, it was the fear of slipping up in front of Marinette’s parents, but it was also the fact he couldn’t remember the last time he had a sit down family dinner. It was something he always wanted in the back of his mind.

Not to mention, it smelled amazing.

Marinette’s parents worked as an amazing team in every aspect, but their teamwork showed kitchen significantly. Neither of them had one role, it was more of them sharing the roles and it worked wondrously well. Filling Adrien’s senses with the smell of black beans, garlic, ginger, and scallions. It was all too good.

And it looked even better. These were dishes he had never seen before, Master Fu may have been his Chinese teacher, but was under contract and unauthorized to feed him anything.

“Here.” Sabine smiled, handing Adrien a hot bowl of rice.

“Th-Thank you!” Adrien said. Marinette laughed at the way his voice cracked.

“Relax…” Marinette whispered, rubbing his thigh under the table.

Adrien shot her a look that spelled out, _‘That is the very last way to calm me down’_

“U-Uh… What is all this?” Adrien tried to ask in the most polite way.

“Well, this is just simple tomato with beef.” Tom explained, spooning some of it into Adrien’s bowl over his rice.

“It’s kinda like the Chinese version of bolognese.” Marinette added. “And this is my personal favorite,” Marinette said, taking the plate from the center of the dinner table, “Fried eggplant with garlic and black bean sauce.” She said, forking a few pieces into Adrien’s bowl.

Adrien’s mouth watered profusely, it all looked so good. The smells that flooded the small apartment sent his salivary glands into overdrive. To no surprise at all it tasted even better.

As awkward as it was in the beginning, Adrien quickly blended in with the warm and welcoming Dupain-Cheng family.

* * *

Felix finished up changing Aurore’s IV drip first before doing the routine daily checkup. He had gotten the hang of things rather quickly. Though he owed his current position to forged credential and resident documents he had made.

While bandaging her arm where the IV was inserted, he noticed her hospital gown had slipped off her shoulders a bit and reached to pull it back onto her shoulder.

“Stop right there.”

Felix didn’t even flinch, in fact he almost rolled his eyes at how this whole situation looked. With his back towards the door, he was bent over Aurore’s unconscious body, looking as if he were pulling her hospital gown off her shoulder.

 _Great,_ Felix thought.

“It’s not what it looks like.” He groaned impatiently.

“Step away from the girl, put your hands above your head, and turn around.”

Felix did exactly what he was told and came face to face with Lila holding a loaded gun in her hands. Recently, it seemed everyone he ran into had a gun full of bullets with his name on them.

“So it _was_ you.” Lila glared.

“The alleyway behind the Bolshoi Theatre.” Felix said simply.

“What?” Lila asked, confused as ever.

“Hawk.” Felix said, noticing the way Lila’s pupils dilated. “That’s who you’re looking for correct? The man you all have been searching for, for years. The Bolshoi Theatre,” He repeated, “You’ll find his body there buried in the snow in the alleyway behind the building.”

“How do you know that?” Lila inquired sharply. “Why is it his body we’ll find? Answer me!”

“I don’t see a reason to shout.”

“You son of a bi-”

“I killed him.” Felix said with no hint of remorse whatsoever.

“What…?” Lila breathed, astonished. “We needed him alive! We needed answers!”

“You have your reasons, I have mine.” Felix said coldly.

“How dare you interfere with this case.” Lila spat, raising her gun.

“That’s the thing, _Chief Inspector_ , I don’t care about your case. It doesn’t involve me, therefore I can do as I please.”

“Why you…” Lila growled. “Why are you even here? Have you not caused her enough suffering?!” Lila nearly screamed.

Felix didn’t answer. He looked back at Aurore in the hospital bed. Her long blonde hair like waves of sunshine resting on her chest. Her long honey colored eyelashes dusting her cheeks. For once in her entire life, Aurore looked at peace.

“I came back _because_ I had caused her suffering.” Felix whispered.

Lila recoiled in disgust and confusion, “What?!” She shouted.

“Chief?” A nurse called from the hallway, “What’s going on?”

“Stay where you are! There’s an intruder!” Lila called over her shoulder. “He’s-”

Lila nearly choked on her words.

_He was gone. Felix was gone._

She had only looked away for a few seconds and he was gone, leaving the windows open as a result of his escape.

“No! Goddamnit!!” Lila screamed.

“Chief Rossi! What’s the meaning of this?” The nurse asked, bolting into the room to see Lila with a gun in her hands.

“Search everywhere! Get security on the line, I want the perimeter secured immediately!” Lila ordered.

Alas, they searched far and wide without bearing any fruit. Felix had disappeared once again. Leaving behind only his hospital staff name tag and the location of one of the most notorious human traffickers in history.

* * *

“Ah…” Adrien sighed as he plopped onto the bed, laying his head in Marinette’s lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Mmm…” He hummed, burying his face in her belly. Adrien Agreste had never been more content in his entire life. Here he was engulfed in a pile of warm blankets, snuggled up in Marinette’s arms, with a belly full of delicious food. Adrien felt almost euphoric.

“Comfy kitty?” Marinette asked, running her hands through his hair.

“Absolutely _paws_ itively.” He purred, nuzzling against her tummy.

“You’re not supposed to sleep after you eat, silly.” Marinette partially scolded, “You’ll turn into a cow.”

“I could care…” Adrien yawned, “I could care less right now…” He said sleepily.

Marinette shook her head as he began snoring. Not like she could blame him, he had been through so much, and continues to carry the weight of the world on his back every day. A warm meal, people to share it with, and a warm embrace. He deserved that much.

Adrien had been adamant that he wanted to do a little sight seeing. Never having been to such a small town that even if you were to squint you wouldn’t see it on the map of France.

So Marinette gave him the standard tour around town. Introduced him to the locals who have been here for generations. Took him to her favorite eateries and even the beach.

At the beach, despite the cold temperatures, like a child Adrien kicked off his shoes, and went galloping into the freezing blue water of the Atlantic. Of course, Marinette was right behind him. They splashed around till they were near frostbitten and it was dusk. He had always had photo shoots on beaches like this, but he had never been allowed to have time to play due to his father’s fear of the harsh sunrays damaging Adrien’s blemishless skin.

Adrien had never been ever to roam, eat, sleep, and play so freely. Most importantly, Marinette was with him every step of the way. She threw open the doors to freedom for him, staying by his side through all the memories made.

* * *

The day before Adrien was to leave back to Paris, Marinette woke up to a note stating he had gone to help with breakfast.

“Mornin’” Marinette yawned as she strolled down the stairs.

“Morning Princess.” Tom and Adrien said in unision, exchanging surprised looks right after.

Marinette almost snorted at how Adrien’s eyes bugged out of his head, and the way the frightened blond boy stiffened immediately.

Even Sabine was unable to suppress a giggle as she plated the sunny side-up eggs.

As scared as Adrien looked, Tom was in no way angry at the boy’s affection for his daughter, confused maybe, but in no way angry.

Marinette skipped over to her mother first, “Good morning, Mama.” She said, kissing her mother’s cheek.

“Morning my love.” Sabine smiled as Marinette made her way to her father across the kitchen next.

“Good morning Papa.” She giggled, getting on her tippy toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

“Good morning my Mari.” He said, unsure if he should repeat calling her Princess.

Marinette then spun on her heel, to Adrien who was dutifully buttering toast, albeit nervously. She giggled and walked right up to him, “And good morning to _you_.” She smirked, kissing his nose.

Adrien flushed, laughing nervously. “G-G-Good morning… uh- Marinette.” He said respectfully, looking to Tom  for approval. Tom chuckled and nodded at Adrien who exhaled in relief.

“Oh Marinette, something came in the mail for you. It looks rather important.” Sabine informed, wiping her hands on her apron before handing Marinette a black envelope off the coffee table.

“For me?” Marinette asked, looking over to Adrien who shrugged. Marinette took the sleek, heavy duty black envelope from Sabine’s hands. Other than looking important, it looked…

_Expensive._

It was addressed to her all right, there was no mistaking that except for the-

“G-Gabriel…?!” Marinette exclaimed, almost dropping the envelope.

“What!” Adrien gasped, dropping the piece of toast he was buttering and quickly joining Marinette’s side.

Marinette flipped over the envelope which had a purple wax seal, with the signature ‘G’ logo imprinted on the seal.

“This… There’s no mistaking that’s my father’s…” Adrien trailed off. What did his father want now? How did he get Marinette’s address? How did he even know who Marinette was?! Adrien _never_ revealed to his father Ladybug’s true identity. What the hell was Gabriel Agreste trying to pull this time?

There was no time for hesitating. Marinette quickly, but carefully opened the envelope which unfolded into what turned out to be a fancy letter.

“Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng…” Marinette began reading as Tom joined in as well, towering over the three.

“We here at _Gabriel_ , are writing to inform you we have looked over your impressive portfolio and are pleased to announce you have been selected for an internship at _Gabriel…_ ” Marinette trailed off in complete shock, dropping the letter onto the carpet.

“B-But… I never submitted my portfolio… I shelved it after Papa became sick I-”

“Oh dear…” Sabine said, placing her hands on her cheeks. “I think I might’ve accidentally submitted it for you.”

“You did Sabine?” Tom asked.

Sabine nodded, “I was cleaning up your desk the other day when you both went to get Adrien’s things and found a thick envelope. So I thought you needed it mailed. Oh dear… I’m so sorry Mari, I should’ve asked first.” Sabine apologized.

“No, no Mama! I’m not upset!” Marinette promised, rubbing her mother’s shoulders reassuringly. “I’m just… A little shocked, that’s all.” She smiled.

Adrien picked up the obnoxiously fancy acceptance letter. This had his father written all over it. The gold letters printed on thick black cardstock, the purple wax seal, the light scent of lilac. Typical over-the-top Gabriel Agreste. Adrien could barely process what was happening.

“Do you know what this means…?” Adrien asked.

“H-Huh?” Marinette said.

“My father wants you to work for him… You’ll get an internship- You can come back to Paris with me!” Adrien exclaimed, probably too loudly in the tiny apartment.

All three Dupain-Cheng’s stared baffled at Adrien, then there was silence.

Marinette exchanged unsure looks with her parents, none of them knew what to say.

“You’re leaving again?” A solemn Tom asked his daughter. It was hard enough to let her go the first time.

“Tom…” Sabine said, placing her hand on her husband’s stomach comfortingly. She didn’t want her daughter to leave again, but she didn’t want her daughter missing out on her dream.

“I… I’m…” Marinette started, not knowing how to finish. This was her dream. Everything she had ever wanted. Fashion was her passion, her entire life and world, and coming from her most favorite designer in the entire world. Gabriel Agreste, her inspiration and idol since she was a child. Tom sighed, “I have to go open up the bakery.”

“But dear, what about breakfast?” Sabine asked.

“I’ll grab something down there. Excuse me.” Tom said, leaving down to the bakery to begin the day.

There was a thick awkward silence left in the room.

“That was my fault wasn’t it?” Adrien asked. Marinette swore if the boy actually had ears they’d be drooping.

“Of course not.” Sabine said, “He’s just... Well in short, he’s just a father.” She smiled.

Adrien nodded, though still felt guilty.

That night Marinette discussed the situation with her parents.

“Coming in.” She knocked before entering.

Her mother and father were already in bed, both with reading material in their hands.

“Is this about moving to Paris?” Tom asked, without looking up from his newspaper.

 _Here we go_ , Marinette thought.

“Tom…” Sabine said, putting down her book. “Hear her out at least.”

Tom sighed, he couldn’t say no to the only two women in his life.

“Alright,” He sighed, “Go ahead.” He said, taking off his glasses and putting his newspaper down.

Marinette took a breath before beginning.

“I know you both really don’t want me to leave again, but this is my dream and I reallyreally _REALLY_ want to do this, so I hope you support me.” Marinette blurted, speaking a mile a minute. So fast, her own mother and father couldn’t even keep up.

“What I’m trying to say is…” Marinette sighed, plopping down on the bed next to her father. “I know, letting me go off on my own again is hard to swallow. Believe me Papa, it’s hard for me too… I’ve only been back two years… Of course I don’t want to leave you two alone again, I’ve never wanted anything, but to make you two happy.”

“But…” Marinette continued, “This has been my dream my entire life… Getting an internship with my favorite designer? That’s an opportunity that only comes once in a million lifetimes.”

Tom raised his eyebrow at his daughter.

“Okay maybe not in a million lifetimes, but this doesn’t happen everyday Papa.” Marinette reasoned.

Tom remained unsure, “Mari… My darling, the last time we let you go to the city for a few months you were gone for a year.” He said, “We had no way of contacting you… We were so afraid.” He sighed.

“I’m sorry Papa… I know I put you both through a lot during my absence, but this time is different. This time you’ll be able to call me and check up on me and this time I’ll have Adrien with me.”

“Tom.” Sabine said, noticing how Tom still hesitated. “Three years ago, Marinette gave up her dreams and left on her own to a big unknown city to fend for herself… _All for us._ She gave up her dreams and everything she’s worked so hard on for us, and she’s been doing just that ever since she returned. Never saying no to us, always putting us first. Because of her our debt is gone, and our bakery is still standing. She’s done so much for us.” Sabine explained.

“Mama…” Marinette said.

“Now it’s-”

“It’s our turn to do something for her, and as her parents, we’re supposed to protect her and provide for her. Is what you’re saying.” Tom nodded.

Sabine nodded, hugging her husband. “She’s an adult now and this is her _dream._ The least we can do is let her pursue it.”

Tom nodded, “You have a point.”

“And it’s not like I’ll be gone a year without contacting you guys.” Marinette smiled, hugging both her parents. “I’ll always call, and I’ll always be only 6 hours away.” She reassured.

Tom sighed, nodding. “Alright, alright… You can go.” Tom smiled.

Marinette gasped, throwing her arms around her father, “Thank you Papa!” She exclaimed before hugging her mother. “Thank you Mama!”

“Meeeoooww~~”

“Tikki?” Marinette asked watching Tikki push open the door and hop onto the bed with them.

“S-Sorry…” Adrien apologized shyly, appearing in the doorway. “She couldn’t find you guys so she came scratching on Marinette’s door so I went to check on her and she lead me here…”

The three Dupain-Cheng’s laughed, “Oh Tikki.” Sabine said as the cat nuzzled under her arm, not liking being kicked out of all the rooms.

“I’ll let myself out.” Adrien smiled nervously.

“Wait.” Tom said.

“Yes sir?” Adrien gulped.

Tom waved Adrien over, chuckling at the way Adrien looked around the room before pointing to himself to make sure Tom was referring to him.

Adrien approached carefully before Tom yanked him into their group hug.

Surprised at first, Adrien eventually gave into the hug. He hadn’t felt such a sense of family in so long.

* * *

“You got everything?” Sabine asked, sweeping Marinette’s bangs out of her face. “Enough clothes, supplies, underwear?”

“Mama…” Marinette blushed, looking over her shoulder to make sure Adrien wasn’t listening. She leaned forward and gave her mother a kiss on the forehead. Then Tikki who was snuggled up nice and warm in Sabine’s arms.

“And that’s about it.” Adrien said, concluding Tom’s tour of the luxurious train.

“I never knew a train could have it’s own restaurant.” Tom teased.

“You’re free to use it. We can send down an identical train for you and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng anytime you want. You’ll have 24/7 on call access to your daughter.” Adrien guaranteed.

Tom chuckled, “Thank you, Adrien. You’re a good man.” Tom smiled, patting Adrien on the back. “You know Marinette… She’s headstrong, clumsy, and at times doesn’t know when to show restraint.” He chuckled. “Knowing you’ll be with Mari, Sabine and I can rest easy.”

“I’m honored you trust me.” Adrien smiled with gratitude.

“Okay! Ready!” Marinette called from the platform.

Adrien and Tom made their way off the train to join Marinette and Sabine back on the platform.

“Got everything?” Tom asked to which Marinette sighed having been asked that question many times this morning.

“Yes, Papa.” She giggled, hopping up to give him a kiss.

“Remember to call us when you get there.” Sabine said.

“And tell us how everything goes with your internship.” Tom added.

Marinette nodded, beaming with a distinct bittersweetness. This was it.

“See you soon, Mama, Papa.” Marinette smiled.

“See you soon.” Her parents said.

“Shall we?” Adrien smiled, taking her suitcase for her.

Marinette nodded. As they headed for the train, she didn’t know what came over her, but Marinette was overcome with emotion. So much emotion she turned on her heel and ran back to her parents, throwing her arms around them.

“I love you…” She sniffled.

Sabine laughed, wiping a few of her own tears. “We love you too.”

“And we’ll always be here for you.” Tom added, “Go on now. Paris is waiting.” He smiled in a way that always made Marinette feel safe ever since she was a child.

Marinette nodded, giving her parents one last squeeze and kiss before running back to the train, Adrien giving her a helping hand up.

The train whistle sounded and a large puff of smoke erupted into the setting sun sky as the train began moving.

Marinette watched from the caboose outlook as her parents waved them off.

She waved back softly, watching as her parents grew smaller and smaller, melting into the distance as they sped away.

Marinette stayed on the mini outting of the caboose, taking in the scenery as the sun continued to set. Watching as her town faded away.

“Hey.” Adrien whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist and snapping her out of her daydreaming.

“Hey.” Marinette giggled, leaning into his strong core.

“Having second thoughts?”

Marinette shook her head, turning in Adrien’s arms to face him.

“Not at all.” Marinette said, leaning up to kiss his nose.

“Better prepare yourself little miss, my father’s company goes easy on no one, especially not interns.” Adrien laughed, pulling her in for a real kiss.

Marinette giggled into the kiss.

They pulled away after a few seconds of bliss. Marinette sighed and melted against Adrien who held her. They decided to stay like that a little longer despite the cold, just to enjoy the scenery and most importantly each other.

* * *

**_*4 Months Later*_ **

**_~Pouvoir de L’amour Cosmetiques~_ **

After the great raid of Le Chabanais, everyone who worked there had since been freed of not only their contracts, but their debt as well and were able to pocket every last penny they earned. Rose and Juleka ended up combining their savings and opened up their own cosmetics boutique.

Rose was in the midst of trying to put away a new box of powder foundations in the storage room. Seemed simple enough all except for…

It had to go back on the _top shelf_.

Rose nibbled on her bottom lip as she strained on her tippy toes. She had gotten the box halfway onto the shelf now it was a matter of getting the whole box on the shelf.

She squealed when her fingers slipped and the box slid forward. Rose snapped her eyes shut, preparing for the catastrophe….

...That never came.

“Need a hand?” Juleka laughed, one hand easing the box back onto the shelf, the other hand around Rose’s waist.

Rose let out a sigh of relief, relaxing against Juleka’s chest. “You think you’re just oh so smooth don’t you?” The blonde giggled.

“Is that a problem? You usually like it.” Juleka chuckled, “C’mon, we’ve got a party to get to.” She reminded.

Rose gasped, “You’re right!”

* * *

**_~Université d'histoire étrangère~_ **

_“Jalil Kubdel!”_

Alix was beaming as she watched her older brother walk across that stage to collect his diploma. She stood tall and proud on her chair, applauding and whistling louder than anybody. Besides her old nanny, Alix hadn’t invited anyone else to the graduation ceremony. If their father and stepmother weren’t going to be there to cheer Jalil on, she was. And she wanted everyone to know just how proud she was of her brother.

“You did it!!” Alix shouted, leaping into her older brother’s arms.

Jalil laughed as he fixed the glasses his excited little sister almost knocked off.

“ _We_ did it.” Jalil clarified, “This would’ve never been possible without _you_.” He smiled.

Alix hated when he got all mushy like that. She has decided not to tell anyone where she had secretly worked for all those years. It was her decision and she had made peace with herself and her decision.

“Young Master, Miss Alix…” Her nanny whispered.

“Yes? What is it-” Alix asked, the rest of the words dying on her tongue the moment she saw…

“Father…?” Alix breathed while Jalil stood frozen in shock.

There, moving through the crowd with a cane in one hand, their stepmother holding onto his other hand, and a band of security around him was their father. Jalil and Alix were stunned to see their father look as if he had aged ten years.

At first there were no words, only the lingering shock of seeing each other after Jalil was practically disowned and exiled.

“Alix,” Her father smiled at his his daughter before turning to Jalil. “Son.”

Alix had no idea how to react. She had settled on never forgiving her father, but seeing him in this state now… How could she possibly feel any anger? It almost wasn’t fair.

“Father… What on Earth happened to you?” Jalil asked, rushing to check over his father. Typical Jalil. Despite being practically disowned by this man, he still worried for him and cared for him as any son should.

Their father chuckled, “It’s nothing serious. Old age catching up with me that’s all.” He smiled, reaching out and placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I am _so_ proud of you, Jalil. I’m sorry for the way I acted all those years ago. I’m not fit to call myself your father, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Both of you.” Their father apologized sincerely, looking over at Alix as well.

“Of course we forgive you.” Jalil smiled, “Don’t we Alix?”

“Not so sure about this whole ‘ _we_ ’ thing.” Alix rebuffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ll be waiting in the car.”

“Alix! Father came all the way out here in this state-”

“Let her go.” Their father said, “She needs her time.” He reasoned.

Back at their mansion, the celebration was in full swing. Her old nanny even managed to coerce Alix into wearing a dress. A short black skater dress with a corseted waist, feathers criss-crossing the bust, and a tulle skirt much like that of a ballerina dress.

Halfway through Jalil’s congratulatory dinner party, Alix decided to take a breather out on the balcony. The pinkette never was good with stuffy formal events.

“I knew I’d find you out here.”

“Jalil!” Alix exclaimed. Turns out their father had secretly planned the dinner party as a surprise so after the ceremony Jalil had been swarmed by dignitaries all damn day. Alix barely got any time to see her brother.

Jalil joined his sister’s side, resting his arm on the stone railing and gazing up at the stars.

“Turns out father became ill around a year ago and that woman stayed by his side the entire time.”

“ _Bull._ ”

“Alix how can you call bull when she’s standing right there. You saw her didn’t you? At the ceremony this morning, she was helping father walk every step of the way. I think we might have misjudged her.” Jalil sighed, “She might’ve wanted us out, but I think her feelings for father are genuine.”

Alix rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in disgust, “Yeah, whatever.”

Jalil knew that meant Alix agreed, but didn’t want to give anyone the satisfaction of admitting it.

“As for father, he had a change of heart because well…” Jalil said, scratching the back of his head, “He feared he would die without seeing his children ever again.”

“At least he has a little bit of fatherly affection left in him.” Alix groaned, making Jalil laugh. He also knew that meant Alix still cared for their father.

“Come on.” Jalil said.

“What? Where?”

“There’s something I think you should see.” Jalil chuckled.

Alix furrowed her brows, tipping her head to the side in confusion. Still, she followed her brother outside to the front of the house.

“Kim?!” Alix screamed as if she saw the holy ghost, startling Kim who had been leaning against his car with his eyes closed peacefully.

“A-Alix!” Kim said, immediately straightening up his shoulders, “Uh,” He cleared his throat, “I was just around the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by.” He explained, not as smoothly as he intended to.

“Is that so?” Alix asked flatly, not buying his sly demeanor.

Jalil chuckled, leaning down to whisper to his sister, “He’s actually been waiting out here all night for you and finally decided to come in and ask someone for help. You have a party of your own to get to don’t you?” Her brother laughed.

“Now _that_ , I can believe. But… Your graduation party, I gotta be here.”

“No you don’t.” Jalil smiled, shaking his head, “You were there for the ceremony and you’ve been here long enough. Watching you try to mingle with high society, honestly Alix, I think you’ve suffered enough for one night.” Jalil teased.

Alix sighed, “You always could read me like nobody else could.” She smiled, shaking her head at her brother. “Thank you!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her brother.

“No, _thank you._ ” Jalil said, “Now go on. Your knight in shining armor is waiting.”

Alix gagged, “Please don’t call him that, he is anything, but that.” She laughed, running off to Kim’s car.

“Where the hell did you get a thing like this?” Alix asked, clearly impressed by the sleek black car.

“You’re not gonna believe this, turns out my dad’s a successful businessman now.”

“So you found him?”

“More like, he found me. He’s never stopped looking.” Kim smiled.

Alix couldn’t help grow sentimental through her brash exterior, “I’m happy for you.” She smiled.

“Thanks.” He laughed, “Shall we?” He asked, opening the passenger door for her.

Alix nodded, laughing as she hopped in.

“Have her home by 1 a.m.” Jalil called after them before they drove off into the night.

* * *

**_~Restaurant Reves~_ **

“Nino I told you! Butter the tops of the rolls before you put them in the oven!” Alya groaned, swiping the tray of unbuttered rolls from Nino’s hands.

“What difference does it make!” Nino cried.

“The difference is what we’ll have to throw out if you don’t butter them! And gently please!”

“Hey! I butter your rolls gently every night so I don’t want to hear it.” Nino argued.

“God, can men do anything right in the kitchen?” Alya asked, rubbing her temples in frustration. With the money she saved up from Le Chabanais, she was able to help her mother open up an entirely new restaurant from the ground up.

“Did you remember to fold the dough properly before kneading it?”

“Oh?” Nino said, sneaking up behind an unguarded Alya, “Like this?” He asked, squeezing her voluptuous behind.

Alya squealed, “Oh stop it! You sneaky little horn dog!” Alya giggled, grabbing a nearby dish towel and swatting Nino with it.

“I thought you said knead it!” Nino shouted over Alya’s smacks.

“Ahem.”

The two immediately ceased fire.

“Hello, Mama.” Alya said, tucking the dish towel behind her back.

“Hello Madame Cesaire.” Nino added.

“Mhm. Looks like you two are having fun back here in the kitchen.” Alya’s mother assessed, scanning the messy kitchen.

Alya and Nino couldn’t have looked guiltier.

“That reminds me, don’t you two have a party to get to?”

Alya’s heart sunk, she had completely forgotten and apparently so did Nino.

“The party!” They gasped in unison.

* * *

**_~Galerie Desrosier~_ **

“Master Nathanael?”

“Yes Otto?” Nathanael asked.

“Everything’s all set. All there is left is to wait for guests to arrive.” The man responded.

“Perfect.” Nathanael smiled. “Thank you so much for all your help.”

Otto shook his head, “It was our pleasure. Though, may I ask what the event is tonight?”

Nathanael chuckled to himself a bit, “Welcoming a friend back.”

“Quite extravagant for a homecoming party.” Otto chuckled.

“Well, she’s a very _extraordinary_ person.” Nathanael smiled.

* * *

“So where are you taking me again?” Marinette asked for maybe the hundredth time since they began walking.

Adrien sighed, “Princess, I told you it was a surprise.”

“The last time you said that, you ended up buying me an apartment then fully furnishing it the very next day with furniture costing more than the entirety of my hometown’s yearly income.” Marinette recalled flatly.

“Ok now that was different, I couldn’t have my lady stay in some shabby apartment.”

“Not to mention you invited yourself to move in with me not a month later!”

“Are you kicking me out!? What a cruel world this is!” Adrien gasped theatrically.

Marinette laughed, lacing her fingers with his, “Seriously,” She giggled, “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see in a sec-” Adrien cut off, stopping in his tracks.

“Hm? Kitty? What is it?” She asked, following his gaze to an old willow tree shrouding what looked like a…

“Park?” Marinette gasped, she knew this place looked familiar.

“So it’s still standing.” Adrien chuckled in disbelief, leading Marinette in the direction of it.  
“This is- This is where you took me on my…” Marinette trailed off as Adrien led her underneath the willow tree.

“Ah, which reminds me.” Adrien said, reaching into his back pocket.

Marinette angled her head to get a better look at what he was taking out. It was a sleek black lacquer box…

“That’s-” Marinette gasped.

Adrien laughed, “So you do remember.” He smiled, presenting the opened box to her and quite literally taking her breath away.

The hair pin she thought she had lost all that time ago. The lingering guilt she had felt ever since it was taken away. Here it was, right in front of her face again.

“I had planned to give this to you when we got there, but this seems more appropriate.” He smiled, taking the hair pin out of the box.

“Adrien I-”

“When I asked you to take good care of it,” He started, moving behind her, “I didn’t mean give it up to a pawn shop.” He chuckled. Marinette could feel a tiny tug on her half-bun as he secured the hairpin in place. Her hair was too short now for a full bun so she only put half of it up into a mini bun.

“It wasn’t like that!” Marinette protested, spinning around to face him. “Mendeleiev confiscated it and- and!”

“Shh…” Adrien laughed, “That’s what I thought happened. I should’ve known better than to give you something so lavish to bring back to a place like that.” He smiled, cupping her face soothingly.

“B-But how did you find it?”

“Master Fu, my Chinese teacher found it in a local pawn shop. Let’s just say I received a well deserve whack over the head for that.” He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m so-”

“I was right. It does look beautiful on you.” Adrien said softly, stroking her cheek. “Now, shall we?”

Marinette nodded, relinquishing her pent up guilt with a cheerful smile spreading across her face.

Adrien lead her down a street she had never been before, surrounded by shops and lights she had also never seen before.

“Alright, I think this is close enough.” Adrien announced.

“Close enough to what?”

“Close your eyes, if you please.”

A look of pure suspicion crossed Marinette’s features.

“Don’t trust me?” He smirked.

“Not with a face like that I don’t.” Marinette scoffed.

Her displeased scoff melted into a grimace as Adrien started to pout. Giving her those big green pleading kitten eyes of his.

“Ergh- Fine!” Marinette huffed to Adrien’s delight, closing her eyes and letting Adrien lead her into the building.

Inside she was immediately enveloped in the warmth of the building. She could smell food, and hear only a few faint shushes and glasses clinking.

“Ready?” Adrien asked rather loudly.

“Yes? Wh-”

“SURPRISE!!!!!”

Marinette’s eyes snapped open like a deer in headlights. At first it was only a blur of glitter and confetti along with cheers and laughs filling her ears.

When her vision focused, her jaw dropped when the girl with the auburn hair and golden eyes came tumbling into her arms.

“A-Aly…”

“Where the hell have you been?!” Alya shouted, pulling back and shaking the sense back into Marinette. “When I heard you were back in Paris I expected a call or coffee date or something what’s the matter with you!?”

Alya scolded, smacking Marinette’s arm. The apparent party around them had already gone back into its full swing rhythm.

Marinette’s eyes filled briefly with tears before she let out a breathy laugh, “Alya… You haven’t changed…” She smiled sentimentally, “Alya!!” She cried, throwing her arms around the girl.

“I was just teasing, Adrien told us about your new job and how busy you’ve been. We understood.” Alya whispered.

“We?” Marinette asked.

“Hey, we’ve met before haven’t we?” Nino smiled from behind Alya.

“Nino!” Marinette exclaimed, giving him a hug as well.

“Haven’t forgotten about us yet, right?”

Marinette spun around to the familiar voice behind her, coming face to face with well, actually… A lot of faces.

“Alix… Kim!- Juleka! Rose!” Marinette gasped, her hand coming up over her mouth realizing she was surrounded by old friends who were laughing at her floored expression.

And Marinette _was_ floored. Floored beyond belief. She couldn’t even conjure up the words to express the pure happiness she felt right then and there in that moment.

“Well? At least you’ve proven to us you remembered our names, _Marinette._ ” Alix snickered.

“Oh Alix.” Rose giggled, hopping up to give Marinette a hug. “What she means is, we really missed you.”

“Guys… I… I’m so sorry… I should’ve reached out to you guys sooner after I found out about what happened…” Marinette apologized. Adrien had only given her a brief generic rundown of Le Chabanais’ demise. He didn’t want to drop the whole intricate detailed bomb on her while she was up to her ears with work. Marinette remembered being cooped up in her room rippled with shock, before her job took up all her time.

“Hey,” Juleka smiled at Marinette, “That’s all behind us now.” She said reassuringly, taking Rose’s hand in hers. Rose, who nodded in agreement.

Marinette gasped when a pair of hands came up from behind over her eyes.

“Remember me?” A warm, soothing voice whispered.

Marinette froze, her hands trembling as they came up to feel the hands currently obscuring her vision.

The airy, feminine voice giggled as Marinette turned to see who it was. _No it couldn’t be._ Marinette thought.

“Miss me?”

“Na…” Marinette breathed in utter disbelief, her chest tight. “N-Na-”

“Na-Na-Not gonna give me a proper hello?” Nadja teased, pulling the stunned Marinette into her arms.

Marinette’s lips quivered as she tried not to cry for the third time tonight. Never in a million years did she think she’d see the woman who had done so much for her again.

“Nadja… I-I’m so sorry…” Marinette apologized, shaking her head at herself, “Back then I-”

“Sh, sh, sh!” Najda shushed, tapping her index finger against Marinette’s lips. “I don’t want to hear any of that from you. Are we clear?” Nadja asked assertively.

Marinette nodded.

“How’ve you been? Eating well?” Nadja asked, rubbing Marinette’s upper arms to comfort the girl. She still wore her fuschia hair in her traditional pixie cut and her makeup to a T, only less corsets and feathers. Nadja Chamack hadn’t aged a day.

Marinette nodded which was the only thing she could do at this moment in time.

Nadja laughed at how hard Marinette was trying to keep it together. Not only had her appearance not change, neither did her incredible ability to diffuse high emotion situations, and her ability to bring a sense of normalcy into situations. Marinette didn’t know whether if it was her motherly instincts or just plain Nadja, but when Nadja was around, Marinette felt a sense of security only one other person could provide. That person being her own mother.

“Good.” Nadja smiled, pinching Marinette’s cheeks. “Wanna meet Manon?”

“Yes!” Marinette blurted far too excitedly, only making Nadja laugh more.

Nadja took Marinette by the hand and lead her through the crowd to the sitting area of the venue. Passing by so many familiar faces, it seemed whoever was playing host tonight had invited everyone from Le Chabanais.

“She just started primary school and it’s all she’s been talking about so please excuse her little motor mouth.” Nadja tisked, linking arms with Marinette.

“I can’t believe you’re here…” Marinette sighed happily, “I can’t believe any of you are here.”

“Neither can I.” Nadja agreed, “To think we’d all be together again.” Nadja sighed nostalgically.

They came upon a seating area and Marinette realized there was another child besides Manon she had yet to meet.

“Mama!” The young girl exclaimed, running into her mother’s arms. Marinette recognized the girl as Manon from the photos Nadja used to have on her dresser.

“Manon,” Nadja began, scooping her daughter into her arms, “This is Marinette. Remember the girl I told you about?”

“Oh! That Marinette! Yeah I ‘member, nice to meet you.” Manon said, extending her hand to Marinette who smiled nervously.

“H-Hello, Manon. It’s very nice to meet you as well. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Marinette said, shaking Manon’s tiny hand.

“Mama! Mylene and Ivan said I could babysit Enzo anytime I want!” Manon announced.

“Is that so?” Nadja laughed, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

“Enzo?” Marinette asked.

“Oh, he’s-”

“Mylene and Ivan’s son.” Kim explained, he and the others, including Adrien had caught up with them and were now back to the large group they were a few minutes ago.

Marinette’s eyes fell upon Mylene sitting in the center of one of the couches, but more importantly, the infant wrapped up in Mylene’s arms. She also noticed the gold band around her ring finger.

“Oh my goodness…” Marinette gasped.

“We didn’t know if it was appropriate to bring him or not, but we really wanted him to meet you.” Ivan explained, his hand around Mylene’s shoulders. Mylene nodded in agreement, “Would you like to hold him?” She asked.

Marinette nodded eagerly, she loved kids and often babysitted kids back in her hometown. Mylene carefully placed her son into Marinette’s arms, reminding her politely to support his head.

“Hey.” Adrien said, cuddling up to Marinette’s side. “I see you’ve met Enzo.” He laughed.

Marinette nodded, “Look at him Adrien, isn’t he precious?” She squealed, bouncing up and down ever so slightly. “He’s so well behaved.” She said.

“Don’t jinx it.” Juleka commented.

“Yeah, thank god he’s cute. Must’ve gotten it from his mother.” Kim snickered only to promptly receive a smack over the head from Ivan _and_ Alix.

“Thank you for acknowledging my wife’s beauty as well my son and your godson’s looks.” Ivan said flatly.

“Anytime.” Kim grunted, rubbing the back of his head.

The group laughed. Something about having a baby around made everyone a little more cheerful than usual.

Adrien on the other hand couldn’t get enough of seeing Marinette with a baby. Something about it made him feel warm all over and he secretly hoped he and Marinette could have what Mylene and Ivan have someday.

As Enzo grew more fidgety, Marinette quickly handed him back over to his mother.

“So Manon, I heard you’re an official babysitter now?” Rose asked.

“Yup! I charge four cookies an hour!” Manon exclaimed, sending the group into another round of laughter.

“Four? Phew.” Ivan whistled, “I don’t think we can afford you.” He teased. Ever since marrying and having a child with Mylene, he had grown more comfortable with coming out of his shell.

“Just for you guys, I’ll make it three cookies.” Manon negotiated, sounding so much like Nadja it was almost scary.

“It’ll be one cookie if I have anything to do with it. Do I look like I wanna deal with a sugar rush?” Nadja laughed.

“Wait, wait.” Marinette said, “Where’s Aurore?” She asked, she knew the blonde wasn’t much of a people person, but she found it strange how she hadn’t showed herself all night.

The group grew silent, all exchanging looks of uncertainty.

“What is it?” Marinette asked, not liking the terrible feeling washing over her.

“Mari…” Adrien started, taking her hand in his. “The thing is-”

“Over here.” Aurore grumbled, the group parting so Lila and Max could wheel her through.

For god knows how many times that night, Marinette’s mouth fell open in silent gasp before snapping shut. For a split second she was afraid she had done something wrong by gawking.

It was Aurore.

Her blonde hair no longer in her usual pigtails, but loose like golden waves over her shoulder. Accentuating the gold decals on her turquoise dress.

Instead of being offended by Marinette’s reaction, Aurore smiled.

“Is that any way to greet someone who saved your ass on multiple occasions?” Aurore asked.

“Aurore… What on Earth happened?!” Marinette asked, falling to her knees in front of Aurore. “What-”

“It’s a long story,” Aurore explained, “I’ll tell you some other time, alright?”

Marinette blinked like a confused animal, but nodded, “But are you okay?”

“If I wasn’t okay would I be sitting here talking to you right now?” Aurore asked, “Oh, you’ve met Lila right? This is her partner Max.”

“Partner…?” Marinette asked.

“Yup.” Lila smiled, her and Max flashing their shiny new badges in an almost humorous synchronized motion.

Aurore dragged her hand down her face in embarrassment, “Like I said, it’s a long story.” She chuckled.

After another round of drinks and catching up, Aurore felt a little stuffy and asked to be rolled out for some brief fresh air.

* * *

Out on the balcony of the venue, Aurore enjoyed the nighttime sky, remembering how she used to sit just like this back at Le Chabanais on her fire escape and look up at the night sky.

The only difference was now she was bound to a wheelchair.

Even after a while of not being able to feel her legs anymore, there were times Aurore would try to use or move them subconsciously.

When she awoke from her coma she had been informed Hawk's bullet had severed her spine and she would never walk again. If that weren't news enough, it was followed by the announcement that Lila and Max had retrieved Hawk's deceased body from an " _anonymous tip"._  Everything has been nothing short of a whirlwind since she awoke a few months ago. Though, she took satisfaction in knowing everything was over now.

She sighed, twirling a small purple petunia in her hand. She had tugged it off one of the floral arrangements earlier.

“How much longer are you gonna sneak around like some creep and not expect me to notice you?” Aurore deadpanned.

“The whole night I suppose.” Felix responded, appearing from out of the shadows.

“Ugh.” Aurore spat, rolling her eyes. “What are you doing here? What happened to ‘you don’t to worry about seeing me around here ever again’?” Aurore said, exaggerating the way Felix spoke back then much to his annoyance.

Now it was Felix’s turn to roll his eyes.

Aurore could see him move to stand next to her and purposely kept her gaze on the sky above.

“Isn’t it a little chilly out here?” Felix asked.

“So now you’re worried about me?”

“I see you’re still as difficult as ever.”

Appalled he would have the nerve to speak to her that way, Aurore finally forced herself to look at Felix who didn’t bother to look back.

She hated to admit it, but she was actually quite surprised by how much Felix had changed appearance wise.

First of all, his hair was longer and in a nice blond ponytail resting on his shoulder. Also, this was the very first time Aurore saw Felix in a full suit and tie.

“I see you’re still despicable as ever. Where’d you steal that getup from? Straight out of someone’s caskett at the funeral home?” Aurore asked.

Felix’s eyes flickered over to Aurore’s, not pleased with her joke.

“I _bought_ it.” Felix corrected.

“If it’s with the money you made from doing Hawk’s dirty work, it might as well be a dead man’s suit.”

After a few seconds of unbearable silence, Aurore finally spoke up. For God’s sake she knew Felix wasn’t gonna say anything.

“What do you want? Why are you even here?” She asked.

Felix paused before answering.

“Do I need a reason to do as I please?”

Aurore’s face twisted with confusion.

“How does that even make sense?” You know what- Forget it. I don’t even know why I’m still here talking to you.” Aurore groaned, rotating her wheelchair towards the door which unfortunately launched the flower in her lap to fly off onto the ground.

Aurore stopped, contemplating whether or not to leave it. She was fully aware Felix was watching. Despite that fact, Aurore gave into her stubbornness once again and attempted to reach down and pick up her flower.

Which as predicted, did not go well due to her wheelchair.  

Aurore grunted as she reached for the flower. What ticked her off most was that she was so close yet still so far.

Felix, unable to watch her humiliate herself quickly swiped up the flower and handed it to her.

Whatever left of Aurore’s pride shattered. She was fuming, smacking the flower out of Felix’s hand.

“Like hell I’d want it after you touched it.” Aurore sneered.

“Should have expected that reaction.” Felix said plainly.

For some reason that was what pushed Aurore over the edge.

“Expected it?” Aurore asked bitterly, rotating back around to Felix. “Yes! You should’ve! How dare you have the nerve to even show your face around me! Just get away from me!” Aurore screamed, her face turning red with fury.

“Would you keep it down?” Felix hissed.

“No I will not keep it down! Why don’t you keep out of sight?! You’re like a pest! You-mmph!”

“You want someone to come out here?” Felix asked with his hand over Aurore’s mouth firmly.

“Mmpfh!! Mmph!” Aurore screamed.

Felix hissed and released when Aurore bit down on his palm.

“You dare touch me?!! You- You!” Aurore was so furious she could barely speak, instead opting for physically expressing her emotions.

Felix held his ground and took every smack and punch Aurore threw from her wheelchair.

“I hate you! I hate everything about you I-”

“Calm down.” Felix said, grabbing Aurore’s pistol arms.

“I will not calm dow- ah!” Aurore squealed, her wheelchair tipping over due to her erratic behavior and before Aurore knew it she felt herself fall and heard the crash of her wheelchair.

Instead of the cold pavement she expected, instead she found herself enveloped in Felix’s arms.

She held onto him while her legs dragged behind limply.

Aurore gasped, pushing away from him to no avail. “Let go of me! Hmph- let go!” Aurore cried, “Let… go…” She whimpered, growing tired of being angry at herself.

Felix didn’t let go. He stayed crouched there on the balcony, holding Aurore in his arms. For once Felix wasn’t choosing not to speak. This time, he was genuinely at a lost for words.

“Is this why you’re back? To pity me? You must be enjoying this, seeing me like this. You probably came back to say I told you so.” Aurore sniffled, letting herself break down in Felix’s arms.

“No.” Felix immediately countered.

Aurore squealed again when Felix threw her over his shoulder as if she were light as a feather.

“Wh-What are you doing?!” Aurore gasped, turning red out of embarrassment rather than anger this time.

With one arm keeping Aurore slung over his shoulder, he used his free hand to lift her wheelchair back upright before setting her down back in it. Not only that, he picked up her flower and set it in her lap.

A breeze whisked by, prompting Aurore to sneeze.

Felix took off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. “I’m here to make it known, my offer is still open for discussion.” Felix stated, getting down on one knee so he could look Aurore in the eye for once.

Aurore recoiled in disgust, “Your… offer?”

“Once, I asked if you would allow me to take you away from this place. That I could offer you a place of sanctuary.”

“You… Did?”

Felix sighed impatiently, “You’re staying with Lila right now aren’t you?”

Aurore’s eyes grew wide as saucers, “How did you know that? Have you been watching me?!” She asked, getting chills all over.

“More importantly, she can’t take care of you with a schedule like hers.”

“And you’re saying you can?”

“The city is no place for someone like you. It’s far too difficult for you to get around. The air isn’t good for your health.”

“And you’re suddenly _so_ concerned about my health?”

Felix groaned, pinching his nose bridge. Very few people could get him this frustrated without consequences.

Felix took a deep breath, “I built a house. Out in the countryside not too far from Moscow.”

“Moscow? As in… Russia?!”

Felix nodded, “It’s better there. I can-”

“Can what? Hold me hostage in a barren snowy wasteland where no one can hear my screams?”

Felix rolled his eyes.

“Forget it. Are you insane? Me? Run away and live with you? In a whole other country? No thanks. I’ll rather deal with sharing a bathroom with Lila. Besides, I can hold my own.” Aurore said, averting Felix’s gaze. A gaze she wasn’t used to. Felix always avoided looking her in the eyes. Though if she had looked this time, she would’ve caught the brief glimpse of disappointment in his eyes.

“Suit yourself.” Felix said, standing back up to his full height. If he didn’t tower over Aurore before, he sure was towering over her now that she had lost about two feet in height.

“Aurore?” They could hear Lila call.

Felix quickly headed for the railing, hopping up on it. “I’ll keep in touch.” He said over his shoulder before proceeding to climb down the balcony like an alleycat.

“Wait!” Aurore cried.

But it was too late. He was gone.

“Aurore?” Lila called with Max following closely behind. “What happened? Who were you talking to? Someone said they heard screams.” Lila asked before her eyes fell upon the black jacket draped over Aurore’s shoulders.

Her olive green eyes narrowed, “Where did you get that jacket?” She inquired.

“Some guy who was just passing by. He had to go though.” Aurore lied, twirling the flower in her hand.

“Lila. We should probably get going.” Max suggested before Lila could start an argument over the owner of the jacket. He could see Aurore didn’t want to talk about it.

Lila grit her teeth. She knew damn well who that jacket belonged to. She never did tell Aurore about what Felix was doing in the hospital while the blonde was still comatose.

“Fine.” Lila spat, wheeling Aurore back into the venue.

* * *

While Marinette, Adrien, and Aurore stayed with Ivan and Mylene to oogle over Enzo, everyone else had taken to the dancefloor. Even Lila and Max.

“What’s the matter?” Adrien asked Marinette, noticing how she was scanning the room as if searching for someone.

Marinette shook her head, “Nothing… I was just- Don’t you feel like someone’s missing?”

“Missing?” Adrien asked, “We’re all here.” He smiled, kissing her temple.

“I know, but it doesn’t feel right without-”

“Without me?”

Marinette swore tonight was ‘ _sneak up on Marinette_ ’ night because that’s just about what everyone was doing.

Though she knew who it was this time for sure. Only one person had such a soft, gentle voice.

“That depends. Who are you exactly?” Marinette teased without facing the source of the voice.

“Just an old friend I guess.” The voice chuckled as they took Marinette’s hand.

Marinette spun around and had correctly guessed who it was, though she hadn’t anticipated the course of change two years had taken on him.

Neither of them did.

“Y-You cut your hair!” Marinette exclaimed.

“So did you!” Nathanael laughed, pulling Marinette in for a hug much to Adrien’s dismay.

The redhead’s shaggy locks were sheared away, leaving a clean crisp side swept cut above his ears. You could actually see his eyes now. Marinette was amazed by how much more mature Nathanel looked with his new do. This was also the first time Marinette had seen the boy in formal attire. An ivory button up with a crimson vest.

A slow song came on, and a brief exchange of eye contact between the two knew what this meant. Somehow Marinette could never lie to Nathanael. Like Adrien, he always knew what she was really thinking or feeling.

“May I?” Nathanael asked, extending his hand.

Marinette looked back over to Adrien, not for approval, but she definitely knew how Adrien felt whenever Nathanael was around.

“It’s okay,” Nathanael chuckled, “We’re _friends_ now, isn’t that right _Adrien_?”

“Sure is. _Nathanael._ ”

“Oh you two.” Marinette giggled, taking Nathanel’s hand. “I’d love to.” She smiled as she let Nathanael lead her to the dance floor.

“I always believed I’d see you again.” Nathanael smiled, placing one hand on Marinette’s waist.

“Adrien told me about all your help.” Marinette smiled as they began to slow dance. “How can I ever repay you?”

Nathanael laughed, shaking his head at her. “Letting me have the honor of slow dancing with you tonight is more than enough if we’re discussing compensation.” He smiled, twirling Marinette out then back in.

“Really Nathanael, there must be something I can do.” Marinette asked again only for Nathanael to shake his head again.

“Just promise me you won’t run off again? At least not without telling somebody.” He laughed.

“I promise.” She giggled.

“Also, I’d love for us to be friends again. I’d love for us to be more, but I don’t think your guard dog currently glaring at me from across the dance floor would take too kindly to that.” Nathanael teased, referring to Adrien who stood watch with his lips pressed in a fine line and his arms crossed.

“Nathanael!” Marinette laughed, smacking the boy’s shoulder lightly. “Someone certainly isn’t so shy anymore.” She smirked.

Neither of them felt too great when the song concluded. They had so much catching up to do.

“Guess you could say I’ve grown up a bit.” Nathanael said and Marinette could see it was clear he had grown up and was no longer the timid trembling boy he was a little over two years ago.

“Thank you, Nathanael.” Marinette sighed, “Just, thank you so much.” She thanked, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, what are friends for?” The newly trimmed redhead chuckled despite the light blush spreading to the tips of his now visible ears.

“Here comes the cavalry.” Nathanael whispered, noticing Adrien cutting across the dance floor.

“You mean guard-cat.” Marinette laughed.

“Well,” Adrien said, straightening out his suit jacket, “You had your fun.” He added, his voice cracking a bit.

“She’s all yours.” Nathanael smirked, ushering Marinette back into Adrien’s arms. Neither of them even knew Nathanael was capable of smirking.

“Wait where are you going?” Marinette asked.

“Let’s just say I’ve got some babysitting of my own to get back to. I’ll explain later.” Nathanael shrugged, saluting them before disappearing into the crowd.

Marinette cocked a disapproving eyebrow at Adrien. “Really?”

“What?”

“I thought you two were friends now.” Marinette said.

“We are! I just…”

“You just what?”

“I don’t find it very friendly when my girlfriend is.... kissing somebody else like that.” Adrien pouted, trying hide how jealous he actually was.

“Like what?” Marinette smirked, “Like this?” She asked, grabbing Adrien by his collar and planting one on him.

Before Adrien could even get into it she pulled away way too soon.

“Know anywhere a little more private?” Marinette asked breathlessly.

A swooning Adrien nodded, taking Marinette’s hand. “Oh do I.” He smirked oh so devilishly.

* * *

“Drink anymore tonight and you’ll be carried out on a gurney.” Nathanael warned, plopping himself down in the stool next to Claude’s.

“Meh, I’ve had worse happen.” Claude shrugged, downing the rest of his whiskey.

“Maybe if you’d settle down, you wouldn’t drink yourself to death.” Nathanael proposed.

“Now you’re starting to sound like your father. Waitress! Another round if you please.” He smirked with swimming eyes, handing his empty glass to the fuchsia haired woman passing by.

“Claude no!” Nathanael squeaked, giving him the signal to abort.

“Do I look like a waitress to you?” Nadja asked.

Nathanael almost slammed his face into the bar, “Oh god here we go.” He groaned.

“You’re not?” Claude asked.

“No sir, and frankly if you mistake me for one again, you’ll get another glass alright.” She smiled, but Nathanael knew that lethal smile.

“I will, will I?” Claude grinned, standing up out of his stool.

“Oh god…” Nathanael groaned again.

“Oh you’ll get a glass.” Nadja grinned, sliding her hands seductively up Claude’s chest. “ _A glass upside your head_.” She hissed, shoving him back stumbling into his stool before storming away.

“Claude are you alright?” Nathanael asked a currently dazed Claude, “Claude!” He shouted, shaking the man by the shoulders.

Claude shook himself out of it, “You know what? I think I’m ready to settle down.”

Nathanael choked on his saliva, needing Claude to pat his back like they used to when he was a child.

“You’re what!?” Nathanael shouted.

“I think I’ll take your advice and settle down.” Claude repeated.

“Not with Nadja!” Nathanael cried.

“Nadja huh? So that’s her name. Not bad.” Claude smirked, hopping out of his stool and practically bouncing after Nadja with Nathanael crying helplessly after him.

* * *

Up on the rooftop, Marinette and Adrien were having their own little celebration.

“Stop~” Marinette giggled as Adrien kissed all along her neck. “Adrien~!” She squealed.

“Can’t I enjoy my Princess a little longer?” Adrien pouted.

“Everyone’s gonna wonder where we are and when they do, they’ll start assuming we’re doing something we’re not supposed to be doing.” Marinette reasoned.

Adrien sighed, “You’re right, you’re right.” He relented.

“Wait.” Marinette said, “You can see the Eiffel Tower from here.” Marinette gasped lovingly, pointing to the lit up tower in the distance.

“Remember when we first went together?”

Marinette nodded, “You showed me so much in so little time.” She smiled sentimentally, resting her head on Adrien’s shoulder.

“You showed me many things I had never seen before as well milady.” Adrien said, kissing the top of her head.

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Like how much I could love a person.” Adrien laughed.

“That’s not really something you can _see_ silly.” She giggled, booping his nose.

“I disagree Princess, I see it in everything you do. I love the way you smile, the way you walk, talk, laugh, and that little thing you do when we’re in be- oof!”

“Alright lover boy, that’s enough.” Marinette said flatly, removing her elbow from his gut.

“Point taken.” Adrien wheezed nervously.

Marinette sighed lovingly, “Have you any idea how much you’ve done for me?”

“Maybe… But it’s always nice to hear it.” He smirked.

Marinette rolled her eyes at his remark.

“It’s hard to believe this all began when you came tumbling through my door like a fallen angel.” She laughed, “You showered me with love during a time when I barely had any. Even when I pushed you away, you’d always find a way to come back to me.” She smiled, cupping his cheeks in her hands. “Yes… That’s it.” She nodded to herself, “You _found_ me. I guess what I’m trying to say is…” She trailed off, biting her lower lip. “You _saved me_ Adrien. You gave me a new beginning.” She smiled.

In the beginning, there were two individuals. Two separate journeys, two separate goals.

One sought approval from his father, the other sought to save hers.

Somehow, the first came tumbling through the other’s door one day, not knowing their lives would change forever through that one meeting.

Through many trials and tribulations, they managed to find something they didn’t know they were looking for. And with it, they conquered the impossible.

**_Love._ **

Adrien chuckled, kissing her gently. “Ready for your new beginning?”

“Ready for _our_ new beginning.” Marinette corrected, leaning in for another kiss.

And she was right.

This was _their_ new beginning.

* * *

_La Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well where do I begin? I've been planning this finale since the very beginning. Some parts of this finale were decided before I even posted the first chapter. Crazy right?
> 
> Can you guys believe in exactly one month and 7 days, this fic will be ONE YEAR OLD? Jeez, I don't even know where to start. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU ALL for reading. Thank you to those who have been reading since the beginning (RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU'VE BEEN HERE SINCE THE BEGINNING!) Thank you to those who decided to pick up this fic randomly and liked it enough to stay. Honestly THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND I LOVE YOU ALL.
> 
> From the silent supporters, to the readers who left me tea recipes when I got sick :3 I love you all so much more than you'll ever know. I've read every single comment, every single piece of feedback and I can tell you all love this story as well because of how much attention to detail you pay.
> 
> Can you even believe it's been a year? Because I can't XD Posting this last chapter was extremely difficult mainly because ONE, it was sooo long, TWO, I didn't wanna say goodbye to my babies! I've fallen in love with the setting and the way I've portrayed the characters as well as their background stories I've built. I've fallen in love with it all and I'm not quite ready to let all of it go... Selfish right? I've put countless hours of thought, sweat, and losing hours of sleep for this fic. I guess that's why I delayed this finale for nearly 2 months. I simply wasn't ready to let go and say goodbye.
> 
> Maybe I'll come back and add more to this goodbye, but I guess all I'm trying to say I really appreciate all the love and support I received. I could've never imagined this fic would get a fraction of the attention it's gotten. Your comments helped get me through one of the most stressful years of my life. Every time someone said they were hesitant to read to fic, but ended up really liking it, it touched my heart. It touched my heart that you'd give me and this fic a chance. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion to this lengthy story. Goodbyes are never easy, but remember endings always mean new beginnings. 
> 
> I love you all so much. Thank you for your endless support, it really has paid off. 
> 
> Love,  
> Makahadoma <3
> 
> *P.S. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR WANNA TALK ABOUT THE FIC INBOX ME AT MY TUMBLR @mandehh I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!!! AND IF ANY OF YOU READERS ARE FROM THE USA AND ARE ATTENDING KATSUCON I WILL BE THERE AS WELL!! I WILL BE COSPLAYING: Atsushi Nakajima from Bungou Stray Dogs and Top Speed from Magical Girl Raising Project.


	33. Epilogue Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG TIME NO SEE YOU GUYS!! Here's part one of a short epilogue series I decided to do for this story. I just couldn't help myself! So sit back, relax, and have some drama, gays, cute Adrienette, and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna put it out there now that I haven't written anything since I finished up this story soooo yeah might be a little rusty. Also, I have pull 3 all-nighters in a row to get this out so YEAH.

Marinette gulped, a bead of sweating rolling down her temple as Gabriel hummed again. The third hum since he began examining her work only minutes ago. She had been working her ass off on these new Spring designs. Being Gabriel’s intern and protege had been nothing, but killer work and pressure.

Don’t get her wrong, she felt beyond blessed and honored to be in the position she was in. Who else could say they had the privilege to work alongside their idol. Marinette knew the extent of her abilities and was fully aware she was here because her skills had brought her here (not to mention a case of mail mix-up on her mother’s part). Being the girlfriend of her mentor’s son didn’t allow the nerves to let up even a bit, if anything only added more weight onto her shoulders. The pressure to make a good impression. To prove she was where she was because of her skills, not because she was in a relationship with the Boss’ son. Although the pressure was a little more than preferred, Marinette knew deep down she could do well and make not just Gabriel proud, but Adrien and herself as well.

“Very nice.” Gabriel nodded approvingly, finally breaking the crushing silence. “I expected nothing less from you, Marinette.” Gabriel smiled. It wasn’t a smile out of pure happiness, more like a smile one displays right after they landed a good business deal. Either way, Marinette was relieved. Gabriel approved of her designs, and that’s all that mattered. Now she could have a brief moment of relaxation until her next project which was of course, approaching sooner than it looked.

Marinette was the second to last person to leave the fashion house as usual. The very last person who left every night was Gabriel himself. Ever since Marinette began working here, she noticed Gabriel was always the last person here, always leaning over his desk, his head buried in his work, his hands working tirelessly without breaks. She wondered if Adrien knew of his father’s devotion to his lifelong work. 

Speaking of Adrien, who happened to be waiting for Marinette outside the lavish Gabriel Fashion Haus. Leaning against his sleek black car that cost as much as an entire Master’s Degree tuition. 

Marinette rolled her eyes at his cheeky grin. She was tired, hungry, her bun was coming undone and her hands were tired from adding endless  touch up’s to her sketches.

“Another rough day?” Adrien asked, kissing her forehead. He met Marinette halfway, taking her large portfolio and packing it carefully in the backseat of his car.

“You know how it gets.” Marinette laughed tiredly, climbing into the passenger seat and immediately melting into the plush leather seats. 

“Trust me, I know better than anyone.” Adrien chuckled once in the driver’s seat. Normally, The Gorilla would drive Adrien around, and still did, but now that Adrien was older, sometimes he was allowed to take his own wheels out for a spin. Emphasis on the  _ sometimes _ . 

Back at their apartment, Marinette skipped the shower and went straight for the bed, plopping down like a dead fish. A snicker drew her attention to the doorway which happened to frame her boyfriend of three years now. He was leaning against the doorway all smug with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. 

“I know that face…” Marinette narrowed her eyes, “What is it?” She groaned.

“Sure you don’t want me to tell my father to ease up a bit on his little protege?” Adrien said, cocking an eyebrow at his utterly exhausted girlfriend, obviously teasing her.

Marinette sighed again, burying her face into the pillow. She could feel Adrien join her a few seconds later when the mattress suddenly dipped. 

“You know how badly I wanted this three - four years ago… I can’t slow down now… If you were to ask him to ease up on me, what if he takes me off the larger scale projects we’ve been working so hard on? If I can’t handle a little pressure being just somebody’s underling, what good am I?” 

“Hey, hey.” Adrien cut her off, smoothing over her back with his hand. “It’s going to be alright, okay? Don’t talk like that. I was just… Worried y’know? You’ve been more tired than usual lately, I’m afraid my father might be putting too much on you since he knows we’re in a relationship now. I’m scared he might force his sky high expectations on you as well.” Adrien lamented.

Marinette noticed the way Adrien’s face fell at the mention of Gabriel’s ultra high expectations for the people around him. Unlike her who had only seen a fraction of Gabriel’s expectations the three years she’s been working under his wing, Adrien on the other hand has had to deal with the crushing weight of his father’s high expectations his entire life. 

She reached and removed his hand from her back and laced her fingers with his. “I’ll be alright.” She smiled, “I’ve been through worse. Remember?” She smiled.

* * *

Aurore sighed for what might’ve been the forty-fifth time in the past two hours. 

“Sure nothing’s wrong?” Lila asked from the hallway bathroom, trying to balance a toothbrush in her mouth while buttoning up her uniform at the same time.

“I thought your shift was at 6?” Aurore mumbled from her room. She was seated in her wheelchair by the open window in her tiny room. The only window in fact. She had tried to make living with Lila as homey as she possibly could, but she could just barely squeeze in some miniature flower pots in the windowsill. Heck, she didn’t even know where to call home anymore, she definitely didn’t want to call Le Chabanais home, but… after being there practically her entire life, where else did she have to call home?

“Kicking me out are you?” Lila joked, spitting out her toothpaste, “Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair in T-Minus two seconds.” Just gotta get this last button- ergh…” Lila grunted.

“Have you gained weight?” Aurore asked blatantly. 

“I have not!” Lila cried, furiously buttoning the last button of her shirt, “See! Fits perfectly!”

“I’m afraid if you breathe, you might take someone’s eye out when one of those buttons become airborne.” 

“Oh well aren’t you so full of jokes tonight. At least you’re not so melancholy anymore. I’m heading out now, won’t be back till dawn. There’s leftovers in the fridge, don’t miss me too much!” Lila called as she scurried out the front door. 

Aurore sat by herself in the silence for a bit. She had been living with Lila since she was discharged from the hospital. With her new position Lila was able to afford to buy Aurore and herself a slightly larger apartment. Still small, but larger than the last. Aurore and Lila had grown very used to each other by now as roommates, having figured out each other’s little ticks and habits.

Though, Aurore hadn’t been completely honest with Lila.

“Coast clear?” Felix asked as if he already knew the answer, popping his head through the window. His now longer blond ponytail slightly disheveled by the breeze.

Aurore clicked her tongue and wheeled herself to the opposite side of the room as Felix let himself in. Seating himself in a small chair in the corner.

As usual during his visits, Felix didn’t speak up until Aurore did.

“So, what is it this time?” Aurore sighed, “Oh let me guess! Gonna try to make me run away with you again?”

“You act as if that hasn’t been my bargain every time I come here.” Felix deadpanned, for he had been paying Aurore random visits here and there starting a few months after speaking to her on the balcony during Marinette’s welcome home party.

Aurore rolled her eyes, tired of him already.

“Don’t tell me you actually enjoy this?” Felix asked, gesturing to the room around them.

“For your information, I do in fact, enjoy it. I have a room to myself, privacy, freedom, and most importantly no one to tell me what to do.”

“Was there ever  _ really  _ anyone who was one hundred percent successful at telling you what to do?” Felix asked, cocking an eyebrow as he focused on the piece of his pale blond hair he was currently twirling between his fingers.

Aurore scrunched up her nose, not knowing whether to take his remark as an insult or compliment. She also didn’t know when exactly she let Felix back into her life again. If one could even call it that. The entire ordeal could not have been more contradicting. One could barely call it a relationship of any sorts when it came to Aurore and Felix. 

It all started after Felix paid a visit to Aurore out on the balcony during Marinette’s surprise welcome back party. Felix said he'd keep in touch and to Aurore’s shock, he did. A few short months later, he was at her window. Needless to say, Aurore was less than pleased, more so horrified. 

Despite her initial aggression towards Felix; which in a way hasn't deterred entirely as shown through her defensive nature around him; the more he visited, the less Aurore tried to stop him. It was clear she couldn’t hide from Felix. It seemed like no matter where she was in the world, he’d always find her. 

“You wouldn’t have to stay long.” Felix added, “Come with me for a few days. See if you like it. If you don’t, I’ll return you home immediately.”

Aurore sighed, it was the same old schtick with Felix always regarding this subject. “What reason do you have to want me to go with you so badly anyway?” Aurore inquired, “Are you telling me you really think it’s wise for us to be anywhere near each other in general? God Felix-” She sighed, “What even are we? Friends? Sure as hell not.”

Felix didn’t know why that last part about what they were made him ponder. When it came down to it, Felix didn’t know what the relationship between him and Aurore was. Siblings? No. Partners? No. Friends? Negative. Lovers? Not in this life or the next. In truth, she was always just,  _ there _ . 

“I have nothing to lose.” Felix responded quietly, calm and cool as stone, prompting Aurore to fixate her attention on him.

Aurore scoffed. “I don’t know what kind of answer I expected from someone like you.”

With that, Felix got up from his seat in the chair and walked towards the window. He never did stay long, though he never did give up either. Aurore knew she would see him again.

* * *

“Alya! Let me get that!” Marinette cried as she swooped in and grabbed a large moving box from Alya’s hands, minding Alya’s growing belly. “You know you shouldn’t be handling stuff like this. Let me and the guys do the heavy lifting.” Marinette pleaded.

It was clear to see Alya was not pleased. “Let me tell you everything wrong about what you just told me. One, I can handle  _ anything.  _ Two, I  _ never  _ let guys do the heavy lifting for me. Three, I’m only 5 months Mari.” Alya laughed.

“ _ Only  _ five months? You act as if there isn’t a tiny human in there.” Marinette laughed nervously. “How does Nino keep up with you anyways?” She teased.

“Pfft!! Keep up with me?” Alya scoffed, “He’s the one who put a ring on my finger, and this child in my tummy in the first place!”

“Hell yeah I did!” Nino could be heard shouting from the next room. Since their family of two was about to become three, both Alya and Nino agreed a larger space was needed. Of course, Marinette and Adrien helped as much as they could with their busy schedules. Today the fashion duo just happened to have some time to help their best friends. 

“Quit yellin’ and get movin you!” Alya laughed before focusing her attention back on Marinette. “So…?” She said.

“So…? What?” Marinette asked, setting down the box in the kitchen pile. 

“When are you and Adrien tying the knot?” Alya asked.

Marinette flushed a deep crimson immediately at Alya’s question. “Alya! Not so loud!” She shushed.

Alya shook her head at the flustered girl, “Seriously Marinette! You two have been together what? 3 years now? He practically combed through every inch of Paris to find you again! Is that love or is that love?!”

Marinette shushed her friend as much as she could while blubbering like the embarrassed idiot she was at the moment, her arms flailing.

“You two practically had a love story straight out of a sappy romance novel, it’s too perfect to not call for marriage- mmph!” Alya was cut off by a small hand clamped over her mouth.

“Please Alya n-not here for God’s s-sake!” Marinette begged, so flustered her blush spread to the tip of her ears. “What if he hears you?” She whispered.

Alya quickly removed Marinette’s hand, making sure to wipe the sweat from her friend’s palm off her mouth. “Man, you’re clammy. And I hope he hears me! He should know you can’t keep a girl waiting forever!”

“I know! But-”

“But what? Don’t you want to marry him? Don’t you want a family with Adrien like Nino and I are about to have?”

“You know I do!” Marinette answered quickly. “You should know I want that more than anything, we just don’t have time!” Marinette finally confessed, sitting drearily down on one of the larger, more sturdier boxes. “You don’t think I want what you and Nino have? To exchange vows so beautifully the way you two did? To feel the excitement of anticipating meeting your child for the first time? Believe me, I want that more than anything I just…  _ We  _ just I mean. We just don’t have time. I mean, c’mon, with our schedules we rarely get to see each other save for a maybe an hour a day before bedtime.” Marinette sighed, resting her chin in her palm.

Alya sighed in frustration, shaking her head at her seemingly hopeless friend, “Marinette look at me.” She said, seizing Marinette’s cheeks and forcing the girl to face her. “Do you care about Adrien?” 

“Yus.” Marinette answered throw squished cheeks

“Do you love Adrien?” 

“Owf cwourse!” She squeaked.

“Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?”

“Yus!” 

“Then to hell with everything you said earlier! If you care, love, and want to spend the rest of your life with him like you just told me, then do it! Get hitched! Screw schedules, schedules have nothing on love!” Alya declared only to be met with more desperate shushes from Marinette who feared they might be heard.

Alya tisked as she shooed off Marinette’s flailing arms, “You know what Nino and I do so well?”

“Make love?” Marinette answered, pointing to Alya’s protruding stomach.

Alya thought for a moment, not expecting that answer, “Well- Yes. But do you know what  _ else  _ we do so well?”

Marinette shook her head innocently. 

“We  _ make _ things work. You think we have it so good either with his schedule and me with our restaurant? Mari, we  _ make  _ time for each other. Even if he has to cut a meeting short, or I have to leave my mother to run the restaurant on her own for a few hours, we make time for each other. I understand you’re finally beginning to get your footing in the fashion world and being Gabriel’s intern is very vital for your dream and Adrien’s practically being flown across the globe every other week to pose for so and so’s magazine cover, but that doesn’t mean you two don’t love each other.” 

Marinette could only nod in agreement. Alya was always right about this sort of stuff. 

Alya took Marinette’s hands in hers, “Being busy in no way means all hope is lost. Knowing Adrien, being away from you so much only makes him want and love you all the more. Mari, he’s crazy about you. Boy nearly got the entire Parisian brigade involved when you left without so much as a goodbye. If that isn’t love, I don’t know what is.” Alya chuckled, “And I know for a fact that neither his love for you nor your love for him is diminishing in the slightest.”

Marinette couldn’t help the smile spreading across her face. Alya always knew how to comfort her. 

“Don’t fret about it any longer. Marriage isn’t to be feared, it’s to be celebrated. Got that missy?” Alya asking, tapping Marinette’s nose with her index finger.

“Yes sargent cupid.” Marinette giggled, saluting her friend.

“Oh quit it and get back to moving.” Alya laughed.

“Yes Madame!” 

Outside the apartment, Adrien and Nino had just finished loading more boxes into the moving truck waiting downstairs and to no surprise at all, their conversation was not much different that the girls’ conversation.

“So…?” Adrien asked.

“So…? What?” Nino responded, noticing the way Adrien assessed the gold band on his ring finger.

“How’s it feel? Being a married man I mean.” Adrien asked.

“Hard to describe it man, feels great. Just having someone you get to spend the rest of your life with, knowing the love of your life agreed to be yours and feels the same way you do. Just nice, you know?” Nino answered.

“Yeah…” Adrien sighed lovingly, his lovely bugaboo coming to his mind right away. 

“Speaking of which, when are you and Marinette getting married?” Nino asked.

Adrien looked at his friend with wide eyes. Not expecting to be asked such a question. 

“You do plan on marrying her don’t you? Don’t tell me we went through all that trouble for nothing.” Nino remarked, obviously teasing.

“Of course I am!” Adrien exclaimed, “You of all people should know how it feels to love someone. Marinette she’s... “ He sighed lovingly, “She makes me feel…  _ Free.  _ She’s my laughter and happiness. She always knows what to do, simply being next to her brings me peace of mind. Nino, I’ve never felt anything even remotely close to this before.” Adrien smiled warm as honey.

“Yeah, yeah I get it no need to hit me with all this sappy-sap.” Nino laughed, he enjoyed nothing more than poking fun at his friend. “So what? Not gonna ask me how being a soon-to-be father feels?” Nino chuckled, bringing some lightness back into the conversation.

“Maybe I’ll ask how you feel about being a father when you get some diapers in your hands.” Adrien joked, “I gotta say I’m not quite ready for that stage in my life yet.”

“Oh? But you asked about marriage.” Nino asked slyly. 

“Huh- What?” Adrien blurted, caught off guard.

“You basically just told me you weren’t gonna ask about being a father yet since you were ready for that stage in your life, but you did ask about how it feels being married.”

“Your point being…?” Adrien asked, not quite getting Nino’s point.

“My friend, it only means one thing. You’re ready, if not already contemplating marriage.” Nino smirked.

“Only someone like you could come to that conclusion.” Adrien sighed.

“Or maybe there’s something you’re not telling me?” Nino inquired further.

Now Adrien was the one smirking.

“What are you hiding?” Nino smiled

“What? This?” Adrien asked coyly, revealing a tell-tale box from his pocket. 

Nino’s eyes grew wide behind his glasses, “Heh…” He grinned, “You sly Chat, you.”

“Cat’s gotta have his tricks.” Adrien smirked.

* * *

Max casually dropped some fresh files onto Lila’s desk, adding more to the pile of files already on her desk. 

“Want a break?” He asked.

“You ask me as you add to my workload.” Lila deadpanned, never looking up from the current file she was reviewing. 

“Trust me, you need one.” Max added.

Lila laughed as she closed the file she was currently reviewing, “Still acting  like you know me best aren’t you Max?” 

“I don’t act it,” Max said, removing his glasses and cleaning the lenses with his shirt, “I  _ do  _ know you best.”

With that, Lila gave in and joined Max for a brief break for that’s all the time she could afford to spare. The duo headed to one of the few break rooms at headquarters.

“So,” Max started as they sat down, both with nothing more than a cup of black coffee. At least Lila was decent enough to grab a blueberry muffin on their way to their table. “Haven’t seen you in a minute, what’s new with you?” He asked.

“Oh wouldn’t you love to know.” Lila remarked, tearing a fluffy piece off the top of her muffin and stuffing it in her mouth.

“It’s almost as if that’s exactly why I asked, man you’re good Chief Inspector.” Max said in a way so sarcastic it was almost sickly. 

Lila swallowed before sticking her tongue out at her partner. Always ever the childish one of the two. 

“If you really wanna know, not too good.” Lila answered, sounding drained.

“Pray tell.”

“ _ He’s  _ back.”

“ _ He _ being…?” 

“You-know-who from the welcome back party.”

Max was quick to catch on. “How do you know for sure?”

“Last night, after I had left for the office I told Aurore there was leftover dinner in the fridge. I forgot to tell her to heat it to exactly-”

“Your point Lila, what’s your point?” Max intejected.

“Point is I went back to tell her how to prepare dinner properly and heard her talking to someone.”

“From outside the apartment? Are you sure?” 

“Sure as I am a Rossi. I know what I heard. I couldn’t make out what they were saying, but I know for damn sure she was speaking to someone and  _ who  _ she was speaking to.”

“I believe your story, but why on Earth would they be in contact again?” Max didn’t know the whole story behind Aurore and Felix, Lila would never dare breathe a word of it to anyone. He only knew as far as Felix and Aurore had a very tumultuous past.

“I knew it.  _ I knew it _ god dammit!” Lila hissed, “I knew I should’ve said something that night on the balcony. I knew that jacket was his dammit!” 

Max reached over and gently placed his hand over Lila’s clenched fist. A simple gesture really, though it was enough to calm Lila down. Max didn’t interrupt. He knew his longtime partner better than anyone and knew letting her vent was wiser than telling her to calm down.

“Who know’s how long that little vermin’s been crawling in and out of our home… Why? Why is she even speaking to him! Of all people!” Lila groaned, making sure to keep her voice contained enough not to draw the eyes of their coworkers around them.

“Do you plan to talk with Aurore about this?” Max asked once he was sure Lila had calmed.

“Of course I do! You expect me to sit back and watch as he comes in and out of my home as he pleases?”

“No, but how exactly are you going to bring this up to Aurore? I don’t think being your usual confrontational self is going to work with someone like her.” Max added.

“That’s the thing Max.” Lila sighed, “She’s not going to tell me the truth even if I ask her about it. I don’t even know where to begin with going about the subject.”

“Hm… that  _ is  _ a good point.” Max assessed, “Have you told her about Felix being there during her time in the hospital when she was still comatose?”

“Where is this coming from?” Lila asked.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Max concluded, taking a sip of his coffee. “I just assumed maybe had she had known, she’d be more open to talking to him after knowing how he cared for her in that hospital.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I haven’t told her.”

“You’ll have to sooner or later. You can’t keep this from her forever, maybe it can be a segway to asking her about her meeting with Felix.” Max reasoned.

Lila thought about what Max said for a bit before groaning, “I hate when you’re right. Break time’s over.” Lila declared before scurrying away with her blueberry muffin and unfinished coffee.

Max stayed seated at their table, he sighed. He could only imagine how this conversation between Lila and Aurore was going to take place. Knowing Lila, and having gotten to known Aurore over the past few years, Max knew such polar opposite people prove very difficult when seeing eye to eye.

* * *

That very night, Lila just so happened to have some time to spend at home. It seemed like any other evening for roommates Lila and Aurore. Aurore did the table clearing after dinner and Lila had just finished up the dishes. Usually after homely duties were taken care of the two women would sit around as Lila would rant to Aurore about all the weird and crazy things that had happened at the office that day. Aurore enjoyed these nights. Lila would normally rant over a glass of whiskey or two, the blonde would listen and try to sympathize with the horrors of paper cuts and stuffy cubicles before Lila finally gave into the alcohol and Aurore would have to tuck her in on the couch. It was Aurore’s new normal and she honestly didn’t mind it, not that she’d ever let Lila know.

Tonight however was different. It was quiet.  _ Too  _ quiet. 

Aurore simply assumed Lila was merely having an off day and left her alone. Lila on the other hand was at war with herself unable to decide how she was going to go about bringing up the Felix situation. 

“Aurore?” Lila spoke.  _ Here goes nothing.  _

“Hm?” Aurore asked as she spun her wheelchair around to face Lila.

“Have you…? Had anyone over recently?”

Aurore’s eyes grew wide and her mouth shriveled up like she kissed a ripe lemon. Did Lila know? No way, Felix was the master of stealth. Then again… Lila  _ was  _ an inspector. 

“...No…? Why do you ask?” Aurore mentally smacked herself. Could she have sounded anymore guilty in that moment?

Lila almost groaned, she was literally just fed the answer she predicted she would get. 

“If you were having someone over, you would tell me right?” Lila pushed on.

“Yes? What are you implying?” Aurore asked.

Lila remembered what Max said during their break today and decided to come right out with it, no sense in beating around the bush any longer. Keeping her mouth shut and letting this drag on would only lead to more visits from Felix whom she knew would would only bring Aurore more harm.

“I…” Lila started, “There’s something I never told you… About the time you spent in the hospital while you were still in a coma.”

Aurore narrowed her eyes at her friend, “Never told me what?” She inquired.

“Felix.” Lila said with a strong core. His name tasted bitter on her tongue and she could feel her blood boil at his name alone.

Aurore grew stiff in her chair, “ _ What about him?”  _ She asked, though it sounded more like a demand than a question.

Lila kept her voice steady, “I took every opportunity I had to visit you in the hospital, but there were times I wasn’t able to. I had found out a few weeks before you woke up that there had been someone else caring for you.” Lila paused, “And that person was him.” She sighed.

Aurore’s mouth hung open, no words coming out, not knowing what to say or even how to react to such news.

“He went under the guise of a male nurse. And took care of you during that time. I didn’t understand why he did it then, I don’t understand why he still tries to see you now. Hawk is dead, what the hell could he possibly want.” Lila sneered, her fist clenched.

While Lila was only now realizing how hard it was to understand the things Felix did, Aurore had lived her whole life not understanding why Felix did what he did. Nothing he did should surprise her anymore after so many years, but  _ this.  _ This was something different, this left Aurore speechless, almost breathless.  _ Felix was there.  _ With her in the hospital while she was  _ comatose.  _ “Caring” for her. Aurore shivered at the thought of Felix taking care of her, knowing her comatose body was at times in his care. She felt unsteady, shaken to the core.

“How…” Aurore quivered, “How could you not have told me?” She breathed, bringing her hands up to her mouth in utter shock. “How!” She cried.

“I couldn’t- I!” Lila sputtered, “I was trying to protect you!”

“Protect me?! So your idea of protecting me is by lying to my face?! How could you keep something this big from me!” Aurore screamed. She couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t believe the woman she had trusted and lived with had been keeping a secret like this from her.

“I’m sorry okay?! I didn’t know how to tell you! After what went down at Le Chabanais all I wanted was to keep you safe and after finding out he had been there the whole time with you… I… I felt like I had failed!” 

“And what does that concern me? Keeping this from me wasn’t your call to make in the first place!” Aurore argued.

“Well what about you? You never told me you had been letting him in our home!” Lila fired back.

Aurore’s words died on her tongue, “You- You-”

“Yes I know! I know you’ve been seeing him in secret, I know he’s stepped foot in my home, in our home!”

“That’s different! He’s not hurting me by visiting me!” Aurore almost choked on her words. Never did she think she’d defend Felix. Someone who had made her life a living hell once before.

“Aurore do you hear yourself?! What is this, stockholm syndrome? Just think about all the things he’s done to you! How can you even stand being near him!”

“You say that as if you weren’t the one who let him near me when I was in the hospital!”

“I didn’t find out until it was too late! Had I known, I would’ve stopped him! Don’t you even dare for a second think I’d purposely let him near you. In fact, I forbid him from ever entering this home again!”

“You forbid it? Who are you, my mother?”

“This apartment is under my name therefore I make the rules.” Lila declared.”

Aurore had, had enough. This was too much, even for her. Too many thoughts were going in and out of her head. Felix? Caring for her? She couldn’t believe it, she almost didn’t believe it. How could Lila hide this? Why? Why did he do this? What was she to him? Why was she defending him? Lila was right, how could she even be near him. Someone who had done so many god awful things to her. It was all too much. 

“Now you just sound like Hawk…” Aurore seethed, causing Lila to recoil in shock that Aurore would ever compare her to that awful man. 

“I’ve had enough! Just leave me alone!” Aurore said, swiftly turning her chair around and making a beeline for her room.

“Aurore wait! I was just trying to-”

“Save it!” Aurore yelled back, slamming and locking her door once she reached her room.

“Aurore please listen to me! If you let him near you he will only hurt you! Aurore!” Lila cried from the other side of the door.

Aurore didn’t listen. She didn’t want to. Tonight had been too much of everything. She and Lila always had their disagreements either, both being prone to short tempers, but they had never fought like this. Aurore didn’t know what to think at this point, her mind felt like it was about to explode. Though rather miraculously, through all of it, she knew one thing was clear and she knew she had to carry it out if she wanted answers.

* * *

Meanwhile across town, another pair of ladies were having a more peaceful night. 

Juleka slipped quietly into her and Rose’s studio apartment. It was well past midnight so she was careful not to make too much of a ruckus sneaking into their bedroom. Juleka could do without a shower tonight, she was utterly exhausted as she threw off her work clothes, put on her pajamas and slipped into bed next to a seemingly asleep Rose.

“You’re not fooling anyone.” Juleka deadpanned tiredly.

“Darn, really thought I had you this time.” Rose snickered into her pillow before rolling over to face Juleka.

“Waiting up for me again?” Juleka asked, placing her hand over Rose’s. “I told you, this project Adrien requested was gonna take a lot of elbow grease, you don’t have to wait up for me love.” Juleka explained softly.

Rose shook her head, “I know, I just like hearing the details right away.” She smiled, “This whole thing is so exciting.” The pixie cut blonde giggled.

Juleka laughed, “Exciting? More like exhausting. When Adrien asked me to do this portrait for Marinette, I didn’t think he’d want it to be the size of a door!” Juleka sighed as Rose laughed at her tired loopy state, she could just barely see Juleka’s tired eyes with the moonlight streaming in through the curtains.

Rose enjoyed more than anything these moments she got to see Juleka come out of her shell. She also secretly had a sense of pride knowing she was possibly the only person who got to see Juleka like this.

“Not to mention the design he asked for. Unique? Yes. Intricate? Yes. Beautiful? Yes, but damn is it difficult.” Juleka groaned.

Rose gasped, “Too difficult? Even for you?” She asked teasingly.

“As much as I hate to admit it, yes. Thank god Nathaniel offered to help or this would’ve taken much longer to create.” Juleka sighed. 

Rose shook her head at Juleka, she took her hand, lacing their fingers together. She smiled down at the matching rings on their fingers, glistening under the faint streaks of moonlight.

“You can do it, no matter how difficult the art may be or how impossible it seems, you always have a way to bring beauty to every canvas.” Rose said, her voice soothing to Juleka’s ears.

With her eyes closed, Juleka kissed Rose’s hand. “You always had a way with words…” Juleka breathed as she drifted off to sleep.

Rose couldn’t help the smile spreading across her face as she swept Juleka’s purple bangs out of her sleeping face, placing a single kiss upon her forehead. 

Rose may have a way with words, but neither of them needed words when it came to the feelings they shared. All they needed were the feather light kisses, the touches exchanged, and the laughs cheerful as chimes.

* * *

Two weeks after Aurore and Lila’s explosive fight. The two were still not on speaking terms. Aurore sought refuge in her room, only coming out when she knew Lila had left for work.

Secretly she was waiting for someone. That someone was…

“Awfully quiet in here.” Felix commented as he climbed through her window as he always did. Felix didn’t have a pattern of when he visited Aurore. He always just seemed to appear at the most random of times. 

This time however, he couldn’t have shown up at a more convenient time. 

“What do you mean? It’s always quiet in here. No one here, but me most of the time.” Aurore said, rearranging a small pot of her favorite purple wildflowers on her nightstand. 

Felix simply nodded in agreement, beginning another stretch of silence.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Aurore finally asked, already sounding exhausted.

Felix’s silver eyes flickered, “About?” He questioned, remaining cautious.

“Don’t play dumb Felix. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Aurore sighed. 

Felix remained silent though kept his sharp eyes fixated on Aurore.

“The hospital, when I was still in a coma. Lila told me you disguised yourself as a nurse and snuck in to take care of me.” 

Felix stayed as still and silent as a statue, trying to figure how to go about Aurore’s discovery.

“Is that true? Did you do that?” Aurore further persisted, “Tell me the truth.” She demanded.

“I did and what of it?” Felix snapped quickly.

“Why?” Aurore asked, unphased. “Why did you go out of your way to help me? Since when have you ever wanted anything that was in my best interest?”

“What I decide to do on my own time does not concern you.”

“It does concern me when I am directly involved. I hate to inform you, but I am not the same scared little girl you knew who Hawk easily shut up with one strike from the back of his hand.” Aurore warned.

Felix closed his eyes impatiently, “I never said you were.” 

“Then tell me why!”

“I have no reason to.”

“Is that so? What if I told you I’d go with you, if you tell me why you did what you did.”

Felix’s eyes flicked open at Aurore’s proposition, exposing his interest, but also his natural cautiousness. Aurore knew Felix was no fool and never one to take bait. At least not right away.

Aurore swallowed her pride right then and there, “You heard me. I’ll go with you, but  _ only  _ if you tell me why you came to the hospital for me.”

Felix’s trained silver eyes were right on Aurore’s turquoise ones. Assessing her, practically examining whether or not the words she spoke were indeed the truth. Aurore couldn’t remember the last time Felix looked her in the eye.

After a few seconds of silent, Felix spoke. 

“Deal.” 

Aurore smiled victoriously, but too soon.

“Under one condition.”

Her smile quickly faded into suspicion. 

“What?” She inquired.

“I’ll only tell you after we’ve arrived. That way, I can ensure you won’t fall short on your end of the deal.” Felix said, narrowing his eyes at Aurore.

But Aurore was prepared for something like this. Fully accustomed to Felix’s cautious ways, she knew Felix wouldn’t just agree to her offer blindly. He needed to have his own grip on the situation and Aurore knew that.

“Promise you won’t hold me hostage in a barren snowy wasteland?” Aurore asked with a raised brow.

Felix rolled his eyes, not amused by the blonde’s joke, “So, what will it be?” He asked, growing increasingly impatient.

“Yes.” Aurore smirked, “It’s a deal.”

* * *

Continued in the next.

 


End file.
